Smells Like Teen Spirit
by assonance-asphyxiation
Summary: Carlie Renesmee Cullen lives with her single father and Hollywood actor, Edward Cullen. Watch how Edward questions his parenting skills & Carlie finds love and the satisfaction of finding her long-lost mother. AU AH Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Another dabble but with a completely different angle. Father-Daughter interaction with more drama and added suspense of the unknown mother, who _will _turn up sooner or later. I'm sure some of us can relate, apart from the famous father ;]**

**Awaiting your reviews, **

**assonance-asphyxiation**

**Chapter One**

Instead of out partying in the dead of night like any other sixteen-year-old, here I sat on the lush black leather sofa flicking through a magazine with a picture of my father on the front cover.

All the lights in the house had been swtiched off except for the solitary halogen lamp on the wooden table in the corner beside me. I turned a few more pages half-heartedly, reading about how to apply make-up according to the seasons before I finally gave up and flung the magazine across the room, where it landed with a thud in the dense darkness.

I rested my head on the soft, deep red cushion and let my legs splay on the rest of the couch while I closed my eyes so unconsciousness could take over. However, sleep evaded me; I tossed and turned in the limited space, counted sheep, and even tried to solve a calculus eqation in my head, but to no avail - I was wide awake. A small part of me regretted pushing Beth out to enjoy her time with her boyfriend Seth, because I was slightly afraid of sleeping in my bedroom, which was upstairs, detached from the main place of activity in our house. That insignificant part was majorly overcome by the fact that I wanted my nanny-aunt to enjoy her life, and not be pulled down by my sour mood.

Beth was in her mid-twenties, with long blonde hair and green eyes, just like mine. She was of medium height and had a lean figure making her look very beatitiful. Since I had became more independant as I matured, Beth decided to work for the local newpsaper as well as taking care of my basic needs. She lived with me due to the fact that I was alone for the most part, while my father worked in various places for weeks in a row before coming home for a short period of time.

The main door began to move and there was a distinct sound of someone shuffling about. I froze in terror; I lived in a mansion that was outside the city, nestled in the light forest area where the Paparazzi couldn't access us. Nobody I knew would approach my house at this time of night, and even if they did, they would surely use the doorbell. The door flung open fully, to reveal the silhouette of someone tall and well built, with unruly hair. I pressed my face into the cushion; I didn't want to see the face of my attacker.

A soft voice called out, "Carlie, is that you?"

In my incapicitated moment, I could only let out an "Uh-huh." But I knew who it was, and I instantly relaxed.

I heard a few more foot steps and I reached out for him in the darkness. He hugged me tightly to his chest, smoothing my hair and placing an affectionate kiss on my forehead.

"It's okay baby, I'm home now" He cooed.

"I missed you Dad." I mumbled against him.

He sighed, "Oh baby, I missed you more than you can comprehend."

At least he was home now.

--

For the first time in four months, three people were seated on the breakfast bar. Unfortunately, not all was well because my father kept shooting Beth death glares after each bite of the croissant he took.

"Dad, I _forced _her to go out and have a good time! Stop blaming it on Beth!" I said, exasperatedly.

He gave me a reprimanding look, "But that still doesn't mean she had to go! You were alone and scared the whole night!"

"Sorry, Edward" Beth gave him a repentant look.

What had made the situation worse, was that Beth didn't come home until now. I didn't even want to know what she was doing all that time with Seth. My father was increasingly pissed off at her because she failed to take care of me even when there wasn't much to take care of anyway.

"Don't let it happen again" He conceded and went back to drinking his coffee.

Edward Cullen was a household name where crazy teenage girls or hopeless women lived. Despite my father being rather old, in my opinion, he had the looks of the century; Hollywood's quotes, not mine. At thirty-one, he could easily pass off for twenty two - it was absolutely ridiculous. He was an actor, who is often seen in Hollywood's next blockbuster movie. Many thought that being his daughter must be the most amazing thing ever, but in all honesty, I saw so little of him that I didn't even know who my father was anymore. I knew that he never intended to ditch me; his occupation was very time and attention consuming.

Yes, he had me when he was only fifteen years old. Responsible Edward let go of his rules for one night, and ended up with a baby girl on his hands. I was practically raised by my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, who also lived in Seattle. They empathised with my Dad, seeing as they had their first child, Aunt Alice, when they were only seventeen. I suppose teen pregnancies run in the family. But, my father always told me that he never regretted any of his decisions, including the ones which led to me. He was in love with my mother, and knew it would be everlasting, even at the young age that he was.

But who is my mother?

I am yet to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Enjoy and don't forget those reviews. Praise and criticisms welcome! **

**assonance-asphyxiation**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I lazed around the house for the first two hours of me being awake. Saturdays were calm days where I would catch up with homework or read. A day of nothingness in my monotonous life. I logged onto my email account, Facebook, Bebo, MSN, Myspace. You name it and I had it. They were really only to keep up with appearances - everyone my age had one, so it seemed like I needed one too. I wasn't addicted and Saturday was the one day where I would check my dormant accounts for any rare activity.

My father knocked on the door and then came in. I raised an eyebrow; what was the point of knocking if he was going to barge straight in?

"Carlie, would you like to spend the day with me?" He asked eagerly.

I agreed, only because I couldn't disappoint such a hopeful face. His eyes were shining and a smile was already lighting his features. I couldn't say no, but I was preparing myself for the awkwardness I was subjecting myself to. I hoped that he would invite his sister and her husband, Alice and Jasper. They always brightened every event. My father and I spoke briefly twice a week when he was away, and even then all he would get a chance to ask me, was how I was doing. Really, money doesn't buy you happiness - I ought to know.

I changed into dark blue skinny jeans, blank ankle boots and a pink Abercrombie hoodie. I wasn't going to wear anything revealing or skimpy since it was October and I was going to be with my father. I did _not _need him ranting. As I descended the stairs, I was met by Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and their thirteen-year-old son Alexx. Yes, it was mandatory to spell his name with two x's, and no, I don't know why.

Alice was a short, petite woman who resembled a pixie. She had short black inky hair that was cropped and framed her face like a halo, with green eyes, the same as mine, my father's and Beth's. Her husband was a Texan man with honey-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Their son, was a mixture of the both with blue eyes and black spikey hair. They greeted me with hugs and kisses, whereas Alexx simply squished me into human puree. Even though I was three and a half years older, and he had more than half a foot in height on me, we got on great.

"Carlie, whats cracking?" Alexx asked me. Typical speech for a adolescent like himself.

"Nothing, how are you, my favourite cousin?" I asked. Only cousin to be precise.

"Great" He smiled widely.

"Right, we're going shopping!" Alice exclaimed, dragging us all out to where the cars were parked.

Cue, the unanimous groans.

Afer several minutes of pleading on mine and Alexx's part, while my Dad arbitrated, we decided that we would go shopping for a bit, then have dinner at any restaurant of mine and Alexx's choice. The catch was, that I would drive me and my cousin in my own car that I had just acquired a few months ago. It was a black Volkswagen GTI - a little strange for someone in my age group, but it never hurt to be classy yet reasonable.

Alice, Jasper and Edward all piled into Jasper's Cadillac and weaved effortlessly through the traffic, while Alexx and I moved along slowly while jamming to the icky rap music blaring through the speakers. Apparently we looked slick. He was just trying to look cool for all the ladies out there. Finally, we reached the large, and rather packed mall and looked around with scant interest at the clothes.

"Ooh! Carlie try on this dress! And Alexx, these jeans for you. I am not putting up with you mooning everyone all the time" Alice threw us our respective clothes and went to hunt down more. Luckily we weren't the only ones subjected to the torture as Alice began tossing garments to Edward and Jasper.

Alice flung over several bras in an assortment of colours while I gaped openly at them. How did she know my size?

"What...how...?" I spluttered, at a loss of words.

"I'm your aunt honey, I know these things" She comforted me and I bought all the bras just because she was so nice about the whole thing.

Alexx and I walked out simultaneously with unnecessary items of clothing ranging from jeans to cardigans to bras and boxers. Even Edward and Jasper had a few shirts hanging off their arms. Aunt Alice, surprisingly only had one or two skirts in her hand; that was a first - she usually raided the shops and often left them visibly bare. Edward, Jasper and Alexx visibly cringed and turned away once they caught sight of the number of bras in my left hand. I sighed - this is when I missed my mother figure the most. Despite the presence of Alice and Beth, I still felt the empty space inside me. I remembered the time where I locked myself in the bathroom when I had my first period until Beth came home from grocery shopping. Even then, my Dad _demanded _what the problem was and when he found out, he treated me as if I had terminal cancer or something equally bad.

Aunt Alice, Jasper and Alexx fell into step with each other ahead of my father and I as they chatted about inconsequential things. They looked like such a happy family and I felt oddly envious.

A comforting arm draped itself around my shoulders as my Dad pulled me into his side.

"How is school going? How are your friends?" He asked softly.

"School is fine. Kim, Emily and Claire are fine, but busy with their boyfriends" I answered. His arm tensed around me as I mentioned my friends' significant others.

I sighed, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to get used to them dating." I was rather annoyed by the fact he would be so pissy about the dating scene. It wasn't as if I'd elope and have seven babies by the time I was twenty-four. Jeez.

"I don't care. You're not seeing any boy until you're in college" He replied without missing a beat.

I looked at him agape. He was fucking insane. "No way. I'm not going to be the college prude!" I exclaimed.

His face remained expressionless as he looked forward into nothing, "We're not discussing this now"

_FLASH!_

Cameramen appeared in obscene numbers as they snapped pictures relentlessly and fired questions.

"Mr. Cullen, who is this beautiful young woman?" One of the women asked.

My father's jaw tensed, green Cullen eyes narrowed and his fingers formed a tight grip around my arms. "This is my daughter. Now if you'll excuse us" He replied, as he smiled at me and led us to the car park where the Whitlock family waited for us.

As soon as we were out of sight, I threw his arm off me and lightly shoved him away. Over bearing, over controlling father.

"Why the bitch face?" Alexx asked me as I started the car angrily.

"Oh the usual, getting swamped by the Paparazzi, while my father is being a dick about me even talking about a guy" I huffed. I saw that the adults were seated so I hit the gas pedal and revved the car out of parking lot.

"Where to?" I asked Alexx who had his lips pursed in thought.

"T.G.I Fridays!" He yelled. I laughed; we were so going to attract attention there.

I sped the car onto the highway, looking like a real bitch while doing so as Uncle Jasper raced me through the city. I refused to make eye contact with him as I pushed the accelarator and wound through the streets.

"I seriously can't wait til I get my license" Alexx commented while jumping up and down in his seat.

I grinned as I swiftly parked the car into an empty space opposite the restaurant and then hopped out like nothing had happened.

The glare my father and Jasper shot me was deadly. Alice, however, seemed a little more chipper.

"You're a good driver; just keep the speed down" She advised as she linked arms with me and led us inside.

Dinner was uneventful as Alexx and I tore through our steaks and kept stealing each other's side entries. We snickered everytime someone came to Edward or Jasper to get an autograph and made it our aim to make their life hell, whether that be in the form of pelting mash potatoes at their back or tripping them over, we succeeded. Uncle Jasper used to be a model and daytime drama actor, and still occassionally did some photo shoots for charitable or honourable companies but had now settled into managing his own psychology ward at the Seattle Hospital. Model turned psychologist - yes, I think it's pretty random indeed.

We ordered Electric Lemonades and threw the ice cubes everywhere just to piss our Dads off. Apparently Jasper was irritated with Alexx because he egged me on in doing stupid things with him, so Alexx was rebelling too. Although our rebellion was pathetic, it still felt good to bring dismay to their faces. Finally, the bill was paid and Alexx and I rushed out of the restaurant, while yelling "Race you home!"

Not surprisingly, we beat them only because we got all the traffic signals while they had to wait at the red light. I tore through the long driveway leading up to the house and parked the car impeccably straight in my alotted space. Beat that Jasper.

Unluckily they weren't in a light mood, so Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper decided to go home early. I felt bad for pissing them off too, even though they weren't the ones who did anything to me.

I hugged Jasper and whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you as well"

He laughed lightly and ruffled my hair. I considered that apology accepted.

Aunt Alice danced upto me and enveloped me into a very feminine hug. I spoke in her ear quickly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to irritate you or Jasper, only my dad"

She smiled so brightly, I thought I might just be blinded. She kissed me on the cheek and was moved to the side by Alexx.

"Thanks sis, you made my day" He grinned and wound his long strong arms around me to give me a big bear hug.

"Its okay; you made my day much better too" I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

As they drove away, I glared at my Dad and walked inside towards the kitchen, where Beth was cooking.

"Hey honey! How was your day?" She asked happily.

"Alright" I mumbled.

Beth knew, from my tone, that it was not so alright. She raised an eyebrow pretty much acknowledging my lie out loud.

I sighed, "He-" I jabbed a finger towards my father "-is such a buzz kill"

It was her turn to sigh, "Edward, what did you do now?"

"Carried out my role as father, by reinforcing the ground rule of interaction with members of the opposite sex" He replied swiftly.

As you can see, he can be rather verbose.

Beth gave me an inconspicuous wink; even if I had a boyfriend, she would cover for me. I smiled back.

"Oh, and I have some news - I'm filming a new movie in Seattle so I am going to be home for the next eight months" He announced.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Thats great! You'll be able to spend more time with Carlie" Beth smiled at Edward and I. Was she seriously _pleased _about this?! I mean, I loved my father and everything, but I wasn't used to him staying with us for extended periods of time. My freedom was on a lockdown now.

My father shot me a blinding smile with an edge.

I bared my teeth back in an attempt to sarcastically smile back at him.

Let's get this show on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: The review count is heartbreaking. I wonder why I still write? Sorry for theh shortness, but if there are any of you out there reading this, then tell me in a review that you want longer chapters. :]**

**assonance-asphyxiation**

**Chapter Three**

I had spent Saturday on the phone with Kim and Emily, catching up on the trivial gossip running through our school as well as the homework set for the weekend. I attended a private school in Seattle, where there were many people like me - children of famous actors, businessmen and politicians. I would often see people in my school all over the gossip magazines that Beth would buy.

Kim was the niece of the President, but nobody really knew that; Emily's mother was the owner of a famour designer brand and her father owned a large empire in America. Claire's parents also worked in showbusiness in L.A. They were the three people who could really empathise with me, since our family situations were similar. At least they had two parents, even if they were absent most of the time. For me, I had only one father who actually decided to live with me and I was getting pissy about it. A great relationship we have. I felt guilty though; my Dad was the one person I cherished deeply, along with Granma and Granda and I wasn't happy for them. Thank God I wasn't an orphan or anything.

I was throwing school supplies into my bag when my Dad called me downstairs. Probably another lecture on 'staying safe'

I padded across to his bedroom where he was resting his back against the large wooden headboard with a book on his bedside table wearing his pajama pants and his high-school basketball training t-shirt. His room had cream coloured walls, with a kingsized wooden bed in the middle pushed up against the wall with two beside tables. There was a large flatscreen T.V attached to the wall opposite him and a dresser on the other corner of the room. There were also two wooden doors, one leading to his dressing room, and the other leading to the bathroom.

"Come here" He patted the empty space beside him.

I jumped in and automatically leant my head on his shoulder - even though I was supposed to be mad at him. Oh well.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I was so consumed with my own experiences in life, that I forced rules onto you, leaving you no room to make your own mistakes." He spoke softly.

I hugged his arm in appreciation.

"You're a smart, young beautiful girl and I don't want anything happening to the only female in my life" He smiled down at me.

I think I positively blushed.

"Thanks Daddy, but what about Katie Marshall, the one who was molesting you on that magazine cover last month" I teased.

Now it was his turn to blush, "She has misplaced affections. I kindly declined her but she seems desperate" He explained.

I shrugged it off - My father would tell me when he got serious with any woman.

"Good, because I must fully approve any woman that you may take an interest in. It is my job to question their intentions" I replied.

He laughed loudly while ruffling my hair and then sighed.

"Carlie, the only woman I'll ever love is your mother. Even your hair is the exact copy of hers. Everytime I see you, I see your mother. I'm just miffed that you got my eyes, instead of hers" He said.

"But I like my green eyes" I muttered, while thinking about my mother.

"So did your mother, but I fell in love with her chocolate orbs, full of depth and innocence." He disagreed.

There was a long silence, not awkward, but comfortable. I took a deep breath and said, "Tell me about her. Everything."

He stiffened, closing his eyes in what could only be years of sheathed pain and agony.

"Her name was Bella Swan."

I registered that. It seemed strange that I was learning about my mother, sixteen years after my birth. Any other child would be furious to be kept in the dark for so long, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry with my father. I knew he was only protecting me from his own pain so I never asked. But now, something changed, and I didn't know what, and I felt that I had to learn about my maternal figure to really know who I was.

"We met in high school; we were both Sophomores and deeply in love. People often questioned our relationship, saying we were too young to be so serious, but we knew what we were feeling. One night of passion and love, lead to you" My father murmured.

I listened intently.

"She had long brown hair, wavy, thick and lustrous, just like yours. Deep brown doe eyes characterised her face which was pale like porcelain. She had a slender figure, and was a little shorter than you. Her parents were beyond livid that we had been so irresponsible, but they loved you all the same as do Granma and Gramps. It was on the thirty first of December when she went into labour with you" He stopped abruptly and hugged me tighter.

"There was a large park beside the hospital where some teenagers had tresspassed and began lighting fireworks to celebrate the coming new year. However, those low lifes didn't think to note that they were not ten feet away from a hospital. They shot a firework and it went in the wrong direction"

My heat began beating erratically, as my breaths came in quick and shallow. I knew this story didn't have a happy ending.

"I was in the cafeteria, in another building, while you were under observation in the pediatric building while Bella was in the maternity ward. Where the firework had landed. The ward was on fire, the doctors did all they could to wheel out everyone, but there were only few survivors. We tried finding Bella's body, but everything had turned to ash. My soul died along with your mother" He concluded.

My body took control of me and shook violently. Hot, fat tears cascaded down my flushing face as I hiccuped in grief. My father pulled me close and attempted to soothe me, but to no avail. How could God be so cruel? My parents didn't deserve this fate. I deserved a mother. Life is vicious.

"Why...why...did..God....do...this...to...us?" I choked out between tears.

"Baby, I don't know, but there's a reason behind everything" He crooned.

My face was sticky with my tears that refused to cease. My eyes were swollen and yet, I couldn't fathom how my mother was snatched from my Dad and I. I didn't even know her.

"I...don't...even...know...her...and...I...love...her...so...much" I hiccuped.

One thick tear rolled down my father's perfectly defined cheek. Edward Cullen, the one man who I had never seen crying. He was a strong as a rock, he threw punches like second nature and half of America was crazy for him. And yet, here he sat, with moist, blotchy eyes. That was how we spent our Saturday night, crying and sobbing in grief, clutching to each other for the mother and lover, that we would never again see.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: As shameless as I am, I ask you for your reviews. Please. And just wait and see. You'll find the once character you're looking for. **

**assonance-asphyxiation**

**Chapter Four**

With a heavy heart, I rose at six thirty in the morning to get ready for school. Despite just learning the harsh fate of my family, I was determined to keep my life sane. Edward had offered to write me a sick note, but I insisted that I would use that excuse for another time, say for the Calculus test.

I took my seat at the breakfast table and was greeted with waffles, maple syrup and fresh orange juice. I smiled at Beth in thanks.

"Carlie, have you seen the daily magazine?" Beth asked tentatively.

I shook my head and then proceeded to pull it away from my father's grasp.

_Who is this divine young woman? _

_Edward Cullen, A-list Hollywood actor claims that Carlie Renesmee Cullen is his daughter, but how can this be true? The thirty-one year old heartthrob must have been fourteen years old at the time of birth of his so-called daughter who looks at least eighteen. Is Carlie Cullen really his biological daughter, or is Edward Cullen trying to hide a dirty secret?_

Above the caption was a picture of my father and I the day we went shopping with Aunt Alice and her family. Edward looked tense, but still his usual perfect self while my facial expression was a mixture of confusion and anger.

I groaned loudly, "Ugh! Why do the paprazzi believe everyone has a dirty secret?!"

Edward laughed dryly, "All to climb up the business ladder. Every magazine wants all the attention they can get, and there is nothing stopping them from trying to do so"

"But I am irate at the fact that they seem to be advertising _you. _I don't want any horny boys near you. And I certainly forbid you from becoming a child actor."

I nodded absently; I wasn't complaining - the last thing I had was self confidence and the ability to act. I'm guessing I inherited that from my mother. I wolfed down my waffle and made my way to school so I could meet up with my friends beforehand and explain my situation.

As I walked to our common room, which were were alotted since we were Juniors and saw Kim, Emily and Claire lounging on the sofas waiting for me. Claire had light blonde hair and blue eyes, with a small figure. Emily had shiny black hair that was poker straight and was the same colour as her eyes. Kim had light brown hair and hazel eyes and was a few inches taller than me.

"Hey Carlie" They greeted me.

"Hey guys. I have to you some news before you hear it from one of the bimbos" I warned. There were three bimbos; Natasha Stanely, Nora Mallory and Sana Denali. Sana was Tanya Denali's sister who didn't have an inch on her that wasn't treated with plastic surgery or slobbered with make-up. Lauren Mallory, who was an actor too, adopted Nora, but I think it was just for attention to how 'humanitarian' she is. Natasha Stanely was the sister of Jessica Stanely who my father has happened to work alongside in some movies, and from what I've heard, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

All three of them leaned forward in anticipation causing me to shift on my feet as more students strolled into the ground and send me curious looks.

"You'll see me in the daily magazine with my Dad. The media seemed to be questioning whether or not I really am his biological daughter. And for the record, I am. Apparently they're trying to sell me to the showbusiness too, and Edward is not that happy about it" I explained.

Emily's eyes widened, as Kim tilted her head forward, as if to hear my words with more clarity. Claire nodded empathetically.

"Don't worry; act normal and don't give it too much importance - that's what the paparazzi want you to do so they can get a reaction out of you." Claire advised.

I listened intently as Emily spoke, "Don't let the bimbos get to you; they just want to see you squirm because they know you're not used to the media attention."

"And if you need anything, or have any problems, you know we're here for you. Always. We love you Carlie" Kim concluded and I smiled widely in appreciation and hugged all three of them at the same time.

The shrill bell signalled the start of the day and all four of us diverted to our various homerooms. I turned hastily towards the Maths department where my form class was situated when I bumped into the devils themselves.

Natasha Stanely was a short girl with a huge brown hair that curled and waved everywhere. You could tell it was her from a mile away. She was the one who was the nicest to my face, but I was sure she was the worst when it came to making my life hell. Nora Mallory was tall, and thin to the extreme with legs going on for miles. Her chest was abnormally large and didn't correspond to the rest of her. Her long blonde hair was always impeccably perfect and she was the Queen Bee of the transsexual trio. Sana Denali had wild red hair that was amazingly glossy and straight. Her body was the most normal out of the three and to be honest, the most prettiest. However, she was as mature as a two year old.

"Oh look, it's the 'daughter' of Edward Cullen" Natasha sniggered and made air quotes.

I kept my face a blank mask as I waited for to her to proceed.

"Or is she just another gold digger?" Nora asked with a wide eye look.

That was disgusting; thinking so low and dirty, especially considering that it was my _father _they were talking about.

"Slut's sleeping with him. I guess he has a thing for young, tight girls" Sana spat.

That did it. That was unacceptable and because of their insinuations, I was not responsible for my violent tendencies. I swung at Sana's face and punched her sqaure in the jaw. Uncle Jasper had given me some self defense techniques when Alexx completely pummeled me in a friendly fight. He thought I should know how to protect myself.

"Fucking bitch!" Sana sneered.

Natasha helped Sana to the nurse's office discreetly so nobody else could see her deformed face. Too bad, it was already fucked up.

Nora raised an eyebrow at me while pinching my cheeks with her perfectly manicured nails. She pinched harder before I slapped away her long hand and glared at her.

"Cute little thing aren't you? Defensive too. Definitely something up. And that little act will cost you, honey." She said in a thickly sweet tone that made me want barf.

"I'm not going to waste my breath or energy on a hoebag like you" I bit out while snapping the collar of my grey pea coat and then walked away.

Unfortunately, due to my little episode with the TT, I was late for class. However, Miss Rodgers was very understanding and seemed to love me. Infact, I think she seemed to love me a little _too _much. She nodded and signalled for me to take a seat. I scanned the classroom and then automatically darted to my usual seat at the back. But it was occupied.

It was as if the whole world had stopped. I was aware of nothing but the sight in front of me. Hell, if there were an earthquake about now, I wouldn't have noticed. My heart began thumping erratically as my breath hitched. I clamped my hands together as I stood there in the middle of a populate room like a mute.

There, in my seat, sat the single most dazzling, handsome boy I had ever seen in my short-lived sixteen years. He had shiny, jet black hair that was cropped and sticking out in all directions. He had the most beautiful skin tone I'd ever seen; light brown, both a mix of white and native American parents to give the mixed race colour he was. Thick but neat eyebrows sat above his deep set brown eyes that shone with mystery. A straight nose sat perfectly in the middle of his chiseled face and beneath it, were full pinkish lips that curved into a heart attack inducing smile, revealing pearly white teeth. His body was clothed with a plain white long sleeved shirt that clung to his beefy abs, illuminating his God-like body. I felt like I was in heaven, just by the sight of this boy-man.

"Oh sorry Carlie! This is our new student, Jacob Black" Miss Rodgers called from the front of the desk.

I smiled timidly and I could feel the embarassment running through my face.

"Hi" He greeted me while moving gracefully out of his seat. His voice was like melting honey; sweet and smoothe.

"Hi, I'm Carlie" I introduced myself nervously.

I realised that he was moving out of the seat for _me. _I looked around to see that he would end up sitting alone on a row of four desks. I 'manned' up and followed him to the empty row where he began to sit down. I didn't want him to be a loner on the first day, and to just take back my seat would be a bitchy thing to do.

I stood beside where he was sitting and gestured to the seat tentatively, "Do you mind...?"

His eyebrows raised and an adorable 'o' formed on his lips in surprise, "Of course not! But you don't have to...I don't want you to feel obliged"

I laughed, "I don't do anything I don't want to."

That seemed to be a good enough answer for him as he pulled the seat out for me in a gentlemanly fashion and I probably flushed pink, "Thank you."

His answering smile was blinding.

"So, tell me about yourself" He broke the silence.

I pursed my lips, "Well, my name is Carlie Renesmee Cullen, I am an only child, I love Tiramisu, I listen to Rock and RnB music, I'm not a fan of rap or Fifty Cent and my favourite colour is black. Your turn."

He grinned, because he knew I was being open and co-operative. "My name is Jacob Matthew Black, I have two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, who are in College. I love to eat anything and I listen to everything; I'm not fussy. My favourite colour is green and I love working with cars; I am a mechanic in my spare time."

I picked up his timetable and began comparing it with mine. We shared our maths and physics class, as well as Gym. That was good - we shared three out of five classes so it would be easier to become friends.

"You've got 1st, 2nd, 5th and lunch with me" I smiled at Jacob.

He looked equally elated.

The bell rang and we began pulsing our way through the school where every girl raked their eyes shamelessly over Jacob. It made me feel oddly angry and protective, but he wasn't mine. Hell, I'd only known him for thirty-five minutes. I introduced Jacob to all my friends in all the classes we had together and they seemed to genuinely like him. I was also pleased to see that the feeling was mutual. Jacob had a way of becoming friends with someone very quickly since he was so easy to get along with. We both agreed that Robert Pattinson was well overrated and his hair was a replica of a dying squirrel. We also had similar thoughts on Lord of The Rings; it was boring. I was still mulling over whether I should introduce him to the Transexual Trio or not. I didn't want him to think I was even acquainted with those skanks. Then I figured that they would introduce themselves as well as their boobs and vajayjays. I had English third and I was met with envious glares.

"What's up with everyone?" I whispered to Kim who sat beside me.

"They're jealous; you got to that sexy piece hunk before anyone else" She sniggered.

I looked away in embarrassment, but secretly I was glad I was late in the morning and that he got _my _seat.

Third and fourth period dragged by and finally Lunch arrived. I joined Jacob in the corridor.

"So how were Spanish and Mechanics without me?" I asked.

"They were actually pretty boring. These two girls wouldn't stop bugging me and I wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up, but that would've been the death of me" He said angrily.

I laughed lightly, "Names?"

"Natasha and Nora" He spat.

"I knew it was a good idea to avoid them for as along as possible." I commented.

We passed through the cafeteria line and I picked up a chicken sandwhich and a lemonade. Jacob, who was 6' plus, needed a little more; two chicken sandwhiches, three packets of crisps and three cokes. As we proceeded to fish out the money from my wallet, Jacob lightly slapped my hand away and tossed the dinner lady a fifty dollar note and pulled me along.

"Jacob! You didn't have to do that!" I objected.

"I know, but I wanted to. You've been a great friend and I just wanted to thank you" He pulled an innocent look and pouted as he gazed at me.

My resolve was crumbling; he was far too cute for his own good. "Okay, thanks, but next time don't try to buy my friendship." I mock warned.

He grinned widely as I led him to my table in the corner. I was usually the seventh wheel at my table. Emily sat with her Sam, Claire with Quil and Kim with Jared; their respective boyfriends. However, they never tried to make me feel awkward and minimised the PDA to only essential hand-holding or chaste goodbye kisses. I was thankful for that, especially with Jacob now, I didn't want to make things uncomfortable.

Kim, Emily and Claire just ogled Jake who shifted on his feet, averting his gaze. I shot all three of them death glares and slapped Jared on the head to get him to snap them out of it.

"Err, this is Sam, Jared and Quil, and their girlfriends, Emily, Kim and Claire" I made the introductions and then collapsed into my chair. At this rate, Jacob would be running away from me in no time.

Sam and Jake apparently already knew each other since they were cousins but lived across the country from each other. Thankfully that eased the atmosphere as Kim launched into Katya Paton's 17th birthday party that took place earlier this month.

"It was the highlight of October!" She gushed. Kim was the party goer in our group, always pulling us along to the huge house parties or fancy hotel gatherings. Even after all the parties, I still didn't get the thrill of it - you dressed up in slutty clothes, got drunk and then laid, woke up with a killer hangover and pregnant. No thanks.

"Ooh! That gaveme a chance to design and tailor our dresses! I'm going to have to thank Vera today..." Emily trailed off. She was fashionista, trying new clothes, experimenting with fabrics and creating tonnes of new designs for everything and had all the contacts, thanks to her mother. Claire and I sighed and just went along with the two, just to keep them happy and allow ourselves a fix of entertainment.

The day ended with Jacob giving me a lingering kiss on the cheek, causing my heart to gear into overdrive. I was left there hyperventilating before he took my phone and entered his mobile number and took mine. He smiled and I was just about expecting angels to land from heaven and shine light on him; he was that glorious.

I walked to my car, swaying on the high from that sweet kiss while keeping my left hand firmly on my face. I would never wash that cheek again. Okay, I would, but still. Then my crazy imagination went wilder and conjured all the images of us kissing properly, passion flowing, his full lips moulding mine...

Then I crashed the car.

Just as I was turning into our too-large driveway, I had completely zoned out and drove head on into the tall bushes which encircled our vast housing estate.

Jacob would be the death of me.

Beth came running out with an expression of panic as soon as she heard the unnatural whoosh of leaves scraping against the car exterior. It was almost comical to see her run out in a suit and pink bunnie slippers with her messy bun swaying side to side.

"Carlie!" She screamed.

I opened the door but it was stuck in the web of twigs and branches, so I lowered the window and slithered out, unharmed. I was lucky that I was thin enough to escape through the window.

Beth had tears streaming down her face as she clutched me to her chest, while hugging me tightly.

"Relax, Beth, I'm fine" I comforted her by patting her back and leading us back into the house.

"I can't stand to think about you being hurt. I love you Carlie and if you ever do something like that again, I'll kill you myself" Beth croaked through her sobs.

"I'm fine Beth, and I think there's something wrong with the car" I lied. My chest and head hurt due to the force of the collision, but it wasn't anything too serious. And I fibbed about the faults in the car; if I had told her I was daydreaming/fantisising about the new guy in my school, Beth would go straight to Edward and it would have been goodbye license faster than I could say Natasha-is-a-whore.

Beth began prodding my forehead and concluded that it was a little tender. She dug out some frozen peas and placed it on my forehead while I absently gazed at the calendar, which stated that today was the 1st of October.

1st of October rung a bell. Someone's birthday.

I lept out of the seat and started fluttering my hands in overdrive while trying to keep the bag of frozen peas on the top of my head at the same time. Realising that I wasn't being very productive, I ran to the keyholder and yanked off the first automobilesque keys and ran to our large garage.

"Carlie! Where are you going?!" Beth hollered.

"Birthday! Check up!" I yelled back the first two words my mind formed and proceeded to jab the unlocking button on the keys.

Just my luck, the red BMW beeped. If anything happened to this car, I would be dead and gone in the next five minutes of Beth and Edward finding out.

Can one even drive hastily slow?

After adjusting the mirrors, the seat, the wheel and giving myself a pep talk, I backed out and cautiously pressed down on the accelarator. I passed my Volkswagen and cringed at the sight. It definitely didn't look that bad while I was _inside _the car.

The drive across town went pretty smooth, as soon as I had calmed down with the aid of Mozart on the radio. I stopped by at Seattle Mall, where I ran through every shop, looking for something suitable. I stopped at an old antiques store which had a few things that seemed perfect. I kindly asked the young woman with purple hair to pack it, before rushing back into the getaway car and speeding across town.

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I parked in a vacant space and had successfully managed to keep the car unmarked. Straightening out my sweater and brushing my jeans, I ran a hand through my hair and walked briskly into the reception.

I didn't need to ask for him, he already stood at the opposite end of the corridor in deep discussion with a nurse.

Deciding he needed a dose of embarrassment on his birthday, I ran through the long hallway yelling, "Happy Birthday Gramps!"

Carlisle Cullen, resident hottie doctor of Seattle Hospital looked up and broke out into a huge smile.

I whammed into his still smoking body and hugged him tightly and unfortunately, my head buzzed along.

He pulled away to get a better look at me. Although we lived in the same city, we only saw each other every few months or so. And this was the longest I hadn't seen him; over four months! He still looked the same - thick honey blonde hair, blue eyes and bleach white teeth. He looked so well groomed, he could rival with his own son.

All I found was pure love and adoration as he pulled me in for a tighter, longer hug.

"Oh Carlie, you don't know how happy it makes me to see you here" He sighed in content.

I grinned and gave him his present.

"Silly Carlie, I don't need this. You, my dear are enough. I was certain that you'd forgotten" He smiled but took the gift.

I felt a little guilty for almost forgetting, but that was overriden by the fact that I'd remembered.

"Gramps, how could I forget? I love you too much to not remember" I answered and kissed his cheek.

About six female nurses looked on in jealousy and confusion. My grandfather was famous with the ladies for his Cullen looks, but we all knew that he was always faithful to his wife, and my grandmother, Esme.

"Ladies, this is my beloved granddaughter, Carlie Cullen" He introduced me pleasantly.

Their jaws dropped to the floor. Literally.

"For real, man?" A young man in scrubs asked as he walked by.

"Yes, it is true, Ethan."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Damn Doc, you one _fine _looking pimp!"

Carlisle laughed and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Come on, lets go home and see what you got me"

I nodded, eager to see my grandmother too.

"But...you'll have to give me a lift, my Mercedes is currently in the garage for some updating" He smirked.

I blushed, actually blushed.

"About that, I'll tell you when we get home" I said cryptically while leading him to the flashy sports car which I so obviously did not deserve.

"Promotion, my dear?" Carlisle asked with lightness in his tone as he opened the door to the driving seat.

As he parked into his grande driveway, because I had insisted he should drive, since it would have felt a little odd and I did not know the directions, I explained in fully, what had happened but had cleverly omitted the Jacob thoughts. I thought my Gramps would be mad, but instead, he belted out in laughter and told me that I was way better than my father who completely totalled his first car on the second day of acquiring his license. That made me marginally better.

Esme, my grandmother wrapped me in a warm motherly hug and kissed me on my cheeks until they were ready to fall off.

"My dear, I missed you so much! You can't stay away from us that long anymore" She mildly scolded.

I gave her my best angel smile, used for placating pruposes only and kissed her on her cheek, "I won't, Granmama"

Esme lead us to the dining room which was absolutely filled with every kind of gourmet dish one could imagine and there was enough for over fifty people. What broke my heart was, that there was nobody else here.

"Is it just us?" I asked

Carlisle and Esme smiled slightly, "Alice and Jasper phoned up this morning, but they couldn't make it since they both had work. Beth stopped by to give me my present and well Edward..." He trailed off

My hands balled up tightly as I thought how inconsiderate Edward was to forget his own father's birthday. I should have called him to let him know, but that still wouldn't prove anything.

"Don't worry dear, let us eat. We are more than elated that you remember" Esme stroked my face and lead us to the banquest she had created.

We ate with some small dinnertime chitchat, while I told them all about school and my future plans of becoming a doctor where Carlisle beamed so brightly, I thought I might have eye damage. I savoured all the culinary delights that my grandmother cooked and complimented her on every single one. She deserved it.

"Granmama, how did you manage to make all this?" I asked.

"When you have free time my dear, nothing is impossible" She smiled and rose from her seat to gather everything up.

The three of us, traipsed back and forth from the kitchen with the large dishes and boxed everything up and placed it into the fridge before loading all the dirty items into the dishwasher.

"Thank you, both. You made this day special for me" Carlisle hugged Esme and I while leading us back into the humungous living room that was ornately decorated, just like the rest of the house.

I hugged Carlisle and flinched; the pain in my head and chest were escalating and now I really needed a doctor.

"Gramps...could you please take a look at me? I crashed my head and chest in the car today" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course! Why didn't you ask me before? Come to my library, I have everything there" He ushered me across the house.

Carlisle prodded my head and frowned when I hissed, and also, like Beth claimed that it was tender and most probably bruised. Thankfully, I didn't have a concussion. The next part was particularly awkward and uncomfortable, since I had to take off my sweater, leaving me in a low cut tank top, so Gramps could check my chest and well, _that _area so he could prescribe me the right medication. Granmama, stood beside me and spoke about nothing in particular to keep the atmosphere light.

The bell rang and Esme went to get it, while Carlisle prodded my chest and pressed down on my poor excuse of breasts, focussing specifically on the area that had made contact with the wheel of the car.

I groaned in pain, while Carlisle smiled kindly. He looked so objective, as if nothing was bothering him, but I knew it came with practice and experience. I was sure he had been in stranger positions countless times.

However, as Dr. Gramps was pressing lightly while asking me questions, my father walked in.

The unbridled fury in his eyes was absolutely terrifying.

"CARLISLE!" He thundered and grabbed me by the arm crushing me to his chest..

It clicked in my mind and I realised he had got the wrong impression. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Gramps; he knew I was okay with everything.

"WHAT THE _HELL _ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?" Edward roared.

I half-shoved him to the side while pulling up my tank top. I was so close to calling him a dumbass idiot but I didn't think it would go too well.

"I was having a check-up!" I shouted and went to stand beside Carlisle and Esme.

He blinked and lowered his raised hand. "Why? What happened?!"

I sighed, "Haven't you been home yet?"

He shook his head, indicating a no. Obviously, he hadn't seen the random car stuck in the bush.

"Well, you'll see when you get home, and please get your mind out of the gutter. He is a _doctor _and my _grandfather!_" I said.

The shame was evident on his face as he lowered his head, "Sorry father, I overreacted"

"I know" Gramps said with an expression smugger that shit. Cullen Men.

"Well, happy birthday, and I do apologise again. Here is your present" My father mumbled.

I also grabbed my present for him while pulling on my sweater since it was getting rather cold. Gramps handed me my meds and instructed me on the doses and then carefully unwrapped his gifts. His eyes shone with pride as he kissed my forehead. I had got him a thin silver bracelet which happened to have _Cullen _engraved on it as well as an intricate design, symbolising the crest.

"Wow, I'm jealous" Edward joked but I only glared at him.

Carlisle opened his son's present next to find a thick, leather bound book which was obviously very old and precious looking as well as two tickets to some medical conference in Houston. Apparently Gramps really wanted to go but couldn't get any tickets. That sneaky father of mine.

We bid them goodbye and I was actually surprised that Edward remembered the date today. _He _was surprised because I drove his flashy new car that was obviously not for me.

"I'll be careful, I mean, I managed to drive it here without any problems" I reasoned. He sighed and nodded while speeding off in front of me.

And he told me to always follow the speed limit. Hypocrite.

I got home and found Edward gaping at the car. He spoke while circling the offending vehicle, "What on earth happened?"

"There is some fault in the car, it just went completely out of control" I lied again. I hated doing it but it was necessary.

"We'll call the mechanic tomorrow and he can fix it" He said and then hugged me.

"I'm sorry about...earlier. Are you alright? I feel so guilty about everything." He cringed.

"I'm fine" I said shortly and walked inside. I couldn't be having a conversation about my sore boobs with him.

Beth grinned at me once she realised Edward had surveyed the damage and that I had remembered Carlisle's birthday. She sat at the kitchen island with only one halogen light to read her magazine while clad in lounge pants and a simple t-shirt.

"So, how was your day?" She asked.

"Good! I punched a whore in the face; very gratifying. I met the single most gorgeous guy on this planet; he puts models to shame. I ran around with frozen peas on my head when I remembered it was my granddad's birthday. I ate a gourmet meal enough for fifty people even though there were only three of us. My father walked in while Dr. Gramps was feeling up my tits - or thats what it looked like to him. I was actually getting a check up thanks to my accident earlier. What about yours?"

By the time I finished, Beth was crying with laughter but managed to choke out "Good" and do it with a knowing look.

"Tell me about the 'gorgeous guy' then?" She inquired eagerly.

I'm sure I had that swooning look in my eye. You know when you see a really hot guy and then you sigh and look all fucking annoyingly dreamy. Yeah.

"His name is Jacob, he's really good with cars and is a total _GOD. _Tall, _very _well built, and a very cute face. He's really happy and can make friends quite easily." I gushed.

Beth half gagged half goo-goo eyed. "Yummy, I gotta get a look at this eye candy"

"He's so much more than that! He even bought me lunch today because I was so nice and welcoming" I added.

Beth's eyes widened, "Wow! He's whipped"

I had to laugh at her comment; Beth was very easy to talk to and great for advice. She never adopted the strict I-am-your-nanny role so she let me get away with loads of things.

And that was why I loved her dearly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Let those reviews come in. I wrote this long-ass chapter for you guys so a few reviews would be lovely and a great incentive to upload faster. **

**assonance-asphyxiation**

**Chapter Five**

The weeks dragged by with Jacob and I getting closer each day. We would exchange a piece of information - however inconsequential it may be, each day about ourselves in order to complete the puzzle we were to each other.

Each day, he would kiss me on the cheek goodbye at the end of the day, and each day I would sigh longingly to get another dose of Jacob.

This fateful Wednesday, Natasha, Sana and Nora decided to grace me with their not-so-great selves. In fact, it was in front of everyone in the parking lot. I braced myself for their wrath; I had been warned.

"Hey Carlie!" They gave me that fake bitchy smile which I wanted to stick up their asses.

"Hey Whores!" I called back while smiling like a botoxed woman.

And then came the signature oops-I-tripped-accidentally-on-purpose moves where they conveniently had three huge ass cups of cappucino in their hands. Well wasn't that fucking original.

"Well wasn't that fucking orginal" Kim sneered as soon as the offending hot liquid splashed our clothes. Although they were designer, I couldn't bring myself to care. I wasn't a cockwhipped bitch like them.

And yeah, it was creepy that Kim spoke my thoughts.

Natasha sauntered over, giving Jacob and Sam, who just exited their class a sultry look while blowing him a kiss.

"I'm not sure they go for the prostitute look." Emily sniggered.

"I'm sure they don't go for saggy boobs and sallow faces either" Sana retorted.

I inconspicuously checked our boobs while remaining completely objective and concluded our boobs were perfectly fine. Not that I was one to judge...

Sam, who usually was always calm, had an unsual glare on his face as he kissed Emily deeply and claimed she was perfect in every way.

Give me a fucking break.

As if on cue, Quil and Jared strolled in too, and took their protective stances behind their ladies. Jared said, "You can take your fucking fake asses back to your prostitute ring."

Nora snorted, "Oh I'm fucking scared"

Suddenly, a huge figure blocked my view, as Jacob, oh sweet lover _Jacob _stood in front of me and warned in a loud, deep voice, "You fucking better be. You come anywhere near these girls again, then I won't be responsible for my actions"

Sweet Jesus, could he get any hotter?

"Don't worry, we don't have any interests in coming anywhere near that cocksucking golddigger" Sana jutted her chin towards me.

"Fucking bitch!" I roared and swiftly slapped her across the face by ducking underneath Jacob's arm. Her long scratchy fingernails flew forward but I grabbed her hand and twisted it obscenely to the right so it took on an unnatural position.

Jacob pried me off while murmuring, "Honey, it's not worth it"

I let him take control of me as I realised he was correct. These bimbos were not worth it.

A few traitor tears escaped my eyes as Jacob crushed me to his chest and I eagerly welcomed his touch.

"Don't cry honey; I can't stand to see you upset" He whispered.

I took a deep breath and wiped away at them angrily. I couldn't be so weak. Claire, Quil, Kim, Jared, Emily and Sam waved and mouthed 'take care' whilst walking away.

"Thank you Jacob. You don't know how much you mean to me" I croaked as he wound his arms around my waist, towing us towards our cars.

"You mean much much more than you can imagine" He whispered so low, I wondered if I was supposed to hear it.

_FLASH!_

Fuck.

"Sorry, I didn't know they were there..." I trailed off looking apologetically at Jake and glaring at the cameras.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "No worries. Now I can be famous!"

I laughed half-heartedly and then gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek, as soon as the paparazzi had dissipated.

"Bye Jake"

--

If my father was many things, and one of the main ones would be a procrastinator. My beloved car which was still half totalled had not yet made it to the garage. Unfortunately, it had only got out from the bushes so far and that was only because Edward claimed it looked stupid, and what Edward Cullen wants, Edward Cullen gets.

So you can imagine my expression when he came home that afternoon from his shooting announcing that the mechanic should be at our house at seven the next morning. Obviously, said mechanic wouldn't be a dumbass and so, would figure out that there is nothing wrong with the car except for the scratches on the sides of the car. I began to panic and came up with five different ways in which I could throttle the car myself but none of them were very viable.

Fuckkkkkkkk.

Beth tossed me another magazine which had Daddy Dearest and I walking out of Gramps' house with me shooting him a pleading expression.

Underneath the picture it read: _What could Baby Cullen be pleading for now? Why are the 'father-daughter' out so late on a school night? Isn't there any homework needing to be done? Oh Edward, what have you got yourself into?!_

My throat clogged and my eyes became blurry. It was true; I was solely a nuisance that my father didn't need. He could be out partying, living his life with a lovely woman, but instead he puts up with my whiney attitude.

I began sobbing loudly.

Beth whizzed to my side and lifted my chin up, "Honey, what's the matter?"

"They're right! I'm...just...a...bother! He could be...out having...fun! I'm...keeping....him...back!" I hiccupped.

Suddenly, she was pushed aside and two large hands effortlessly picked me and deposited me into a comfortable lap.

"Baby, why are you crying?" The soft voice asked, full of nothing but concern.

Beth relayed the story, or the few pathetic words I had uttered while I was encaptured by hysteria.

An odd expression crossed his face, almost angry. "Carlie Renesmeee Cullen. If you _dare _think anything like that again, I'll throw you out of this house" He stated.

I looked up, confused.

"Baby, you are my everything. I work, live, breathe, only for you. I have no meaning in this world without you or your mother. I function, only to give you the very best of life. How could you even conjure up such bullshit, is beyond comprehension." He murmured softly. I bit my lip from sniggering at the expletive which seriously sounded odd with the usual style of his articulation.

I clutched onto him harder, "I'm sorry! You're my only family, I can't lose you too" Or Jacob, even though he was the newest addition to my short list. I really had it baaaad for him.

My father kissed my on the forehead, and then both cheeks, "I love you my dearest."

"I love you too" I replied before falling asleep on his shoulder, exhaustion finally catching up

I awoke in my bedroom, on my bed in my loungewear. It was pitch black. I blindly groped all the useless shit on my bedside table until pressed the 'light' button on my alarm clock. It was three in the morning.

I woke up due to two reasons. One, the almost-daily nightmares I had of someone who I pictured to be my mother and how she would run tpwards me, to embrace me, but then there was a thick wall of glass seperating us from each other, and there was no way to remove it. She would eventually fade away, the pained emotions never leaving her face while I stood there helplessly. Number two, was thanks to a certain car that was parked outside. I _really _liked having my license, and I would do anything within reason to keep it.

I sat up, calming my breathing while contemplating the different plans for smashing my car.

And then, the light bulb lit in my head. It was a fucking halogen.

I pulled my phone out and scrolled to J. J for Jacob, car parts extraordinaire and best friend. My heart thumped at best friend. I didn't know how he felt about me, but I was sure that I had more than friendly feelings for him. We were getting closer each day, and I really hoped he would be interested in me. But I supposed it would make sense for us to get to know each other before we started dating or anything like that.

As the phone rang, I began to feel intensely guilty for waking him up in the middle of the night for my own purposes. I then decided, that I would make it up to him somehow, soon.

"Hello" He answered, his sultry voice laced with sleep.

"Hey Jake, it's Carlie, I'm reeeeeeeeaaallllly sorry to bother you" I started.

You could literally _hear _him waking up, "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I bit my lip in hesitation, "Could you come over now? I need your help"

Jake cleared his throat, obviously thinking, "Okay" he said finally and hung up.

Maybe I had given him the wrong vibe? I came to realise that I could have sounded like I needed to get laid.

Shitttt.

I pulled up a hoodie but remained in my pyjamas which were more of a white tank top and yellow bottoms. I nodded to myself - Jake knew where I lived because he had come to drop me home a few times when Edward got moody and wouldn't let me drive any of his fucking cars. He thought I could get a ride back with Claire, who lived close to us, but instead Jake very kindly offered since it wasn't too much out of his route, It also gave Beth a good oppurtunity to ogle and claim that he looked similar to Seth. Pfft, I beg to differ. Very carefully, I tiptoed across the hall and went downstairs, avoiding the third last step and the area in front of the main reception because the floorboards underneath them creaked like a bitch.

I went into the garage through the door in the kitchen, to pick up our seldom-used toolbox and heaved it outside. Really, with cars like these, why the fuck would you need a toolbox? I think Edward was just trying to keep up with his whole imma-real-man image. Gah.

Jacob promptly wound through the long road in his huge, obnoxious red truck that was too shiny and too big and stopped it just before the gravel area started. He was smart. He knew it would crackle and wake up the two pissies inside. Not that Beth and Daddy Dearest were pissies or anything.

"I take this is not a social rendezvous?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Sorry, I truly am for disturbing you, but I need you for your car expertise" I grinned sheepishly.

He laughed a low throaty chuckle and walked to my car. He nodded appreciatively at the toolbox I had placed.

"Please can you mess up the breaks?" I requested.

"_Mess up?!" _He repeated incredulously. He had learnt about the accident in the same way everyone else had. It was rather ironic that the collision happened because of him, and now he was standing here trying to help me out of it. Weird.

"Yeah, I was daydreaming and thats how I _actually _crashed, but I told everyone else that the brakes failed." I explained while blushing like insane.

Jacob sniggered but opened up the bonnet, snapped two wires and closed it again. Was it really that fucking simple?

"That makes me look like a dumbass." I said out loud.

"No, it makes you a cute dumbass. Next time, _pay attention_." He corrected and I blushed, fucking _again. _

"Thanks Jake. I owe you a biggie." I smiled thankfully at him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back and said, "No problem Carls, but I am not taking another late night car-booty call again."

I slapped him on the arm playfully before freezing. A light switched on in the east side of the house.

"Oh no, someone's up! Go Jacob!" I hissed

He sensed the sheer panic on my voice, and swiftly pecked my cheek and ran towards his huge truck. I was so glad that it was a new automoblie; it didn't gurgle abhorrently and had a smooth quite purr despite its size.

I stood frozen in my position positively hyperventilating at how sexy Jake looked when he drove that monster of his. Maybe I would need to review my thoughts of that beastly automobile...

Unfortunately, I had more pressing matters to deal with such as the light sleepers in my house who were unaware of the fact that I was standing outside half swooning half conspiring while they did whatever they were doing. I ran through the route I came out of and made a beeline for my room. Just as I approached the threshold of my room, I noted the movement on the same floor as mine. Despite the fact that we had four floors, six billion rooms and ten thousand bathrooms, Edward _insisted _we all slept on the same floor. I knew it was simply to spy on me. I held my breath, praying for Beth/Edward/Live-in maid to just leave.

"Carlie?" A sleepy voice asked.

God loved me; it was Beth.

"Yeah" I drawled out in an equally 'drowsy' voice.

"Sleep" she said.

"Okay" I effectively yawned and fake-sloshed to my bed, my heart thumping away.

At least I didn't get caught.

--

I had managed to survive the rest of the week with my father blissfully unaware of my conspirational acts. Thursday blurred past, thanks to Claire, Emily and Kim who had ordered a girls' night in with us watching cheesy chick flicks and sappy love stories, even though it was a school night. I had a strange feeling that they foresaw this kind of stuff. It was okay for them, since they already seemed to have found their soulmates or whatever jargon they came up with. I was still here, pining over Jacob Black who was a sexy beast who played oblivious to everything around him. Although we had got comfortable with each other, and even went out nearly everyday after-school to grab some food, I still felt we were holding back.

"Carls!" Jake called to me on Friday after school while I was hugging our group goodbye.

"Say that again and you'll have no manhood" I threatened. I _hated _that name. I sounded like a man.

"Okay calm the fuck down. I wanted to ask you something?" He asked, almost nervously. If it was one thing I learnt about Jacob, it was that he was never nervous.

"Go ahead" I said easily.

"Erm."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Spit it out"

Sam, Quil and Jared sniggered loudly. I glared at them and waved Jacob on with my hand.

Jacob, however, had other plans and dragged me quite ungracefully I might add, towards his car which was a little further away from everyone else.

"You know you owe me a one for coming to yours at three in the morning to snap your brakes...?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes..."

"Well, I want you to have dinner with me on Sunday" He asked, looking more cute than sheepish.

I think I smiled so fucking brightly, that he may have actually cringed. Well sorry for being excited.

"Sure Jake, I'd love to" I replied in a much calmer tone compared to my feelings.

Now _his_ grin was blinding.

Friday night, and I was still on high from the Jacob-asked-me-to-dinner event. I already started fussing about what clothes I was going to wear in my mind and I became even more jumpier than earlier thinking how I didn't own anything dateworthy. I was quite confident that Jacob had asked me to a 'date' because usually he just dragged me along to all the diners and restaurants he wanted to try out; even on weekends. Of course, good old Paps thought I was doing girly things with Claire, Kim or Emily. Sometimes I felt guilty for using them in all my excuses, but really, it wasn't my fault Edward was so annoyingly uptight about _everything. _

Beth seemed to notice my chipper mood, "You look happy"

I nodded.

"This has got to do something with Jacob Black" She smirked.

She knew me too well. I nodded again.

"Well, tell me then!"

"I _think_ he asked me out on a date" I replied tentatively.

"You think?" Beth retorted with a disbelieving look in her eye.

"Well, usually we just drag each other to the local diners across the city, but today he asked me properly and he was all nervous. He even led us away from the others" I explained feeling like a typical American teenager for once.

"That's a date alright! You decided on what to wear?" She exclaimed and then sniggered at her own words.

"Please, I have my friends for that" I waved my hand and dismissed any further words which could lead to Beth intruding my date.

A few minutes later, Edward ambled in looking oddly at ease. He even smiled at Beth and I which was rather rare since he always came in complaining about the ridiculous work hours or about his fussy director.

"You look happy" Beth repeated the same phrase to my father too.

He shot her a blinding smile.

We looked on, waiting for him to speak and tell us why he was so elated.

"The director, Mel had to fly to LA for a week so I have a week off!" He grinned.

Oh.

"That's great" I agreed and Beth nodded profusely.

"Let's go out for dinner; all of us" He suggested eagerly while grabbing the magazine in front of Beth. However, Beth snatched it off him quickly and said she was still reading it. I looked at her confused; that wasn't like her. Beth was kind of our gossip lookout for whenever tabloids and mags published something negative or completely outragous.

"Dress code?" I asked.

"Formal" He replied and all three of us diverted in order to get ready.

Half an hour later, we were seated in a very fancy restaurant in downtown Seattle, with posh wine and even fancier menus in front of us. I was wearing a black dress with three quarter sleeves and a neckline deeper than usual. It hit just above my knee and was particularly snug. Beth quickly styled my hair into a French twisted braid and gave me a pair of black strappy diamonte sandles to accompany the simple dress. Beth looked elegant in dark blue dress with an empire waist which also hit her knees. Her black hair was piled on top of her head and had a few glistening hair slides to finish off the look. Even Edward looked rather dashing in a plain charcoal suit and light blue shirt with no tie and the first few buttons undone.

"So, why are we here?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to have a nice night out" He smiled.

"With your cousin and daughter." I stated dryly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his crazy hair. "Carlie...I can't. I'm sorry but it's damaging to our life as well as my heart"

This was weird. Usually the father is trying to convince his daughter to come around the idea of his girlfriend, but here the roles were reversed. In one way I was glad he gave me so much priority and attention, but I still thought he needed his own life.

"Edward, she's right. You can't live this life in solitude. It's not fair on you; you deserve so much better" Beth interjected.

"Look, I'll try. _Try. _I am not promising you anything and you sure as hell won't see me with someone in the next week. Okay?" He relented.

Beth and I smiled at him and squeezed his hand in appreciation, "Thank you."

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair apart from the one moment where a famous A-list actor like my Dad strolled in and started chatting with my father like they were best friends. It was Tom Cruise. Beth and I pretty much hyperventilated while he was talking about his daughter causing trouble everywhere at home and that was when Edward mentioned me.

Tom Cruise was fucking stumped.

So there's this incredibly good looking actor who suddenly introduces you to his daughter who looks old enough to be his sister and all this famous dude does is stare at me for about three hours before deciding it was a good time to speak.

"Ummm, it's...lovely to meet you?" He choked out. Bastard.

"Likewise" I nodded and kept my face blank. I didn't want TMZ relaying me punching this fancy man who couldn't even act polite enough to speak properly to the world.

He bid a profuse goodbye to Edward but not before eyeing up Beth as well, who dropped the pleasant facade and looked downright uncomfortable and looked at everything but him.

"Perv" I muttered after he had left.

"I know. Ugh" Beth agreed.

Edward just looked pissed, but he was usually like that most of the time, so we didn't really know what he was mad at exactly.

After a few tense minutes of silence, Beth and I started criticising everyone's attire while the waiter took our order.

"How is school going?" Edward asked.

"Good." I replied. I didn't want to delve into the dynamics of the Transsexual Trio who were determined to prove Edward Cullen wasn't my father or the newly acquired infatuation of mine where every thought I had included Jacob somehow. Good seemed to fit best.

"How are Emily, Kim and Claire? How are their...boyfriends?" He questioned and even made a face at the word boyfriend.

"They're all really occupied with their boyfriends, but we're always together." I answered.

"Is there any guy that has taken to your fancy?" He inquired ever so casually. I know he was itching to find out the nitty gritty. Beth obscenely choked on her red wine and covered up her loud laugh with a pathetic attempt at coughing. I glared at her.

"Beth, are you alright?" Edward asked with concern as he leant over to pat her back.

"I'm fine" She had the nerve to smirk at me and raise an eyebrow.

Thankfully Edward chose to ignore that and we had a smooth dinner after that.

--

It was an early Saturday morning when I woke up and charged downstairs to see if Beth was up. I really had a craving for pancakes because it was near my time of the month and my bout of PMS was always signified by my dire need of eating pancakes.

"Morning Carlie. What do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Pancakes" I said and she looked at me with a knowing smile.

Suddenly, a though popped into my head and I asked Beth.

"Why did you snatch the magazine off Dad yesterday?" I asked with curiosity.

Her expression morphed into one of concern and seriousness. "There's a huge picture of you and Jacob hugging at school beside his car in there, along with a two-page article of your life story and theories regarding your relationship status" She answered.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

If Edward saw that he would probably ground me until the next Ice Age.

"What do I do?" I asked in a panic.

"Come out clean. It's better to be honest rather than have him hear from the press"

Beth, ever the logical. But it was easier said than done. Should I just randomly go up to him and say 'Oh hey dad there's a picture of me in the daily rags hugging a sexy motherfucker?' Yeah...no.

I decided to sleep on it so that when I would wake up bright and early in the morning, I could have an epiphany of sorts and just come up with a perfect answer straight away.

I woke with a sense of dread as I waddled to my large blue bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I considered the two outcomes: Yes Carlie you may make babies with that sexy manbeast named Jacob [this was my personal preference]. No Carlie, you may not see this man despite his inhumane good looks and I shall forbid you from ever seeing him, thus recreating my very own modern-day _Romeo & Juliet. _If stroppy, but endearingly over-controlling Edward refused to accept my possible relationship with Jacob, then I would consider it. If he was worth it, then I would do everything in my power to keep in contact with him. However, unwillingly, I had to admit that my father was usually right. Like the time in 6th grade he told me not to wear makeup on the first day to school but I did and ended up being called a slut for the rest of the day and cried on my way home. Or the time where he told me not to make cookies without Beth but I did anyway so I could prove my independance but ended up burning the entire kitchen and sobbing for the next twelve hours. Maybe he was psychic, but Aunt Alice said it was because he was a _father. _Righttttt.

I dressed nice and proper with black jeans and a flattering sweater, with my hair tied up neatly and fancy perfume emanating from me. I even went as far as happily alighting the stairs and kissing the old man on his not so old looking cheek! Fucker better not disappoint me.

"Morning Daddy!" I greeted him cordially.

"Good morning dear" He murmurmed while sipping his coffee and throwing me a quick smile.

Beth raised an eyebrow on me and then raised her hands up and down. I think she meant I was laying it on too much. So, I drank my hot chocolate and tore at my croissant delicately, trying to word my request/statement correctly.

"I know you want to say something" He said knowingly.

He was _good. _

"Yeah" I whispered. He tilted his head, full of erratic bronze hair waiting for me to speak.

"Ihaveadatetomorrow" I squeaked.

"English please?" Beth smirked while tossing an entire waffle into her large mouth. Bitch.

"I have a date tomorrow" I breathed.

This was it. Either he would prove to be the missionary father her was or maybe he would be nice for once in every billion years.

"Absolutely not" His words came out harsh.

"Why?" I spat back. Two could play at this game, biatch.

I can't believe I called my Dad a biatch. I am surely going insane.

"Because I said so" He replied defiantly.

"Because you're an overbearing overprotective father" I amended.

He shrugged. He fucking _shrugged._

"No, I will not have sex with him the minute I see him. I am responsible and think carefully about my actions unlike you!" I shouted, and bounded to my room.

Ofcourse, he was an asshole with no feelings. He knocked up my mother at fucking fifteen years old and has the nerve to decline me from dating! Who the fuck has kids at fifteen?

I cried into my pillow. I know it was the typical female teenager action and I always thought it was a pissy thing to do, but now I could actually relate. Gosh, I was such a prude, I hadn't even had my first kiss yet. Jacob was the first person I truly liked. He was sweet, funny and totally free with me. We swore at each other, contradicted, argued, hell even hit each other but that's what made up our friendship. He was always steering me away from the horny dicks in our school even though I wasn't much to look at. While I was crying, I thought, hell I should chuck a few things around my room to keep up with the pissy scene. So, the pathetic lunatic I am, I threw a few pillows, my duvet and a ball at my window and balcony. Soon, I became exhausted and fell back into a fitful sleep where I kept hearing the _Ketchup Song. _Insane fo shizzle.

A while later, I don't know how long because I wasn't arsed to check my clock, the evil bastard had the decency to knock on my door and then walk straight through. Seriously, what the fuck was the point of knocking if you were going barge right through?

"Go away" I mumbled.

"Nope"

Mashbanger.

"Look, baby, I'm your father, and obviously I do not want you be intimate-" He actually grimaced, really badly, at that word. Gosh, what a prude, "- with any other boy. Sorry, but I guess I am an overprotective father" He patted my hand and I yanked it away. I even 'Humphed' to add emphasis.

"This is equally hard for me baby. I'm the only parent which means I have to work twice as hard to give you the upbringing you deserve." He sighed helplessly.

Oh man, he guilted me so bad. Poor man; young Hollywood actor with about a billion swooning fans and he has to worry about his stroopy teenage daughter who is more trouble than she's worth. I cried loudly. Embarrassingly loudly causing him to dart to my side and pat my hair frantically. Actually scratch that, he was almost slapping my head in panic.

"Okay, okay Carlie, please don't cry! Hear me out and then we can discuss this" He cooed.

I sucked back my sob and looked at him.

"You're my little girl no matter what. I can't bear to see other men look at you in that way. I know it's a part of life but my protective nature is just who I am. Ask Alice, I wouldn't let her near any man and I was younger than her! I love you and I don't want to see you hurt"

Fuck, he is _so _good at this shit. You'd think he's rehearsed it.

"And no, I did not plan that" He added as an afterthought. Creepy.

"I know Dad. I understand your point of view-" Okay, I didn't really but a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do "-but what about my feelings? Don't I deserve someone? I _will _be responsible and I _will _take this seriously" I continued, and damn, I sounded _convincing. _

He actually stopped to consider my words. Shit, maybe I could run for President in the near future.

"Fine. But I must approve of this boy and if he gives off even the slightest vibe of weirdness, sorry but you're staying single honey" He said.

Holy fucking God. The Pope owns leather pants and cows can operate vibrators. Edward said yes.

I screamed. I did a gay victory dance. I squished Edward's lungs into his mouth and I charged straight into my closet.

Poor Daddy looked like he would throw up any minute from the overwhelming situation.

"Are you okay Carlie?" He asked carefully as Beth stormed into the room holding a spoon as if it could end the world.

"Okay? No way! I am absolutely _elated!" _I squealed.

He walked out shaking his head before abruptly halting and spinning around, "What's his name?"

"Jacob Black!" I gushed.

Beth smirked, "Oh the really sweet, sex-on-a-stick, funny, crazy new guy?"

Bad choice of words. Eddie looked like he could kill Beth about now.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were still there" Beth said and shooed him off while she whizzed through my cupboard.

"Bad Carlie. Real Bad. You have no suitable attire for said date" Beth muttered.

"No dress?! No date!" Edward yelled from the hallway.

"EFF OFF NIGGA!" Beth shouted back.

"RACIST BITCH!" Edward hollered.

"Fucker" Beth whispered and we burst into a fit of giggles.

--

Apparently my lack of casual dresses was an emergency and a crisis rivalling the suicide bombs in Afghanistan. Alice was summoned _immediately _as she buzzed in like a ninja, throwing Edward carelessly to the side and pulling Beth and I by the arm.

"Chanel? Vera Wang? Should we fly to New York? L.A? OMG!" Alice rambled as we tore through the streets in her husband's car.

"CASUAL! And Alice, if you drive anywhere near the city limits then so God help me, I shall rip your closet into nothing" I warned.

"Jeez, calm down. This Jacob has got your thong in a twist!" She laughed.

Just one thing I had to correct there; I didn't wear thongs. Ew.

Finally, I had convinced Alice and Beth to consider normal department stores. Obviously, they had to make faces and lecture me on how cheap they were and how the clothes killed off our figure. Right, so what about the ninety-five percent of of the American population who bought clothes from _Sears _or even the lower class who relied on _Walmart? _

"You two are so snobby!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands into the air.

_FLASH!_

But of course, some bastard cameraman had to document my flailing and write a three page article on clothing choices.

Alice and Beth did not look impressed.

"Look, you two, Jacob isn't like that! He doesn't care for clothing brands or makeup styles or hair shampoo. He likes _me. _Or I hope so..."

Alice's small figure jumped up and down excitedly as another camera flash went off.

"Aww, Carlie! That's _so _sweet!" She gushed.

"Yeah, okay, but we have a problem! It's cold but jeans are too informal and skirts will mean frostbite" Beth interrupted.

"That _is _tricky" Alice mused.

We roamed _Topshop, Dorothy Perkins, Forever 21 _and any other store you could think of but to no avail. We decided to grab lunch at a small Italian cafe. Alice was ordering, in great detail might I add, three small fresh pizzas while I slowly drifted off to a small clothes shop. It wasn't big or crowded like the others; either it was really expensive or really shit. Since Beth was busy arguing with some bimbo over a table and Alice was still rattling off the order, I took my chance and stepped into _Implicit. _It came like a sudden jolt- the dress.

It was wintry- suiting the forthcoming season, and of a woolen material. It was maroon coloured, deep V-neck and hit the knee. I could just imagine some nice sheer tights and my cute black ankle boots going along nicely. Not too formal, not too casual. Without asking my two wingwomen, I ran fished out the one hundred and twenty dollars, which according to Aunt Alice woul be a bargain, and purchased the beauty. By the time I returned, Alice had finally received our order and Beth had seemed to have won the Bimbo War. They were chatting away as I sat down with the obvious bag.

Alice and formalities don't work so she dove straight into the bag and started squealing and scowling simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh! This is _actually _really pretty, I can't believe you learnt something from me! Definitely your father's trait... but you didn't even consult with me, honestly what if you picked up a sack of cloth?! Blasphemy!" She rambled on. I only caught the bit about my father's trait.

"Hey, what was my mum like?" I asked in the spur of the moment.

Alice and Beth looked shocked, to say the least. They looked at each other repeatedly while opening and closing their jaws. That's when I realised that I had never asked this question before. I felt oddly ashamed and angry with myself; in the sixteen years of my life, I had never even cared about my missing parental figure, never wondered what she was like, never heard about her life before me. I couldn't believe it.

And then I started to cry.

My shame, my ignorance and my grief all dawned on me in the middle of a American Italian cafe.

Beth and Alice were so understading; they simply hugged me and soothed my fraying nerves, not saying any useless lines along the words of "Shh, it will be okay."

Because everyone knew it wouldn't be okay.

After a half-hearted attempt at eating my vegetable pizza, we drove home in a somber mood, and for once, Alice was driving slowly.

"I'm sure you've heard Edward's version of Bella" Alice started.

I nodded mutely.

"But Bella was so much more than that; she was our best friend. She was the sister we never had" She waved her hands between Beth and her while Beth nodded in agreement.

"You are like your mother and father both. Edward's eyes and height, Bella's hair and skin. Edward's obstinacy, strength and charm, Bella's determination, curiosity and maturity." Beth spoke softly.

I leaned forward in interest.

"Bella used to live in Phoenix, Arizona before she moved to Forks, Washington in sixth grade because her mother, Renee was touring the states with her husband who was a baseball player; you see, her parents divorced when Bella was very young." Alice explained.

"She moved to Forks, to live with her Dad Charlie and brother Emmett, and that's where we met in Forks High School and became best friends."

Wow. I had a set of grandparents and an uncle that I never knew about. I felt even worse about myself.

"Charlie died soon after Bella due to a heart attack due to the grief of his daughter's death. Renee continued her life by living in a different city every few months and touring with Phil." She finished.

My heart lurched; I had a grandmother somewhere in this country. I had someone who was related to my mother. And I found out so late.

I sobbed, and sobbed while Alice and Beth towed me into the house.

Edward looked up from the sofa, laptop in his lap, and muttered nonchalantly, "Did she finally realise what a douchebag Jacob is?"

I stopped crying and glared at him, "Do not talk about him like that" and walked to my room to get cleaned up and change my clothes.

I could hear Alice and Beth murmuring softly to Edward and I also heard an audible "Oh" from my father. He almost sounded guilty. But I knew better; he was full of pride.

Slipping into a grey t-shirt and black jogpants seemed harder than usual. I felt like my shame and unawareness was weighing me down. I took a few deep breaths and made my way down. My Dad was sat carefully in the middle of the leather sofa in an outfit matching mine. On one side there were a spread of papers, which looked like scripts and on the other side, it was conveniently empty.

I knew the routine now; descend the stairs, look at father, note empty space, take up empty space, listen to lecture. So I did just that.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know. I feel like I am apologising all the time since I've been at home on a more permanent basis. It feels like I have a lot to learn about parenting." He sighed.

I patted his knee awkwardly.

"I'm also sorry for not telling you more about Bella. It was difficult for me, but I should have done it. Sometimes I have an odd feeling that you'll leave me when you find about Bella's family too." He croaked.

Huh? Seriously, why the hell would I do that?

"Carlie...you must listen to me with a mature ear. This changes nothing. Nothing, do you understand?" He asked seriously.

I gulped, my heart sped up tremendously and I nodded shakily.

"Carlie baby...I don't have primary custody of you. If you leave me, I cannot do anything about it and I won't be able to assist you officially." He said.

The words hit me like a huge shock. But the questions hit me like a boulder.

"Who...who has primary custody? Why don't you have it? Where is Bella's family?" The questions tumbled out of my mouth.

He took a deep breath, pulled me close into his side and spoke, "Your grandmother, Renee has it because Bella and I weren't married at the time and I was underage. I don't know where Renee is since she is moving around all the time and Emmett and I don't speak anymore. He thinks it was my fault that Bella...died."

My breathing came fast and shallow; too much information in a small amount of time. Renee? If she had custody, then why didn't I live with her? And Uncle Emmett was fucking mistaken- it was my fault she died.

"It wasn't your fault" I said sharply "It was mine"

"No, no, no, NO! Listen Carlie, if I hadn't knocked her up while we were fucking horny, then she wouldn't have been burning in a hospital nine months later!" He yelled.

And then it dawned on me. My father hated me. I was the reason he lost his other half, his love, his life. I was the one who ruined his existence, why he couldn't date, why he couldn't move on.

Maybe I should just die as well. I'm sure I could cut myself, or stand in the middle of a busy road, or drive under the influence of alcohol and crash.

Yes, that is exactly what I would do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: I am seeing the slight trickle of reviews, but come on, you people can do better. I await for your reviews.**

**assonance-asphyxiation.**

**Chapter Six**

"If you're thinking that I hate you, then you can leave the house" Edward said.

So I got up and went towards the door. This was easier than I thought. I was going for the whole sneaking-out-the-window and running-to-nowhere-with-fifty dollars sort of thing. Ah, this was a clean break.

"Get back here!" He shouted.

Jeez, father, bipolar much?

"You just told me-" He cut me off by yelling again.

"_Never mind what I said, get back here now!" _

So I went back and stood as far away as possible from him in that room. Trust me, it wasn't very far.

"I can't do this! I'm a horrible father! I didn't mean anything I just said because my anger took over my rational thinking. I am sorry, again! Please just give me some time to figure this out. I want to be the perfect paternal figure and give you everything you want and need"

Fuck me.

What kind of life have I got? That firework should've hit the babies section rather than the mommies section.

And now I am going insane with suicidal thoughts. This is not me.

"You don't have to be perfect. You're cool just the way you are. It's not your fault at all. Don't blame yourself because you are the nicest, most loving person ever and you don't need this self hatred; I do."

He opened his mouth to argue but I simply gagged him with a red cushion. Comical, and scary at the same time; a teenage girl incapicitating her world famous father with a cushion.

That's when I noticed his laptop.

Federal Bureau of Invesigation website with Jacob Black's profile splattered all over the screen.

I shrieked. And I did it loudly.

"You asked the _FBI _to search up my date?! SERIOUSLY DAD!" I yelled, suddenly very mortified.

He had the fucking nerve to look sheepish.

"I simply pulled a few strings, but I needed to know his credentials" He explained.

What the fuck? Credentials, is he a businessman?

I decided to play along, "So, what did you find out about him?" I asked half expecting him at alcohol parties and God-knows-what.

Daddy dearest raised a bronze eyebrow with a twinkle in his green eyes; he knew I would give in to the knowledge, "Well, my dear I found...that he was fined for littering three months ago. You're going to date a litterer!" He said in outrage.

This time I raised an eyebrow. He was just pissed that he found nothing substantial, and I was kind of glad.

"But I'm glad he's still playing the V-card..." He mumbled.

I think I blushed seven shades of red, "Dad! Stop it. And anyway, how do they even know that?"

He laughed loudly, "They know from his last hospital check-up."

Fuck me. This is absolutely ridiculous.

"Did you know his father is Senator Black? He's running for the next presedential election" Edward said.

I laughed, actually went insane with hysteria. Jacob Black, and politics? God if I was on MSN, I'd probably be ROFL-ing.

"Okay Carlie, sit down. I'll pretend you didn't choke me to death if you simply sit down and hear me out" My father started.

I sat down, like the well behaved obedient child that I am.

"Since you have began dating, some ground rules have to be set. We Cullens have a high morale" Edward started.

Fuckkkkkkk. Is this the sex talk? Cause I ain't listening.

I ducked my head into my arms. Someone kill me now.

Oh and what was that about high morale? Says the guy with a bastard daughter who knocked up his girl at fifteen years old.

"Your curfew is seven pm on weekdays and ten thirty pm on weekends. You may not go to alcoholic parties because horny guys equal bad news. Is that clear?" He rattled off all the rules that I was sure I would be breaking.

I tried not to grimace and only nodded my head _again. _Hopefully he would accept my false allegiance to him.

"And I'm sorry, _again _for my previous words. I didn't think before I speak. I love you." He whispered softly.

My throat clogged and tears were threatening to spill at the sudden rush of emotion. "I love you too" I croaked.

At least he didn't give me _the talk._

--

Sunday finally came along with my date with Jacob. I was excited and nervous in equal counts. Excited because I could have Jacob all to myself for a few hours, to get to know him more and take in his hunky beauty. Nervous because I knew I wasn't anything special, I couldn't entertain him or keep a permanent hold on him. In fact, I was not a popular choice for guys because of my height. Five feet eleven inches was taller than a handful of boys in my grade. Jacob was one of the rare species who were considerably taller than me. Jacob was _huge. _A good huge

I descended the stairs at ten in the morning after a night of tossing and turning sporting a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. I could hear a commotion brewing in the kitchen so I hurried downstairs to diffuse it; no need for Edward to get into a bad mood and cancel my date.

Luckily, Daddy Dearest was sipping his coffee, while focussed on a magazine. Across from him, Claire, Emily, Kim, Beth and Alice were all huddled but yelling loudly at each other. What the fuck?

I strolled towards Edward and peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

And I saw my face.

Fucking everywhere.

I was waving my hands around maniacally with Alice and Beth leaning back tittering. My hands were almost slapping the two ladies in the face as my face was contorted into one of rage and irritation. I looked fucking stoned. Underneath it read: _Little Cullen seems to be going insane under the media attention! Didn't Daddy Edward teach anything about PR?_

The next picture was really bad. Actually, it was absolutely horrible, cringe-worthy. Disgusting. Alice and Beth had their arms around my waist as they towed me from the Italian cafe towards the car. My face was blotchy, red and flushed. My eyes were swollen and tears were cascading down my cheeks while my head was bowed in shame. Beth seemed to be stroking my hair as Alice swatted away anyone who came in the way. Below it read: _Little Cullen PMS-ing, or having family problems? Was a public display really necessary; is this begging for media attention? _

Did they actually think I was seeking _their attention? _Because that was the last fucking thing I wanted. I could even count how many people that I knew would be witnessing this atrocity of mine.

"Those captions are lies" I acknowledged.

"I know" My father nodded and flipped calmly to the next page.

And the picture of Jacob and I hugging was glaring at me. But I couldn't bring myself to be mad; Edward already knew tonight's plans and obviously there had to be _some _interaction before the relationship moved on.

"I don't know how to react to this." Edward commented.

"It was purely a friendly gesture, so I suggest you take it easy and move onto the next page." I advised.

He _actually _did what I said. Amazing.

The girls _finally _realised that I existed and was in their presence and so, wrapped me into tight, lengthy hugs with squeals over my new dress.

"Ugh, I'm going to work; too much oestrogen" Edward muttered and left to his set.

--

I refuse to converse about how I was tortured with beauty products. Five crazy females horded me with straighteners, curling irons, eyeliners, lipglosses and foundations. For seven hours.

Really, why would you straighten hair, only to curl it two minutes later?

And why the fuck did I need to be shaved and, waxed and plucked.

I wasn't going about to get laid.

But Alice claimed that 'we ladies should always be prepared'

Once again, what the fuuuuuuck?

Fortunately, I had to admit that I looked good. My hair was very loosely curled and pinned at the sides, thanks to Claire. My make-up was courtesy of Alice and Beth who argued, shouted, slapped and swore at each other over the colour theme. They finally decided that we should go for the deep and the dark, with light black eyeshadow and pinkish-red lipgloss which matched the colour of my dress. Emily _insisted _that I wear _her _designer tights which promised to lengthen and thin legs, giving them a sheer look.

By that time I didn't give a shit if half the world was swallowed by a tsunami.

Kim decided to give me some preliminary torture by slapping on mud mask and cucumbers on my face after giving me an intensive exfoliating facial. She even threaded my eyebrows and upper lip.

Seriously, I wasn't going to a red-carpet event.

I thanked the lords when Jacob rang the deep, low doorbell so I could escape the clutches of the mentally unstable women. I literally ran down the stairs only to come across Edward trying to tower over him and look intimidating. If Jacob really wanted to, he could thwack my Dad easily, but I knew that Edward held and air of confidence and strength so the battle would be equal.

Jacob looked scrumptious. Forgive the fact that I am referring to him as a piece of meat, but he looked delicious. He was wearing black slacks and a pale button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up his elbows to show his tendons and some leather loafers. His hair was spiked in a careful disarray and it looked like he shaved up for the event.

I also noticed that Jasper and Alexx flanked Edward, also trying to look intimidating. It was almost comical to see Alexx trying to play off the older brother role but it was endearing too.

I waved and smiled sweetly as I stood beside him, "Dad, Uncle Jazz and Alexx, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my Dad, Edward, my uncle Jasper and my cousin Alexx."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir" Jacob grasped Edward's hand firmly and gave it a good shake.

God save me from this battle of testosterone.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Yeah Dad, why don't you just cut to the shit; interrogate the serial litterer.

"I promise to take care of your daughter, respect her and treat her like a princess; she deserves no less"

Too corny, dear Jacob. Too corny.

"What are you plans for tonight?" Jasper asked.

Jacob actually looked scared, but leaned forward and muttered in his ear.

"Interesting" Jasper commented as if he were bored.

Fucker.

"I'll bring Carlie back by 10, since it is a schoolnight tomorrow" Jacob explained.

Edward opened his mouth but I gave a swift jab to his gut so he would shut the fuck up.

"Let's go Jake" I said softly and grabbed his large, warm hand.

The girls were peeking out from the kitchen door and I knew they would start the Spanish Inquisition as soon as I got back.

But who cares, I was with Jacob.

Jake had driven a classier car instead of his beastly red truck. The car was a sleek BMW with cream leather interior and a fancy looking stereo system.

"Erm, I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, so I'm sorry in advance" Jacob said sheepishly after opening the door for me.

I smiled reassuringly, his insecurity was rather endearing, "You're doing great but I'm surprised that you don't have experience..."

He laughed as he started the car with a soft purr, "I hadn't found the right girl. The one who deserved all the lavishing like this, but now I think I've found her."

How my heart swelled like a lovesick teenager. Probably because I was but that was beside the point.

He took hold of my hand while my curiosity decided to catch up with me, "Jake, where are we going?"

Jacob simply smiled impishly and continued to speed through the highway.

We wound through a long driveway, surrounded by beautiful trees, and even though it was dark, the floral beauty was breathtaking. A large den stood, large and proud at the end of the pathway. There were dimly lit porch lights on either side of the welcoming door which created a mute shadow above the car. Jacob whizzed out of the car to open my door, causing me to smile like an idiot and blush like a raspberry.

And ever so naturally, Jake grabbed my hand and lead me to the grand wooden house.

The door creaked open and an elderly woman ushered us in.

"This is Zayah. She's in charge of anything you'll be eating today. She's also my family's chief chef" Jacob introduced.

Zayah's old age suddeny dissipated as soon as she smiled. Her eyes shone like the stars and melted into liquid gold. Her teeth glistened, even in the limited light as her featured shifted into an lively expression.

"Welcome, Miss Cullen! It is my pleasure to be acquainted with you." Zayah greeted.

I grinned back, catching her infectious happiness, "It's lovely to meet you too, Zayah"

Jake grabbed my hand, it was all tingles in the womanly areas and hot flushes after that. He lead me to a long, and I mean several metres long table. It was absolutely _filled _with food - but it wasn't usual continental dinner. I was about to ask Jacob, but he told me himself.

"I'm of Quileute origin on my father's side. We come from La Push, a small reservation two hours away from Seattle. These are some of our local delicacies which I thought you might like to try" He explained.

Jacob showed me how to grab a plate, which was covered with some animal skin on the base [I have no idea how I managed to sustain my appetite; God was pleased with me...?] and fill it up with small portions of _everything. _Those small portions amounted to a whole load of calories, but since it was my uber-severe-pathetic crush we were talking about, I scoffed down all the items on my plate. The gym will need to be factored in early next week. but, in all honesty, the food was scrumptious. Little pasties, huge cauldrons of stew, soup, authentic breads and steaks of every kind. Don't get me started on the wines...

"This is all delicious. Zayah's an extremely good cook. And _you've _got great tasting heritage" I complimented, cringing at how lame I sounded.

Mr. Sekz-on-a-steek looked chuffed, and then smug.

"I knew you'd love it!" He exclaimed.

While we devoured the desserts, we talked about insignificant topics, lightly argued over silly things such as what colour Miss Rodgers' hair is and simply praised the Quileute culture. Jacob filled me in on the 'superstitions' surrounding the legends where all the La Push people were descendants of wolves and the likes. With Jacob's size, I wouldn't be too sceptic about that.

Later, I was dragged to the back of the luxurious den, only to be smacked with the most grogeous lake. The twinkling stars, radiant moon and cloudless sky was reflected in the crystal water. Yeah, it's all overrated, but when you see it in reality, it certainly does take your breath away.

"Beautiful" I murmured.

Jake, whose hand had now permanently taken up residence in mine, laughed, "Really, this and beautiful? That word is reserved only for the likes of you."

Corny overload. Swooning overload. Despite all the lameness in the air tonight, I was loving it. I flushed at the compliment.

A boat or gondola, I couldn't specify in the dark, conveniently strolled up with a large black oar at the front. Jacob hopped in and took me by the waist to carry me into the gondola. My heart began thumping erratically at the proximity and how these sort of things are typical connotations of romance. Jake effortlessly glided the oar through the calm waters, until we came to a stop in the centre. The moon cast breathtaking rays of light on his curved face and caressed his silky black hair.

"Carlie?" He whispered.

"Yes" I answered quietly in the sea of silence.

And then his lips were on mine. Soft cinnamon flavoured lips moved in harmony with mine. The sparks in the connection were palphable. His warm, woody breath washed over mine as he drew back tentatively.

"That was..." He trailed off breathlessly

"Amazing" I finished for him. He grinned brightly, intertwining our fingers before kissing me chastely and settling into the peaceful boat ride.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Jacob spoke, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

In a heartbeat, I answered, not caring if I sounded too eager or desperate, "I'd love to be."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Review, please? P.S, Grammar Nazi, sorry about the I's and we's but the un-inconspicuous was deliberate; to emphasise Carlie's point.**

**Chapter Seven**

My military father was towering over me. He was pulling the 'I'm-intimidating-so-be-afraid' tactic on me. Sorry, but it doesn't hold the same impact when you're only five inches shorter than your father. Maybe when I was ten, it could have been feasible, but now he was just pushing it.

I was _three _minutes late. _Three. _But no, this counted as some blasphemous sin on Jacob's part and now he was a devil child or something equally bad. It wasn't even his fault! As we drove down the highway, a random deer just fucking pounced out of nowhere as if it was committing suicide and planted itself in our way. So, Jake had to carefully weave around it so he didn't kill the cheeky animal. Edward doesn't seem to care for the lives of animals. Animal-hater. I'm sure RSPCA will love to come deal with him.

"He brought you home late, Carlie! Late!" Edward argued.

Meh. "180 seconds."

His face went a bit purple, then red, then pink and finally back to its usual alabaster. I patted his arm reassuringly and skipped off to bed, all happy and floaty with the turn of tonight's events.

School was fabulous. Having a boyfriend makes everything better. Now, Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Quil, Claire, Jacob and I could all sit happily together as couples, kiss our other halves whenever we wanted to and make quadruple dates! Natasha, Sana and Nora all shrivelled with jealousy as they shot daggers at me throughout the day. Once, Jake caught a glare and threw one of his own menacing eyeball back at the Transsexual Trio. They cowered into their silicon boobs and avoided me for the rest of the day. It was glorious.

I kissed Jacob at the end of the day, twisting my fingers in his thick, black hair, short and spiky. My lips formed around his as his tongue suddenly licked my lower lip, asking for permission. Like the enthusiast I am, I let him, and we had a typical tongue war as his strong, capable hands memorised every outline of my face. We drew apart reluctantly, grinning like fools.

"You make kissing so much fun" He chuckled.

"You make it sexy!" I said, raising my eyebrows in a suggestive manner. He laughed and clasped his hand with mine and lead me to my car.

"I'll call you later" He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'll wait. Bye Jake" I kissed his cheek and drove home.

Beth, Kim, Claire and Emily were all already there, with pizza, chips and Cokeall laid out on the kitchen table, ready for the updates. They couldn't believe their eyes when Jacob and I played tonsil hockey at the end of the day, claiming we were supposedly the 'clean teens'

Bahahaha!

"So how was the date and everything? You didn't tell me anything last night!" Beth said eagerly.

"It was all so wonderful. He came in a fancy BMW instead of his monster truck I hate. He was dressed to impress. Sexilicious. He took me to a den, which was renovated to look like a traditional Quileute house. His special chef had made miles of delectable Quilieute food and Jacob taught me how to eat it properly. We spoke about stupid shit, but it all felt right for a first date sort of thing. Then, he took me on a gondola ride and kissed me! It was heaven. After a few moments he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I agreed!" I relayed the story with an excited flush on my face.

"Um, wow! Even Sam isn't that romantic" Emily winked.

"I'm so happy for you guys. You deserve each other." Kim nodded.

"It sounded like a really good date. I'm so glad you guys got together!" Claire chimed in.

"I'm just glad I get to see this sexy beast more often!" Beth joked.

Really, sometimes Beth can be even more immature than us.

The girls left shortly after since we were on homework overload. I got changed, did some of the painfully long maths homework I had and went to lounge with Beth, who was actually in the middle of a phonecall. However, as soon as she saw me, she hastily hung up.

"Okay listen I have to go now. Bye" And with that she turned to me as if nothing had happened.

I knew better than that. But I chose not to pry.

Halfway through _America's Next Top Model _the door burst open with an Edward who is beyond livid. It's not surprising anymore; he's always stuck on PMS mode.

"What is this?!" He roared at me. It's always me.

He thrust a daily magazine at me. It was taken in the dark, but you could tell it was me. And Jacob. We were sitting in the gondola from last night, and by the absolutely perverted photoshopping that had taken place, it looked like we were getting frisky in the wrong places.

"You don't seriously believe that do you?" I asked him.

"I don't know what to believe! Your rendevous with Jacob is going to cost me my reputation!" He yelled.

Sweet Jeez. That _was _kind of bad. I mean, yes I was hopelessly infatuated with the likes of Jake, but I didn't want my Dad to end up jobless and hated because I was dating someone.

"Look, _I _know what _I _did last night, and it was just an innocent kiss. But, _we _will keep it on the low if it's getting too bad for you" I reasoned. Edward had the nerve to scowl at that fact that we kissed, but come on, what are we supposed to do, discuss quantum physics?

He sighed dramatically, putting his acting skills to good use, "Yes, please, keep it on a need-to-know basis. Besides, Senator Black got the worst of it anyway."

I grimaced; Jacob's political family wouldn't be too pleased with that sort of media coverage. We definitely needed to tone it down, despite having our first date in his _private _den in the middle of nowhere. Paparazzi are lethal.

My phone rang, signalling it was Jacob.

"Heyyah" I greeted him eagerly.

_"Hey babes. How are you?"_

"Okay, not too great though" I sighed.

_"You heard about it then?" _He asked.

"Yeah, by my Dad. Definitely not pleased"

_"Mine too. He says if we're in the news again, he'll make me break up with you" _Jake growled.

My stomach plummeted; I don't think I could handle such a Romeo and Juliet life.

"We really need to limit interaction in the public eye." I acknowledged.

_"Ditto. So, do you want to gravb some dinner at the new Pizza place I was telling you about?"_

I laughed and agreed. Jacob could take my mind off anything, and he always had room for food.

--

"I still don't understand why those whores hate you..." Jacob stressed while we were walking to lunch.

I was counting in my head the number of weeks Jake and I had been dating. Nearly eight weeks. We'd kept out of the public eye for a while now and it became easier since Edward was quite conveniently required to shoot a few scenes of his movie in a random desert in Arizona. Yes, it meant that that the duration of the shooting was lengthened to ten months, but at least he was away for two months so Jacob could come over anytime afterschool so we could make out to our heart's content.

"It's because Carlie is a sexy chick that everyone wants or wants to be" Kim chimed in from behind me.

I socked her in the arm for suggesting such an atrocity.

"I think that's right. My girlfriend _is _sexy" Jacob winked.

"Pfshaw. You flatter me. With a body this long, its impossible to be anywhere near sexy, Mr. I'm-a-sex-beast" I poked at Jake.

He face lit up with a million watt smile, "You think I'm a sex beast? Thank you, thank you. And if you ever say that you're unattractive, ever again, I'm going to have to deform your face."

Shmucks, he was placating me again.

My little flushed moment was interrupted by the likes of Nora, Natasha and Sana. Their big lips were smothered in a mile of lipgloss and pouted for emphasis. Their micro-mini skirts fluttered around their artificially tanned legs as they strutted in five-inch heals towards Jacob and I. Jake wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Heeey Jake! How are _you?_" Nora smiled seductively at _my _man.

"Much better before you came." He snapped.

"Let's cut to the chase; we have chemistry. So dump this poor excuse of a human being and get with me. We're both tanned, gorgeous and _so_ compatible."

I ground my teeth together. Think calm thoughts. None. Think happy things. Like the time when Dad and I went to Disneyland and I got to skip all the lines because my father was famous. No, no it must have been the time when Jared got drunk at Kim's sweet sixteen and then got frisky with the grass on her front lawn. Yes!

"Nora, you are so dense, you put my pet donkey to shame. I hate you. Period. Go for someone as the same species as you." Jacob said lightly.

"You have a donkey?! Eww. But, I'm sure I can work around that. Just think about us. I'll be waiting." Nora blew him a kiss and shook her booty at his face and walked away with her little bitches.

We laughed together at Nora's boldness as we held onto each other tightly.

"You're the perfect example of a beautiful human being; don't listen to that slut."

I kissed him hard, with assertiveness. Jacob deserved to know what a great boyfriend he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Let those reviews come in. :] Or these updates are going to get **_**really **_**slow. Let me know your criticisms and compliments. I love to hear them. Plus, Bella might be coming around soon...**

**Chapter Eight**

If Jake was good at anything, then it was doing homework. Biology, Chemistry, Maths, English, Business Management, you name it, Jacob could do it. In fact, he did mine _and _his own. I only asked him how to do it, but like the loving boyfriend he was, he simply did it _all _for me.

"Do you do it because you love me so much?" I asked one day as we lounged on my bedroom floor and sipped on Beth's hot chocolate.

"No I do it because you're so annoying when I try to explain it to you so I just do it myself to save myself from your whining." He replied, writing my biology essay.

I huffed in mock annoyance and went back to swivelling on my chair.

"But I do love you as well" Jacob said as an after thought.

I said there, in awed silence. Did he mean that like _that? _Did he love me or was he _in _love with me? Oh gawd, I couldn't even run down and ask Beth for her opinion.

Finally, I said in a small voice, "Did you really mean that?"

He looked up, with intense eyes, burning with emotion and sincerity, "Yes, I did."

I rushed to him, not caring about my creased essay and kissed him fiercely, clutching his precious face to mine. I caressed his soft, smooth skin and raked my hands wildly in his silky black hair. He wound his arm around me and began delving into my mouth and weaving his long fingers into my hair. As my lips moved to his cheek and his to my neck I murmured, "I love you too."

"Carlie!- CARLIE RENEESME CULLEN!" A deep voice roared from the doorway.

For fuck's sake. Did the most important moment of my life have to be interrupted by my father who was supposed to be halfway across the country?

I jumped away from Jacob in fright and looked down in embarrassment. From the corner of my eye I saw Jake's mortified face flush pink with chagrin.

Edward stood at the door in a hoodie, jeans and Chucks still holding his carrier bag. His face was beyond livid as he breathed heavily with his green eyes which were steel hard.

"I want to see both of you in the drawing room. Sit at complete opposite ends." He instructed in a deathly calm voice before storming into his bathroom.

We did as we were told. Beth got the gist of the situation as she saw our shell-shocked expressions and wished us luck. I mouthed 'sorry' to Jacob at every opportunity but he only shook his head and averted his gaze.

Edward breezed in from nowhere and stood in the centre of the ornately decorated room. He picked up a few of the crystal decorations on the centre table, examined them from every angle placed them back, and then collapsed into a heap on the middle couch. Jake and I sat on the sofas opposite each other but beside my father's. Our heads were bowed so deep, my neck began hurting and I was wondering when he'd speak so I could relieve my paining neck.

After _ages _he cleared his throat. Thank God, my neck was still intact.

"What I saw today...I never want to see again. I understand that you were encapsulated in the throes of passion, but that doesn't mean it's acceptable" He began.

"I think you've jumped to conclusions" Jake said meekly.

Oh God. Jacob, do not speak back; number one When-Dealing-With-Edward lesson. You may not live to see the weekend.

"I probably have, but that's what parents do. I don't want to see my daughter hurt because of you. But, I don't want _her _to hurt you either. I don't care what your story is; all I know is that I saw you in a compromising position and that cannot be. Carlie, I forbid you from seeing Jacob Black for now on. Jacob, you may leave."

My jaw hung slack as Jake rose from his seat and quietly slipped away, not turning back once. All at once, tears cascaded down my cheeks as I hicupped loudly and sniffing long and hard. Beth came running from the kitchen to comfort me but my bastard of a father walked away.

"Its not fair! I wasn't about to _do _anything with him. He just told me he loved me, and that asshole had to come ruin it!" I cried.

"Shhh...calm down honey" Beth stroked my hair, "And keep it on the low or he'll hear you and then you're disowned for sure."

More tears leaked, "It's not as if he has prime custody anyway. My heartless grandmother has that. The very one who hasn't once in sixteen years asked of me." I said bitterly.

Beth had nothing to say to that.

--

Hours turn into days which convert into weeks. Time doesn't alleviate the pain of absence. I still missed Jacob everyday. Despite the fact that we met at school everyday, Edward had let loose spies to see if I was following his orders. The fucking buttlicker was such a tyrant. The news was received from Beth, who had thoughtfully eavesdropped on Edward's conversation with someone on the phone. Jacob hasn't been the same since, and is very reserved with everything. Touching is a long shot, he barely speaks to me. The feeling of failure and rejection have now become rather familial.

Claire, Kim and Emily dutifully came over every weekend for a girl's night but I could see how much they missed their boyfriends. So, after the first two attempts, I told them to go away and spend quality time with their significant others.

It has been four weeks since I have spoken to my father. I feel that it's a waste of breath to even acknowledge him. I now indulge in my studies to get rid of the constant nagging at the back of my mind. I was now on the family computer trying to search for my English presentation which I had saved somewhere in a hurry, which I needed for the following day. Browsing every folder rendered me unsuccessful. I stumbled upon old photos, seventh grade MSN conversations with Claire, Emily and Kim and my project.

And another unexpected folder labelled with my name.

I double clicked the icon to reveal a list of scanned images of various documents. They were mostly passport copies, birth certificates and blood group slips. But, one of them was a file which was named 'Carlie_Custody.' Curiosity killed the cat and compelled me to open the file. It gave the full details, including the picture, telephone number, address and family status of a woman named Renee Swan.

My grandmother. She was a blonde haired, blue-eyed elementary school teacher who lived with her husband Phil Dwyer in Phoenix, Arizona. She had a son named Emmett Swan who was also married, and lived near Phoenix as well. I could hear footsteps on the stairs so I quickly saved a copy of the document on my USB drive and made my way to my room.

I breathed in deeply, in a feeble attempt to calm my erratic heart which was thumping away relentlessly in my chest. I turned up some music, in hopes that the enticing information on my grandmother would burn out of my mind. But, the phone-numbers kept popping up and the address in Phoenix kept taunting my curious mind.

"Carlie, are you free at the moment?" Beth asked tentatively as she poked her head around the corner.

"Yes." I answered in a rush.

Beth came and sat on the edge of my bed, fiddling with her blonde hair, patting it obsessively. She looked around my room, zoned in on my laptop screen which was thankfully blank before resting her eyes on the expanse of forestry visible from my window.

"Spit it out Beth." I sighed.

"Erm...Carlie...you know that I love you very much, right?" She stammered.

"Of course." I replied absently. Everyone who loves you seems to pain you when you least expect it.

"Well...erm...Seth proposed!" She finally exclaimed.

I smiled widely, blandly.

I was truly happy for her; she deserved a good life after all she has put up with. My silent, brooding but bitchy attitude of late must have been really hard on her. Putting up with such PMS is quite an accomplishment.

"Congratulations Beth! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled properly for the first time.

She hugged me, "Thanks Carlie. Would you like to be my main bridesmaid? Alice is my maid of honour."

I nodded against her shoulder; that was one occupation I wouldn't mind.

We drew apart, and sat against my headboard. Beth's eyes were alight with euphoria. It was bittersweet; watching her just an arm's length away from an eternity of happiness while I moped around in my star-crossed glory.

"I have to leave." She suddenly whispered.

The uncomfortable feeling in my stomach returned, full force. "What do you mean?"

"I'm moving in with Seth, so we can adjust to the new dynamics of our relationship." Beth answered carefully.

And that's when I realised that I was right. Everyone you love, hurts you. Beth reminded me that she loved me dearly. It was supposedly an explanation for her leaving me here alone. It was a backup so I couldn't be mad at her. Because for the people you love, you take every sort of pain. And this was my compromise for her. I felt abandoned, but Beth's life didn't revolve around me.

"That's a good idea." I whispered in agreement.

She crushed me to her chest, light sobs wracking through her slender form. I clutched onto her as if for dear life. Beth was the one constant in my life, and now she was leaving. "I'm going to miss you so much Carlie! You have to come visit me everyday, do you understand?"

"Yes I will, and you better not forget us either!" I choked out.

"Thank you for being so understanding." She cried.

"Thank you for loving me." I murmured, my own tears threatening to spill.

--

Beth was ready to go, with her belongings strapped to the back of Seth's SUV and her sleek little car. The house wasn't physically affected, but it felt like an entire chunk of my life was ripped out of the mansion and stuffed into two cars. I stood in the vast expanse of gravel at the front of the house and gazed on in resignation. Despite the sadness and reluctance in Beth's actions, I knew there was a fire in her eyes. She was happy. I felt bitchy for putting up such a stroppy face, so I plastered a half-fake smile and even helped in putting her bags into the cars.

Edward stood there, looking very worried. He kept casting furtive glances between his cousin, Seth and I. Despite the dark sky on the Sunday night, his stoney eyes couldn't be dismissed.

"Alright, that's us." Seth said as he shut the door of his large car.

Beth rushed to Edward and crushed herself to him. She sobbed into his chest and mumbled incoherently. And to think she was happy two seconds ago.

"Thank you so much Edward, you housed me when nobody else would; you had faith in me when everyone lost it in me. I'll miss your sordid ass so much..."

I had to bark a short laugh at her latter words. Of course she wouldn't miss _that. _

Edward was taken aback by the rather heartfelt words, "Erm...Beth, you don't need to thank me. That's what brothers are for. And I'll miss you far more than you can imagine." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

Finally, she extracted herself off my evil father and came charging into me, sending us both flying onto the grass beside the door. I laughed shakily and patted her back, "Oh Bethany, don't cry. I'm right here and I bet Seth is a much better sight in the morning than me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back all the time and bugging you to _no _end." She gave me a watery smile and went to her car.

"Take care of her. She is worth so much, and you better treat her like a princess." Edward warned Seth who only nodded and gave Beth a chaste kiss on the cheek.

They drove away into the realm of reality.

Not sparing Edward a glance, I ran all the way to my room and threw myself onto my bed, wishing sleep to invade me. However, I had no such luck, since the proud form of my father stalked me right into my room.

"Carlie."

I stayed mute.

"I'm talking to you."

"I am aware of that." I muttered sharply.

"Don't talk to me like that."

I didn't answer.

"Look at me."

"No thanks." I mumbled.

"You're pushing it."

"So are you."

He exploded.

"What have I done to deserve this?! I tried and I tried, but I can never win with you, can I Carlie? I let you date that horrid _dog _that pretty much mauled you in here, I give you everything you want, I work _my _ass off for _you _and all you can do is show me this strop?! I'm sorry you don't have a mother, but is it _my _fault? No, it's not; it's yours!"

Of course it was my fault. Hang a fucking sign around my neck: 'Killer of Bella Swan.' What was the point in crying over it when it was already done. I am the reason that Bella Swan was burnt in the fire and I am the reason that Edward Cullen lives like the cynical man he is.

I kept my face buried in my pillow so he couldn't see how much his words hurt me. Jacob didn't maul me in my room; we were sharing a mutual act of passion _with _our virtues intact. I could hear my father's ragged breathing echoing in the suddenly very quiet room. I wished that Beth could come back and break this palpable tension with a smartass comment. Then, she and I would cry and laugh off the whole thing.

It seemed like years later, that he left the room with light, feathery steps. Five hundred seconds later, I peeked up to find my door closed and the lights switched off. Tiptoeing across the room, I cracked the door open to see that the entire house was in hibernation. Perfect.

Flipping my laptop open, I booted it up and opened every document in the 'Carlie_Custody' folder and printed them off. I cringed at the noise of the computer but thankfully, my Dad's door remained closed. The last image that I came across was one of my mother. I gasped at the alikeness. My father was right...I did look like her, especially since it was taken in her teenage years. Round face, plump lips, thick fringe of eyelashes and the same cascading curtain of mahogany hair. Tears clouded my vision as I pictured this beautiful girl give birth to me. The woman I never knew.

But, emotions were a weakness. I couldn't waste time on such trite things. I was on a mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Anticipating some reviews. Please? Let me know that you exist! **

**assonance-asphyxiation  
**

**Chapter Nine**

I slammed the alarm clock. I went to the bathroom. I made myself presentable. I buttered my toast. I ate it.

The tedium of my day was too much to bear. My insides were flaccid and squirming. My legs were begging me to run, to dash out of here towards a place unknown. My heart thumped violently against my chest and the butterflies in my stomach never ceased to flutter.

But, I sat on my kitchen table, quietly, bored, as always.

Edward was focussing on making a cup of coffee. With two sugars and a dash of cream. He didn't make any eye contact and kept his head down throughout the entire procedure. Only once his eyes glided over my sitting form, and even then his they looked fazed.

"I'm going to L.A for a week of filming." He finally said awkwardly.

I nodded. My heart was thrashing wildly but my face remained expressionless.

"I'm sending Beth over." He continued.

"Don't. I'm going to Granmah Esme's." I said in a subdued voice.

"Okay." He whispered. His hand reached forward, as if to ruffle my hair, and I instantly flinched. His hand receded guiltily and he hurriedly left the house.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Just being near my father gave me the creeps. Any moment, he might lash out with the most hurtful things and not even be remotely sorry for it. In fact, we still hadn't spoken about the whole Jacob fiasco since it started.

I rushed to my room, and took my bags into the car, which were already packed. It would save me from returning home and I could make my way straight from school.

Kim, Emily and Claire along with Jared, Sam and Quil had become accustomed to my lack of interest. They'd hounded me for a couple of months and even dragged me out of the house on my seventeenth birthday to keep me alive. They didn't know that Jacob was my life. Despite the short time we had dated, he seemed to have had a great influence on me. Adding that to the fact that he was there, in my classes everyday only put salt on my wounds.

I staggered over to them and let out a breathy, "Hi."

They looked shocked, to say the least. Quil blinked his eyes a few times to get the hallucination out of his head, but today, I was real.

"Erm...Hey Carlie." They replied.

I had to get this cryptic but true message out of the way, and fast. "Thanks guys, you have all been so supportive of me in my funk. I love you all dearly and I want you to know that despite my emo shit, I would never try to harm myself. You people mean too much for me to do that. I would never leave you by choice." I smiled.

Emily beamed like the sun and enveloped me in a hug and soon, everyone had piled into the family hug. For a fleeting moment, it felt so good to be back with them and so _normal. _As if Jacob had never appeared.

As soon as the latter thought entered my head, I banished it. Jacob had been the best part of my ridiculous life and despite the spies lurking in the school, I would confront him and let him know how much I missed him.

The day droned on, seeming slower and slower. I flipped absentmindedly through my folder in Maths as Mr. Varner explained the integration of a tangent since I had already self-studied that topic. I came across the sheets with Reneè Swan Dwyer and once again, my heart geared into overdrive. I re-read the details attentively and then stuffed the papers back into their safe pocket. The final lesson was slugging along and I just couldn't wait to get out.

The bell rang, shrill and demanding, causing me to scramble out of my desk and use my long legs to charge towards the door. My car seemed like a haven and I quickly started the car, ready to leave.

However, my passenger door opened and someone very unexpected sat themself in my car.

"Jacob?" I whispered in awe.

"Drive. And drive quick or else they'll find out." He said urgently, his eyes flickering over to Kim, Quil, Claire and Jared.

I automatically pushed the gas pedal and weaved through the streets.

"What...how...?" I asked, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Jaob sighed, raking his hands through his hair and leaning his head against the headrest.

"Just because I don't speak to you, it doesn't mean I don't take any notice of you."

I was oddly flattered by the potentially stalkerish statement.

"Carlie, I know what you're going to do. I saw the papers in Maths."

I gasped. The air had been thumped out of me and I choked on nothing.

"Please....no" I pleaded.

Jacob smiled boyishly at me, with a glint in his eyes, "Carlie. I'm going to help you."

My emotions were out of control. I felt relieved, annoyed, confused and _happy. _

"You know, I never stopped thinking about you either. And I've decided that I don't care about what my father says." I said.

"Me neither."

I turned to him, confused, "What?"

Jake placed his hand above mine on the gearshift, "When he heard about what happened through _your _father, he forbade me from seeing you, he unleashed spies _everywhere _and gave me the silent treatment for _weeks_."

"My Dad too..." I said, surpised that both of us faced the same problems.

"And now I'm rebelling with you." He said proudly.

A little laugh escaped me; he said it like he was going to break his curfew by a half hour or something.

"You do realise that your car is in the school parking lot and that you have nothing on you..." I trailed off.

He gave me a knowing smile, "Fuck my car; Sam will pick it up tonight. As far as my clothes are concerned...well I do stock up on cash, so that shouldn't be a problem."

For the first time in months, I smiled genuinely.

--

Night had fallen, and we were still driving. Jacob had several maps, the documents and a large packet of Lays crisps on the backseat as he expertly drew red circles around important places and information. We had switched our phones off as soon as we left the Seattle city limits so nobody could contact us and to conserve energy. We be envirokids.

"Did you know that the distance from Seattle to Phoenix is 1111 miles?" He asked.

I grimaced, "Yes. It's going to take us forever."

"No, we'll alternate in driving and make one overnight stop somewhere where they don't sell magazines or have internet. Then, tomorrow we should be there by the evening."

"No place in America has no magazines or internet." I said sadly.

Jake snorted.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean both of us being absent at the same time is going to be so obvious. Besides, your Dad _is _the Senator. There's a lot on the line." I said hesitantly.

He snorted again, "Carlie, I don't care. If my Dad doesn't care, then neither do I. And you're asking this way too late, we've been driving for six hours straight."

Okay, so I felt a little stupid but I _had _to ask him.

"We need to go and get some essentials as well as something to eat." I said.

"And wigs! Oh my God, we _need _wigs!" Jacob shouted excitedly from the back. Why the fuck would we need wigs? Only Jacob...

I laughed, "Oh Jake, I'm so glad we're talking again."

"So am I, so am I."

We stopped at a motorway retail park which was really crowded for ten pm on a Monday. Thankfully, it helped Jake and I blend in seamlessly. He kept his arm firmly around my waist, and even all these months later, the heat flushed to my cheeks. We bought a variety of clothes for Jake and even I picked up a couple outfits on Jacob's request. I had insisted on buying excessive amounts of food for the journey because we weren't going to stop every two minutes and buy expensive and putrefacted food. I was hoping to get by only through cash because if I used my card, anyone could track me down through my statements.

"How much cash do you have on you?" I whispered into Jake's ear.

"Five."

"thousand?"

"Yes. You?" He asnwered.

"Ten. And only because of my mission. It's all my pocket money." I smiled proudly.

Jake laughed and placed his lips on my forehead. I revelled in the feeling, but a part of me just wanted to pull him down and devour his lips. Patience is a virtue, I concluded.

After buying our goods, which included ten pairs of boxers [I was a bit worried at that many but Jake's firm look silenced any objections] for Jacob, a brown wig and a blonde wig cut like a bob, we ran out of the shopping centre and made a beeline to my car. I drove manically for a couple of hours before Jake suggested we camp for the night.

"Listen, we're going to have to stop and rest, and this place in Sacremento is deserted and doesn't look technologically advanced."

I sighed, "Fine. But you're driving tomorrow."

He smiled brightly and tugged me out of the car, taking lead of the situation. We entered the small motel to find the place was rather deceiving from the outside. The shabby exterior contrasted greatly with the shiny marble tiles and tastefully designed furniture. To my extreme displeasure, they even had two televisions in the reception alone! A tall, statuesque woman with blonde hair and light eyes smiled widely as we approached the desk.

"Good Evening and welcome to Sacremento Motel Services, I'm Kathy. How may I help you?" She said sweetly. It didn't escape my attention that she was only speaking to Jacob.

"Hi. We'd like a twin room please, under the name of Williams." Jacob said smoothly and placed a wad of cash on the desk. Kathy's eyes widened and promptly, she handed the keys to room 107 wordlessly.

The bell hop took our menial luggage away and we made our way to our room. As expected, two incredibly large beds were pushed up against the furthest wall, with a safe amount of space between them. The room resonated typical hotel-style decor and impersonal architecture. It was perfect for my wild emotions.

"You okay Carlie?" Jacob asked as he tightened his grip on my hand. I nodded solemnly and tried to smile at the beautiful boy beside me.

Jacob and I got comfortable and sat down on his bed to plan out what we would do the next day. I could feel the electric tension rising as the heat rolled off Jacob and hit my own tender skin. The feeling, for the first time made my lady bit tingle and give me goosebumps at the same time.

"So, tomorrow, we take rest in L.A and on the California-Arizona state border. After that, we'll go straight to Phoenix and get started on tracking down Reneè and Emmett's houses. The day after we make our move. Hopefully we'll get it all sorted out within a day or two and make our way back to Washington. That sound okay to you?" Jake rattled off.

I wasn't paying his words complete attention; all I could see was his plump, pink lips shaping beautifully around the words he uttered, and how his breath caressed my face with a warm, woody smell.

And the next thing I knew, was my lips glued to his. Jake froze underneath me, with shock, until he realised what had happened and responded enthusiatically. My hands flew to his hair, as I ran my hands through his soft, floppy locks and revelled in the moaning sounds he made. Jacob's large, warm hands wove into my tresses as he left burning hot trails in my scalp. I parted my lips and let my tongue dart out to glide along his lovely lips. He parted almost immediately and our mouths battled in the passion. Finally, I drew back, panting for air as both Jake and I toppled onto the maps and documents on the bed. Under my ear, I heard his rapid heartbeat and smiled, because he felt just like I did.

"That has got to be the best kiss I've ever had." He laughed breathlessly.

I nodded shyly, "Me too."

We lay there, with my body, wound with his, as we drifted off into the most peaceful slumber I'd had in months.

--

I awoke with a sudden jolt. The sweat accumulating on my forehead may have had something to do with it. Or perhaps it was the fact that Jacob was breathing lightly beside me. His arm was flung over my stomach and my head was nestled in the crook of his arm. I blushed seven shades of red at our situation. Then I thought, 'fuck it' and snuggled closer to him. Jake moaned in appreciation and buried his neck into my hair. Despite being clothed, the moment felt almost R rated. I blamed my prudeness.

Breakfast was no happy affair. Jake ate pretty much everything in sight at the continental buffet and I cringed at the mountains of food at our table. I gathered that Jacob must have been _really _holding back on our first date; this felt like he was starving himself back then. I played about with the watermelon and peaches in my bowl until Jacob took it into his own hands by stabbing the offending fruits and shooting them straight into my mouth. I laughed at his forwardness and kissed his lips softly. I didn't know what we were but I was not passing up any oppurtunity to kiss the sex-on-legs. Finally, Jake had the decency to finish eating so we could start our journey. Today would either make or break me.

Jacob was a nightmare when it came to driving. Speed limits were apparently things which needed to be ignored and reckless roadmanship was the best way to go. I clinged onto my seat for dear life as he wound us around the dangerous bends on the motorway, leading us out of L.A's suburban roads. We even drove through Beverly Hills and I felt an unusual awe at the area. Jacob also took a moment from his ridiculous driving to look around with an impressed look. We looked at each other and laughed at the fucking irony. Our fathers probably owned a couple of these houses and we acted like wistful tourists.

On our drive to Phoenix, where we did _not _stop at the border, we argued over the music, with Jacob _insisting _to roll with some Muse tunes. My preference was strictly Sean Paul so the dance music could loosen my nerves but Jake was not one for sympathy.

"Look Carlie, Sean Bloody Paul doesn't put the point across like Muse. They're so heartfelt whereas Sean _Bloody_ Paul has a sole purpose of going on about lady bits and booty shaking."

I shot him a dirty look, "Yeah okay, but I need to _chill; _I _am _going to visit my fucking grandmother who allegedly ditched me!"

Yeah that excuse always silences them. Jake shut up and gave me free reign on the music. And just to thank him, I even rolled 'I Belong To You' cheer up the cute piece of sexiness.

It seemed like the drive passed by within no time. Before sunset we were driving tentatively around the suburban areas of my mother's hometown, not far for 1214 Salisbury Terrace.

"Want to get a bite before we go?" Jacob asked softly.

I nodded, grateful for the diversion and we headed to a homely looking diner on the corner of a quiet street. I slid into a seat and gazed out of the window, suddenly very nervous. Jake brought our burgers, and Cokes and slid into the seat opposite me.

"What if she doesn't remember me? Or what if she kicks us out? Oh my God, what if she calls the cops on us?!" I asked hysterically.

"I'm sure it will turn out fine, and if she doesn't want to have anything to do with you, then she doesn't know what a fabulous, beautiful and amazing granddaughter she's missing. And that means I can have you to all myself." Jacob soothed me and stroked my hand on the table.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, caressing me with his soft touch as soon as I had stopped panting like a labouring woman. I smiled in thanks and didn't let go of his hand throughout the entire meal. A comfortable silence descended on us and I just relaxed by gazing at Jacob. His cute words and sexy body always brightened my day.

"Seventeen year olds Carlie Renesmeè Cullen and Jacob Matthew Black, have been missing for three days. Their fathers, famous Hollywood actor Edward Cullen and chief senator Willam Black are fearing for their children's lives. They urge anyone with valuable information to come forward to the police immediately." The woman dressed in a crisp black suit read out loudly on the television.

Jacob and I shared a look of panic.

Oh fucking shit.

A picture of Jake and then I came up on the large screen on the wall of the diner. We were both smiling and it was obvious it was a school photograph. The screen suddenly changed to my father and Jake's father standing outside a fancy looking building with arms of microphones being thrust at them.

"Carlie, please come home. I...I love you so much and I won't be able to live with myself if you...don't return. Come back baby and we'll sort everything. Just please, come home!" My father pleaded into the camera.

Fuck, I was about to cry. His plea moved me. I didn't know what to believe anymore. On one hand, he outright said to my face in the most biting tone that it was my fault Bella Swan died, and on the other hand, he's crying like a pansy and telling me to come home on national TV. Edward was definitely schizophrenic.

"Jacob, son. I know I don't say this enough, but I love you with all my heart. Your sisters and I can't bear the pain of your absence; please return home. We'll work together on this. Please, son, I love you." Senator Black choked into the microphone, on the verge of tears.

Jacob yanked me by the hand and tore me through the diner straight to my car, which was in dire need of a wash. In the background the TV still echoed, "There have been speculations that the two teens have been kidnapped, seeing as they are from very influential families..."

I snorted. Me and kidnapped, bitch I don't think so.

It took me a moment to see that Jake was fighting back tears. If you told me six months ago I'd be sitting in a car in Phoenix with Jacob Black crying, I would have spat my usual diet Coke with no ice right in your face. I would have got money from my rich and famous father and admitted you into the nearest mental institution. But now, everything seemed so surreal. And weird.

"Jake, let it out. I'm sorry I ever dragged you into this and you have every right to be mad at me." I whispered, ashamed.

He sobbed lightly into the crook of my neck before jolting upright and looking at me with...pure adoration, "No, no, you've done the opposite of that. You don't know how long I've waited for my father to say something like that to me. Sometimes I feel like he regrets me. But those few words have changed the way I feel about him. Oh my fucking God, I sound like a girl!"

I cracked up and patted his back, "It's cool, we all have our moments, G."

He pulled back and gave me a weird look, "G? Who am I, Kanye West?"

I began giggling uncontrollably, "Oh Jake, it's so good to have you back! Thank you for everything."

Jacob shook his head and clasped my hand in his, "I know I've said this before but, will you be my girlfriend again?"

I let out a squeel I couldn't hold back. Oh come on, can you blame me, Mr. Object-Of-My-Affections just re-asked me out!

"No. Because I was _always _your girlfriend and I never stopped loving you." I said shyly.

"And I've never loved you more than right now." He said sincerely. Our corny-fest just got cornier as Jake tried to dip me in the car and kiss me passionately. Even his head smacking against the roof didn't deter our kissy marathon.

Even if Reneè turned out to be a psycho-bitch and Edward disowned me, I knew that I'd always have a place with Jake.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: I see some story alerts and author alerts...Now I wait for those reviews everybody is holding back. I appreciate all the readers but just let me know how you're finding the story in a review! Or if you want to recommend me a fanfic, let me know through a review. **

**:]**

**assonance-asphyxiation.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

All the sappy shit had to stop, unfortunately. I was rather enjoying Jacob's soft lips glued to mine but people began to stare and just as the senior citizens passed by, our windows steamed up. I always saw this scene in teen drama shows, but to actually experience it was...weird. I cringed as a middle-aged woman strutted past us and threw us the most evillest glare this world ever saw. She put Voldermort to shame.

So, we scrambled away from each other and Jake determindly drove to the address on the sheets of paper which had taken up permanent residence on my backseat. Our re-getting together had given me a bout of much needed confidence and nothing could throw me off my high horse now. The sun set, and the humid air cooled down infitesmally. The indigo skies took reign of the horizon as we drew to a stop in front of the quaint little house on Salisbury Terrace. There was a large garden at the front, lined with small colourful flowers. Two cars, one a VW beetle and the other a large SUV were parked on the long and narrow driveway leading to a side garage. I took a deep breath and exited the car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Jake asked quietly.

I nodded; I didn't want to get him involved if things turned ugly. This was my 'outer-demon' I needed to face. I hesitantly rang the doorbell which sounded light and airy. I could only hope that the occupants were like that too.

What seemed like eternity later, a charming woman opened the door. She her eyes were bluer and more perceptive that the ones in the picture in my car. Her hair was blonder and shorter too. She was dressed in black jeans and a navy t-shirt as she connected her eyes with mine and some sort of recognition dawned in her eyes.

"Can...can I help you?" She stuttered.

Although I claimed to not care if this woman rejected or accepted me, I knew I wasn't fooling anyone. Of course I wanted her acceptance. I wanted this woman to know who I was and to love me for who I am. I didn't know what to expect, but I sure as hell wanted her to know I existed.

Cue, the Cullen charm. Once, Grandpa Carlisle told me I had a smile to kill. It was just like his; lopsided. Just a little twinkle in the eyes and the person was a goner. Strangely, it was my first memory. I guess we Cullens love us some praise. I smiled extra crookedly, and let my eyes, hopefully shine with pleasure. I mean, how the fuck can you make your eyes twinkle, _on purpose? _

The woman's pupils dialated and I heard her small but sharp intake of breath. I straightened up and let my hair flow around me as I put forward a manicured hand to for her to shake. I had attended to my nails _just _to make a good impression.

"Hi! My name is Carlie Cullen." I smiled hugely. I know I was laying it on, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The wheels were turning in my grandmother's head. She was making the connection and as soon as she had registered me fully, she grasped my hand and shook it vehemently. Reneè Dwyer gasped and let her hands fly to her mouth in shock.

"Oh...my...God! Is that really you?" She asked breathlessly.

I nodded politely.

"Come in dear, please come in!" She ushered me in and quickly, I made a thumbs-up sign behind my back to Jake.

I entered the house and was shocked to see how personal everything was. It felt like I had entered a life size diary, filled with pictures and ornaments instead of words. The place represented thousands of words with just one image. Pictures of a grown man and his family blurred past as well as a few pictures of a happy couple, which were my Grandmother and her husband. It was the stark contrast of my own home, which was craftly decorated by Aunt Alice. There were generic photos and decorations which only matched with everything surrounding them, not the occupants' personalities.

Reneè lead me to a drawing room which was impeccably clean and airy, but still held the same atmosphere as the rest of the house. Or the part I had whizzed past. She sat me down on a large blood-red sofa and said that she'd be right back. I heard her hollering up the stairs and on the phone before she charged back down and sat down opposite me excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I still can't believe it's you!" She apologised with a shake of her head.

"It's alright; I didn't mean to barge in like this," I gestured to her house.

She shook her head frantically and took hold of my hand, "Carlie, dear, this is just unreal...the last time I saw you was when you were a few months old, and now you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman! I can't believe _you _found _me! _All these years I've been looking for you..." She sighed.

My heart thumped loudly at her revelation.

"_You _looked for me?" I asked incredulously.

Reneè's insightful eyes searched mine, probably to see if I was playing some sort of joke on her but really, I was just fucking confused.

"How can you even say that?" She asked in a pained voice, "I looked near and far for you. I tracked every record I could. I didn't even know what you looked like; the only pictures I have are of the day you were born! I was literally threatened to keep away from you when I wanted to bring you here to Phoenix all those years ago. In fact, your father bribed me into leaving without you, but I refused. I wanted to leave with my dignity and love for you. I am your _grandmother _and I have unquestionable feelings of love within me for you, Carlie. I'm sorry to hear that you've been brainwashed, but I swear to God, and trust me I don't do that much, that I tried to search for you."

I swallowed back tears. I was confused as to where the threatening and brainwashing came from. I was angry at my father for hiding me so well, as if I was something to be ashamed of. But most of all, I was happy. Reneè reached out and hugged me, and I hugged her back, crushing her to my chest. I was so glad I knew someone who shared my mother's blood.

The door flew open and an extremely huge and intimidating man walked in like he owned the place. Behind him was a tall, statuesque blonde woman whose hair fell in perfect waves and clothes fit snugly. I cowered in her self confidence. Another man, about Reneè's age clambered down the stairs in a grey t-shirt and jeans and smiled happily.

"Everyone, meet Carlie. Carlie, this is my husband Phil Dwyer, my son Emmett Swan and his wife Rosalie Swan." Reneè introduced.

I smiled shyly at them and carefully avoided Emmett's angry gaze.

Phil seemed instantly smitten and came over to pat my hair, "Thank you for finally turnin' up darling. You had mi lady quite upset all these years." He said jovially.

Rosalie, who was apparently my aunt even though she looked like my fucking sister or something came round and hugged me. She smelt of children and expensive perfume.

"Pleasure to meet you. I've always wondered how you'd look and I must say, you look amazing." She winked.

I smiled genuinely; she seemed to like me despite all the rogue-chick attitude around her.

Emmett had yet to speak. But then again I didn't really want to hear him because damn, he was fucking huge and his mouth looked like it could spew a whole load of bullshit too.

"Hi." He said in a clipped tone. Really, he should have kept his mouth shut if didn't have anything polite to say.

"Hi." I bit back in an equally acerbic tone. I know Daddy Dearest taught me manners but this guy blamed _my _father for Bella's death, and despite Edward hating my guts, we still shared a blood bond and a little defending wouldn't kill me. But then again looking at this guy's size, there was strong possibility of me getting battered.

Reneè shot him a withering look. Suck it up douche!

"Why is there a creepy looking guy parked outside your house, mom?" Emmett asked.

"That's my boyfriend." I blurted out. Word vomit for you; when you say wrong shit at the wrong fucking time.

They all shared a weird look.

"That's great! Invite the boy in Phil. I want to see this boy who has captured our Carlie's heart." Reneè said cordially and flicked Phil away with her hand. That guy was whipped.

"No, no it's fine." I said in a panic. I seriously didn't want Emmett making Jacob smoothie today.

Rosalie, who still stood behind Emmett smiled mischeviously and winked. She mouthed, 'don't worry about him' and went back to being impassive. I appreciated her help but the bitch look on steroidasaurus was making me piss in my jeans.

Jake strolled in at ease, looking around and smiling like a fucking fool. Beside Emmett, I gathered that it could have been an equal match, what with Jacob having a few good inches on him in height. But Emmett definitely had it in the muscle department.

Reneè and Rosalie's eyes widened in shock and in pleasure. Eat that ladies; he's my man.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." He said cheerily and grinned at everyone. I think he was trying to make peace but all he was doing was making me fucking nervous.

Reneè, Rosalie and Phil smiled back and introduced themselves. After a few moments of strained silence, Phil said, "Son, you like baseball?"

Jake nodded eagerly.

"Well come this way, my flatscreen awaits!" And off they skipped into the sunset holding hands.

Fucker, comes in and goes BFF on my step-grandfather and leavies me with an angry uncle. Jacob is so uncool. Emmett sulked some more and then headed out the door. I thanked God and turned back to my grandmother. We made small talk, carefully skirting around my mother and asked about everything that has happened. It felt strange to be part of such a conversation, but after Reneè gave me a full recount of her one and only pottery lesson with Phil, I realised that the woman was lovely and was just happy to have me here. Even Rosalie joined in and told me about the antics of my cousins; Kristina who is thirteen years old and Ethan who is four. She showed me a picture from her handbag and I suddenly wanted to meet them. They had their mother's blue eyes and their father's medium brown hair. Ethan even had an adorable dimple beginning to show while Katrina seemed to have her figure shaping up quite nicely.

"They're beautiful, just like their parents." I whispered.

Rosalie nodded proudly, "Yes, but they've definitely got competition with their cousin."

We laughed and felt the cameraderie forming.

"Don't worry about Em, he doesn't come round that easily." She murmured.

I hmmned absently; I wasn't here to get his appreciation after the blame he'd thrown on my father.

"I also know you've been reported missing. You should let your father know that you're alright." Rosalie whispered.

My eyes widened and I bit my lip until I was sure I had reached a fucking capillary in my throat, "Oh my God."

My blonde aunt nudged me playfully, "Don't worry, I wasn't going to tell. I just think you should put Edward out of his misery."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Did you know how uptight, frigid and over controlling the man is? I want him to piss himself for a while. He deserves it."

She laughed slightly and then looked at me with those serious looks people pull on medical dramas, "Carlie, it may feel like he's got you on eternal lockdown, but the guy loves you too much for you to go astray. I felt like that when I was younger, but now that I have kids, I know how your old man feels. Emmett and Kristina fight on an hourly basis these days."

Why did everyone have to guilt trip me? I was such a sucker.

"Okay" I sighed and turned to Reneè who had a calculating look on her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked her tentatively. I didn't know whether to call her Reneè or Grandmah, so I avoided saying anything to her at all.

Reneè bit her lip and it reminded me of myself. I smiled involuntarily at the fact that I had inherited something other than my hair from my mother's side. She locked her eyes with Rosalie and had those irritating silent conversations with her. I refrained from groaning and throwing a hissy fit, as I would do with Beth and Edward.

"I'm fine. Would you like me to start dinner?" Reneè replied happily. Her face had become completely bland and it didn't take a genious to figure out that she was hiding something.

"Sure." I said uncertainly; I didn't want to victimise the poor woman. Reneè leapt up stealthily and whizzed into her kitchen, leaving Rosalie and I alone again.

"How does it feel like to be the daughter of a moviestar?" Rosalie asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

I shrugged; there was nothing interesting I could really say. "Not as great as everyone makes it out to be. I'm so used to living without him, that when he comes back to live at home on a more permanent basis, I get so bloody mad at him every two seconds, that I feel I'm better off in his absence."

Rosalie nodded her head in what looked like agreement.

"How comes my grandmother and everyone else don't know about my Dad being famous and all that? I mean it should be obvious since he's on every magazine and gossip show or blockbuster movie." I asked suddenly.

My aunt seemed to consider that too, "Well...Reneè's isn't into gossip or anything; she only knows her Frank Sinatra and Elvis Presely. Phil is so into his baseball, I don't think he cares about anything else. Emmett...is another story. I, however, do like to keep in touch with the current decade but I've never met Edward so I never really knew for sure if he was the one this family was looking for. It didn't feel right bringing it up like that."

I took in the information. "Did you meet Emmett in college? And what's his story?"

Rosalie pursed her lips and looked around, as if trying to get permission from the pictures hanging on the walls. After a few moments of tense silence, she spoke. "You have to realise that I'm going to be brutally honest with you. You're not a child and I'm sure you'd like to hear the truth as it is. Emmett didn't want anybody to find you. He _knew _that Edward Cullen was famous and the father of his sister's child. He blames your father for his sister's death and he believes that if you come into our lives, you'll bring havoc with you. He essentially hates you for what you've unknowingly caused and because Edward Cullen is the root of half of your genes. He didn't tell his parents about his knowledge because he wanted to keep you out. Now, he's incredibly pissed because you've found your own way here, even with all his concealing. He's not as mad as I'd expected him to be because he knows that your father had nothing to do with your appearance here."

Rosalie was my new favourite person. At least she told me everything.

"Thank you." I said fervently. Sometimes knowing the truth was painful, but it was liberating.

She smiled an award-winning smile.

"I'm not trying to justify anything, but could you please pass on a message to your husband? Tell him that my father is innocent. If it's anyone's fault, then it's mine. I was the one who caused her to die. If I wasn't here, then my mother would have been ever present and your lives would have been perfect."

Rosalie just stared at me. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? And it _does _sound like you're justifying yourself. Don't you understand that this isn't anyones fault really? It's fate. Your parents shared a night of passion, love and lust. _You _didn't consciously decide to come into this world. It was _their _choices and decisions. And despite the ludicrisy of it all, I _will _pass that on to Emmett."

I shook my head; she didn't fucking get it. Nobody ever understood.

"I don't agree with you, but it doesn't matter. I'm just grateful for the truth." I said honestly.

"I suppose it's agree to disagree."

--

Lunch was actually quite nice at the Dwyer house. Probably because Emmett wasn't there. Phil muttered that he had gone back home to his children. I refused to give two shits about him. He could go watch the Tweenies and eat microwave macaroni cheese all he wanted.

Jake and I sat together and I kept shooting him glares. I didn't know why exactly, but the guy had pissed the shit out of me. Befriending my step-grandfather? Jesus, it was like the fucking Twilight Zone. Rosalie and Reneè even caught some of the venom-filled glances and coughed up their sniggers ineffectively. Phil and Jake remained oblivious. Men.

Reneè asked about my father and I shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I lied and said that he was a famous property dealer in Washington and was doing quite well for himself. Once we were on more solid relations, I'd have a movie night with her watch some action flick starring my Dad. Jake's father was a fishmonger, apparently. For someone who did two sets of homework in the time of one, and get straight A's, the guy was a fucking dipshit. _My _dipshit, the corny part of my brain added.

Ah, love.

We finished with a readymade-frozen gateau as dessert since Reneè was 'culinarily challenged.' Looking at the burned potatoes, I believed her. It was amazing that she'd even _attempted _to cook for us.

"Thank you so much...Granmah. Everything was lovely." I thanked her politely.

She shook her head and smirked, "If you think black potatoes are good, then okay. And thank _you." _

I smiled and hugged her; the woman was twice as nice as I'd thought. As for her bastardous son...he can fuck off. Sorry Uncle.

"I hope to meet you soon. Here is my mobile number and Email. Be sure to keep in touch." I said sincerely.

Rosalie came along and hugged me fiercely. The woman was awesome. She'd get on amazing with Aunt Alice and Beth. My heart sank as I thought of them. They must be shitting themselves right now. Rosalie murmured in my ear, "Add me on Facebook and send me your father's autograph. And I'll work on Emmett."

"Thank you so much. It was great meeting you. And would you like some Edward Cullen merchandise with that autograph?" I laughed.

We drew apart the same time as Jake and his new BFF, Phil. They spoke some baseball speech and knocked knuckles. It was cute but still, Jake was just _too friendly _sometimes. Oh well, atleast he wasn't a bitter dickface.

"Lovely meeting you dahling. Call me Grandpa Phil. A young grandpa is a sexy one!" Phil laughed and gave me a hearty hug.

I gave him a watery smile and left the house, before the waterworks began. Grabbing Jake's comforting hand I lead us to my car, waving at my new family. Or well most of it...

As I pulled out of the parking space, I could have sworn I saw a tall, well built, brown-haired man a few yards down the road. Or perhaps it was my wishful thinking...


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: I see a few reviews... :]. Thanks to who reviewed! I wait eagerly for your feedback. Okay, there were a couple of questions so I shall answer gladly.**

**Was the tall, brown-haired man Emmett?**

_Yes, it was. This indicates that Emmett secretly wants to know more about his niece, despite his obvious contempt for her. No, he was not playing stalker, but was simply curious._

**Is her name Carlie or Renesmee?**

_To be honest, this is Renesmee, but it was a mouthful [as I agree with Jacob in Breaking Dawn!] to write everytime. so I swapped the two names around. Also, Carlie is much more conventional and it just seemed to fit better. But, you can call her whatever you want. :P_

**When will Bella come into the story?**

_Soon. Honestly, you guys have been looking out for her so acutely, that you'll spot her right away. I've written some of the chapters and there is no way that you'll not know who she is. Ah, there goes my element of surprise and mystery!_

**Hope that answers your questions. If there are anymore, just ask! And sorry about the few typos, I don't have a beta so I do it myself rather quickly. Apologies for the long author's note. :P  
**

**assonance-asphyxiation.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

Jacob and I didn't need to say where we were going. Despite the heartache and dramatics, our home wasn't in Phoenix or anywhere else; it was in Seattle. Our hands remained clasped throughout the drive towards L.A, where we planned to have our stop. My car was beginning to show signs of wear and tear from the outside, and it no longer remained the shiny, untouched car it used to be. I felt that my car was metaphorical of my life. The sheltered, extravagant shell of a life that I lived, was broken down so I could learn the truth and face the world as the harsh reality it was. I felt sad; very, very sad, but along with melancholy, I felt relief, for finding my family and happiness at the fact that Jacob was here, through everything. I don't think I could have done it alone.

"Thank you." I whispered into the silence.

"What for?"

"For everything. For being there for me when nobody else was. For knowing me the way you do. And for loving me." I replied.

Jacob's face had the last remnents of the sun flickering on it. His black hair seemed darker while his skin tone seemed subtle and even. As if a great burden was lifted from his shoulders. "You know I'll be here, everytime you need me. I love you."

My face flamed at the proclamation. "I love you too."

We kissed away any doubts and drove into a future so unstable.

--

We had ended up in another twenty-four hour diner on the edge of the highway from Arizona to California. This one was cleaner and had tables that weren't covered in six inches of grease. The food was...disgusting, but at least there was a decent place to sit. There were old tunes playing from the senior-citizen-jukebox that was probably more than twice my age, which set the mood for the place. Jake wolfed down all the manktastic food, not saying a single word. I wonder if he even has tastebuds in that black hole he likes to call a mouth. Well I wasn't one to complain because I certainly didn't mind acquainting with it.

The television [there were three in this diner...three!] was once again set on ABC news, and a sense of dèja-vu coursed through me. So, it wasn't surprising when Edward and Senator Black were on TV again. This time, it was a press conference. Thankfully, they didn't flash pictures of us every two seconds, but instead my entire fucking family were all sitting in front of microphones looking quite haggard.

"When were Carlie Cullen and Jacob Black last seen?" Some random blonde woman was asking the Cullens and the Blacks.

"They were last seen leaving Seattle High School at approximately 3.05pm on the previous Friday." My dad said in a hopeless voice.

"Who did they last interact with?"

"Jacob last spoke to Sam Uley, requesting him to drive his car back to his house, with no explanation why. Carlie was rumoured to have spoken to Quil Ateara last." Senator Black choked.

"Were the two youngsters romantically involved?"

Our fathers fucking choked on nothing! They shared some really fucked up look but before either could answer, Beth piped up, "Yes, they were, but only for a few weeks. In that time they were incredibly happy and content."

"What happened?"

"I don't wish to delve into that, all I know was that it ended." Beth replied sharply.

Finally, Edward straightened up and looked straight at the camera. It felt like he was looking right at me, and as if he knew that I was listening. "Carlie, please come home. We'll figure _everything _out when you come home. I apologise for everything I've ever done to hurt you. Just know that I love you."

I actually cried. I _never _cry, but my old man had even managed to get a few tears out of my dormant tear ducts.

"Jacob, son. Please, please come home. Just send me a message that you're safe, something! A part of me dies everytime I look around and see you missing. You are my life, son. I...love you, son." Senator Black said, his eyes watering.

And even good old Jacob barked out a sob. It was heartwrenching.

"Lets get home." I whispered. I couldn't take Alexx's, Alice's, Jasper's and Edward's tears any longer. I had caused them a lifetime supply's pain. And if they shunned me for the rest of my life, it wouldn't be enough pain to make up for this.

"Yeah, I need to give my old man the fucking biggest hug ever." He croaked.

We drove through the night, alternating seats. We were too fucking determined to sleep and well, we really missed our parents. When our eyes got droopy, we had a few intense makeout sessions to keep us going, or we grabbed some strong coffee to wake us up. The music was loud and bumping through the car, my speakers thumping relentlessly. I drove unusually fast and decided that the thrill was worth the danger. Not that I would ever tell Jacob or Edward. Jake would never let me live it down and Edward would take my license off me within two seconds of uttering the words.

"You know, I'm surprised nobody saw us and reported us to the Police." Jake said as the sun began to rise faintly.

"I know, I mean we didn't even use those ugly-ass wigs you insisted we buy." I laughed.

Jake grinned; "I think was an experience of a lifetime. I'll never forget these five days. We have learnt a lot from this."

I smirked, "So you learnt that you didn't need to buy ten fucking pairs of boxers?"

He blushed. It was hilarious and cute at the same time. "Well it's better to be safe than sorry!"

I didn't reply because Seattle's city limits began to emerge on the horizon. My heart began thumping like a bitch and my hands became clammy. I was nervous and excited all at once. I speculated everybody's reactions and then decided to just see them for myself. Jake jumped up and down in his seat like a puppy needing to take a piss with anticipation. I drove through the familiar streets and began to grin at my hometown. I missed this place for the few days I was away.

"Damn, you're so excited." I said to Jake.

He raised a chunky eyebrow at me, "Are you for real? I need to take a piss!"

So I was _right_.

After what seemed like fucking _forever _I dropped Jake at his house. He slapped a big, loud and sloppy kiss on my lips and hopped away into his huge house. I laughed at the fifty's gesture and revved my car down a few roads and into my own gravelly parking area. Everything seemed the same apart from the huge number of cars parked everywhere. I didn't stop see whose cars they were; I wanted to see the _people _who owned them. For the first time, I had been truly excited to run inside and give everybody a big hug. They all deserved so many fucking hugs.

I ran towards the door and opened it into the familiar foyer. I slipped out of my Vans and tiptoed into the living room. Everyone was lying asleep on the huge family of sofas in our living room. It was early in the morning; ass crack of dawn, to be precise and everybody looked exhausted. I wanted to let them rest but realised that they'd be happier to see _me _waking them up. Granmah Esme had her head on Granpah Carlisle's chest, while Aunt Alice was nestled between Uncle Jasper and Alexx. Beth had her head rested in Seth's lap, and they were all pleasantly squished together.

What broke my heart, was my father's lone figure, splayed on the leather sofa. His sleeping face hadn't rid him of his stress lines as his eyebrows were faintly creased and his lips were upturned into a frown. Didn't he deserve someone to share his pain with? Didn't he feel the need to kiss someone, share his problems and and happiness, like I felt about Jacob? Didn't my father need, want, deserve someone?

The light blue shirt he was wearing was filled with wrinkles and it looked like he hadn't changed in days. Despite his auburn hair being usually haphazard, it was truly erratic now. Periodically, he would groan in agony and it didn't take a genious to figure out the source of his pain.

I ran to him like it was my last moment with him. I crushed myself to my father's chest and inhaled his musky honey and lilac scent. I pressed my face against his torso to make sure that we were both here, alive. He began to stir underneath me, until his eyes flew open.

He blinked a few times at my seemingly guilty face.

I nodded profusely.

"Carlie? Is it really you?" He asked disbelievingly.

"It's me Daddy. I'm so sorry." I whispered carefully, so I wouldn't shock him.

His arms flew around me as he steadied us both upright and hugged me with all his might. And he was pretty fucking strong. He sniffed my hair to really check it was me. "Oh my God, Oh my God" He whispered repeatedly kissing my forehead.

"Ew Carlie. You stink." He joked after a moment.

I was too happy to be irritated at the jab. Besides, I had my head nestled in Jake's neck for the past couple of nights. I blushed involuntarily at the thought.

"I'm so glad to be home!"

My over enthsiastic statement caused everyone to awaken. Uncle Jasper muttered something about hallucinations after blinking rapidly at me. Aunt Alice smacked him viciously on his arm and told him I was very much real and that he stop snorting coke.

"Carlie!" Alexx yelled and squished me in his strong hold. I patted his back.

"Hey Alexx. How are you?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "_How am I?! _You just fu-freaking came back after being MIA and you ask me how I'm feeling?!"

I laughed guiltily.

Aunt Alice bumped her hip against her son who comically flopped over to the side, muttering incoherently. I grinned at the telltale teenage signs; he had the inexplicable urge to swear, was growing like a weed and loved some female attention. Meh, we could get together sometime and swear to our heart's content. I was already excited at theprospect of spending some time with my teenage cousin.

"Oh Carlie, I'm _so _happy you're back! Did you know how you left your father feeling? And Jasper nearly had a coronary!" She chided.

I bit my lip and averted my gaze. "Sorry Aunt Alice. Sorry Uncle Jasper. I love you really."

My aunt kissed my cheeks and gave me a dainty hug. Jasper stepped forward and for the first time, ensnared me in a vice like hug. Suddenly all I could smell was his fancy cologne and spicy man scent. He smelled a lot like my Dad.

"Dahlin' you scared the living daylights out of us. I can't bear to think of a world without you hon. I love you." He said in his serene voice.

I hugged him tighter, "I love you too Uncle Jasz. You're too awesome. I'll explain everything to you though."

Next it was Beth and her fiancè Seth who both gave me a united hug 'til they breached every line of my personal space. Seth reminded me of Jacob so I allowed him to pull Beth and I into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Carlie! I'll move back just please don't ever leave. I know it's all my fault but I hope you can find it in you to forgive me!" Beth cried.

I glared at her, absolutely livid at her assumptions, "How dare you think that? This has nothing to do with you! I'm so happy for you and Seth and I realise that your life doesn't revolve around mine. But, don't _ever _blame yourself again, okay?"

My Aunt gave me a watery smile and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too." I smiled.

Granpah Carlisle and Granmah Esmè weren't very happy. They had this odd look of betrayal or something etched on their faces. I looked down in shame and agreed that this was the sort of reception I had earned. I took it all in stride.

"Sorry, Granmah, sorry Granpah." I murmured apologetically.

They stared at me, just gazing into my so very obviously guilty eyes.

"Carlie, do you realise how much we had to face in your absence? You told Edward that you would stay with us! When you went missing, we were the prime suspects and were almost charged for neglect. The media hated on us and we were subjected to so much verbal torture. And if that doesn't mean anything; you simply disappeared! No phonecall, no indications - you just ran away with your boyfriend! What were you thinking? And you _lied. _" Esmè shouted.

Tears began falling rapidly down my cheeks. This shame was too fucking much. However, my father came to my rescue and stroked my hair delicately, soothing me with a lullaby I had not heard in years. When I was younger, my Dad would either hum or play a composition on his piano in his room. Soon, he was away so often, that I had grown to live without my daily fix of normalcy. I turned my face into his shirt like a child.

"Leave her alone!" He said sharply.

I shook my head, "No, no. They're right! I'm such a failure."

Esmè and Carlisle had abruptly joined in the hug and began kissing my face. They smiled in earnest and apologised several times.

"You were right. I needed that, and I'm glad that you gave it to me straight."

"Even then, I just want to remind you how much I love you. And even if you got multiple facial piercings, you'd still be my granddughter." Carlisle soothed.

"I am truly sorry for my outburst, but you _did _need it. I love you my sweet Carlie. You mean everything to me and I'm overjoyed that you've returned safely." Esmè said softly.

I smiled at my family; I had never been so fucking proud and happy to be with them before.

--

Everyone had gone home promptly after we had got the reunions out of the way. Edward insisted that I needed to freshen up [he only wanted me to take a shower...the sneaky bastard] and I wouldn't retell my adventures without some sleep and some nice dinner. It was hilarious to see everyone's faces drop simultaneously. They were so excited to hear the gossip! Hah, they'd have to wait. Edward had phoned the FBI, CIA, international services and the local police office to let them know I'd returned safely. The phone began buzzing every two seconds so we'd decided to turn off the fucking thing. The peace was priceless.

My sleep had been restless, probably because it was Jacob-free and in a Queen sized bed with duck feathers instead of a cheap single bed with squeaky springs, _with Jake_. I texted Jacob to ask how everything went on his side but the fucker was too happy to give me a decent reply. Apparently 'gr8' was a satisfactory reply for your girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _I wonder what Edward would say to that. Well he can't say much because in the last five days I could have had one hundred and twenty hours of mad horny sex with Jake, but instead I came back with my virtue in place. Such a shame I didn't utilise my time better...

I changed into my familiar shorts and grey t-shirt and bounded across the hall into the vacant space of my father's bed. Once again, he was reading. This time, it looked like...my romance novel. My eyes widened and heat flared into my cheeks. That had multiple instances of 'love-making' and that was highly inappropriate for him! I snatched the book away from the nosy fucker and tossed it out of the corridor.

"Why were you reading that book?" I asked. Well, accused.

He had the gall to look unaffected. No squirming, embarrassment or anything! "I was trying to figure out where you had gone. I wondered if you had got any ideas from that book since it was right on your bed before you left."

Well I didn't have anything to say to that. "So why are you still reading it?"

"Because it is interesting." He answered simply. Why didn't he understand that it was a _female romance novel? _Men aren't supposed to be gripping onto hot-pink coloured books! For a Hollywood actor, he sure was dense.

I suddenly hugged him. The old guy needed them more often. He was alone...and old. The least I could do was give him some daughterful attention and lower the frequency of my hourly hissy fits. Edward hugged me back.

I began my recounting, "I know you're dying to know, so I'll give you a brief description. A couple of weeks ago, I was doing some English homework and I had saved it on the family computer. I was trying to see where I saved it so I browsed through all the documents. I stumbled upon a folder named Carlie_Custody and became very curious.

"I opened it to see all the details of Reneè Swan. There was a picture, address and even a telephone number! So I saved it onto my USB and went back to my room. Moments later, Beth came with the news of her engagement and the fact that she was moving in with Seth. I was happy for her but upset because she was really the only person who was a constant in my life. She was my best friend, Aunt and nanny all rolled into one."

Edward made a face at my description of Beth.

"Don't take it like that! I know your line of work needs you to be very mobile and you get a lot of attention. I love you for all the work you do and I'm not mad at you for that-"

"But you're mad at me for something?" He interrupted.

He was good. "Yes but I'll get back to that! So then we had our explosive fight where you blamed me for...Mom's death and that just took a toll on me. I lied to you and said I was going to Granmah and Granpah's but really, I was planning to go to Phoenix and hunt down Reneè."

Edward gasped, quite appropriately, I might add.

I continued, "But then, as I was leaving school, Jacob just opened my car door and sat himself inside. He knew about my plans since he saw my papers in Maths. He was insistent in helping me search for her-"

"How _insistent?_" Edward's eyes narrowed.

I rolled my eyes at the accusation in his eyes, "_No Dad _Jake would never do anything I wasn't comfortable with. He loves me."

My father's nose crinkled up in distaste as he shot me a dirty look. Oh my God. He really needed to continue reading my stolen romance novel because as of this moment, his prude levels were fucking sky high. I had my only-for-Jacob-swooning-face on just to rub it in his face and put the point across that I wasn't giving up on my love.

"Anyway! We drove day and night straight over to Phoenix. We stopped in a motel and no, we didn't share rooms-" I was _trying _to be honest with my parent but by the look of his so-purple-he's-almost-a-blueberry coloured face, I thought he'd end up in the hospital by the end of my story. "-we also stopped in a diner to eat and saw you and Senator Black on the screen and we just broke down. You don't know how long Jacob has wanted to hear those words out of his father's mouth. _I _helped him, Dad." I urged, trying to keep the Cullen smugness out of my tone.

Edward shifted awkwardly and twirled his auburn hair in a very feminine fashion. My eyes widened in shock.

"Don't do that!" I chastised and swatted his hands away.

And then I had an epiphany.

What if my father was...gay?!

I mean, it would explain his lack of interest in women and his tendency to listen to gossip and want to know every detail of my life.

I started carefully, "Erm, Dad?"

He instantly picked up on my change in tone and answered, "Yes, honey?"

My face began to heat up as I fidgeted with the ends of my sleeves, "Are you...y'know...?"

He smiled slightly, "No, I don't know."

"Areyougay?" I drabbled

"Did you say what I thought you just said?" He said incredulously. I nodded, not trusting my chagrined voice. I couldn't even say 'I don't mind, just tell me' because I _would _mind! I refuse to be the daughter of the worldwide famous man who happens to have a daughter _and _be a homosexual! Yes, I was fucking homophobic and no it wasn't my fucking fault!

He suddenly belted out with laughter. He bent over and clutched his sides in a futile attempt to calm himself.

"Oh my God! Carlie, I am not gay!" He hicupped stupidly.

I had never felt so ridiculous in my life. So I got up and wallowed in my embarrassment and let Edward control his spasmodic tittering.

"No, wait, come back you didn't finish your story!" He chuckled. I stood on the threshold of the door, looking at him with an are-you-fucking-serious? expression. No way did I want him making fun of me every two seconds.

"Okay, sorry baby. C'mere and tell me all about it." He said softly. You would have thought he'd be angry out of his mind for me running away but he seemed rather pleasant about it all. Meh. Maybe he wasn't actually glad I was back. Could be.

I reluctantly went and sat across him and launched back into my story, "Jake and I quickly hunted down Reneè's house and I sucked it up and knocked on the door."

At this point, Edward leaned towards me like he was anticipating the amazing climax of it all. I bit my lip from laughing at his intrigued face.

"She stared at me for a few moments and I switched on the Cullen charm to let her know who I am. She was chuffed and invited me in. She explained everything to me from her point of view. Her son Emmett absolutely loathed me but his wife Rosalie loved me. We connected instantly and I really like her." I explained.

Edward's eyes widened appropriately and scowled at the mention of Emmett but he nodded at the reference to Rosalie with an approving set of his jaw.

"So that's where I have to bone to pick with you, young man." I said in mock seriousness. Actually, I was _serious. _

My Dad gave me a wary look and fished his phone out of his pocket, "Well if you must. But I'm calling everyone for reinforcements."

I stood my ground; Edward Cullen was so going to lose. Bitch had to call in his entire family to help him out.

Bring it on.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: How about I make you a deal? _At least _five reviews for each chapter. As soon as I get the fifth review, I'll post the chapter straight away. Please tell me that you agree in a review!**

**And I might give you a double chapter for Christmas. ;]**

**assonance-asphyxiation  
**

**Chapter Twelve **

It was fucking outrageous. The man had finally lost his sense, not that he had very much to begin with. He sat as far away as possible in the living room, in a black leather reclining chair in the very far right corner while I stood with an arrogant expression at the door. My phone was clasped firmly in my hand as I went to press '2' on my speed dial. Jacob. To be honest, I'd have him on '1' but that was default for voicemail. Stupid technology.

"If _you _can call your _entire _family, I can sure as hell bring in my boyfriend." I called over to my father, who still cowered in the corner.

His face was so acerbic at the word 'boyfriend' that pH 1 wouldn't suffice for his acidity. I had listened to him once before about how "I don't want you to hurt each other blah fucking blah," and look where that got me; running away to a place three states away. Now, I had my intentions set in stone. Jacob and I were meant to be, well at least for now. If we were to ever, God forbid, break up, it would happen on _our _mutual agreements. Not because of a political uncaring father or a famous uptight parental.

"Do you _know _how many members of the paparazzi are standing at the end of the private driveway? _He _will get hounded and beaten up! You know I hate the dog but I cannot have him getting injured on my property. What bad publicity for me!" He argued with contempt.

Excuses, excuses.

"I'll tell Beth to come wait for Jacob at the supermarket on Gold Avenue so they can come together. I'm sure she'll understand." I said intelligently.

Edward huffed and looked away. Carlie: 1. Edward: 0.

--

Jacob, Beth, Alice, Edward, Esmè, Carlisle, Jasper and Alexx were all congregated in our drawing room. Apparently the matter was quite serious because the drawing room was _never _used in light situations.

I sat next to Jake, who rubbed soothing circles on the palm of my hand. Everytime Esmè, Alice or Beth looked our way, they'd literally sigh with happiness. I flushed repeatedly at the swoony looks and gazed at my one and only with love. Forgive the lovesickness for I am a woman enamoured by her sole object of affection.

"Let's begin!" Edward started, too sharply for my taste.

"You lied." I accused.

"Hey, now. Let's not be so quick to judge." Esmè interceded. I realised that she wasn't particularly on my side. Pah, Edward could have her; I was bound to win anyway.

Ah, the Cullen arrogance.

"Calm, baby." Jake murmured in my ear. Edward, promptly glared. I think his body was set on auto-pilot so that every time Jake even _spoke _to me, he'd have a physical display of his distaste.

"I'm sure Dad filled you all in and that we're all on the same page?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, except Alexx who looked like he could be someplace better. He looked around and then suddenly began adjusting his already too-low jeans. He might as well take the bloody pair off and walk around in his Calvin Klein underwear. Which were red, by the way. Why was I even looking at his junk, I don't know.

"Well, Reneè told me that you had my records hidden from every directory. She tried looking for me in every manner but I simply could not be found. _You_ made it sound like she didn't care. _You_ said that she moved around a lot. _You_ implied that you had no contact details of her. But _you _did! _You_ hid this from me! I think I have every right to know and meet my grandmother and _you _deprived me of that right!" I sneered at my father.

He looked down, avoiding my gaze, "I just wanted to protect you..."

"From what? Reneè isn't an axe murderer or a psycho-bitch! Even Phil was so nice to me. He welcomed me immediately into his family. Tell him Jake." I looked at my boyfriend.

Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably and it was then that I realised bringing him into this wasn't one of my most smartest ideas. [I never have dumb ideas so this had to be classed as less-smart, rather than quite-silly.] "Well...erm...Phil was very hospitable. He even welcomed me in and we got along tremendously given our mutual interest in baseball."

Everyone except Edward looked impressed and amused.

"Reneè was a darling. She attempted to cook for us when it was so very obvious that it was quite a fèat for her. The look of love on her face was undeniable. Even Miss Rosalie McCarty was incredibly amiable." Jacob explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows; why the hell was he using such fancy language? Was he trying to _impress _my father? Well, I had to hand it to my guy; he had guts.

"Hmmn...Edward, _why _did you lie? It would have been better if you had told Carlie rather than letting her discover all this on your computer!" Alice said angrily and sat herself beside me on the large couch. I smirked; two down, four to go. That excluded Alexx, who had now resorted to fiddling with the shoelaces of his Converse.

Edward stuttered, looked around helplessly and probably wondered where all his acting skills had gone. He should have risen from his seat and should have launched into a heartfelt tirade that were to be nominated for the next Oscar awards. And to think he was was a Oscar nominated actor and Grammy-award-winning-man.

"And what's this all about prime custody, Edward? I simply don't understand, how could Reneè have all the rights but not know where Carlie is. Something doesn't add up." Carlisle added suspiciously.

Esmè was relentless, "What do you mean Carlisle? Nothing sounds out of the ordinary; Reneè left Forks for crying out loud! What more could you expect from her?"

I was rather miffed by the subtly insulting statement. I thought my Granmah liked me. Jake squeezed my arm in reassurance, and smiled carefully at me. I gave him a tight lipped smile back.

Carlisle looked at his wife incredulously [sort of like are-you-fucking-serious-woman?] and then walked over to where Jacob was sitting. He plopped himself down beside my boyfriend and nodded at him. They were meeting for the first time and all they could do was nod. Men.

"Actually, Granmah Reneè said Dad tried to pay her off and possibly even threatened her if she took me away." I mumbled.

The profuse blush on my father's pale cheeks gave it all away. He ducked his head and swiftly walked out the room. In the room next door, loud crashing noises resonated as I presumed my father smashed a couple of the vases Aunt Alice had put in the dining room. He growled and shouted inhumanly before he ran back into our room, with a wild look in his emerald eyes.

"I...I...I'm going insane!" He yelled at nobody in particular.

That was the first time I was afraid of my father.

I cowered into Jake who only held me close. I shot frantic looks to my grandfather whose face had morphed into one of concern. He got up slowly and approached my father. My grandmother intercepted him and shook her head at him, "He's got a sharp piece of china in his hand."

Beth, who had remained silent throughout the debacle, sinuously moved towards Edward and pried the piece of broken vase from his hand. Alexx had thoughtfully handed her a wet tissue to clean up the slight blood on his hand.

I extracted myself from Jacob and walked slowly over to my father. Crazed or not, he was my father.

I hugged him tentatively and laid my head on his chest. I could feel the erractic thumping of his heart. "I don't care what you did; I still love you Daddy." I whispered quietly.

In an instant, he had calmed down and clutched me to his torso. Tears cascaded down his worn face. He green eyes were suddenly bloodshot as he trembled violently against me. Just a few months ago, he had returned home from a filming shoot looking like the filmstar he really was. Now, he was simply a tired, worn out single parent. I looked at him sadly, knowing I was the reason for his distress.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

I smiled sadly and lead him to the vacant sofa in the corner. I told Alexx to get some water for him. He mumbled about "child labour" but followed my orders.

"I think our arbitration is done here. Let the father-daughter talk out their differences." Beth said in a hushed voice.

Jasper leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Let the old man off easily, hon. I feel his guilt."

I looked at him confused, but otherwised nodded. Uncle Jasz had a strange way about empathy. It was as if he could _feel _another's emotion.

--

We sat companionably. Gazed into the sea of silence. Pondered about life. All that deep shebang. Then I came to acknowledge the fact that deep and I didn't work. I couldn't look up at the stars and go all dramatic about the romance or amazing-ness of it all. They were stars and they were pretty. End of story.

So that's how I learnt that instead of sitting there like two old men on the porch in rocking chairs, I should speak to the old man and get shit sorted out so I could go back to making out with Jake at school and have a proper quadruple date with my friends. And perhaps attend a party where there was abundant alcohol and spiked punch.

"I did it because I didn't want to lose you. I didn't tell you because I lacked faith in you. And I'm so sorry for not believing in you." He murmured shamefully.

Love is so twisted. Really.

"It's like the forbidden fruit analogy. Sort of. You want a taste of something you can't have. I've always wanted to meet my mother and her family despite being lucky enough to have you around me all the time. If you'd just told me _everything _about Reneè earlier I may not have run away."

"I know, but letting you go after seeing your mother die, would have been the death of me. My broken heart couldn't have taken another shattering. Your mother was my everything." He replied sadly.

His last sentence caused tears to well up in my eyes. She really was his everything. And mine too.

"I'm sorry too. For causing you so much trouble all the time. For being a bigger bother than I'm worth. And for killing the love of your life." I apologised.

He crushed me to his chest, "No, no, no." He chanted. "None of it's your fault, and I've learnt that in the past few weeks. Fate just works in strange ways. You're growing up and experiencing new things, feelings. You deserve that much freedom. I love you so much my young darling. It hurts to see you like this. And it is your ridiculous 'bother' that I wake up for everyday." He grinned at me, stroking my hair softly.

The sparkle in his Cullen eyes was back. And I was glad.

"So...does that mean I can date Jacob _with _your permission?" I asked cheekily.

He raised his bronze eyebrow, "For all that we've been through, I shall say yes. Because I don't want you to resent your father. I am after all, Hollywood's hottest heartthrob." He winked.

And there comes the Cullen arrogance.

--

Jake, the sexy brown-eyed, black-haired beast who I mostly referred to as my boyfriend was re-invited to my house for a formal introduction...with the blessing of my father!

Either Paris Hilton was obese or I was dreaming...because this kind of shit doesn't happen in my world.

Alice, Jasper, Beth and Alexx were back to witness the Great Moment, as Alexx had named it. Edward had promised to be civil, [although I'm not sure what he meant by this...no gunshots?] and was to approach my BF with maturity and liberal-ness. [I decided to invent my own word; liberal-ness. What? I'm creative!] Beth sniggered a whole lot and Alice laughed with good humour. Alexx and I shared a wide-eyed look at the absurdity of the grown women. They made no sense. Jasper's eye roll seemed to agree with us.

The doorbell rang and I ran to get it, before Edward changed his mind and kneed Jake in the balls and told him to leave. Jacob appeared with unnaturally ruffled hair, a creased blue shirt and and gashes on his cheeks. I gasped.

"What happened to you?!" I asked in shock.

"Oh good, someone battered him for me." My Dad muttered behind me. Aunt Alice hissed and Beth smacked his arm.

"The paparazzi." He sighed.

Ooh. Those bitches were getting it. OOOOOH were they _so _getting it.

I brought Jake in and ran to the kitchen to get a cold towel to soothe his flaming face. Ignoring Edward's cringing looks, I patted Jake's face and made disgusted faces at the scratches and bruises lining his beautiful skin. I pushed another of Edward's buttons by kissing my boyfriend lightly on all his injuries.

"Thanks Carlie. You're utterly the best." He sighed in contentment.

I smirked, "Glad to be of help."

Jake rose sinuously and stepped forward to grab my father's hand in a firm grip. I felt the strange sense of dèja-vu flow through me.

"Mr. Cullen, I'd like to formally re-introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black." He said in a deep voice.

I sniggered; my father and about half of fucking America already knew who he was, courtesy of ABC news and Senator Black. This was just stupid. Alexx scowled at Jake and Uncle Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"You better treat my daughter like she is the princess of this world. If you hurt her, in even the slightest way, half of Hollywood and I will be after your dead body. Understood?"

Fuck him.

Now Jake will run away and go make out with Nora Mallory who has big boobs and a sister who doesn't really give a shit about her. They'll have silicon babies with tanned legs and blonde hair which are ninety-nine percent extensions. I'll be a bitter bitch who will live with her equally resentful father for my entire life and then we'll die because we got into a fight and whacked each other with our walking sticks. Fuck my life.

"I will, Sir. I _will._" Jake said with conviction. I squealed with glee and hugged him with all my might. He wasn't scared of The Evil One and he didn't answer with some overly cheesy line like, "I will protect her forever, with my life." _That _was so romance novel style. Like the one Edward was currently reading...

I kissed him chastely on the lips and lead him to Alice and Beth.

"Aunt Alice, Beth, meet my boyfriend, Jake." I said happily.

Alice wound her small arms around his large frame and he carefully hugged her shoulders, aware of Jasper's shrewd looks. God, it wasn't as if Alice would run away with a seventeen-year-old like a cougar woman. Pfshaw!

"It's lovely to meet you; Carlie speaks very highly of you." She said in her high, soprano voice. _Highly _- shame really, all I ever blabbed on about was his out-of-this-world hotness and swoon-worthy niceness. Next time, I'd try and _actually _say some intellectual stuff about him. Like how he did two sets of homework everyday?

"Likewise. Pleasure to meet you." Jake answered kindly.

"Hey Jake! I love your new haircut; brings out your eyes. That ponytail was _so _last five thousand years ago!" Beth exclaimed to my sheer embarrassment.

Did I mention Jake was previously a proud owner of a ponytail? Well he was. And then he cut it, to my extreme pleasure.

"Err, thanks Beth. I think Carlie likes it shorter, so I decided to get it cut." Jake said awkwardly. I squeezed his hands in appreciation.

"_Ponytail?!" _Edward squeaked with a horrified look on his not so horrific face. I bit my lip from laughing.

"Yes, well we all have our phases. I wanted a piercing in my d-" Alexx started but Jasper silenced him with a cutting hiss.

"-but Dad showed me sense. I'll get one in College anyway, 'cause the chicks dig a d-" Jasper glared menacingly at his son.

"-with bling. I approve of you Jakey Wakey. Let's go man-bond." Alexx finished and Jake smiled at me before he followed my cousin silently into the Cullen garage.

As they left, I burst out with laughter, tears welling up in my eyes. I loved my cousin.

"Alexx wanted a frenulum piercing?!" Beth asked in disbelief.

Jasper sighed, "Yes. He's fourteen for God's sake! He's supposed to be in an awkward pubescent state and instead he goes around trying to pick girls up! I don't know where all his Southern gentlemen manners went."

"At least he has the good looks to pull off that attitude." Alice laughed.

--

The paprazzi were lethal. Flashing cameras, stifling reporters and millions of questions were all pointed towards us as Jake and I tried to make our way to his house so I could also be formally introduced to his father, who had flown especially to Seattle to meet me. No pressure.

Alice and Beth bitch-fought and even went so far as pulling each other's hair to get their choice of clothing on me. Alice insisted a _Chanel _dress with a cashmere cardigan and heels whereas Beth rooted for a _Gucci full-sleeved _number and some fancy boots. I walked out on the two of them and kissed Jake instead. I had pushed him against the wall of the upper floor and tangled my hands through his soft, luscious hair and latched my lips to his soft, cinnamon and honey tasting ones. He grabbed my hips and pulled me forward so our every line was touching. Suddenly, I felt his throbbing arousal against my stomach and I jerked back with shock.

"...Sorry." I said as I flew back against the banister.

He looked down shamefully, "No, it's my fault. Sorry I shouldn't have."

I silenced him with a quick kiss and smiled, "You can't help it, can you? _I _was the one who came onto you anyway."

Jake laughed and hugged me, "Let's just take this slowly."

"Thank you. I love you." I whispered into his neck.

"I love you too."

We went back to my room where the two epic bitches were clawing at each other. They ignored us and continued their cussing.

"Stupid hairy cunt!" Beth hissed.

"Pussylickerfucker!" Alice shouted. Was that even a word?

Jake and I simply looked at each other and walked further into my closet which had now expanded to cover half my room. He picked out an emerald green blouse and pointed to my black skinny jeans before giving me the thumbs up. I blushed like a manic raspberry and nodded my head. Jake quietly left the room to speak with Alexx who was, guess what? His new fucking best friend! First my senior citizen step-grandfather, and now my fourteen-year-old cousin who wanted his dick pierced.

I got changed as fast as possible, adding a dab of make up to my face so I could look as pretty as possible because trust me, I did not want to look like a shitfaced seventeen-year-old on the cover of every gossip magazine. I added my _new _black Vans to complete the retro look. Alice and Beth still had their faces in frowns so I left them to their PMS and got going.

Uncle Jasz and Dad met me at the bottom of the stairs. They smiled widely and hugged me.

"You look lovely, dahlin'. Beautiful." Uncle Jasper said serenely. I kissed his cheek and thanked him.

"Baby, you look beautiful. If that _dog _does anything to you, let me know." Edward said before he kissed my forehead and stepped away. Dog schmog; my boyfriend was a _human. _Obviously, Edward had failed High School biology.

Jake was waiting at the door with Alexx glued to his side. I wonder who was the dog now...

"You look divine. Breath taking. Your eyes are glorious. My heart pains with your beauty." Jake whispered. The intensity of his eyes showed that he was absolutely serious.

"Thank you. I love you." I breathed.

"As I love you."

And we left my father and uncle blown away by the depth of our love.

So, this brings me back to the blinding lights and mouthfuls of questions. I felt like I was being suffocated by each flash. Every microphone caused me to lurch at these generic faces as they were relentless due to their thirst for knowledge of the Cullen's private life.

_"So why did you leave home Carlie Cullen?"_

_"Did you try to elope with Jacob Black?"_

_"Is this some plan for Senator Black and Edward Cullen to gain publicity and sympathy votes?"_

_"Are you two dating?"_

_"Was this a stunt to satiate your thirst for media attention, Carlie Cullen?"_

They were merciless.

Despite there being a thick cloud cover above, Jake thrusted a pair of aviator sunglasses at me and muttered, "Put them on and look down. Don't answer any questions." I followed his instructions and pushed past the reporters.

_"Are you even Edward Cullen's daughter? You're illegitimate after all. How can Edward Cullen even put up with you after all the stunts you've pulled?"_

That question snapped my patience. They could ask me all these ridiculous questions which they had no right to ask, but they could _not _ask me about my father and I's relationship.

"For your information, Edward Cullen _is _my father. Despite all your speculations and logics, that is one fact that will _never _change. Jacob and I may or may not be in a relationship, but this also none of your business! If you ask me another inappropriate question, my lawyers will be speaking to you and your news agencies." I said with confidence.

As we reached Jake's car, he turned to me and shook his head in disbelief, "I told you not to speak. Do you _ever _listen to me?"

I smiled angelically and shrugged, "No, but you love me anyway."

He grinned, "Yes, why yes I do."

--

Once upon a time, I thought I lived in a castle. Nobody else ever had a house as large or classy as mine. In my childhood, I used to attend a public school where everyone lived in three-bedroomed semi-detached houses on the fringe of the city. They'd get five dollars a week for being a good little child and they'd spend their earnings on a new doll, or toy car.

I, however had every kind of plaything in my room before I'd even want it. In the far corner of my room, was a large ceramic doll with a slit in her head. If you wound her head to the right, it would pop off and countless notes would flow out like blood from an open wound. I'd often struggle to push it all back in so Beth would have to help me put the doll's head back together. The few friends that I had ever invited over when I was younger, looked upon the waterfall of notes with jealousy and awe. I had always felt so powerful, confident and arrogant back then.

But when I arrived Jake's house [the _main _house...not his _personal den_ where I had been the past few times] my mouth was hanging a few feet away from where it should be. I felt like a middle class three-bedroom house owner. It was the fucking whitehouse. Or a Seattle version of it. It was large, white and stood with the support of five pillars. There were about half a dozen security guards dressed in crisp matching uniform, all lined up in front of the entrance. They fucking _bowed _down to us and parted in harmony to let us through. I was astonished.

A small buggy sort of thing appeared out of nowhere and Jake seated me before climbing in himself. Someone had taken Jake's car and driven it to God-knows-where. The buggy driver dipped his head respectfully and drove flawlessly to the _next _entrance of the house.

"Oh my God. This is...I feel underdressed." I whispered to Jake.

Compared to everyone's seriousness and the overall air of perfection, Jake's boisterous laugh rang out. Surprisingly, even the driver didn't flinch. "Oh Carlie, we're just keeping up appearances."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

He shook his head, "Nothing, babe." He kissed me lightly to reassure and me grabbed hold of my hand.

"Let go! My hand will get clammy and I'm not shaking hands with your Dad like that." I hissed.

More laughter. All at my expense if you hadn't noticed.

_Finally _we arrived at the 903409th entrance of the 247879 miles of housing. I'm not exaggerating as much as you'd think. The absolutely enormous doors were opened and in true clichè fashion, Jake's father stood smiling with open arms. I half expected a couple of cameras to start flashing. I could almost picture the headlines: _Senator Black welcomes Cullen Child into his home with open arms. A great example of a great American; mingling with all classes and truly bringing alive the American Dream. _

Yeah, I felt like a poor little shit compared to the Armani suit Mr. Black was wearing. By his side were two tall tanned, leggy women who wore typical presidential dresses and shiny pumps. Their hair was coiffed perfectly and the classy diamonds shone impeccably around their necks and fingers. Married.

"Jacob! You finally brought the beauty that has captured your heart!" Senator Black exclaimed happily.

"Erm, yeah. Hi Dad." He said sheepishly.

He stepped forward and shared a typical man-hug with his father. It was a beautiful sight. I would have shed a tear or two but my mascara wasn't fully water-proof. I couldn't risk it on the first meeting.

"Dad, meet my girlfriend, Carlie Cullen. Carlie, this is my father, William Black."

I carefully extended my hand forward [obviously manicured; can't go around shaking the hands of high profile peopele with stubby nails!] and shook his warm large hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Senator Black." I turned on the Cullen charm with my crooked smile and attempt at _twinkling _my eyes. Senator Black looked a little stumped before he smiled widely and nodded.

"It's great to finally meet you Carlie. Jacob speaks very highly of you." He said.

Jake and I shared a sly look. Wonder where we'd heard that before?

The Leggy Ladies stepped forward and hugged me daintily, "Hello Carlie. I'm Rebecca." The taller one said.

"Hi Carlie, I'm Rachel."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted.

"Likewise."

I smiled in earnest; these were Jake's sisters!

We walked into the massive house, mansion, castle thing and I looked around in awe. There were large, ornate portraits framed with beautiful dull gold metallic bars. The pictures seemed to be arranged in chronological order, going from the oldest Quileute member to the most recent, being Jacob's father. Each Native man sat with a proud and confident aura in their images, but none of them resonated arrogance. A true talent, especially considering us Cullens who were always full of it.

"Our line of leaders began with Ephraim Black at the beginning, followed by Levi Uley, Quil Ateara Senior, Harry Clearwater and many more." Jake boomed as we trailed after his father through the vast room.

"Aren't they...Jared, Sam and Quil's relatives?" I asked, feeling so stupid at even suggesting it.

Jake's face lit up and he nodded enthusiatically, "Yes! They're their ancestors. We're all actually related in some random way. I'm so proud of you Carlie - you recognised them!"

I, as usual, blushed like a mad raspberry and bit my lip.

_Finally _we were seated in a tastefully decorated room with a mile of plush sofas. A home cinema was installed into the left wall with speakers dotting the whole room. Several doors lead out of there and into toilets, kitchens and God-knows-what. Jake flopped onto a large couch with ease and took me down with him, causing my hair to fly everywhere and straight into his eyes.

"Yeeow! Carlieeeee, your hair!" Jake whined as his father left the room.

"Sorry Jakey." I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog look.

He instantly relaxed and kissed my pouting lips. I kissed him back fervently and instinctively, my hands flew to his hair, winding through his locks that my fingers had become well acquainted with. We pulled apart after some lip lovin' only to come face to face with a smirking Senator Black. Holy Shit. Hello Carlie-you-pushy-whore. Erm.

To my utter horror, Jake _smiled. _Smiled! Stupid potatoface grinned at his father and wound his arm around my waist! I wriggled out of his grasp and flitted to the opposite end of the couch. It seemed to me that parents [fathers in particular] had a knack for walking in on me making friends with Jacob's lips. And the looks they gave...made me feel icky. Uncool.

"Once you're done, would you care to join us for dinner?" Senator Black asked, smiling knowingly. I diffused into a hypertonic red blood cell in chagrin and made my way to follow him.

Jacob easily caught up with me, whispering arrogantly in my ear, "He used to think I was _gay _or something. Now he know's that I'm straighter than that metal ruler in your pencil case."

I huffed in annoyance. Yes, yes I couldn't doubt Jacob's 'straightness' especially with those mind-blowing kisses, but couldn't he at least save me _some _of my dignity?!

He looked at me confused, before his face lit up in comprehension, "OH! Sorry babe. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. I'll be on my best behaviour. Promise."

I smiled slightly and slipped my hand back into his as a gesture of forgiveness.

Rachael, Rebecca and Senator Black were seated already, mirth and good-natured teasing in their eyes, "Ready to begin?" Rachel asked.

I nodded meekly and got settled into my seat, courtesy of Jake who was shaking his head and smiling to himself. We discussed silly things, enough for dinnertime chitchat and to keep the atmosphere light. We laughed over Jacob's childhood, Rachael's teenage rebellion and Senator Black's awkward moments on national television. All in all, it was a fabulous day. I had never been so glad be back in Seattle. My home.

"Thank you so much, Senator Black for everything." I thanked before Jake was to drop me home.

Senator Black was a tall man, towering easily over my five feet eight inches. Jake had his eyes and skin colour, but that was it. His features were much more softer than his father's which were sharp, inquisitive, but open. When he smiled at me, I saw age, experience and serenity.

"Call me Billy. I'm just really glad to have you in my son's life, despite the recent events." He said softly.

"Thank you." I nodded; Jake was the best thing that ever happened to me and I would do everything in my power to keep him there.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Hey guys! OMG. This story has been nominated for the best father/daughter/son moment in The Two Sides of Twilight awards! Chuffed. _Please, please _could you go over there and throw in a couple more votes because I only need a few more votes to have a viable chance of winning! Thank you so much to all who voted, I really appreciate it! **http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20624122/1/

**And here is your chapter. Want another one? Five reviews is all I ask. No strings attached. ;]. Love you all.  
**

**assonance-asphyxiation.  
**

**Chapter Thirteen **

I ended up on a rocky pathway which was long and narrow. The edges were lined with dull grey pebbles which would fall into the marshland on the sides when I thrust my foot into the gravel with each step I took. The day was unusually bright; smooth blue skies, dotted with delicate little cirrus clouds and a perfectly round yellow ball of light sending its rays towards planet Earth. The temperature was pleasant - not too hot, not too cold. I was dressed in my usual faded denim jeans, Chucks and a plain long sleeved shirt. My hair tossed around at the nape of my neck in a loose ponytail as I began to run faster.

In the distance, I could see a young man and woman standing together at the end of the path. It was so narrow, that I couldn't see past them, as to what could be behind them. Their bold silhouettes swayed slightly with the nomadic breeze. The woman's long, curly hair caressed the air with its soft ripples, as she turned to gaze up at the man. The man was tall and had his arms firmly rooted around the woman's waist. They looked perfect. It reminded me of Jake and I when we in school or anywhere, really. How his arms would gravitate to my waist and keep me close to his large, warm body. I suddenly missed him.

Panting loudly, I came within a few feet of the couple. I tried to make myself known, so I could walk past them and find out what was behind them. The deep shadows across their faces dimmed and I came to realise that the male was my father. My face registered shock, as I tried figure out how he got here. I came by car and there were no signs of anyone else in the surrounding area. He smiled carefully, as though he wasn't sure what his reaction should be. I pursed my lips, confused at the whole situation.

Suddenly, the shadow left the woman's face and she smiled openly at me and even extended her arms to hug me. My Dad beckoned me to make an acquaintence with his girlfriend. I bit my lip from making any remark and walked the few feet to shake her hand. She embraced me tightly as if we had been separated for many years, her liquid scent ensnaring my senses.

"Carlie, my sweet daughter. How pleased I am to finally see you, my love." She whispered poetically.

I jerked back in shock, taken away by her words. My mother was standing here, alive and well, looking like the epitome of beauty. I blinked my eyes rapidly and flew to her again, hugging her with all my might. Edward wound his arms around us and hummed a sigh of content.

Suddenly, my footing slipped on the loose pebbles on the narrow path. A soft gasp elicited from my mother's mouth as she let go of my shoulders and intertwined her fingers with my father's. The innocent clouds above, morphed into angry deep grey clouds, which moved towards me at an alarming rate. Rain pounded onto the pathway as to my horror, Edward and Bella fell backwards hand in hand. I stepped forward to see them cascading down mercilessly into an endless black sea.

I tried to move, to jump in after them. I wanted to be where they were going; I wanted to be with _both _of my parents! After only just seeing my mother, I couldn't let her go! My feet remained glued to the gravel that caused me to lose my balance only seconds ago. However hard I tried, I couldn't move. I watched my parents distance away as they disappeared into the dense expanse of water.

"NO! Mom, Dad! Come back, don't leave me!" I screamed down to the empty sea. I was replied with silence.

"no, No, NO! Please, you can't leave me here alone! I only just found you!" I cried, violent sobs wracking through my body.

For the first time in my life, I faced the sky and prayed to the God above, "PLEASE! Give me my parents back, I beg you! Don't orphan me like this! I have nowhere to go!" I wailed in agony.

Once again, silence was my only hope.

My knees gave away under me and I fell to the ground. The livid wind hissed around me as my hair flew around me freely. I sobbed into my cracked hands, wondering how I ended up so helpless.

"Mom, Dad I love you. Take me with you." I whispered hoarsely.

--

"Carlie! Honey, wake up!" A hushed but urgent voice broke the surface of my pain.

Involuntarily, my eyes flew open, but still sticky from the tears. I breathed in deeply to calm my wild heartbeat. Looking around, I made sure that everything was still the same. I wiped away the moisture and whatever unknown substance from my eyes, and looked at the figure sitting beside me.

"It's okay baby. I'm here and we're all safe." He murmured.

I sighed, letting him crush me to his chest. He patted my head in a soothing motion and made absent noises. I knew what that meant; he was contemplating something.

"I'm okay. Sorry." I croaked out, my voice laced with grief and sleep. Edward shook his head and looked into what seemed to be space. He just...looked. Green eyes were blank and his lips sat in a straight line. He looked so void of emotion, that I could have mistaken him for a statue. I patted him to get his attention, but he remained stoic. My father didn't move at all, his arms limp on my shoulder. I began hyperventilating at his lack of response and even reached for my phone to call Aunt Alice and Granpah Carlisle.

Finally, he susurrated "Carlie, this is _not _okay. This has been the twentieth nightmare in two weeks. I cannot bear those terrifying screams you utter _every _night. We have to do something about this."

Before I could even understand what he said, the hollow words were out of my mouth, "I'm fine Dad."

He threw me a hopeless look that said otherwise. "I've bought that for the past three months, but not anymore." He said with finality.

I shrunk back in resignation. I hated to say it, but he was right. These nightmares were taking a toll on me and even my relationship with Jake was straining. "Okay."

He nodded somberly and shooed me to the bathroom, "It's time for you to get ready for school."

With a hazy mind, I prepared myself for the last semester of Junior year. The second semester flew past with all the Reneè and Jake drama and before I knew it, spring holidays sprung up on us [no pun intended], leaving us a few more weeks before Summer. Just a couple of months later, the last year of High school would roll around and then we'd be out in the real world.

My VW had been polished up, thanks to Edward who also upgraded the engine and replaced the seat covers with leather. It was as good as new. I started up the car with a purr and made my way to school. Jake stood waiting beside his monster GMC with a scared expression on his face. I felt so guilty at the fact that I had made him fear me. He probably tiptoed on eggshells everytime I came near him. So much for treating him with care. My straying mind and paranoia put me on edge and I seemed to take it all out on my friends and Jake. I blew out a gush of air and walked to him with a smile on my face.

"Hey Jake." I grinned and kissed him fervently. Not a usual chaste kiss, but a whole hearted mingling of lips and tongues. I ran my hands down his face, memorising the contours of his face, as he stood there shocked, before responding eagerly and clamping his hands around my hips.

We pulled apart, breathless and he looked at me, "What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

We shared a moment of tense silence. Both of us knew how ungirlfriendish I had been over the past couple of weeks. He simply nodded.

"Sorry. I know I've been a shitty girlfriend and I know I can't blame it all on the _nightmares _but it's my only pathetic excuse. Edward has had enough of being sleep deprived at his film sets, so he's taking action." I apologised sincerely.

Jake's face relaxed and he leaned his forehead against mine, "I forgive you, babe. I love you so much, I don't think I could have lived without you."

My eyes watered at the admission, "I love you too Jake. So much. Thank you."

And just like that, he slipped his hand into mine and we walked to English just like before. Loving Jake was effortless, and I revelled in it.

--

"Oh my God! This is so exciting! _Finally _we are going on that quadruple date I've been wanting to go for _months!" _Emily squealed as she flitted in and out of her lifesize closet. She flung Claire, Kim and I different outfits to go and try on one by one in her ridiculously large bathroom. The mirror in there was lined with bright vanity bulbs and the bathtub was actually a marble jacuzzi. Emily liked to live in style. She ordered us around like an army General, scowling and grimacing deeply when we refused a certain piece of clothing.

"I bet you both, that Emily wears the pants in her relationship." I sniggered.

"She probably wears the shirt too!" Kim laughed.

Emily growled from her closet and thrust a black dress at me, "For that little comment, you will _have _to wear this!"

I pressed it against my figure; it was just above my knees and had a huge bow at the back, where my spine met my hips. It wasn't deep necked or strappy, but rather like a pinafore sort of thing, but better. Emily fished out a matching shawl with dull silver bits sewn into the fabric and black pumps.

"No way in _hell _am I wearing heels. I'll tower over Jacob!" I protested.

Emily shot me a defiant look before sighing dramatically and tossing me a pair of shiny fancy ballet flats. I noticed that so far, she hadn't handed a _single _item to me. All of them were impolitely thrown

Claire noticed my upturned face and turned to Emily, "Okay Hitler, what's up with you?"

Emily glared at Claire before huffing loudly and launching clothes at her too, "Nothing! Just get yourself sorted so Kim can do our make-up!"

Meh, probably PMS-ing. I arranged my attire on Emily's large fluffy bed and raided her jewellery box which had every type of jewellery ordered meticulously according to colour, type and style. Of course, I didn't deduce that myself; Kim whispered that while I looked at the large box with confusion. So, not really caring about style or type I reached into the never ending hole and pulled out a white gold set. It consisted of big diamond style studs [they were probably real, considering it was Emily] a thin, intricate bracelet and a delicate ring.

"Come on Carlie, we'll do you first." Claire called. I looked at her, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"You wanna do me, huh?" I nudged her elbow.

I was met with a pillow slamming against my face, thanks to Kim, "Go relieve your sexual frustrations with Jake."

Claire pushed me onto the spinning chair which faced Emily's vanity mirror and began piling my hair onto the crown of my head, leaving a layer untouched. Then, she pulled out her curler and held it up like it was a cure for AIDS. I blushed beet red at Kim's comment and ducked my face into my chin in a futile attempt to hide my chagrin.

"Are you _blushing?" _Kim gasped exaggeratedly.

"No shit, Sherlock." Emily muttered as she walked out of the bathroom, looking perfectly groomed, as always. How comes she never had to suffer this torture? Where is the justice in this world, I ask...

"You haven't done anything have you?" Claire asked softly.

This was super embarrassing. Prude with a boyfriend. Uncool in the twenty-first century. I shook my head, indicating a no and focussed on a freckle on my wrist as I'd never known it had existed before.

"HAHA. Oh my God, Carlie, with a hunk of a man like that, how can you restrain yourself?" Emily laughed hysterically.

Sometimes I hated Emily.

"Stop being a bitch Emily. And I think it's nice that you guys are taking it seriously. Not many people our age do." Kim piped in.

"Erm, thanks?" I asked, not knowing if it was a compliment or insult.

Claire grinned, "Queen PMS is pissy because she's the only one who has lost the V-Card. We three are Clean Teans."

My eyes widened, "You two are...you know, virgins?" I wouldn't have thought so with all the smooching that goes on between them all.

Claire and Kim blushed, in their own not-so-obvious ways. "Well we've fooled around and stuff, but never all the way."

I was glad that they hadn't completely thrown their innocence out the window because now I could relate with my friends even more. Plus, I could actually ask for some relationship advice from someone in a similar situation to me. I smirked at my friends, "Please, I don't wanna know anything about your semi-sexapades."

We shared a hearty giggle and even Emily cracked a smile.

An hour later, Jared, Quil, Sam and Jake appeared at the door looking like they'd visibly cleaned up for the long awaited event. Hair was slicked back, shirts were pressed and slacks fitted impeccably. Even their faces were tame! All four stood in a comical line, with each one holding a different bouqet of flowers for their respective girlfriends. Jake came upto me and kissed me lightly on the cheek with a bright smile.

"Can't kiss your lips; Emily's orders." He whispered.

I laughed quietly, "Why am I not surprised?"

He shrugged and put forth the bursting bouqet in his hands; dozens of maroon roses [possibly some other species - I was no florist] peeking out the top. A small tag lay nestled in the mass of flowers. I dug in and fished out the note and read it eagerly. It read:

_Dear Carlie,_

_Emily literally assaulted me to buy you the 'perfect' bunch of flowers, so I picked these out. They're called the 'Crimson Blush.' I picked them out because they remind me of your notorious blush. As you read this, I know you'll blush and I'll be standing there, loving every moment of the red colouring peeking up your cheeks. _

_Love you, _

_Jake._

I laughed and blushed wildly [no surprise there]. I tiptoed and pecked his lips lightly, not caring if Emily would beat me to mash potato puree later. My boyfriend deserved all the loving he could get. Jacob had a special quality about him - he could be so very honest but even then, he'd be endearing and could make you smile with simple phrases. He was frank and open about his emotions.

"Thank you. You're awesome." I grinned and took his hand, as he lead me to his beastly truck. Kim and Jared continuously gazed into each other's eyes and made goo-goo faces. Emily and Sam made out like Smutville residents and Claire and Quil kept it innocent with kisses on the cheek.

"Of course I am!" Jake laughed arrogantly.

Emily had booked seats in a posh restaurant in a residential area so we could avoid the paparazzi who still hadn't got over the Carlie-Cullen-And-Jacob-Black-Ran-Away-And-Are-Now-Dating phase. So last Tuesday, I tell you. We were sat in a corner booth, knowing the boys would obviously make a scene with loud voices and flying food. The waitress's gaze lingered appreciatively over all the boys' profiles before she swayed her hips and left, sending her colleague. No doubt, they all wanted a piece of eye-candy. Back off biatches they're ours.

Quileute males eat a whole load of food. I was pretty sure they'd emptied the restaurants, as well as their pockets. All sorts of pastas, steaks, rice and other exotic dishes were strewn along the long table. Many glasses of coke, vodka and beer dotted the surface top as we all laughed with the buzz of light, tacky alcohol bussing through us.

"I can't believe that waitress was so easy! A few suggestive looks and she practically sold us the whole bar!" Kim exclaimed.

"She's just after our men. Meanie." Claire slurred slightly.

Jake took two empty salad bowls to his chest and pouted his lips, "Look at me, I'm a clingy waitress and I have huge juggas!"

Me, being the prude I am and getting tipsy on a few glasses of beer laughed hysterically at his impersonation. I clutched onto my chair to prevent myself from falling off the damn thing. Next thing I knew, Quil threw some short uneaten strands of spaghetti on his head and puffed his chest out like a macho-man-bitch and swaggered over to Jake.

"Come to ne baby! You are the only one for me!" He roared and flopped onto Jake and even pressed his lips to my boyfriend.

Claire, Emily, Kim and I sat there, mouths agape. Sam and Jared hiccupped with laughter and even had the nerve to join into the kissy-fest by placing loud, slobbery kisses on one another. The girls and I shared a wide eye look and decided now was the time to go home.

"Get your men if you wanna save your relationship." Kim muttered and lunged for Jared.

I yanked Jake from under Quil who Claire was trying to slap some sense into. We dug into their pockets for the car keys and made a mad dash for the car park.

"HEY! You haven't paid!" The waitress screeched.

She shouted as if we had problem in doing so. Emily viciously attacked Sam's butt to find his wallet before pulling out a wad of one-hundred dollar bills and smacking them obnoxiously on the table and leaving with a glare.

"You like my ass, baby? You like my other goods too. Thats how ended up with that perfect creation inside you, baby. I wanna make _all_ my babies with you!" Sam muttered.

I stopped with an abrupt halt at his drunken words and Jacob flopped onto the floor in the middle of the restaurant, "Yeeoow! My butt!"

I waved him off, "Dude, your butt ain't going anywhere for now." Jake mumbled about him being "called a dude."

"What did he say?" I demanded Emily.

"Look, don't make a scene here. I'll tell you outside." She reasoned and heaved Sam away.

I dragged Jake too who looked awfully cute for a drunk idiot and slapped him into the backseat.

Kim and Claire had already stowed away their embarrassments and gravitated to Emily and I. They looked at us with concerned expressions. I looked at Emily with an accusatory eye. The tension rose. Emily snapped.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you! I set this date up so Sam and I could tell you that I was pregnant! Are you happy now?" She yelled.

"Oh, Em! Congratulations! No wonder you were such a pissy!" Kim launched herself into Emily's arms, ignoring her previous outburst. Claire and I joined in, making it a hugging orgy and said our due congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you! What are you going to name it?" I asked.

Emily gave me an are-you-bloody-serious? look but then shrugged, "We're still thinking."

"How far along are you? I wanna shop for clothes!" Kim squealed.

She shook her head in disbelief, but her soft smile indicated that she was enjoying the attention, "Three months."

"What about your parents?!" Claire burst out.

"A whole load of disappointment lectures to us both, but they will help us support the baby and are actually kind of proud." She answered.

More hugging ensued, before Jared called from his car, "Can we go home now? I'm need to pee!"

--

Getting home was a task I'd rather not go into. The boys were too out of it to drive, so us girls had to take charge. However, we didn't know how the bollocks _we _would get home. Kim suggested walking but at that rate, we'd arrive in the next bloody millenium. Our parents [or _parent _in my case] would be extremely suspicious if we came home driving our boyfriends' cars without them actually _in _the cars.

We dropped off Jake first since his house was the closest to the restaurant. Emily, Claire and Kim were right behind me, to make sure everything went smoothly with the Parentals. I towed Jake's mellow body through his never ending house only to be met with Billy Black.

"Oh my God! Carlie, let me take this fool off you!" He gasped and effortlessly slung his arms over his son's shoulders to walk him over to the couch.

"Err..sorry." I said awkwardly.

He shook his head profusely, "No, no. It is Jacob who should be sorry. Drunken moron. Do you have a way to get home?"

I shook my head, no. Billy whipped out a fancy looking mobile, presumably something that was not available to the general public, and speedily tapped some buttons. He didn't have to wait long 'til someone on the other side answered and he muttered a few choice words.

"Stretch to private quarters, east gate." He muttered and snapped the phone shut and smiled at me, "There will be a tinted limo waiting for you outside in five minutes, so you can get home safely."

I simpered meekly, "Thank you. But...my friends are also outside."

Billy shook his head, "No problem, the driver can drop off all of you!"

During the five minute wait, I stood around uncomfortably, while the girls helped tow in their boys to the couches in Billy's enormous living room. Billy looked on in glee, and I could tell that he was formulating a sneaky plan in that wild mind of his. I just couldn't wait to see what it was. It was then, that I realised that I could ask him a question about Jacob; another perspective, you could say.

"Where's Jacob's mother?" I asked, forgetting all my manners at home.

Billy gave me a long look. His eyes resonated ancient grief, as he clasped his phone firmly in his hands. "Emma is no longer with us. She died when Jake was a young boy. He doesn't remember much but he has plenty of pictures to keep his memory of his mother alive. He doesn't like to talk about her much because she is very close to him. Jake is a strong boy and over the years, he has come to terms with our loss. But Emma will forever live in our hearts; we love her very much."

I dabbed at my eyes to wipe any stray tears. I couldn't believe that Jake was just like myself. We both lost our mothers at a young age. Yet, here he lay, looking at ease with himself, whereas I pined over my mother everyday, with some illogical part of my mind screaming that there was more to my mother's death that what met the eye.

"Rachel and Rebecca acted as surrogate mothers, so his loss wasn't as harsh as yours." Billy whispered.

I nodded.

And thats how Emily, Kim, Quil and me got home; in style, in a limo. Quil, Sam and Jared...not so much in style, but in disgrace. Billy Black thought that it would be a good lesson for them to be placed in a dark, unknown room with Jacob so they could wake up and "shit their pants" for a few moments. I giggled at Billy's lone profanity and agreed whole-heartedly. The boys' parents thought they were over for a 'sleepover' at Jacob's, and so the plan was set.

I got home and mumbled my hello to Edward and shot straight to bed. I didn't want him smelling my alcoholic breath and then going apeshit over nothing. I didn't want him to know that the boys had passed out in Jacob's house and that they were unfit to move their own asses, let alone drive!

Thankfully, he left me to my own devices and I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke with a searing pain in my head. It felt like two elephants were sitting on my head - two fucking fat-ass elephants at that. I groaned lightly but the noise was unbearable. I clutched my head in a futile attempt to squash the affliction, but to no avail. I had a sudden burst of knowledge, through the bitchy pain. I had my first hangover! Hallelujah - praise the lord; Carlie had a hangover.

With that news alert, I happily hopped out of bed and into the shower. I profusely brushed my teeth, mouthwashed, flossed and even squirted some breath freshening spray to get rid of the stench from my mouth. Minty fresh!.

My euphoria didn't last long since the bright lights and mile-long flight of stairs came along. I cringed and drooped onto the stairs, banging into the wall every other step. Finally, I reached the bottom and made a beeline for the kitchen chair.

"Morning Carlie!" My dad yelled from the stove. I flinched, so badly.

"Morning, Dad." I mumbled.

The stench of frying eggs wafted into my poor, unsuspecting nostrils and attacked my stomach. Edward thrust the eggs under my nose and said gleefully, "Eat up pumpkin!"

And since when was I referred to as a pumpkin?

"No thank you. My head and stomach really hurt." I said quietly.

Cue, a jug of water and two fat capsules of Panadol. "Okay, it's probably something bad you ate last night. Drink up all the water and take the painkillers and you'll be up and running in no time." Edward reassured.

I caught sight of the yellow blob of egg and was ready to hurl, "Please get those eggs out my face before I puke on you."

He did as I told him to and put them in the furthest place in the kitchen and then gave me a weird look. After a few seconds, his eyes widened and he bounded over and sniffed around my mouth. Oh shit, he was going to use his 'spidey-senses' and pick out the tiny remnant of beer smell and kill me for underage drinking. I stopped breathing and kept my mouth shut while he inspected my face.

"Open your mouth." He instructed.

I was going to protest, but in the process of doing so, I opened my mouth anyway so he inhaled deeply, with a know-it-all smirk plastered to his face.

"Your symptoms are all of a hangover, but I can't seem to smell any alcohol on you." He said, dubiously eyeing me.

"How do you know so much about this? Is it because you were an avid drinker yourself?" I challenged.

He laughed wryly, "Last time I drank heavily, I ended up with a daughter, so I like to keep myself in check."

"Is one daughter to much for you to handle? Or is she _that _bad?" I asked about myself in third person.

He cracked a smile, "She is my world, but it would be easier if I wasn't the only one to bring her up. And yes, she is _that _bad!"

I smacked him on the chest playfully, "I bet she's the _best!_ " I began tickling him, knowing that it was his only weakness, "She's the best right?"

He roared with laughter, deep and loud, just like Grandpah Carlisle, killing my hungover ears "Yes she is! Stop trying to kill me now!" Edward squeaked.

Pansy. But I loved him anyway.

"And for your information, I was in pre-Med for two years before I became an actor."

--

Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Alexx popped in to catch up, but that inevitably turned into a shopping trip. Alice had some sort of fetish with clothes. And Alexx was getting worse and worse. His jeans had now ceased to cover his ass, only sheathing some measly lower leg. His usually short, spikey black hair was now long, curly and...greasy. The guy needed a shower. All the air in his radius was mank like him.

"Ever heard of a shower?" I asked him as I choked.

He grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively, "You know the chicks dig it!"

I stared at him soberly, mourning over the loss of Alexx's childhood. His innocence was a thing of the past and now his life revolved around 'chicks.' Go to a frigging farmhouse in that case.

"No Alexx. _Girls _do not like _boys _who smell like pig shit." I countered.

"Thank you, hon! I've been tryin' to get him to shower for the past week but this disgrace to society doesn't think so!" Jasper added assertively.

"Please, Edward and Carlie, help us to convince him otherwise." Alice faced her brother with a puppy-dog expression.

Edward took two long strides and manhandled his nephew, "Alexx you smelly shit, have some shame." He picked up his extremely struggling body and walked towards the seldom used bathroom beside the living room. Jasper joined him in towing my cousin away. Alice and I laughed hysterically at the scene and followed them.

"Put me down! I DEMAND to be let go of. This is violating my human rights!" He screeched.

Jasper yanked his son's shirt off and tugged at Alexx's jeans while Edward held him still and looked away. It looked like they were raping him, and at that image, Aunt Alice and I laughed even harder.

"Edward, look away; we're gonna get rid of the boxers." Jasper muttered.

Before they had a chance to, I looked away while Alice peeked over Jasper's shoulder.

"Oh my fuc-gging God!" Alice shrieked trying to keep her language in check.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, fearing that Edward and Jasper might have actually...y'know...done something bad.

Edward suddenly turned forward and covered my eyes with his long hands, "Come on, this isn't appropriate for you."

I was pissed; he still treated me like a five year old. But I receded nonetheless because I did _not _want to see my cousin's junk.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"Erm.." He trailed it off.

"Spit it out, for God's sake!" I stressed.

"Alexx got a frenulum piercing."


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Was slightly disappointed by slow trickle fo reviews, but have updated nevertheless. Big shout out to _ArdnaidOcirg, 3Emma, TwilightObsession, xxxpurplexxx1 _for their loyal support and lovely reviews!**

Q: What is a frenulum piercing?

A: Intimate piercing in the nether regions of the male. May I be so blunt? Piercing in the penis. Sorry, no other way to put it!

Q: Will you tone the language?

A: Will try to. Cannot make her instantaneously angellic, but am currently using less harsh profanities.

**So, once again. Five reviews please! Is good incentive for me to write. :P **

**P.S Check out my one-shot called Christmas Eve Endevours, if you feel like a quick festive account of ExB under mistletoe. Tee-hee.  
**

**assonance-asphyxiation.  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Alexx was such a homosexual watermelon. Now he had a painful, illegal dick piercing and a lifetime grounding sentence. Instead of being a socially awkward, gangly fifteen-year-old who was painfully shy of girls, he traipsed around with intimate holes. Jasper pretty much died with shame on our bathroom floor and I had never seen Alice's face so frigging purple, ever. She pretty much exploded with anger and hissed cuttingly at Alexx who looked slightly scared, but only for his nether regions.

"Alexander James Whitlock, I will kill you!" Alice bellowed.

Alexx cowered in his borrowed clothes. He wore my father's jeans, which actually covered his butt for once and a long sleeved shirt which was a bit big for him. He even wore Edward's boxers and I was under the rouse that they were silky red. But Edward and silky red? No, he was too prissy. But then again I didn't know anything about his 'activities' and I didn't want to either...gag.

"You've tainted our reputation. I must bow my head in shame." Jasper said in a pained voice.

"Alexander, you will go with us and have that fucking blasphemy removed from yourself! Do you understand?" Alice seethed.

Jasper flinched at the expletive and patted his wife's shoulder to calm her down.

Edward jumped up and grabbed his trench coat from the coat room, "Okay then! Let's get going before they close down."

Damn, he must be desperate to get the hell out of there because it was only two in the afternoon. I followed his lead and pulled on my own black coat and made my way outside. Edward and I drove together along with Alexx who didn't want to be in a confined space with his apeshit parents.

"How did you even get it done? You're like ten years underage!" Edward asked looking bewildered.

Alexx nodded his head smugly, "I have my contacts."

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, "Contacts? You're the biggest loser I've ever met!"

"Now, now." Edward chided but he bit his lip from laughing.

"Losers do not have dick piercings, by the way." Alexx answered casually. God, he was so casual about his bits and pieces.

"Alexx!" Edward hissed and drove faster towards the mall.

"_How _can you get something like _that _from a mall?!" I asked incredulously.

"Money, baby." Alexx replied.

Alice, Jasper and Alexander [Alice and Jasper were using the official name tactic as a sign of disgrace] diverted to the piercing shop to get everything sorted out and then get a check up for my cousin - STD's and all that shebang. Edward and I decided that we'd rather skip that gruesome shit and wandered around the mall instead.

"I have the premiere of my movie coming up in couple months' time, so I need to get a tuxedo. Wanna help me pick?" My Dad asked.

Like I had anything else to do, "Yeah, sure."

We frequented the elite boutiques hidden on the first floor of the shopping centre where people such as my Dad often bought their clothes in bulk. The assistants were all females dressed in trendy clothes and were plastered with make up. Their hair was impeccably straight and they were all very attentive to my father. _Too _attentive.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, how can I help you today?" One of them asked in a sickly sweet tone and batted her crisp eyelashes at Edward.

For the first time, we had come shopping without Aunt Alice and that was bad; Edward didn't know what to say, or do. What kind of clothes did he want? Did he even know?! He just looked at me helplessly as if _I _was some fashion diva.

"We'd like to see all your Armani, Hugo Boss and Versace double-breasted tuxedos please." I requested expertly.

Lauren lead us to the dressing room, batting her eyelashes -_again- _ at Edward and swaggered away.

"Erm.._wow! _You sounded like you really knew what you were talking about!" My father exclaimed, looking impressed.

"Meh. I watch T.V, Dad." I replied.

--

Picking out tuxes was even more boring than it sounds. Lauren came with every tux the shop housed and even had the nerve to ask for an autograph. Not very professional, Lauren. Edward looked a bit annoyed but gave a her a half-assed scribble anyway. Lauren seemed a tad disappointed probably because there was no phone number underneath. That reminded me of Aunt Rosalie's request. She had asked for his autograph on a picture of himself and asked for any other merchandise that was lying around.

We left the boutique, breathing a sigh of relief as my father towed two very fancy and expensive suits, full with shirts, ties, cufflinks and shoes towards his Volvo. I had helped him pick a charcoal Armani suit and a sheer black Hugo Boss tuxedo suit as a back up - you couldn't go wrong with a classic black suit.

"Thanks; I would have made a fool out of myself if you hadn't been there." Edward grinned.

I blew him off coolly with a wave of my hand [blasè was cool], after he signed a few autographs for people who had noticed him. Luckily, no paparazzi hounded us today. Maybe it had something to do with that weird black beanie my Dad was wearing...

"So do you have a date for this premiere?" I asked, yanking his weird hat off. He was ten years too old for it, even though he didn't _look _that old.

He gave me a sidelong glance and scowled at the beanie in my hand, "No..."

"Who are you going to take...?"

He shrugged, "I might have to hire someone because I don't think Beth will go, seeing as she's engaged and all..." He replied.

"_Hire?! _That is _so _tacky, Dad." I sighed.

He shrugged again and gave me a weird look - as if _I _knew, "Well I have no other option. My co-star is bringing her husband and I don't really have many female friends."

"Probably why you resort to _my _romance novels." I muttered.

Unfortunately, he heard me. Edward stopped abruptly and looked rather hurt. I instantly wanted to take my words back, but he had to realise that _female romance novels _were not the way to go!

"Erm, sorry." I mumbled and got into the car.

He shook his head, "Actually, that was a very good book! Can you get me some more like that?"

I wanted a hole to erupt underneath me and swallow me whole. This was even worse than...nothing! Nothing could be worse than this.

"Err, umm, sure. But can I request something from you in return?" I stuttered.

His hands gripped onto the steering wheel as we sped through the streets of Seattle, and he nodded carefully.

"Well, Aunt Rosalie really wants your autograph, but I was wondering if we could go see her in person since you're not filming anymore? She'd forever love you."

Edward breathed in deeply and ran a hand through his wild hair, "Give me some time to think about it."

I nodded, glad that at least he was considering it.

We were stuck in a long traffic jam along the main intersection in downtown Seattle. After the epicly long journey I had made to Phoenix by car, I had come to hate extended periods of time in an automobile. And, extended periods were classified as fifteen minutes and above. We'd already spent twenty minutes stuck in the ridiculously long line, and I was getting agitated. Edward put some music on to sooth my nerves but I ended up smashing the stereo shut. Our tastes didn't mingle; I liked rock, Hip-Hop and a bit of reggae whereas Edward liked weird classical shit and oldies like Frank Sinatra and Elvis Presley. God, he wasn't even alive in their times.

My father gave me an annoyed glance and then cleared his throat, "So, how have the psychologist meetings been going?"

I shot him a withering glare. It was all his fault that I was stuck with some oppressive, draconian woman who went by the name of Dr. D. So frigging ominous. She wouldn't tell me her name or anything about her until I admitted that there was something wrong with me. But, there was nothing wrong with me! I was perfectly fine, just slightly misguided. But nothing worthy of Mental Asylum admission! She _wanted _me in rehab. Evil biatch.

"Really bloody shit. Dr. I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-my-name thinks she's so mysterious. She thinks if I admit I'm looney then you can put me in rehab and I'll be all better. And everytime I open up to her, she'll spell her name out for me. A letter each time. I don't care what her frigging name is!" I ranted.

Edward had the cheek to snigger. "What a rant. How comes you speak at top speed relentlessly with me but when I _pay _for you to speak to someone, you go mute?" He asked with a lightness in his eyes.

I huffed and looked away. The moron had a point.

He pulled the Cullen I-Am-Smugger-Than-Shit expression and smirked at me, "You know I'm right."

"Go away. You're too self-satisfied and annoying for my taste." I stuck my tongue out.

He bellowed with laughter and shook his head in mirth at my expense. Fathers.

Alexander, as I now must call my cousin, and his parents had returned to our house after the removal of his...thing. He seemed a little melancholic but it was nothing a little Carlie Time couldn't fix. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper both made a mad dash for the alcohol fridge and yanked out a couple beers and vodkas as if they owned the place. Edward pulled out some beer for himself and all three of them got settled in front of the flatscreen. I suppose Alexander's debauchery must have taken a toll on their stress levels. Jasper had pleaded with me to get Alexander out of his sight for a couple of hours before he committed bloody murder. I, who despise blood with a passion, agreed whole-heartedly and even called Jake over to spend some time with us.

"Hey Carlie! Hey Alexx!" Jake called as I let him enter the door. He gave me a quick kiss and bumped fists with Alexander.

"Jake, you cannot call him Alexx anymore. He committed a henious crime and must be referred to as Alexander." I said with mock solemnity.

Jacob turned to Alexander and raised an eyebrow, "What did you do, bro?"

Bro? Huh, since when did that happen? Even Alexander and I didn't refer to each other as bro's! Or sis's...

"I got a piercing." Alexander replied smugly.

Before he could go any more R rated, I cut in with PG-13 material, "Down _there. _Don't ask anymore questions until I'm out of sight."

Jacob looked a bit disappointed but agreed nonetheless. He'd get a chance to ask him when I went to the toilet or something. Besides, Alexx was eager hear about Jake's drunken fiasco where he was locked in a black room. He woke up like a screaming six-year-old and was filmed by Billy. It was the perfect blackmail. We slowly moved towards the living room where the grown-ups were congregated but I remembered that I was under strict orders to keep Alexander away from there.

"Stay here." I instructed Jake and Alexx and skipped into the room myself.

Edward was slouched in his favourite large leather reclining chair with a bottle of beer in each hand. Alice had an uncharacteristically masculine can of lager in her small hands and she sat inclined towards the T.V, peering at the screen with glazed eyes. She had no idea what she was watching, because it was wrestling. Alice and wrestling did not co-exist. Jasper lazed back in his seat, also armed with a couple of cans and looked around in contentment. Contented to be in an Alexx-free zone. I sniggered. Suddenly, he shot upright and belted out in laughter, clutching his sides. Moments later, he was flaccid again. Smashed.

I walked carefully over to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder, "Yo, Drunk-butt, can I get some money?" More appropriate would be pisshead, but I valued my freedom.

His head rolled around and he grinned at me, "I'm not dwunk!"

Yeah and I was Pamela Anderson.

"Hand over the cash." I sighed.

"All you want is my moneh! Moooooneeyyyy! Well, here ya go!" He slurred and handed me a wad of cash from his pocket.

I laughed at the bills - tonnes and tonnes of one hundred dollar bills. When Edward would wake up, he would throw a hissy fit at his entire wallet being MIA. Dumbass. I shrugged and took it anyway.

"Thanks Daddy!"

"Daddy schmaddy." He muttered.

I met Jake and Alexx outside the room who were witnessing the exchange. Their eyes boggled at the money and they got a devilish look in their eye.

"We're gonna bust this shit on everything in sight!" Alexx yelped gleefully.

Jake shot him a look, "No, it's Carlie's money so she decides." I smiled widely and kissed him softly on the lips. We started pecking each other's lips before Alexx intercepted and pushed us away from each other. Guess he didn't like PDA.

We ambled through the house, searching for something to occupy our bored minds. However, two teenage boys did not find much to amuse themselves in a seventeen-year-old girl's seldom used house. I gravitated towards my car, which was ready for me to drive to anywhere I wanted. The possibilities of escape were endless.

"Let's go for a drive." I suggested.

Jake perked up by the prospect of outdoors and Alexx just seemed to go with the flow. As we loitered on the gravelly area outside my large place of residence, we contemplated as to which car to take. There was Edward's Volvo; Jasper's Cadillac; Jake's GMC truck and my lovely little Volkswagen GTI. In addition, my father's Aston Martin and BMW M3 sat tempting in the side garage. The choices were amazing.

"Which one will we take?" I asked my comrades.

Jacob's strong arm ensnared my waist as he pulled me into his side and rested his chin on my shoulder, "Whichever one you like." He murmured into my ear. Just his hot breath fanning on my skin caused me to alight with desire. I turned my face and attacked his lips violently, in an attempt to satiate my need for the time being.

"Easy there! Virgin eyes in the vicinity!" Alexx yelled. I abruptly pulled away, my face glowing with chagrin.

"Sorry, bro. When you'll have a girlfriend, you'll understand." Jake said in a reassuring manner.

I raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Alexx and girlfriend? Never. The was born a pervy player."

Alexx had the decency to look hurt, "Actually I am completely virginal! And for that jab, I get to pick our car!"

I sniggered and muttered to Jacob, "Yeah, and a dick piercing is the epitome of chastity."

My boyfriend's eyes grew wide as saucers as he registered my words. I was supposed to let Alexx tell Jake himself, but oh well. Jacob sputtered, choked, hyperventilated and then stopped at an incredulous expression.

"Alexx, you got a piercing down there?!" He yelled to my cousin who stood beside a monster red GMC truck.

"HELL YEAH BABY!" He shouted back.

Jake clasped my hand in his and lead me to his car. I wasn't surprised by my cousin's choice of transport, but I was still disappointed. I wanted to drive my car, or even Edward's, just to spite him. Boys will be boys.

Jake leaned forward to bump fists with Alexx and they shared a mutual muttering of "Respect" as they did so. I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly and went to the passenger seat.

"Where to?" Jake asked as we drove aimlessly around downtown Seattle.

"Fuck knows." Alexander shrugged from the backseat. I turned around to glare at him for using profanities. Then I remembered that I was at equal blame.

I had a sudden flash of good-idea-ness. "I need to get Edward some books. You'll never guess what type."

"Don't tell me, pornos?" Alexx guessed.

"Ew, no. I think he can buy that himself."

"What kind, then?"

I sniggered, "Romance novels. Like _Marian Keys, Stephenie Meyer _and all that shizz."

Alexx let out a low whistle, "Hell and I thought my dad reading fashion magazines was weird."

"That's because Aunt Alice is a fashion designer - Jasper is bound to come across one at some point. But a raunchy romance novel?!" I emphasised.

"His source of release." Jake muttered.

I slapped his arm.

We'd been driving around for a while and hadn't discovered any bookshop. Not even a _Borders _or anything! The evening sky was dawning over us quickly and many shops were beginning to close down. We grabbed a few milkshakes from a random diner near my house before I spotted a quiet little neighbouring shop. The lights were still on, but it looked largely empty. While Jake and Alexx argued over what flavour of drink I would want, I peered into it, only to see it was a privately owned bookshop. Due to my love of books and eagerness to get away from the quarrelling morons, I headed into the shop.

The shelves were filled with every type of book I could ever have imagined. The latest releases were set neatly at the front, whereas they ancient leather-bound passages from another century rested peacefully towards the inner part of the shop. A few sofas resided on the left hand side, with a soft brown coffee table in the centre. Ornaments from another era dotted the reading area as large artistic tapestries covered the walls. The floor was unusually covered with a cherry red carpet, which looked plush and unused. It hurt me to see how unpopular this place was.

At the front, behind the desk which was organised neatly into piles of sheets and other baubles, stood the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. It wasn't in a sexual sort of way - she was just that breathtaking. Her beauty was otherworldly; as if she didn't belong in such an ordinary city as Seattle where everyone seemed to be tanned and blonde, despite the gloomy, overcast weather. The woman looked up at me as I approached her desk. Her eyes were hazel, with flecks of gold and brown swirling in the middle. I could only tell this from my distance because her doe eyes were so _big. _Her facial features were soft; the curve of her well proportioned nose, her full lips which were naturally deep pink and her soft flowy lashes casting mysterious shadows on her round cheeks.

Gah, I sounded like a pedophilic lesbian.

But, there was something maternal about her. Probably her age - she looked around her late twenties of early thirties. Or maybe it was her kind smile, that welcomed anyone regardless of who they were. Her hair wasn't visible, but from the few wisps that escaped her hippy bandana, it looked light brown or like caramel. It reminded me of Granmah Esmè.

The soft tension in the air dissipated as soon as the entrance door swung open with a whoosh, revealing my boyfriend and cousin in they loud, obnoxious glory.

"Hey, Carlie, are you in here?" Alexx asked loudly, with an edge to his voice.

"Carlie, honey!" Jake called worriedly.

I felt my throat clog up with nervousness and embarrassment. I swallowed thickly and answered in a hoarse voice, "I'm at the front."

They appeared from the non-fiction section with relief etched on their faces. Jake sighed deeply and kissed me, only to be knocked out of the way by Alexx who crushed me to his chest, "Thank God we found you!"

I was taken aback by Alexx's sincere words and tiptoed to kiss his cheek, "You're awesome, squirt but there's no need to worry."

Alexx shook his head at the pet name, obviously disapproving it; he'd much rather be called Homie XX or AJ Whizz. Despite knowing where the fiction books were stacked, I went up to the counter to ask the woman where they were. However, as I reached her, I saw that she was speaking on the phone with a pleading voice.

"Mr. Newton, _please _give me a couple more weeks and I'll have the rent to you...no, no I _assure _you that I'll have the money by then..._please._" She grovelled on the phone.

There was an uncomfortable silence on her side, as she listened to this bastard Mr. Newton blabble on. Why couldn't he just give her two more weeks to get the rent in? But then I looked around the shop and realised why he was so reluctant. It looked like nobody had bought anything here within the past three months!

"Ah, thank you Mr. Newton. I am indebted to you. Goodbye." The woman breathed down the phone and delicately placed it back on its hook.

I felt some inexplicable rage towards this Mr. Newton for being so inconsiderate towards this lovely woman. Her euphoric aura could make even the most bitter and cynical people crack a smile. But, by the progress of the business, I could see why his practical side was winning.

I advanced towards the woman and smiled openly, "Hello, I was wondering where the fiction section was?" I murmured.

She beamed at me, her eyes twinkling like stars. It was unnerving; I had never met anyone apart from my family who could do that! She rose sinuously and walked gracefully towards the right corner of the small space, "Was there anything specific you were looking for?" She asked and my breath got caught in my throat. She sounded so _familiar. _I racked my brain for someone who had a similar tenor but I came up blank. I even considered Natasha Stanley, Nora Mallory and Sana Denali, but simply couldn't bring it me to have those abominations related to this congenial looking woman.

"Actually, I was looking for romance novels. My father secretly loves them so I thought I'd get them for him." I answered with a friendly tone.

She registered my words, before her eyes clouded over with what could only be ancient grief, "Is he too embarrassed to come himself?"

I laughed and shook my head. I don't think I should really tell her that my Dad is actually a famous movie star who is currently pissed out of his mind on cold beer and Jack Daniels. "He doesn't get out much and yes - anything like this would spread like wildfire."

Her tittering was akin to the bells of heaven; glorious. I really should stop describing her like this - people might get the impression I was turning lesbian over a woman ten years older than me. Gah.

She pointed to a densely packed section of books which were mainly pink or purple. They looked reasonably new or maybe she just did a good job of dusting them over. "How much is one?"

Her face morphed into an expression of concentration, "Ten dollars."

There were about forty, fifty books on that shelf. "I'll take them all."

Kind Woman gaped at me, opened mouth. She looked as if she was debating with herself over whether to be overjoyed or wondering if I was taking the piss.

"Are - you sure - about all these? I'll give you a discount!" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sure. And no discount; I'm paying you what you asked of me." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Just then, Jake and Alexx waded around the corner with an obscene amount of books in each of their arms. They peeked out the side of their piles with a sheepish expression, but otherwise remained unrepentant about their new finds. I grinned at them happily, they did me a favour by wanting all those books.

"Are those even books?" I asked Jake as he towed them towards the cashier desk.

He gave me an annoyed look, as if I was demeaning him, "Duh, Carlie! Well okay, like three are. The rest are comics and magazines."

I turned to Alexx, "What do _you _have? Please let it be PG-13 material."

He also gave me an irritated glare, "Hey now, I'm not the one who goes around sucking face spontaneously in front of youngsters!"

I blushed beet red, but couldn't disagree.

Kind Woman's eyes widened at the colossal pile of literary works on her desk. She pretty much yelped with glee and began swiping them speedily. I gave her a wad of cash for my boyfriend and cousin's purchases, not really bothering to count. If I was only a hundred dollars over, she could keep the change.

"Carlie Renesmeè Cullen. You should always let a man pay his way through." Jacob chided.

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when were you so chivalrous?"

"He is since now! God, you can never win with women!" Alexx butted in and touched fists with Jake.

Kind Woman looked as if she'd seen a ghost. I put it down to her knowledge of us being on National television and being the children of famous people. There went my 'I'm-just-a-normal-kid' facade. She quickly recovered and handed the books over.

"So you're the kids that plagued the television for a whole week? How did your parents take it?" She asked lightly, but I could that tell she was burning with curiosity inside.

Usually, we'd brush it off with a generic comment or an implicit threat, but the way this woman asked, made me want to tell her everything. Jake was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, we are. Our fathers were devastated when we went missing. But, we went for a good cause. Jake here sacrificed his safety to help me find myself. But we've learnt our lesson though." I explained.

Jacob looked a little shocked at my admission but covered it up with a smile.

"I'm glad. They must have gone through so much agony. The pain must have been excruciating." She mused. The way she said it, gave the illusion that she knew _exactly _how our fathers felt. The flaming emotion in her tone said as much.

"Anyway, here is my address and the deposit for the books. Could you have them delivered anytime soon?" I asked her.

"Oh! You didn't have to give deposit - I trust you. But thank you. I shall have them to you within a couple of days if that's okay?"

I nodded, I don't think Edward was done with the first novel and this army of paperbacks would last him a lifetime and a half. She handed me a business card and I slipped it into my wallet, beside the lone picture of my mother, father and I. The place where all my treasures were kept.

"And my name is Marie Charles." Marie finally introduced herself.

"You already know my name, but I am Carlie Cullen, this is my boyfriend Jacob Black and that is my beloved cousin, Alexander Whitlock." I replied.

We towed the stuff back to Jake's car and headed home, exhausted and eager to get into our books. Alice, Jasper and Edward lay sprawled on their respective sofas, looking like they'd camp the night, seeing as it was already nine-thirty at night.

Jake helped dump Alexx's books in the spare room downstairs before he kissed me deeply and went home. "I love you."

I grinned like a mad woman and pecked his lips a few more times, "I love you too."

Alexx and I threw a few blankets on top of our parents [or _parent_, in my case] so they wouldn't freeze through the course of the night. In fact, we even went as far as throwing their shoes off so they could get comfortable on each of the three-seater sofas. Well, Alexx did for Edward and Jasper whereas I stuck to Alice. There was no pongy smell like man feet. Alice blindly groaned and groped my face, mumbling, "Jazzy" and "baby." I shuddered violently and withdrew immediately. Edward seemed to get a good kick into Alexx's gut and it was comical to see my cousin wince with pain and scream soundlessly.

We camped out in the drawing room and even set up one of Edward's never used tents to fit the part. I pulled out some marshmallows and set fire to a few papers and icelolly sticks in an old bowl so we could toast the marshmallows and drink hot chocolate.

"Carls, why did you buy the entire rack at that bookshop today?" Alexx suddenly asked after shoving half a dozen marshmallows down his gob.

I didn't really know what to say. 'She looked so kind that I felt like throwing all my money at her'?

"Well...I don't know. I heard her having trouble paying her rent so I thought I'd help out." I answered.

He gave me a dubious look. Hell, _I _gave myself a weird look. "So you paid her twice the amount she asked and you plan to pay her more when she delivers the books?"

I sighed, how would Alexx understand? "Listen, she just looks like a good person, who needs a little help. Is it a crime to be generous?"

Alexx gave me a wary look, his blue eyes dulling with skepticism, "Okay, just be careful Carls. I love my big sister."

Those were the wisest and quite possibly the nicest words he's ever said to me. I leaned over and hugged him fiercely, "And I love my little brother."

But, I was sure, that there was more to Marie Charles than met the eye.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to my newer reviewers! And of course, Neyha. She was there through all of the inital planning of this fanfic and gave me the pointers and support I needed. **

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas filled with family, friends, love and presents. Would anyone like to share what they received? **

**Five reviews and the next chapter is yours!**

**assonance-asphyxiation**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper awoke early in the morning, looking groggy and generally hungover. They stared at each other in shock, and then gaped at Edward. My father was up bright and early, with no traces of post-alcoholic stress and was exercising to loud music. He was in the small private gym we owned towards the back of the house, doing press ups and running relentlessly on the treadmill at top speed. He was panting along to Madonna's _Revolver _and going an odd shade of purple. His grey shirt was soaked in sweat and stuck to his torso. I was pretty impressed to see that he had a six-pack on him!

Alexx and I woke up the latest, haystack hair and smelly breath included. We ran to the bathroom immediately, unwilling to be seen in such a state. After getting ready and going to the kitchen, we were met by two smug Whitlocks and an even smugger Cullen. Apparently, the potato-heads had taken pictures of us asleep which included my disgusting hair and Alexx sucking his thumb. It would have been innocent if he weren't fifteen-years-old. My picture would have been okay if Edward hadn't threatened to show it to Jacob when he next came around. I scowled, discreetly flipped him the bird and walked away. It seemed that my father was forever trying to get me to break up with Jake. I was glad that the books were coming today; Edward really needed to get his head around the evil villain role so he could realise what a buzzkill he was being to our 'blossoming love.'

The Whitlocks had left, leaving me and a suddenly hungover Edward behind. A half hour ago he was pretty much running a marathon to party music!

"So have you decided whether you want to go to Phoenix with me?" I asked tentatively.

He groaned, "Don't shout!"

I threw him a dirty look, "Your fault. Shouldn't have drunk so much, young man."

He gave me an even bitchier look. He could rival Nora Mallory and Sana Denali's famous looks. Damn. "If you would like to stop with the smart Alec comments, please. I have thought about it and decided that it wouldn't hurt to rebuild ties with...Bella's family."

I cracked a huge smile and went to hug my Dad, "Thank you!"

He patted my back but quickly receded, clutching his ears, "Don't you have any consideration for my ears?!"

I smiled angelically and skipped off to make a few phone calls. I dialled Reneè's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Granmah Reneè! It's Carlie. How are you?"

_"Hi Carlie honey! I am fine thank you, how about you?"_

"Very well thank you. Well, I was wondering if you were free this weekend?"

Her tone instantly picked up excitement, _"Yes I am. Do you have any plans?"_

"I was wondering if my father and I could visit you? And we'd like to surprise Aunt Rosalie too."

She contemplated my idea, _"Hmmn, sounds good! This time I'll have something catered, especially since...Edward is coming. And don't worry, Rosalie won't know a thing!"_

I beamed at the phone; my grandmother was awesome, "Thank you! We'll see you this weekend then."

--

I took a day off from school so I wouldn't be exhausted on my flight to Phoenix. Edward had promptly booked two first class seats and had been very nonchalant about it. I could tell that he was nervous inside with all the creepy faces he made every two seconds.

"Dad, stop freaking out. You're frigging Edward Cullen. You are the world famous actor who is on every television. Get a grip on yourself!" I berated him.

Edward yanked at his bronze locks, growling sporadically. His green eyes would constrict in irritation and then he blew a gush of air from his mouth. "I know, but God it's Reneè! I don't know what she'll say. I just have a weird feeling though. I can't quite place it..."

"You'll be fine. Grow a pair!" I pepped him.

His eyes grew wide and he looked at me in horror, "Did you...just tell me to grow a pair of...testicles?"

The doorbell rang. Saved by the bell never sounded truer than now.

I rushed to attend the door and swung it open. There stood, Marie Charles, sheepish and looking every bit as beautiful as I had remembered her. Her bandana was still in place, but more tresses fell through the gaps. She was dressed in a long light blue shirt with a thin black belt at her waist and black leggings underneath. Informal.

"Hi..." She trailed off.

"Hey! Sorry, please come in." I ushered her in with the teetering pile of books in her hands. I grabbed a few from the top and lead her to the spare room beside the stairs. We dumped them in a messy heap and made several trips to her rusty blue truck, where they were accumulated in the pick up part at the back.

Marie and I stood in the reception room and looked at each other. "You have a lovely home here."

I shrugged, "Thanks."

I rocked back and forth on my heels, trying to formulate a way to invite her in without sounding too weird. "Would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?"

Marie pursed her rosy lips and concentrated on my question before she huffed loudly and gave me a helpless smile, "Sure, why not?"

I lead her into the kitchen and sat her on the dining table there. I was supremely glad that Edward had wiped the table down before he ran off to do whatever calming exercise his personal trainer had advised him to do. "Make yourself at home."

Marie's hazel eyes went wide but she shook her head and perched herself on the chair. Maybe the phrase was too literal?

"Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please, two sugars and a dash of cream." She answered softly.

I froze for a second; that was the same way my father took it. I shook away my stupidity - it was coffee - big fucking deal.

"So tell me about yourself." She asked, with intense inquisitiveness.

"There's not much to tell, really. I am seventeen, I go to Tacoma Private School and I have a boyfriend whom you have met, Jacob Black. What about yourself?"

Marie sighed full of resignation, "I am thirty-two, I live alone, I have a degree in English. My father died a long time ago so I only have my mother and brother."

I nodded, infatuated by her trivial facts when my father burst through the room with papers in his hand, "Hey Carlie, who was at the door?-" He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of my visitor.

Marie blushed delicately and Edward scratched his head awkwardly. I decided to intercede. "Hey, Dad, this is Marie Charles, Marie, this is my father, Edward Cullen."

No suprise there; Marie was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. It was quite funny if it wasn't for the painful expression she wore. Edward too, looked a little stumped. Mutual attraction? Would be good for Edward to gain a few more 'female friends' as he had put it once. He could even take her to his premiere...okay so I was thinking a little too ahead.

" 'Not much to tell' huh, Carlie?" Marie tore her gaze from Edward's smouldering eyes and murmured to me.

I gave her a repentant look, "Would you really have liked me if I went round publicizing my celebrity relations?"

She had a thoughful expression, "Good point."

Edward and Marie locked their eyes again and had another goo-goo eye moment. I looked away and focussed on serving biscuits with Marie's coffee. It was really friggin awkward to be standing in such a position and then wondered if this was how Edward felt around Jacob and I. Now I really _empathised _with him. He could have his mushy moment as a means of payback.

I carefully slipped the plate of biscuits onto the table without interrupting their silent conversation and receded to the furthermost corner of the room. They seemed so entranced by each other, that they didn't see me slipping a roll of notes into Marie's side shirt pocket. It surprised me that they still hadn't said a word to each other. Wasn't greeting with words a conventional way to meet? Apparently not.

Finally, Marie had the decency to factor me into her current starefest as she looked at me apologetically, "Thank you for the coffee and biscuits. I must be going now. Goodbye." She whispered and hugged me politely.

Edward and Marie looked at each other, _again. _"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Cullen."

My father shook his head vehemently; to disagree with Marie or to shake himself out of whatever trance he was in, I didn't know. "No, no. The pleasure was all mine. And please, it is Edward."

She smiled, brightly, blinding us all, "Edward." She sighed.

And with that, she turned on her heel and dashed out of the room.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I turned to my Dad with narrowed eyes, "Can you tell me what that was about? You scared away my friend!"

He deflected my question, "Friend? She seemed a little old to be your friend!"

"Age is but a number." I shot back.

He glared at me with crystal hard green eyes, "Don't act smart with me. Tell me how she became your friend!"

I didn't like his demanding, aggressive tone, so I glared back defiantly.

"I'm waiting for you to answer."

"And I'm waiting for you be a little nicer!"

There was a fleeting moment of tense silence.

"Carlie, you're pushing it. _Again. _And would you like to explain the fifty odd books stacked in the box room?"

I sighed, not wanting to quarrel with him before our flight - it would only lead to a bitter trip to Phoenix. "Marie owns the bookshop from where I bought those books. She came to deliver them. I thought you'd enjoy the female dominated literature..." I trailed off.

His features softened; the harsh line of his jaw, smoothed and his rock hard eyes evaporated into liquid emeralds. He looked much better when he was nice. "Why didn't you tell me? I would not have yelled at you. Thank you for the books - it was very thoughtful of you."

I nodded, "So, looked like you were smitten with her?"

Edward Cullen _blushed! _His alabaster cheeks had a raspberry hue creeping up on them, and he instinctively turned around and lifted his hands to cover the tell-tale blush. It was sight for sore eyes. My father never blushed over a _girl! _

"Oh my God! Daddy has a crush!" I squealed childlishly to piss him off.

"Carlie." He groaned and ran out of the room in embarrassment.

I laughed to myself - he was so easy to read.

--

"I don't _have _to go..." I mumbled against his lips.

He pulled me closer and clasped his big hands around my waist and hmmned in assent.

"Okay, I'm going to cancel." I whispered breathlessly.

Jake put a little distance in between our bodies and pressed his lips to my hair, keeping my head tucked under his chin. I had gone over to Jacob's house before my flight in the evening to just say goodbye to him for the weekend. Inevitably, we had ended up kissing and groping each other under the throes of passion. The silky smooth touch of skin against mine set fire to my desire and I could feel Jake's need through his trousers. We had slowly become accustomed to each other's anatomy, after the incident where Beth and Alice were fighting over my attire to visit Billy Black. I was now okay with him leaving feather light touches on my chest while he was alright with me trailing a caress _down there. _Of course, we were always clothed. Or at least in the minimum.

"No, don't. Besides, I just caught sight of that magazine with your Dad on it so the mood's already dead for me." He laughed.

I pulled back and blushed, before picking up the offending visual device. Edward was leaning against a plain white wall, with his hair tousled and all that usual shit, smiling seductively at the camera. "Ew." I acknowledged it and then lobbed it towards Jake's wall.

I sighed, "Oh well I better go. I'll miss you every minute I'm away. Keep texting me. I love you." I said and pecked his lips.

"I'll miss you more. I love you more, too. And I'll probably text you more as well." He replied cheekily, before he pushed me up his wall and devoured my lips feverishly. Jake withdrew reluctantly and let me past, slinging my bag across my body and seeing me out to my car. He even closed the door for me and stepped back, waving serenely.

After I reached home, I gathered all the 'Edward Cullen Craze' paraphernalia from under the store room and took it to the man who reigned the covers: Edward Cullen himself. He was stuffing bunched up clothes into a small gym bag that looked like it had seen better days. I watched him struggle for a few seconds before I marched in and yanked it off him.

"What are you _doing? _You suck _so _bad at packing!" I said exasperatedly.

Edward shot me daggers, "If you hadn't noticed, I have been doing this for the past fifteen years of my life."

I threw him a filthy look of my own, "I don't know how the production companies put up with this ridiculousness! These clothes are not fit for our visit and this bag is just downright, _disgusting!" _

I raced up the stairs and yanked off a few clothes hanging neatly in my father's wardrobe, thanks to the elderly maid who had painstakingly ironed them. After meticulously folding his clothes innto a neat square pile on his bed, I ran to my own room and pulled out a Burberry carrier bag to stock the clothes. Admittedly, it was very feminine, but a part of my mind was convinced that Edward was gay. However, the episode with Marie this morning convinced me otherwise, and so I picked the beige one instead of my hideous bright pink carry-on Aunt Alice bought me for my grade seven trip to New York.

I barged down again and and slammed the bag against his chest, "_This _is how you pack a bag!" I hissed. Men.

He lifted his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly, "Okay okay! Sorry!"

I growled and thrust the pictures, magazines, t-shirts and books on the dining room table and made him sign every fan-item. Edward pulled a forlorn look and looked at me wistfully, as if I would let him back out of it. I shook my head sternly and pointed at the assortment; he _was _going to sign that shit if it was the last thing he'd do.

"But I look so ugly on that cover!" He moaned. Fucker. Some people out there were hideously unsightly and here he was, complaining about a bad haircut.

Meanwhile, I called up Kim, Emily and Claire to let them know of my whereabouts. They wished me a good trip and said they'd see me at school on Monday morning. Next, I dialled Granmama Esmè and Granpah Carlisle to say 'Hi' and 'Bye'.

"Take care and try to keep your father sane. Have a good flight!" Carlisle had said jovially.

"Be careful, Carlie. And send my regards to Reneè and her husband." Esmè said softly. I was surprised at her words since she wasn't the greatest fan of Reneè and I.

"Thanks, Granmama. I love you."

"Love you more."

--

Sea-Tac airport suddenly seemed very claustrophobic. Every passenger seemed to be bumping shoulders with one another. The air was thick and heavy with humidity and recirculated breath. Children cried in every corner of the terminal, clinging onto their weary parents who looked how their children felt. Busy businessmen rushed from one check-in point to another, clad in fancy suits and carrying flawless briefcases, undoubtedly holding a large sum of money or important documents. Couples strolled amiably, their hands intertwined as they stole kisses off each other when they thought nobody else was looking. And then there was my father and I. Edward looked ridiculous in one of the butt-ugly wigs Jake had bought at the random highway shopping centre when we went to Phoenix the last time. He slipped on gold contact lenses and sat behind a large local newspaper, casting furtive glances at passer-by's to see if they recognised him.

"For someone of your calibre, you really can't act." I said dryly.

He grunted behind his article, "It was your idea to come. Just be glad that I agreed."

I shrugged and went back to texting Jacob. He was stuck without Quil, Jared and Sam and Kim, Claire and Emily had gone to an elite spa for a girl's day. Sam was hungover, Quil had the flu and Jared was out shopping with his mum for his cousin's wedding. I laughed to myself at Jake's fortune and sent him a bumper sticker on Facebook, to cheer him up. It was then, that I noticed the increase in tempo of the noise around me. The murmurings slowly turned into urgent whisperings and people looked around furtively and whispered to each other.

"Oh my God, it's Edward Cullen's daughter! The one who ran away with the Senator's boy!" Someone hissed loudly. I snapped my head up from my phone and straight into the eyes of dozens of people crowding around me with unsure hands holding digital cameras.

I cast a sidelong glance at Edward, who sat two seats down from me with his newspaper lowered. You couldn't really recognise him unless you knew him really well. He looked around, confused and then shifted a few rows behind to avoid the crowd. Sly. I was going to gape at him, for forgetting me, but then remembered the presence of all these people.

A young girl approached me first, and thrust a paper and pencil at me, "Hey, can I have your autograph and a picture?"

My jaw hit the floor. Well, not quite but it was hanging quite low. I wasn't famous! "Why? It's not as if I'm famous for _doing _anything!"

The girl looked unfazed and shrugged, "Can you give it anyway?"

I sighed and scribbled across her paper. Then, I took the camera off her, shuffled towards her and snapped a picture. "There."

She smiled in thanks and skipped away only for a dozen reporters and other camera holders to scuffle forwards and flash blinding lights at me. I bit my lip with worry and looked around for help, but there was none to be found.

"Miss Cullen, what brings you to Sea-Tac airport, alone?" One reporter asked. I ignored him and continued scrolling down my Homepage on Facebook.

"Are you still in a relationship with Jacob Black?" A tall, leggy blonde asked. I looked up at them, as if to say 'oh, you people exist?' and then went dropped my head again to text Jake frantically about my current situation.

"What was the real reason for you running away with your boyfriend? The media is still unbeknown to the details." A tall, intimidating man questioned in a deep rumbling voice. "Good" I muttered lowly. I stuck rooted to my seat and looked casually at the departures board. Our flight to Phoenix was ready for boarding.

"Where is your father, Edward Cullen?" Another asked. I froze for a second, before trying to relax. Wouldn't they like to know? 'Well, you nosy little shits, he's actually sitting a few rows behind me wearing the ugliest wig ever known to mankind?' - yes, that would go down _so _well.

A tall man, in a sports hoodie, faded jeans and Converse ambled casually towards me and placed a light hand on my shoulder, "Come on, it's time to go." He said quietly. I craned my neck to see his face, when I realised it was my father, only he had a baseball cap on top of that assfully mank wig and thick framed glasses.

He turned to the hoarding people and said in a clear _British _accent, "If you will excuse us. We have a flight to catch."

Damn, those Grammy's on his shelf were for something after all.

Edward ushered me quickly towards our gate and didn't look back until we were on the buses that take you to the aircraft itself. I, however, kept turning around to see if some stupid stalker dude was following us and snapping images incognito. Thankfully, everything went smoothly and we boarded without any problems and were seated in our large, plush first-class seat classes in no time.

"I didn't know you could pull such an _amazing _accent!" I hissed to my father who sat beside me, near the aisle. He actually made me sit beside the window because the guy on the other side of the aisle apparently 'eyed me up inappropriately' which was unacceptable. I gaped at him for a second before huffing loudly when he played the Jacob card. "Would you feel comfortable with that leering look while being with Jake?" He'd asked innocently. Gah, Edward was so irritating.

He looked at me with a fucking shit-eating grin and had that weird glint in his eyes. "I can do a lot of amazing things. Over seven accents too. You've never seen any of my films to witness my awesomeness."

Then, he added as an afterthought, "Actually, don't watch them; they're R rated."

Again with the overbearing overprotectiveness, "You do know I am legal to watch those?"

He ignored me.

Again with the arrogance. Edward Cullen was ninety-nine percent self-satisficion. I glared at him, "And why did you _ditch _me? You fed me to the frigging sharks!"

Before I'd even finished my question, he was shaking his head vehemently with this know-it-all expression, "I was giving you an invaluable lesson. I'm really pleased the way you handed the paparazzi. You didn't call me over or say my name and you kept quite. Well done baby."

I smiled meekly, taken aback by his nice words. These days kind words were a rare thing to hear. I looked at my Dad and noticed his eyewear, "Where did you get those glasses? They're pretty cool, considering it's _you._"

He rolled his eyes and had a mock offended visage, "Are you insinuating that I am uncool?"

"Hell yeah. Your wardrobe is something to be ashamed of. And you've been wearing these shoes far too much! I saw you in them in three different magazines at different times!"

Edward shot me a biting glower, "Does it really matter? I'm hot and that's all that matters."

"Listen to yourself speak! You disgust me. And how old are you, seventeen?" I sait bitterly.

"I'm thirty-two actually, and still looking sexy!" He teased, raising his eyebrows and attracting unwanted attention from the tall, thin air hostesses.

"EW! Dad!" I groaned.

The rest of flight was spent with my father making suggestive gestures and then laughing at my mortified expressions. He was so embarrassing, it was beyond funny. Yucktastic.

--

We were met with the dense, humid heat of Phoenix at twelve midnight. People still milled around the city and the nightlife seemed abundant. Edward had booked a tinted limousine for us and two rooms for a two night stay at the Hotel Intercontinental under the name of Anthony Masen. We travelled at a leisurely pace and the odd familiar street hit my memory with a bang. I remembered the few nights I had spent with Jake and amongst the emotional turmoil. I also longed for those unforgettable nights with Jake.

The next day, we awoke bright and early to get the best of the breakfast buffet. Edward, of course had to come in his hugely grotesque wig which did not do anything for his complexion. I tisked and tutted at him throughout the eating process while he dug into his croissant and strawberry pie blissfully. People eyed his horse-tail tresses with suspicion. Soon, we were done and ready to go to Reneè's house.

"I'm nervous." Edward said in a quiescent voice as the driver took us to my grandmother's house.

I patted his arm in a comforting manner, "I know how you feel, but there's no need to be."

"But still..."

"Hey, I thought you were 'hot' and that was 'all that mattered'?" I quoted him audaciously.

"Oh God! Why did I even say that. I just _knew _you would throw that at my face one day but I never expecte it would be so soon!" He groaned.

"Duh, 'cause buddy, you ain't hot." I said insolently.

Before he could retort, we had come to a stop in front of the acclimatized house. The driver, Benji or whatever his name was, opened the door and lead us to the doorstep, before returning to his car and waiting inside it for us.

I rang the familiar light and airy ringtone and was met with the accustomed face of my grandmother. She hadn't changed one bit; it was pleasing to see her.

"Carlie! Edward!" She gasped and stepped forward to take my father into a full hug. "It's so good to see you! My, Edward you've grown into a fine young man!"

Edward and I shared a wry look.

"Mrs. Dwyer, it's a pleasure to see you again. And you look as dashing as you did all those years ago." My father crooned at her with his crooked smile. Bitch was using my technique - buttering her up. God, it felt like _I _was the adult and he was the child, learning from the experienced. Well damn straight; I knew everything before him.

Her breath got caught in her throat at the soft words my Dad elicited and she heralded us into her trademark drawing room. Once again, Grandpah Phil ambled down the stairs smiling cheerfully.

"H'lo Carlie hon'! How ya doing squirt?" He boomed.

"Hey Granpah. I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"Great! Is that your father, dahlin'?" He asked, peering at Edward.

"Yes, Dad, this is Phil Dwyer my grandfather and Granpah, this is my Dad, Edward Cullen." I introduced.

They shared a manly handshake and all the shit holders of the Y chromosome do. Reneè brought out some drinks for us and sat beside her husband, in complete, obvious awe of Edward. Jeez, he wasn't Adonis; he was a damn human, just like the rest of us. Well, besides the Transsexual Trio who were something unknown...

"How was your flight?" Phil asked.

"Good, we arrived exactly on time at 12 midnight so everything went smoothly." Edward said comfortably.

"12? How comes it took you this long to get here? We would have picked you up!" Reneè gasped.

We simultaneously shook her heads thinking the same thing - 'Staying here would have been too bloody awkward.'

"No, no! We've got rooms booked in a hotel and we don't want to impose." Edward explained.

Phil shook his head, "Nah! What's ours is yours!"

I smiled at the sincerity in his words, "Thanks Granpah."

We eluded the topic of Bella, _again _for the few minutes that the small talk flowed. Before soon, it was lunchtime and Reneè's catered food was coming in through the back door, with two men towing in huge pans of food onto the dining table. I gawked at the procession before nudging my grandmother, "Do you have more company?"

She laughed, all bells and tinkling, "No. I like to order excessively so Phil and I are good for a week on leftovers." She grinned.

I smiled back but thought that Reneè bad cooking skills weren't very good on her and Phil's health. But, if they had survived this long, then they wouldn't be too bad, right?

Reneè, Phil, Edward and I sat ourselves on the table and began to tuck in heartily. At dessert, the serious conversation began.

"So, Edward, why did you hide Carlie from us?" Reneè asked.

He shifted in his seat, "Reneè, you have to understand what sort of grief I was going through. I had just lost the love of my life and I was _not _prepared to lose my daughter too!"

"_You _must understand that Carlie is related to us, too! Didn't she have a right to know that we existed? Instead, you brainwashed her into thinking that I didn't care, when you sure as hell knew that I fought tooth and nail with you. That is, until you pulled that cheap move of trying _buy _Carlie off me."

I receded into my seat, focussing only on my spaghetti.

"I did not try to buy my daughter off you. I had to resort to monetary offerings because you were so tenacious. And I'm pretty sure that as the father, I have more of a right to her than you do."

Reneè shot back, "I was an adult whereas you were not. I had the resources when you didn't. It was just pure luck and your father's hard earned money that has lead to where you are now."

My father's eyes bulged, "Excuse me? There is no such thing as luck in my field. My father only funded the bare minimum tuition of my college and my mother simply babysat Carlie. _Everything _else was on my back. _I _took care of my child, _I _bought her clothes, _I _changed her diapers. It was _me _who studied for my finals while burping my daughter at two in the morning. There was no _luck _involved!" He hissed.

I ducked my head further down, not liking the turn of the conversation. They talked about me as if I wasn't there.

"You speak as if you're a higly influential man! Last time I heard, you were an estate agent. How suffering could it have been?" Reneè snapped.

For the first time, Edward's eyes glided to me. He cocked his head to my shoulder bag meaningfully. I knew what he was instructing me to do. I silently retrieved my bag and fished the magazine out. Edward took it from me and flattened it out onto the table jabbing a finger at the huge picture of himself posing for the camera with windblown hair in a button down shirt. The caption read: _Hollywood's Heartthrob Edward Cullen Takes A Break To Reconcile With Daughter._

The countenance on Reneè and Phil's faces was almost comical. Their eyes just bore into the page, creating imaginary holes in the paper. Edward, as usual, looked smug. Nothing new about that.

"You're...a Hollywood...actor?!" My grandmother sputtered.

"Yes. But not without difficulty. I spent weeks and weeks going through auditions whilst keeping up my education and taking care of Carlie. What got me onto that cover, wasn't my face or my father's money; it was my talent." He answered serenely.

The couple looked in awe. They looked inspired and incedulous. Oh well, it was their fault that they were so oblivious to the media. Maybe a movie every now and then would have kept them more up-to-date.

"Why do you keep throwing that in our faces? That you took care of her? If she was with us, we'd have taken equal care of Carlie with the utmost adoration." Phil spoke for the first time.

"I'm not trying to prove anything to you. I just want you to know that life wasn't easy for us. Or for me. But, Carlie has been the best thing that has happened to me and I'd go through everything again just for my daughter." He replied with a smile.

I leaned into his side and gave him a quick hug for his loving words.

Reneè nodded and turned to Phil and I, "Could you excuse us for a few moments?"

Without further questioning, my step-grandfather and I shuffled out and sat in front of his beloved flatscreen, where Jake once sat with him. He channel surfed for a few minutes but every channel either had Dr. Phil or America's Next Top Model on. I got a kick out of the Dr. _Phil _bit. Hilarious. The silence between us was companionable; we didn't need to say anything. Despite not having a blood bond with him, I still felt like a strong emotional relationship had formed. Just his few welcoming words and heartfelt phrases had proved that much.

Within no time, Edward and Reneè were walking out of the dining room looking like BFF's, laughing and joking with each other. My grandmother came up to me and kissed both my cheeks and then sighing, "Sorry for everything you just saw. We were both misunderstood but now we're on good terms."

I smiled widely and gave her a hug, "Thanks."

The sun was beginning to descend outside the large windows of the house. Again, the musky purple mingled easily with the bright orange flames. Edward also noticed the ending of the day.

"We'd better get to Rosalie's soon, before it's too late." He commented.

"Yeah, I bet she's just _dying _to meet you in person." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Reneè, "Do you think that...Emmett will be there?"

She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, "No he won't, but don't let him stop you. Face upto him and clear your misunderstandings. Life is too short to hold grudges."

Edward nodded seriously before kissing her on the cheek and heading back out to the limo, where Benji had dutifully sat for the past God-knows how many hours. Why couldn't Edward just send him and away and call him back when he needs him? Reneè explained Rosalie's address to the driver and soon, we were off to my Aunt's.

The house was large and contemporary, completely the opposite of Reneè's. I could just tell by the high, single standing semi-mansion, that it was Rosalie's choice. There was an air of superiority within the large grounds of the housing and it was obvious the Emmett was a well-to-do man.

I rang the bell once and stepped back, beside Edward, who kept wringing his hands with nervousness. I smacked his hand once and he dropped them to his side. The door opened to reveal a young, teenage girl with long brown-blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her gaze rolled onto Edward's face and she began hyperventilating.

"Oh my God! Is...that...are you...Edward Cullen!" She gasped. Looking from Edward to me.

"Hey Kristina, is your mother home?" Edward asked kindly.

"MUM!" She squealed and ran back into the house, leaving us on the doorstep. Soon, Aunt Rosalie emerged at the door, looking beautiful as always, in jeans and a t-shirt. Her eyes widened considerably when she realised who her guests were.

"Oh my God! Hello! Welcome, please come in!" She said in excitement, moving to the side so my father could enter.

"Hello Rosalie. I am here on instructions to surprise you, and I believe I have achieved that very well." Edward laughed uncertainly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person! I never knew Carlie would give me such a wonderful surprise!" Rosalie answered breathlessly.

Kristina came running down the the stairs and stopped in front of the movie-star with a piece of paper, a pen and a pink digital camera. "Please may I have your autograph, if it's not too much to ask?" She asked with a pout.

"Sure." My father answered easily and stood with my cousin while her mother took several snaps.

"Anyway, come in please. Sorry for ambushing you like that!" Rosalie lead us to her drawing room which was impressively decorated with crystal baubles and stylish furniture.

But before we reached the room, we passed Aunt Rosalie's kitchen, where a young woman sat, looking tired and distraught.

Edward also noticed this woman, who seemed inexplicably familiar.

It was Marie Charles.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Heyyah. Thank you for all the reviews, and also, a big shout out to my new readers! Sorry for the cliffies but it simply increases dramatic irony and shizz. I'm not sure how you'll take to this but not everyone can agree one thing right?**

**Also, if you like this story then please nominate me for The Two Sides Of Twilight awards! Best father/daughter/son moment category. ;]**

**http://forum[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/topic/66481/20624122/1/**

**Please and thank you. assonance-asphyxiation.  
**

**Chapter Sixteen **

For once, she wasn't wearing her bandana. Its absence revealed her long, wavy and thick tresses as they cascaded down her petite form. The roots were darker, like chocolate and they flowed into a lighter shade of brown until the tips lightened into caramel. It was obvious that the tips weren't her natural hair colour, but the procession of colour was almost natural. Today, she wore standard jeans, slim fit and dark-washed, with a simple black t-shirt that fit her well. Despite being at the age she was, Marie had a great figure.

Her eyes connected with mine, and they were _brown. _

The first time I had ever seen her, in that dingy bookshop she owned, I noted her _golden _eyes and how unusal the colour was. Now, she looked at me as if she was a deer caught in headlights, with chocolate orbs, widening with shock. I was rather certain that my own eyes resonated a similar emotion to her. Marie straightened up and looked anywhere but at Edward and I, whose presence I had forgotten entirely. My eyes sidled to his profile and took note of his enchanted face. His lips were parted and he breathed in quick and short pants, his eyes zoned in on the uncomfortable woman shifting in her seat. Edward was enamoured.

Rosalie's steps echoed loudly, as she came back to see why we hadn't followed her through. She registered the current shocked postions of each person and looked at me, confused.

"Do you know each other?" She asked me quietly, so she didn't disturb Edward and Marie's deep looks.

"Yeah. But how do _you_ know her?" I whispered to my Aunt.

Rosalie hesitated for a moment, as if she was trying to fabricate a story on the spot. It was exactly what she was doing. "We're childhood friends; very close." Lie.

I nodded absently and stood in the ocean of silence, until a young boy, of around six years ran into the stomach of his mother, giggling with glee. He noticed the two new guests and turned to me, "Hello. Who are you?"

I smiled at his bluntness; he got it from his mother, "Hello, Ethan. I am Carlie Cullen."

He nodded and his browney-blonde curls bounced up and down, his eyes glowing blue, "Caawie!"

Rosalie bent down to him and explained slowly, "Carlie is your cousin."

Ethan's eyes became impossibly brighter, "Really? Yeay!"

I shuffled over to hug him and kiss his hair - he smelled wonderful. So innocent. "It's awesome to meet you, squirt."

He laughed with mirth and the sound was delicious. I let go of him and he went running out of the kitchen yelling his sister's name. Rosalie stared at Marie and Edward's interaction, with an unfathomable expression. I didn't understand them either. She tried locking her eyes with Marie and ever so slightly, cocked her head as if to ask a question. The brown eyed woman shook her head infinitesmally and returned to have a swoonfest over my father.

Finally, she spoke, "I think we should sit down."

Edward, being the already-whipped-potientially-gay man he is, obediently sat on the breakfast table opposite Marie. Rosalie took a seat at the head of the table and I went to sit at the other end. There was a moment of quiet, before Kristina yelled from an above landing, "OH MY GOD! I'm _related _to Edward and Carlie Cullen! Woo-hoo!" I bit my lip from laughing at her fangirl moment.

It was surprising how casually Rosalie broke the news to her children and how calmly they'd taken it. It's not everyday you realise you have a celebrity uncle and a notorious cousin who is known for running away. People would never get over that. They were more surprised that Jake and I returned than us leaving in the first place!

"What a coincidence to see you here." I said to Marie. I couldn't keep the betrayal out of my voice.

"Yes." She mumbled, keeping her face inclined towards the table.

"Yes Marie, do tell us how you managed to make celebrity acquaintences." Rosalie said evenly. I suspected that she already _knew. _

"I could have sworn...that your eyes were gold, before. Were you wearing contacts?" Edward sputtered out. Who the hell cares if she was wearing contacts? What the hell was she doing here, in Phoenix, a thousand miles away from her frigging bookshop in frigging Seattle?! And how did she get here before us?

"Yes, I was. I am naturally brown eyed." She replied to Edward with a smile. _Oh _so with Edward it's all smiles and tee-hee but when _I _ask her a question, she goes all reclusive on me! People are so superficial; Edward's looks get him _everywhere. _I wonder if my mother liked him for his looks, or if my father's bland personality evened up his allegedly 'inhumane' looks. Gah.

"_Marie _and I have known each other for a very long time. She regularly visits me. Every two weeks, I'd say." Rosalie commented, while she got up and made tea and coffee for us.

I narrowed my eyes on _Marie, _as she was now known as, "Every two weeks? How do you manage to fly from Seattle to Phoenix so often? Your bookshop business doesn't seem like it could afford you so much."

Ah, cue the guilty look on her face. Cue the suspicion on Edward's face. Cue the shock on Rosalie's face.

"Seattle? What the hell _Marie? _How many more lies are you going to live?!" Rosalie shouted, her face going an odd shade of purple.

Nobody spoke. Nobody knew what to expect. It felt like a surreal television drama where the strained silences are for dramatic effect and to lengthen the running time of the show. But here, dammit, nothing needed to be anymore dramatic than it already was!

A booming voice bounced off the magnolia walls, "Rosie honey, what are you yelling at? Is it another _Gossip Girl _episode?"

The tall, statuesque blonde froze, her eyes widening in terror. The small spoon fell from her hands and clattered onto the worktop. She did not answer. The heavy thud of footsteps came closer, "Rosie, baby? Are you okay?" The voice asked in panic.

Emmett Swan burst into the kitchen in his tall, suit-clad and muscled glory. He searched the room frantically until he found Rosalie and he crushed her to his huge chest. "Thank God, you're okay..." He sighed in relief.

It was only then, that he took note of his surroundings. He dropped Aunt Rosalie and stared open-mouthed at Edward, _Marie _and I sitting patiently at his breakfast table.

"What...the..._fuck?" _He choked out.

Edward threw Emmett a wry smile, "Good to see you too, Emmett."

My 'uncle' turned to Rosalie for an explanation. Such a shame she didn't have one. Hell, _no-one _had an explanation. All of a sudden, Emmett collapsed into a heap into a chair on my right. The scowl on his face indicated that it wasn't his first preference to sit there. Hah, too bad Uncle Emmett. A day with Carlie is a day with awesomesauceness.

Rosalie's eyes alternated between _Marie _and Emmett's, before she said in an authoratative tone, "Since Edward and Carlie are still here-" She looked at Emmett meaningfully, "-we are going to clear everything up. This bullshit has gone on seventeen years too long."

What. The. Fuck.

Seventeen years?

"What are you talking about?" Edward voiced my question with a stumped tone.

Emmett spoke properly for the first time, "That is not actually _Marie._"

"Never thought she was." Edward replied instantly. What the hell? How did he know _Marie _wasn't actually _Marie? _Could he read minds? No, that couldn't be possible or else I'd be dead by now. What with all my inappropriate thoughts about Jake and the mile long profanities I utter, Edward would have killed me ages ago.

"Can you stop beating around the bush and just say what needs to be said?" I requested in exasperation.

"We're not the ones who have a story to tell." Emmett said in a tense voice. He still hadn't made any eye contact with me. Gawd, he must _really _hate me.

_Marie _looked so torn, she might as well have been in two pieces. Her face was clearly pained, as her eyes darted from one face to another. They always rested on Edward's though. Sorry, but not everyone can be as good looking at Edward Cullen. A lone tear rolled down her porcelain cheek and she drew a deep breath. Edward leaned forward and caught the tear, murmuring some sappy shit to the damsel in distress, "These tears are too precious to shed."

Emmett sighed theatrically and launched into a speech, "You know, I always knew this day would come. I tried and I tried to keep it from arriving, but your-" He looked at me but _still _didn't say my name, "-curiousity caused this apocalypse to come upon us anyway. When everyone leaves in tears, betrayal and heartbreak, I hope you're happy, because you asked for it yourself. And if she-" Now he pointed to _Marie, _"-doesn't tell you, Rosalie and and I will tell you and your father."

My heart thumped violently. What deep, dark and dirty secrets were waiting to be discovered? As far as I knew, _Marie _was a bookshop owner from whom I'd bought shitloads of books and on whom, my father had a huge crush on. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Fine! If you want to know, I'll tell you!" _Marie _screeched.

"Eighteen years ago, I fell in love. He was the sweetest, kindest and most beautiful boy I had ever met. His sister and cousin and I had become friends and it was inevitable that we would become acquainted. Just in the course of a few months, I fell so hard, so fast and for eternity." She narrated.

Rosalie and Emmett's interest dipped but Edward and I leaned further towards her in anticipation.

"We were young, so very young, but we loved each other. And so, obviously, our relationship progressed to the physical aspects and we shared a night of the most unforgettable passion I'd ever experienced. It was everything I wanted and everything I'd never get again." _Marie _trailed off with a melancholic sigh.

This story sounded familiar. The same that Edward had once briefly told me about him and my Mum.

"That night resulted in my pregnancy. I was only fifteen, but I was already in love with my unborn child. She meant everything to me from the night of love to the positive sign on the test. All nine months, I was bullied, ridiculed and made to be the social pariah for my pregnancy. But _he _was beside me through it all. Unswervingly loyal and comforting. He gazed at me with the same adoration even when I was heavily swollen and sick in the mornings."

Gah, skip the sappy details. I did not want to know the finer dynamics of her lovey-dovey relationship.

"But, _he _wanted it gone. _He _said it would be the best for both of us, since we were so young. It was between abortion and adoption, but I was working on him. He'd see my way after he saw the angel inside me. It was December, and we were on holiday in our Sophomore year. My water broke and I was taken to Forks Hospital, with all my loved ones with me. It was probably the best memory I had because my eyes closed to the faces of my friends, family and lover." She said serenely.

What was the name of her lover, then?

"I don't remember anything after that. My baby was taken from me and I was left heartbroken. I didn't know where I had ended up. I just knew that my baby and my love weren't there. I thought I was in hell. Little did I know I was in something much worse."

My eyes urged her to continue speaking.

"The first face I saw was Emmett's. He was relieved to see me come around, but he wouldn't tell me anything about my baby and my love. He said that they were in a better place. He insinuated that they were dead. And I believed him." She looked at Emmett, eyes flashing with anger, hurt and resignation.

"Years had passed. I lived in a monotonous life for the sake of living. I would much rather be up there with my family, but I kept living. I didn't socialise or anything. My only sanity were books. I would read all the time and I stayed alone in an apartment here in Phoenix, whilst Emmett attended college."

There was a heavy pause. My insides were jumping with the suspense.

"One day, I was walking home from college, when I saw the billboard. It was huge, unmistakable. You couldn't avoid it. The green eyes pierced into my raw soul, like daggers. The very same copper hair, that I had run my hands into all those years ago. Just seeing him in an image, revived my senses and teared at my heart all at once. I thought I was hallucinating."

Edward's face was unfathomable. So many emotions played on his face. His hands were gripping onto the table and I didn't doubt the fact that he could probably break the wood.

"I read up on this beautiful Adonis to see who he was, and find out about him. He looked just like my love. He even had a daughter and it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my body and trampled on, after I found that out. It took a year or two to realise that my love was alive, my baby was okay and that they were _famous. _I assumed that he had moved on, delved into a world of fame and politics with his baby princess, since all the tabloids displayed as such." She said sadly.

"I lived my life and watched my family through the eyes of the media. I watched how he rose to stardom, how my daughter caused international turmoil by running away and how they lived in Seattle. With their frequent appearances in the media, I set up a shop in Seattle, to watch them from the wings. I knew seeing them in person was a long shot, but I had to try!" _Marie _cried as she looked at Edward, with pleading eyes.

"One day, my daughter walked into my shop, with her boyfriend and cousin. I couldn't believe my luck when she was within arm's reach of me. She bought half my stock and even gave me her home address! My wildest dreams had come true...and to see _him, _broke and mended my heart in synchronisation. He had matured into a gorgeous man, but retaining the essential features of his teenagehood. I fell in love all over again."

Oh. My. God.

"His name was Edward Cullen."


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews! Just remember, if you like my story then please nominate it at The Two Sides Of Twilight Awards. The link is on the previous chapters. The deadline is 5th January so please hurry! **

**A shout out to all my regular readers and reviewers! You know who you are!**

**Lets bump the reviews to 7 now. :P Since the drama is getting quite tense ;] All the more incentive for a quick chapter!**

**assonance-asphyxiation.  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I think I was hyperventilating like a dying bird. My breaths came in and out in short, sharp pants and the room suddenly began to spin overwhelmingly. I inhaled deeply and kept my eyes focussed on Edward's head. He was the only _normal _person I knew in the room. I'd lived with him for the past seventeen years and so, I didn't have any doubts on him being an illusion or some creepy-ass dream. The rest of them...there was no guarantee.

His face registered shock too, but at a much less calibre. There was betrayal, incredulousy and hurt painted all over his sharp features. My father breathed in deeply and blinked before letting his head toss backwards onto the chair rest. He carried out the familiar act of pinching the bridge of his nose and then clenching his eyes shut tightly. He was at war with himself.

Emmett and Rosalie kept looking at my father and I with caution, as if we'd explode any minute now. _Marie, _who was actually called Bella and happened to be my mother, had tears silently rolling down her pale skin. With each sob that wracked through her, Edward flinched. His eyes reverted to my face every so often, as if he was checking that I was still alive or to keep himself sane.

Sanity.

What did that mean? Because right now, I was walking the thin line between sanity and insanity. On one hand, I had come over to surprise my Aunt with my superstar father, but ended up being surprised myself, seeing my returned-from-the-dead mother who also happened to be my book supplier! Where was the normalcy in that...?

God, I needed Jake. He could calm me down. A funny joke, or an immature comment and everything would be okay. He'd kiss away my fears and spiralling thoughts and we'd lapse in a calm mood. But would that work now? Could Jake's love make everything okay? For God's sake, my dead mother, who had been alive the whole time, was crying her eyes out on a breakfast table!

The silence was becoming irritating. Someone needed to speak and get some answers. Us just sitting here was senseless. I bet if Alexx was here, he'd just cut the shit and demand it straight. I missed Alexx; him and his endearing stupidity.

"So you're my Mum? Well nice to finally meet you." I said dryly.

My Dad's eyes darted to my face, with a disapproving set of his jaw; he was chiding me silently. For what? For attempting to lighten the situation. Perhaps it came out bitter and harsh, I couldn't tell.

"Carlie....Carlie..." Bella chanted as if my name was a prayer. And damn, it made me feel great. You know, like God or something. Glad to see _someone _saw the awesomity in me.

And then it happened.

I knew we were in the eye of the storm; news like this wouldn't be taken easily. We wouldn't smile and nod and go our own ways. Shit like that never happened. Unless you were _really _laid back or lived in a freakazoid world where dead peeps came back. The air was strained with apprehension. You could slap it down on a chopping board and slice right through it with one of Edward's lovely steak knives he never used.

My father pushed away from the table furiously. The expression on his face made him look truly like a monster. The deep, deep set of his brows mashed together forcefully and his eyes had become glaring marbles, infused with acrimony as he screeched the chair back with a horrifying sound. His arms were trembling with fury when he turned to blaze Emmett with his stare. I was truly terrified. Not of him, but _for _him.

He suddenly stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the front door behind him, causing the entire floor to shake momentarily. I paused for a few moments, before raising from my seat to see if he was okay.

"Don't go. Let him cool down and he'll return himself." Bella murmured through her dry throat.

I looked at her. Just straight at her wide, doe-eyes. Who was she, and how did she know how my father would act? I bent down silently and just...sat. I was so confused. Did they have a handbook for situations like these? Am I supposed to be happy to find my...mother, or angry that I was deprived of her love and adoration when I needed it most? And what the hell was I supposed to do with my father who was probably obliterating Rosalie's poor, innocent daisies out on the front porch?

Rosalie.

And Emmett.

Well, Emmett mostly. What a...motherfucker. The only reason I didn't wish death on him was because he had children, who needed him and loved him. I didn't want Katrina and Ethan bereaved of a parent, like I was...until now. All these years, he knew who my father was, he could have tried to contact him, or even me, to let me know that my mother bloody hell existed! Instead, the stupid piece of motherfudging shazz told Bella that Edward and I were dead! What. The. Hell.

Sadistic asswad. Here he sat, calmly watching this catastrophe unfold, knowing that he was the root cause. He _knew _that we were alive and well. He _knew _that Edward hadn't moved on...how could he? Emmett _knew _that I lived without a mother, yet, here he _fucking _sat, sipping on his coffee!

The heat rushed through me like a wildfire, starting in my stomach and sprinting through my chest and then shooting up my neck into my face. My breathing became jagged and laboured, as I struggled to keep a hold on myself. I could feel the control slipping, my body shook with convulsion.

My composure left me.

I smashed the coffee cup out of Emmett's chunky hand. It flew across the corner of the table and smashed against the steel bin, shattering into a million pieces, showering the area with little splinters. He looked perfectly smug and even had the nerve to pointedly look at the saucer on which the blue china cup once rested. Bitch was asking for it.

Rosalie and Bella looked on in terror as I snatched the stupid excuse of a plate and snapped it with my bare hands. For a split second, I was pretty impressed with my own strength, marvelling at the agility in my hands, but that was pushed to one side when I realised my current situation. The slight twitch in Emmett's mouth caused me to further crush the china which pierced the skin of my hands. I welcomed the pain; it justified the deep savagery etched into my flushed face. Blood squirted through my fingers and trailed like warm, thick moisture towards my wrists.

The two women gasped and turned to approach me but the wild look in my eyes stopped them in their tracks. One part of my mind thought dryly, 'Carlie and overreaction? Never.'

"You...you...YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screeched ferally at my uncle.

Rosalie's first priority were her children, so she dashed out of the suddenly small room and went to retrieve her children, so they couldn't witness this row. Emmett sat, impassive instead of his usual smug self, as if he'd expected that much. Which was true, since he'd warned me before Bella started reliving her lifestory.

The room began to spin dangerously as the red liquid plunged to the ground, the sharp pieces of china digging in deeper...

"I warned you. You didn't listen and now you're facing the consequences of your own choices." He said calmly.

It was difficult to keep breathing normally while my head spun ridiculously fast. "You...just watched....my family fall to...pieces...while you could have saved it from...fraying....motherfuc....ker." I panted.

Emmett gave Bella a 'see-why-I-hid-your-demon-spawn?' look full of self satisfaction. He raised an eyebrow, "Didn't your daddy teach you any manners?" Bella's body was poised towards me, her hand extended, simply desperate to attend to my hand. The frown lines on her face deepened. I wonder if she was concerned for me or if she just didn't like blood.

Another Herculean effort on my part to speak, but I was interrupted, "Manners are for those who deserve them, asshole."

Edward.

I turned to see if he was still sporting his manic face but due to the world spinning on the wrong axis in my head, I turned too viciously and ended up flopping backwards against the kitchen counter, leaving thick blotches of blood in my path. My father saw the red waterfall cascading up and down my hand.

"CARLIE!" He yelled in alarm.

And that was all I heard, before the darkness took over.

--

"Edward, calm down. She'll come around soon." A calm voice stressed.

I couldn't see who it was. The black cloak still sheathed my eyes from the abrupt reality. My limbs were numb beside me and my breath came in slow and interrupted.

A familiar, but agonized voice replied, "Carlisle...I can't lose my baby. Carlisle."

Though I was suffering the most pain I'd ever felt in my miserable excuse of a life, my mind thought, 'Dad, I'm not a baby, thanks.' It was funny how you thought the most inconsequential things while lying lifeless on an uncomfortable bed. But when it came to a boring English class, you were all for the philosophy of life. Humans.

Gah, I'd much rather be a vampire. Drink blood, be beautiful and just go with the flow. And the immortality would be awesome. I just hated it when people always said, 'Remember back in eighties, when we wore freaky shit?' and you'd always get pissed because you were so obviously _not _there so you couldn't really say anything. But, if you were a vampire, you could live through all the decades so even when people said, 'Remember back in the Victorian age?' and you could be all like, 'Hell yeah, when we threw our shit in buckets out of windows?!'

Being human was so uncool. Twenty-first century was so not my thang. Blood loss made me insane, I concluded.

"Her lips are twitching...she's regaining consciousness!" A high, soprano voice exclaimed.

Aunt Alice. Nobody else could sound squeaky without sounding stupid. But what the hell was she doing here? Meh. She'd tell me herself, since her and talking a mile-a-minute were best friends.

My eyes gradually began unclamping themselves and a blurry image formed. The shape of a blonde haired sexy man and the outline of short spiky hair appeared slowly. But to my extreme chagrin, said 'sexy man' was my grandfather! Oh the blasphemy. I really needed my eyes checked after this whole fiasco.

"Carlie! Thank God." Edward and Alice chorused in relief and then shared an annoyed sibling look. In the corner of my vision, I spotted Grandpah Carlisle and Granmama Esmè who stood with Jasper and Alexx, looking on in extreme alleviation.

My voice was groggy and I didn't like it, "Where's Bella, and Rosalie and...?"

Edward understood who I trailed off at. He made an ugly face for a moment, before stroking my hair and whispering smoothly, "They're outside in the drawing room, so don't worry baby. We didn't let them in."

"Jake?" I asked, although I knew he had nothing to do with the recent turn of events.

Despite being all concerned and affectionate just a split second ago, my father had the _gall _to glower at my boyfriend's name. He saw _my _disgusted look and looked away, "We didn't tell him anything. Alice and Alexx didn't want him worried."

How nice of them. If I died, leave my boyfriend unaware and waiting for my alleged return. Sure, sounds good.

"How did everyone else get here so fast? Are we still in Phoenix?" I asked, getting up and resting my back against a strange bed.

Alice stepped forward with a soft smile, gripping my right hand in her soft ones. "Honey, once Edward called about what you had done to yourself, we simply _had _to be here. Besides, the current...revelation involves all of us and it is important, even to Jasper, Alexx and I. Mum and Dad came to get your hands fixed." She winked at the end.

"But...but how did you get here so _fast?_" I demanded.

Alexx laughed, "Jeez Carls, don't you get it? You were out cold, for ages! Well I suppose you being half dead explains your stupidity..."

I giggled at Alexx. I liked the way he didn't beat around the bush, like some people I knew.

Granpah Carlisle stepped forward, clasping my broken hand into his hands very carefully, with tender loving care. He grinned at me, a gleam in his timeless eyes. "Edward here was worried sick, but I know that you are strong. After all, you have Cullen blood running in you!"

Gah, again with the Cullenism.

Two tentative figures appeared at the door, peering around the doorframe. A blonde haired woman, and another, with brown caramel hair looked on in relief and yearning. Rosalie and Bella...or Mum. We hadn't reached that stage yet.

"Oh! Thank God you're okay!" Bella sighed in relief. Rosalie smiled in earnest at my recovery and gave me a small wave. I fluttered my good fingers at her. Bella stepped into the room, but her eyes went to Edward, as if asking permission. He looked at me.

"May I...may I come in?"

I really didn't care. I shrugged and nodded. Come examine my hand in greater detail of you must.

Unexpectedly, Bella lurched forward to hug my shoulders. Even though she leapt with such force, her embrace was soft, and careful, but most of all...it was loving. Like a mother comforting her child. She ran her thin fingers through my hair and massaged my scalp with abating movements. It was truly the loveliest thing I had ever felt. It rivalled with Jacob's hugs and kisses, for sure.

And then I cried.

I wept into my mother's shoulders, staining her shirt with my salty tears. I cried for all the years I wished she were here. My tears plunged for every jealous pang I'd felt, looking at others with their mother. I bawled for all the times I had secretly sniffed through the nights, longing for the parental figure that would guide me through the more finer details of growing up.

Bella's shoulders also began to shake, and little intakes of breath rushed into her body as she kissed my cheeks and stroked my face lovingly. Her eyes were blotched with tears, as were mine, but she held my gaze, with the most sincerest eyes. Her arms tightened around my upper arms. She sighed deeply, as if she didn't believe that I was real. Didn't she know it was the opposite? For all I knew, she could have been a product of my wild imaginations. But did an illusion provide such a real, searing pain in my heart?

"I still can't believe it. You're here and you're alive." She whispered and her soft flowery smell washed over me.

"That's how I feel about _you._" I countered.

"How did I get so lucky...? To be blessed with such a beautiful daughter. You astound me with your exquisiteness." She murmured.

I shook my head in embarrassment, looking down at my lap. I was nothing special. At all.

"She has been blessed with your genes." Edward susurrated.

My eyes flashed to his, but noticed that everybody else had left, presumably to give us some privacy. "Dad, stop it." I mumbled.

Bella lifted my chin up, "No. You are so lovely, my dear Carlie. I cannot let you out of my life now."

I gave her a half smile, I liked the sound of that. After a fleeting moment of silence, Bella faced Edward, "That includes you as well, if you're willing to have me, that is."

My father smiled his crooked smile, all traces of worry dissipating off his otherworldy face. His green eyes glowed with exultation.

"Always."

--

Yeah, so Edward and Bella [or more appropriately, _Mum and Dad_] had made a smooth but obviously implicit plan for a date sometime in the future right in front of their daughter, but that didn't push away the fact that bloody Emmett The Homewrecker had committed the most heinous crime of the decade. I was ready to have him imprisoned, but Edward disagreed. He said it would hurt _Bella's _feelings. He was her brother after all. Dammit, not even a full conversation with her and he was already whipped!

I still felt awkward nestled in Emmett's guestroom what with me hating his guts and all that shit. But, Rosalie _insisted _that I should not move until the feeling was restored in my hand and we get this sitcom-style drama out of the way. I noted that she was very assertive and very practical. In fact, I saw her talking rapidly with Alice and Bella when they re-entered my room after my impromptu nap. They must be becoming fast friends.

"Now, Carlie, _please _don't crush anything in your hands and try not to aim for Emmett's head this time round. Before you fainted, the china nearly hit his thick skull. " Edward warned quite unconvincingly. I sniggered; I liked my semi-sub-conscious. He was going against every fibre of himself but he was trying to be a good father.

Good father.

My mind zoned back to a few hours ago, when Bella told me how Edward didn't want me to be born. He wanted me terminated, and out of his world. If I wasn't born, then he would have lived his nice and happy life, with his great wife, Bella. I wouldn't have tormented either of them and life would have been a fairytale.

Most importantly, Edward wanted me _dead. _

dead.

Dead.

DEAD.

My breath was knocked out of me at the sudden realisation. My tightly bandaged hand abruptly wanted to be free, so I could tear at the gruesome cuts and penetrate my veins. My body was aching for a release. Death.

"What do you want to know?" Emmett asked dramatically, snapping me out of my lust for death.

"Why you kept my daughter and I from Bella? You knew that we were alive and well so why the hell didn't you tell her?!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, calm down." Esmè arbitrated. She was ignored.

"Look, you _knocked up _my sister when she was only fifteen! Not only did she suffer nine months of torture, both emotional and physical but she nearly _died _in that hospital! _I _saved her and gave her a second chance to restart her life!" Emmett roared back.

"_Restart? _Restart my life?! WHAT LIFE?! You yanked me away from my _only _life! You fooled me into thinking that they were dead, and when I found out they weren't, you insinuated that Edward didn't care anymore! You brainwashed me Emmett!" Bella screeched.

Alice flinched against Jasper, who looked rather tortured himself.

"Well, Bella, Edward didn't even want you to keep the baby! How could you have had a good relationship with someone who didn't even _want _his own child!" He retorted.

That stung. Deeper than anyone ever would have thought. I cringed away from Edward, and shuffled to the other side of the bed, from where he sat. He looked at me in agony and reached his hand forward to touch my shoulder. "Don't _fucking _touch me." I bit out, the profanity spewing involuntarily.

He winced. I looked away.

"Carlie, please come with me!" Jasper begged me. But I was locked in my own pain of reality. He crossed the room in two long strides and wound his arm around my torso. I vaguely remembered that he lifted me up and took me into the living room, while the skirmish broke up in the bedroom.

Uncle Jasper was so kind. I loved him so much. He could feel my emotions perfectly and simply pressed me into his side on the soft sofa. He didn't need to say anything to comfort me. I lay limp against his side.

The yelling upstairs ensued, and the violence escalated. I didn't care.

"Did you know, that when you were born, Alice and I were going to adopt you?" Uncle Jasper spoke softly after a long period of silence.

I was shocked by the revelation.

"Why didn't you?" I asked hoarsely.

He smiled ruefully at me, mussing my already wild hair, "Dahling, what I _didn't_ do to adopt you. I've always wanted a daughter of my own, but after Alexx, Alice couldn't have anymore children. But, I consider you my own child even though we don't talk as much."

I felt another wave of awe for Uncle Jasper. I appreciated him much, much more now. Shame, I depreciated a certain bronze haired man upstairs more than ever.

"What happened?"

His eyes switched over to another time, "Edward was ready to kill. Alice and I were much more suitable to parent you, and we were the right age, but Edward was ready to cut every tie that bound him to us and even his parents, just for you."

I clenched my eyes shut, but the tears escaped anyway. I hated crying. Absolutely loathed it, but here I was, sobbing silently, against my own will.

"He. Didn't. Want. Me." I said harshly.

There was some hesitance in Jasper's voice, but he continued anyway, "Admittedly, Edward was against your birth all through the nine months, but he supported Bella nonetheless. But, when you were born, the world had changed its axis for your father. _You _and Bella were the only thing that kept him in this world. After his eyes locked with yours, he knew you were something special."

The beautiful image he created was marred by Emmett and Bella's words.

"Uncle Jasper. Edward doesn't want me. He wishes that I had never come to this world. I only brought him pain and loneliness. I should just die." I uttered, my eyes glued together.

A gasp resounded. Jasper jerked up and looked at me in horror. A female voice spoke in shock,"Carlie Renesmeè Cullen. Don't you _ever _say that again."

Bella stood at the door, crying at the scene. "How could you want to die?! You were the only thing that kept me alive, my dear Carlie! Why do you want to leave me here, in this dissonant world?"

And just like that, she'd guilted me out of it. Her soft voice and raw words pierced my soul. I looked down in shame. "Sorry, Mum."

She ran to me, crushing herself to me with all her might. She was a few inches shorter than me, but her power was reflected in her hug. For a brief moment, I felt better. If Edward hated me, I could go and live with my mother, who actually _fought _for me. She was the only one who thought I was worth keeping. Bella pulled away and cradled my face in her firm hands. She looked up at me.

"I love you." She said with conviction.

I fought for breath at her sudden, confident admission. Searching her bottomless orbs for any unsurity, I saw none.

"I love you too, Mum."

She crushed me to her chest, soothing away seventeen years of anguish.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: So the seven reviews were an epic fail. Here, you can have the chapter in just five. But remember, five reviews next time. ;] I am shameless with this review begging!**

**Happy new year! Hope you all had a good night. **

**assonance-asphyxiation. **

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"Carlie, would you please like to tell me who that shitty-haired man is with you on the front page of Hello! magazine?" _Jake asked on the phone.

I wracked my brain to recall an event so far back. Granted that it had only been forty-eight hours since I had innocently sat on Sea-Tac airport, minding my own business until I was hounded by paparazzi, found my not-so-dead mother and hated my father, I still couldn't remember this 'Shitty-haired man.'

"Shitty-haired? I never hang out with anyone with bad hair, Jake!" I laughed uncertainly. It hurt my swollen throat.

_"Sea-Tac Airport, this man has you by your elbow, leading you away to the boarding gate?"_ He pressed.

I comprehended his descriptions. "Oh! You know him."

His silence was an urge to continue and just spit it out. "My father, Jake. That heartless moron." I said bitterly.

Jake sighed dramatically chuckling lightly, _"What did he do now? And what the hell was up with that wig?" _

"Jacob, I found my mother. She isn't dead." I said gravely, "And he wore the wig that _you _bought." I added as an afterthought.

His mirth dissipated immediately. _"What? Explain." _

Bella was approaching me with two cups of thick, bubbly hot chocolate. My mouth watered; I hadn't eaten for hours. She would suspect something if I carried on with my conversation with Jake. Instead, I had already written an email to my friends to explain the situation.

"Go and check your email. I explained everything there. Forward it to the others too. I have to go now. I love you."

"Okay, but take care. I love you more." He replied and hung up.

I turned to survey Bella's apartment in more detail. She was doing much better for herself here than it looked like she was in Seattle, especially in that bookstore. There were three bedrooms with two luxurious bathrooms connected to them, one even fitted with a jacuzzi. The flat was decorated with soft colours, such as cream, beige and whites. The furniture was a stark contrast, varying between black, red and magenta. It suited Bella.

"How can you live in such an extravagant place but struggle to afford the rent of your place in Seattle?" I asked quietly.

To my surprise, my mother laughed softly, "I've known my landlord, Mike Newton since high-school. A few weeks after renting out his apartment, I learnt that he was severely swindling me out of my money. I'm now delaying my payments in hope that I can find a new place that's cheaper. I'm not wasting my trust fund on rent!"

"You have a trust fund?!"

"Yes, when my father died, he had saved a lot of money and it was all named to me since him and Reneè were divorced. Emmett was more of Reneè's favourite but he got all of his cars. I have everything else."

I raised an eyebrow at her after a few moments, "I gave you three times the amount you asked for those books for nothing?! You're pretty sneaky, _Mum. _I mean, Marie Charles?!"

Bella looked away in thought, "Marie is my middle name and also my grandmother's name. Charles was my father's name. But everyone knew him as Charlie."

Her face was pained, but I asked anyway, "What happened to him?"

"He passed away a year after I supposedly 'died.' It was a heart attack. I couldn't even go to his funeral."

I nodded and asked a less painful question, "Does Grandmah Reneè know about...you?"

"Yes. She didn't agree with Emmett's ideology and looked for you herself. She failed miserably, but_ you _found her. No wonder she was so mad at Edward for hiding you. In fact, she was going to introduce us after you were supposed to return from Rosalie's house. Strange timing, huh?"

"Yeah. Edward thinks I am something to be embarrassed of. The press didn't even know that I existed until this year." I said miserably.

We had left Emmett's house yesterday, after Bella and I patched up our new bond. She suggested that I stay with her for a few days and extend my duration in Phoenix until my feud with Edward was properly resolved. I just wanted to leave that house and went along with her, saying my goodbye's and thank you's to Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Granpah Carlisle and Granmah Esmè. They returned to Seattle early this morning since they could not take any time off from work. I didn't spare a glance for Edward or Emmett. Rosalie earned a little wave for her information in the first place.

Bella sighed deeply. She sighed a lot. "Renesmeè. Edward isn't ashamed of you, nor does he hate you. If that were the case, you'd either be dead or in a foster home."

I stayed silent. Where was she going with this? And why was I suddenly referred to as Renesmeè? It was a frigging sentence in itself!

"You need to see this from the parent's perspective. Edward was opposed to your birth because he feared for my health, wellbeing and your upbringing. There was a very strong chance that I would have truly died due to childbirth; you were permature. But once he felt you nudge inside me, he used have his ear against my stomach all the time. Once he grasped the idea that you were _real, _he loved you unendurably."

She was making some sort of sense, or at least to my frazzled brain she was. I nodded for her to continue.

"He hid you from the public, because he wanted to protect you. Edward didn't want you being defamed in magazines at such a young age. Especially since you're a teenager, your mind and body can be manipulated in the very worst way. I mean, look at Miley Cyrus; she's a living proof!" Bella exclaimed.

My lips twitched - Miley Cyrus _was _horrible. No offense to any Miley lovers...

"And finally, Edward doesn't hate you. And he never will even if _you _hate him. I'm sure that you don't anyhow. All of us lose our temper and say things in anger that we regret later. In his heart, Edward really cares for you; you're his daughter for crying out loud! His job also affects his parenting - he can't tell you what's wrong and right from a film set. Most of all, he was your _only _parent. He did twice the work and still managed to do a great job with you and-"

I cut her off. This Edward propaganda was getting too much to bear. Yeah, I get it that Edward was great and I shouldn't be acting like a pissy bitch blah fucking blah! Besides, I kind of missed my Dad, as annoying and moody as he was. And it was simply _impossible _for me to live anywhere where Edward wasn't. Well until college, that was...

"Okay, okay I get it! I'll forgive Edward and continue to live with him." I said exasperatedly.

Bella smirked. Dammit; she knew what she was doing.

"But now it's my turn." I said smugly.

"...what?" She asked, disconcerted.

"Edward. Yes, he's a lovely father. Just peachy. _But _he's _in _love with you. I know that he thought you were dead, but he never, ever gave up on his love for you. Often, Beth and I would convince him to date again but he simply _could not _do it. He is so irrevocably in love with you, I don't think he could ever get over you. Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that he feels so strongly for you since he was so young, but after looking at him, gazing at you, I believed it."

Bella blinked, looking at me incredulously, "Edward...still...loves me?"

"Thats what I said in the last eight sentences." I said matter-of-factly.

"How? All those women on his arm...those beautiful women that could be princesses..." She trailed off, disbelieving.

I snorted, "They're class A bitches. And they have to work together. Not one of them can hold a conversation for more that two minutes. And would you really think he would sleep around while his teenage daughter lived alone halfway across the world? He came home at every opportunity, even if it was only for a day."

The smile that broke out on my mother's face was glorious. "He loves me. I love him."

"Yes, Mum. We just established that." I rolled my eyes playfully. Bella shoved my side.

"Excuse me, but a few minutes ago you were on a severe Anti-Edward agenda. You've done a complete 180!"

I shook my head and muttered, "Parents do that do you, in case you hadn't noticed."

--

It was a Tuesday afternoon. Edward flew back to Seattle after leaving a dangerous number of voicemails on my phone, all whiney, pleading or just downright scary. I wanted to go with him, because I missed Jacob so much but instead, I spent a few days with my mother, catching up on her rather uneventful life and calling Jake every other hour.

As I strolled around the suburban area of Phoenix, I caught sight of a magazine with Edward raking his hands through his erratic hair on Sea-Tac airport, after returning from Phoenix. The caption was: _We didn't see Edward Cullen leave Seattle, but now he seems to be making his way back home. _Guess he forgot to wear the wig. Underneath there was a short paragraph, that even included me: _Late last week, Cullen's daughter, Carlie Renesmeè was seen flying to Phoenix with an unknown man but reports say that she has not yet returned. Is she okay without her Daddy?_

Gah. Motherfugger, I'm bloody well fine without him!

Another cover from a magazine published the day after, showed a picture of me and Bella standing on the pavement in downtown Phoenix with large milkshakes, waiting for a taxi. We were laughing. I was wearing some of Bella's white short shorts and yellow t-shirts while my mother was clad in some trendy black shorts, flat black shoes and a colourful green printed shirt with a waist belt. In the photo she looked very fashionable - lucky her - she was caught on a good day. The caption read: _Baby Cullen and a mysterious Goddess. Who could this beautiful woman be and how is she related to Carlie Cullen? Does Daddy Cullen know what Baby Cullen is upto?_

I showed Bella that rag and she was chuffed. She choked on her coffee and then proceeded to act smug for the rest of the day. It was as if she'd never known how good her looks were before. I eyed her dubiously before I concluded that she really was oblivious about her physical appearance. A small part of my mind sniggered, 'Edward Cullen knows how to pick his women.'

Now I was standing on the blistering airport with only my messenger bag, waiting for my flight to board. Bella, Rosalie and Katrina stood with me until the very last moment.

"Thanks for everything and sorry about the whole drama. Truly sorry about your cup and saucer." I apologised sheepishly to Rosalie, who I was okay with.

Rose shook her long blonde curls gathering me in a delicate hug, "Don't worry about it, honey. And don't fret over Emmett; it's not worth all the hardship - you've got your family back now. Thanks for the Edward Cullen things. They're awesome."

I laughed lightly and drew back, facing Katrina, "It was great meeting you. It sucked that we couldn't hang out but next time okay?"

She smiled a wide, dimply smile and all I could see was Emmett in her features. "Yeah! It was cool meeting you too. And I _loved _your cousin, Alexx!" She squealed.

Love? Alexx? Damn, the fool might actually have a fanbase now!

I handed her my phone number and whispered, "Come visit me soon...and Alexx too. I'm sure he'd _love _to see you."

Katrina went beet red. Did I smell a crush?!

Finally, I turned to my mother, feeling the bitter-sweet moment. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mum!" I said with damp eyes.

Bella shook her caramel curls, "Don't be silly, I'll be flying out soon after getting everything sorted out here. Plus, my new job in Seattle starts soon so I'll be there in no time." She said, her own throat clogging up. She had applied for a job as a journalist at the main newspaper head office and had received the acceptance letter a few days ago.

The boarding announcement aired.

"I love you all. Bye." I waved to the three females and made my way home. Seattle. Forever and always.

--

Thankfully, I had escaped Sea-Tac unscathed, with only a few lingering looks or suspicious undercover paparazzi. Aunt Alice had booked a tinted taxi for me which was waiting patiently right in front of the depatures gate. Two tall, sturdy looking men flanked the luxurious automobile as I was ushered into its safe confines. I shuddered to think how much my safety cost my father. All the dollar amounts on these people's paychecks. The ride home was boring albeit theraputic to my live wire nerves. How should I approach my father? Should I even forgive him? It wasn't as if he'd apologised in the first place!

My phone rang, OneRepublic's _Someone To Save You. _Jacob. He had saved me from myself. He was the light at the end of the dark tunnel. My saving gace.

"Jake." I greeted.

_"Hey Carlie. How are you? Did you get in okay?" _He asked worriedly.

I laughed reassuringly, "I'm just fine, but slightly nervous because he doesn't know that I'm here."

_"Do you want to come over to mine's tonight?" _He asked hopefully. It hurt to turn him down, but this was important.

"Its sounds so very tempting, but I have to get this out of the way. Tomorrow at school, you'll be the first one I'll see." I promised.

_"I knew you were going to say that, but I had to try?" _He sighed.

"I love you Jake. Don't ever forget that." I proclaimed.

_"I love you too. Don't _you_ forget it."_

The driver silently dropped me home and waved timidly before racing away. I fished my housekey out of my measly bag and quietly unlocked the door. The reception hall, living room and kitchen were all drowning in darkness. If I hadn't seen all of Edward's cars outside, I would have thought that the house was vacant. Slipping my shoes off, I silently slid across the rooms in my socks, trying to locate where my father was. I saw a small ray of light from the corner of thr drawing room flowing into the dining room. If I wasn't so alert, I would have thought it was a light from outside. I creeped forward and poked my head around the threshold of the door.

I wanted to cry at the sight.

Edward sat reclined on a black leather seat, which adjusted to lean back. His eyes were clenched shut, as if he were in great agony. Tears rolled down silently and he would sporadically gasp for air, before choking on more tears. His face was worn, so very worn. Flushed cheeks, capricious hair and frowns all around his mouth. His clothes were creased and wrinkles around his visage were highlighted by the spot halogen light. What had happened to my father? Where was the teasing, young and lively man I had always looked upto? This figure was a shell of the man he used to be.

I hated that we continuously fought. I didn't like being upset with him. Regardless of all the things that had happened, I still loved my father. It was a blood bond, and no amount of animosity would change that. I knew that I was a teenager and we all go through this rebellion, but our frequent skirmishes were too much to bear. I refused to be torn between two parents, now that one of them had made their grand entrance from the dead.

His eyes shot open and they were bloodshot. Red rimmed and lost. Here he sat alone, wallowing in his grief. And over what? Just a silly daughter and a long lost lover. Both were here and loved him, in their own special ways. Why did he bring so much pain onto himself? All the questions which had no answers...

"Hey, Dad." I croaked through my own tears which I didn't know I had shed.

"Hi Carlie." He replied, frantically dabbing away self-consciously at his eyes and avoiding my gaze. I crossed over the distance and pulled the tissue away from him.

"Let it out. Don't allow it to eat you from inside." I whispered soothingly. His head rested back against the seat and he breathed deeply.

"Are you really here?" He asked, disbelieving.

I shrugged, "Nope. I am a figment of your very convincing imagination."

He chuckled with a hoarse voice, "That means you're really here. My imagination would have said something nicer."

Whatever floated his boat.

I stood beside his seated form, running my hands through his hair. I never understood how it became so wild. And why was it auburn? Did he secretly dye it? I dived right into his head, to inspect each follicle of hair. All of it looked so uniform. And smelt like my shampoo.

"Oh my God! Do I have a grey hair?!" Edward gasped in panic, with a croaking voice as I scrutinized his mop.

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. What a drama queen. "No you don't. But you smell suspiciously like the shampoo _I _use..."

He looked up at me guiltily. Oh would you give me a break?! First it was _my _romance novels and now he moved onto _my _toiletries! What would it be next, my make-up?!

"This is getting ridiculous! Please stay away from my stuff or go buy your own!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"I don't understand though. Why can't _men _use such fragrant smelling products? Why are we always stuck with that stingy musk? It's so sexist!" He said in outrage.

"I don't know. If you want to use these highly feminine products, go on. But buy your own and be prepared to face the consequences of doing so. You'll be branded gay forever." I warned.

Edward respired and looked up at me hopelessly, "Why is it that _you _always end up comforting _me? _Why do _you _give _me _advice? Shouldn't the roles be reversed?"

I really didn't have an answer for that. Some parent-child relationships just worked like that. I didn't even notice this until Edward brought it up anyway, so there was no reason for him to be so guilty.

"Well, I don't mind comforting you. It makes me feel better that I don't just piss you off; I help you too. All the more brownie points for me." I teased lightly, but my words were serious.

He sat up and wound his arms around mine and pulled me forward. Before I knew what was happening, I was sitting on his lap, like a baby. I looked at him, confused. Had Edward _really _gone mad shit?

"What are you _doing?!" _I asked, baffled.

Edward looked at me, as if his actions were rather obvious. "I'm trying to comfort you."

I laughed - borderline hysteria. It hurt to see him like this. What the fuck was he on? Poor Edward, he was so naìve. "Dad, stop it. Your legs are going to crush under my weight and I'm not five anymore." I said.

I slid off and instead, squished myself on his chair. Bumping him with my hip, I made sufficient room for myself and hugged my father. He threw his arm onto my shoulders and exhaled deeply, patting my hair. "Carlie. I should do something I should have done a while ago. I'm going to tell you what Emmett and Bella told you, but from my view. Every story has two sides, no?" He started.

I nodded.

"Obviously, Bella and I were in a relationship, and we took it to the next level. And through a series of events I know you don't want to hear about, Bella became pregnant with you. Charlie and Reneè were beyond livid, but only because we weren't responsible. Obviously, they loved you when you were born. The same went with Carlisle and Esmè. Alice and Beth were so happy that they'd have a little neice to play with, and dress up. Emmett, however, was so, so angry that words can't describe. God, I am so glad that I escaped his wrath with my masculinity intact..."

Whoa, whoa, stop there Daddy Dearest. I did _not _want a detailed recounting of his bits and bobs. If we were having a human anatomy lesson, shit I was outta here. I grimaced at Edward, who thank God, got the message and carried on.

"Anyway, he got me to the side one afternoon and threatened me.

'Your demon spawn must be out of her by next week, do you understand?' Emmett hissed, whilst headlocking me against the wall.

'Don't call my child demonic, you fucking killer! You want to kill my child!' I yelled back."

I flinched at Edward's use of harsh expletives. He continued.

"I came home with cracked ribs, broken bones and countless bruises. But, I was resilient. I wanted Bella to keep you, because I wanted a reason for us to be together, always. Everyday, as Bella progressed with you, my wounds would increase. By the second month, I had internally bled so bad, I was in hospital for weeks. That was when Emmett realised that he couldn't force me any longer..." He trailed off, indignation rising in his tone.

"He...he...he turned to Alice. Emmett actually....hit Alice." Edward choked.

I gasped. Holy mother of God. I never knew Emmett could be such an evil assface. The devil personified. To raise a hand on a woman, and to kill a human being, no matter how small, was the very blackest kind of blasphemy. I rubbed Edward's sides, and murmured, "You don't have to say anything more."

He shook his head vehemently, "I must. _He _hit my sister. Nothing could be worse than that. It hurt every fibre of mine, but I forced Bella to...terminate you. I had to protect my sister and I had to protect Bella, from her own brother. I couldn't let them sacrifice themselves for something I hadn't even seen!"

He drew another breath.

"I pressured Bella and Emmett was instantly mellow. Bella refused to give under the pressure. I pushed her over the edge one time when it was too late, that she went into premature labour. By then, I'd felt you nudge here and whenever I spoke to you, you'd nudge me, as if you'd made the connection. You knew who I was. And that was when I knew I loved you. You were mine and Bella's. Our own little creation." Edward said, smiling wistfully.

My lips twitched at the lovely image he'd painted of our family; Bella, Edward and I.

"That was when the whole death drama began. We thought she'd died in the fire, but in reality, Emmett had saved her and took her away to Phoenix, leaving me behind with you. When I found out that she'd passed away, I kept you with me, because you were my only reminder of Bella. That's why I even resorted to bribing Reneè, but thankfully she just left with a rueful goodbye."

I was glad my father explained his side of the story. It made much more sense. I knew I wouldn't have minded dying for my mother and aunt. They were both worth it.

"Thank you for explaining. I can understand much better now. I know I overreacted but it gave me a great excuse to spend some time with Bella." I said with gratitude.

Edward pulled me closer and kissed my forehead in a fatherly way. "I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done. Sometimes the truth hurts, but even then, I apologise for all the painful things I've said...that even includes separating you from Jacob Black. I love you so much, honey."

Just those words made me feel loved, wanted and much better. I pressed my cheek against the crook of his arm and whispered, "Thank you Dad. I forgive you and I love you. You're the best Dad anyone could ever want."

His body shook with merriment, "And that's not just because I'm Edward Cullen the hottie?"

I smacked his arm and muttered dryly, "I should have seen that one coming."

--

I was sitting in lunch, with my one and only. Jake had his arm firmly rooted around my waist as he hummed in contentment every so often. My hands were running through his luscious black locks which shone blindingly in the strong white lights of the cafeteria. Despite being together for nearly six months, girls still shot Jacob longing looks and left phone numbers in his locker. It disgusted me that they would stoop so low but it also made me feel insecure and inadequate.

"What's bothering you?" Jake asked, his lips moving against the skin at my neck.

"How do you know something's bothering me?" I questioned back.

He laughed and his warm breath sent a pleasing shiver down my spine. "I'm attuned to you, babe. The muscles in your neck are contracting. You're stressed."

I turned to face him, and held his face in my hands. Gazing into his beautiful tawny eyes, I kissed his lips softly; once, twice and then a third time. "I love you Jacob. You know me so well and sometimes this feeling scares me. It's so profound."

Jake caught my hand in his and spoke before pressing his lips to mine, "It's just how I feel. I thought it was only me, but now that you feel it too, I know we can go through anything together. I love you."

I smiled and settled back into his side, watching the lunch hall burst with activity, a buzz of excitement coursing through the atmosphere. Everyone was more than eager for the summer vacation to arrive already. We only had a week left. Sam and Emily were at the OB/GYN for a check up of the baby, whereas Kim, Quil, Jared and Claire were still in their final exams for the year. Jake and I had luckily finished a week earlier. The intimacy of just the two of us was priceless.

"Are you nervous that your Mum is coming tomorrow?" Jake asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. It's going to be so strange and not because she's my Mum or whatever. It's because of _Edward. _They both love each other and all that shebang, but they're being pussies and dancing around each other on the topic."

Jacob nuzzled into my hair, taking deep breaths and kissing it, "Give them time. Bella _did _awake from the dead, after all."

I locked my arms around his neck and gazed at him again, "Jake, why didn't you tell me about _your _mother?" I couldn't help but let some of the hurt leak into my tone.

He expired loudly and looked everywhere but at me. I didn't like the evasive behaviour but gave him his time to formulate an answer. I would know how he felt.

After a lengthy pause, he drew me closer to himself and spoke in a hushed tone, "I thought that if you wanted to know, you'd ask yourself. But then I learnt that you're not like that; you wouldn't push me to say anything unless I volunteered it myself. And when I learnt of _your _mother, I was so interested in comforting you, the thought never occurred."

I felt really bitchy for not even caring, or wondering. I looked down in shame. "Don't be ashamed Carlie. You had a lot on your plate. In fact, you still do."

I shook my head in disagreement, "It wasn't nice of me. I wanted to know eveything about your mother, and not because I felt obliged, but because I _really wanted _to know."

Jake nodded vehemently, understanding how I was feeling. "Do you still want to know?"

"Yes, please."

He cleared his throat and shifted me in a position that would make it comfortable to both of us. He gazed far and near and looked at me with deep, soulful eyes.

"This sounds like it's going to be an epic tale." I commented.

Jacob guffawed loudly, his face morphing back to normal. "Nah! I've just always wanted to do that deep face thing. But I'll begin now."

"My mother, her name was Sarah Black-"

I cut him off, "Billy said her name was Emma!"

He rolled his eyes with an air of impatience, "I was getting to it! Jeez woman, calm down. _So, _her middle name was Emma, and that was what my father always called her. It made her feel special to him, with that endearment."

"Are you gonna start calling me Renesmeè now?" I demanded.

"Oh God, Carlie. Shut up. And no, I won't, unless you want me to." He said exasperatedly. Pissing him off was so much fun.

I was about to speak, but he clamped a hand on my mouth, "Let me _speak! _God. Anyway, they met in high-school, their senior year when my mother moved from Aberdeen, Washington to La Push, the Quileute reservation. They fell in love quite quickly and even went to university together in Seattle. Sarah majored in mechanical engineering and Billy in Political affairs and took maths as a minor."

He took a break to breathe and dived into his bag, ruffling through it until he found what he needed. Duct tape.

"Why do you-" I was cut off by Jake taping my mouth together and then flinging the tape back into his bag. I was about to rip it off, thinking, 'at least I won't have to wax my upper lip this week' when my boyfriend grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers tightly.

"Hah! Now I can narrate in peace. Awesome." He smirked, but kissed my cheek. "I love you really."

Sure feels like it; this relationship was borderline abusive, I thought dryly.

"They got married fresh out of college because my mother was already pregnant with Rachel. A few years later they had Rebecca. At this point, my father was an up and coming politician who was steadily rising to popularity in his political party and was only one step away from being the main leader."

"Billy became busier and busier so it was just Rachel and Rebecca for a while. But as time went on, he learnt how to give out responsibilities to his subordinates and had more free time on his hands. And yeah...that lead to me; use your imagination, you pervert." He said once he saw my eyebrows rise suggestively.

"I came along, like the awesome person I am and the Black family was complete. My father was now one of the few people campaigning to become the president of the United States of America."

I leaned towards him in anticipation and hummed for him to go on.

"I was around four or five years old. Sarah dropped me to the Kindergarten near my den and was making her way home. Someone who was direly against my father, someone who didn't want him to run for the presendential elections hired a hit-and-run driver who shot at my mother through the windscreen and straight into her...chest." His voice cracked at the end.

I let go of his hands and hugged him, leaving soothing movements on his head and back. Jake clutched to me as he finished his tragic story, "He left a threatening note beside her bleeding body. In the hospital, she fought 'til her very last breath. Sarah whispered to my Dad, 'Don't let this stop you from pursuing your dream. Let my death be all the more incentive. I love you Billy...always.' And that was the last thing she said, before kissing my cheeks and succumbing to another world."

Light sobs tortured through Jake's fragile soul. "I miss her so much. I wanted more time to know her, to see what she really looked like, instead of knowing her through hazed memories and pictures."

I cooed in empathy; I knew the feeling. He tenderly removed the tap from my mouth, "Sorry."

Shaking my head in opposition, I said, "Don't be. You needed to let go of all that pain inside you."

"Thank you for listening." He said gratefully, with teary eyes.

"Thank _you _for sharing another piece of your heart with me."

And ignoring the concerned and gossipy looks, we merged into one with the migling of lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: Only three reviews. Getting even worse but we're so close to the end. I'm going to post this anyway. You'll get Emmett closure in the next chapter.**

**I am going to rant. I was emailed by a someone, who wanted me to read their fanfic. They had over fifteen hundred reviews and were nominated quite frequently in awards. But, the writing was atrocious. No offense. There was no plot, the spellings were horrendous and more time was spent on explaining the characters' outfits than anything else. Also, just because the protagonist, wears Abercrombie and Fitch, it means that they are now popular. It hurt to see that such superficial thoughts had been put forward in fanfic, and that's not really a message that should be going out to people. I am fully aware that I am not the best writer here, and I _know _that. But, I haven't even been writing with a spell check and I proofread my own work to make sure it is in a readable format. Yet, these writers out there who have been simply going on with stretchy dialogue involving two characters' discussion on clothes, seem to receive acclimation for something so bad. I know that I'll lose readers because of this, but that's okay. We all have our own opinions and this is mine. And advice for those misspelling, plotless and irrelevant writers: a) use a spell check. b) shut up about clothes. c) don't write. Fanfiction doesn't need to be poisoned by such fics. Plus, there are so FABULOUS fics out there that don't get recognised and I would love for them to be known by the fanfiction community. They deserve it. **

**Sorry.**

**assonance-asphyxiation.  
**

**Chapter Nineteen**

It had been a while since Edward and I had our little heart-to-heart conversation, and things were okay for those few weeks. But, with Edward, good days never last long. An argument was imminent in the Cullen household. Edward had now gone back to bugging me; like _really _annoying me. I had a sneaking suspicion that he had purchased an Idiot's Guide To Piss Off Your Child book, because damn, he was mastering the art perfectly.

I had requested the fool to go to Bella's house with a housewarming present, like wine or something since she just moved to Seattle yesterday from the hot and humid Phoenix. But, no! Not for the likes of Edward I'm-a-pussy Cullen. Apparently, he's _nervous. _Give me a break, buddy. Everyone is, has been, or will be nervous at some point of their life. Edward just refuses to accept the fact that he _is _nervous. He thinks that because he is a moviestar, he is the all-knowing stoic man, which he was _not_. He was going against the force of nature! Like a vampire or something...

"No, Carlie, I am not going to go to Bella's apartment. What would she think of me?!" He said outrageously.

"She would think of you as a nice, young man whom she loves." I answered plainly. T'was true!

"Bella does not love me! Seventeen years ago I would have believed that, but not now!" He argued, whilst angrily flipping through scripts his agent had sent him.

"Bullshit."

Edward glared at me, unappeased by my language. I smirked back; he knew I was absolutely correct in calling him out on his bluff. "Do not use language like that in my house."

"What, you mean Bullshit? Or the fact that you're being a complete pussy?" I retorted. I should have not said anything, because Edward does _not _like backchat. He doesn't like any sort of chat, to be honest. My week's grounding [which was actually a week of no Jacob] was now assured. Well done Carlie, you know how to keep up a friendly conversation.

"Excuse me? Is that how you speak to someone? I don't think so. Go to your room. Now." He said in a hard voice.

Now that I had dug myself a hole, I might as well dig deeper to make a decent burrow out of it. "Well sorry for using the correct vocabulary to describe you. What else do you think you are? If you had just agreed to go and greet Bella, who is actually, hopelessly in love with you, then maybe I wouldn't have resorted to my recent articulation."

He was not amused. He never is. "Leave my room. I will not have you talk to me like that. No matter how wrong or right I am. Go."

I shrugged and left. My father was extremely pissed now. Of course, I knew he'd never hit me or anything, but it wasn't such a good idea to antagonize him any further. Forgetting about his annoyance, I chatted with Jake, Emily and Beth on MSN while checking my Facebook, Myspace, Email, Twitter and all that shit to pass the time. Well look here, I had sixteen followers on Twitter. These people disgust me; in all of five months, my only tweet had been 'Hello Twitter!' And now I had more than a dozen people following me.

Beth hadn't been in touch for a while because of her upcoming wedding. Alice, her Maid-Of-Honour-Zilla was being rather overbearing, leaving Beth little time for her and Seth to be alone. There were wedding venues, dresses, tuxes and menus to be agreed upon, and apparently, weddings aren't built in a day. Beth even shocked me by saying that my dress fitting was somewhere in the near future! Luckily, Jacob was also invited to the wedding, so we would suffer it together. Anything is better with Jake by my side.

Emily and Sam were in full on parental mode, shitting over things like baby names and finding out the sex before birth. My best friend was getting a kick out of seeing Sam run to the late night store to satiate her random cravings. One of them had been tiramisu with cheese pizza and tea. Damn, and I thought me dipping fries into coke was weird. Pregnant women astound me. Emily had also mentioned that she was into her third month and may not sit her exams for senior year, meaning that she might be kept behind a year, while Sam goes onto College for mechanical engineering. It all depended on if she was willing to hire a good, full-time nanny.

I was laughing at Jake's random messages on Facebook, when there were two brisk taps on my closed door. I sighed and rolled my eyes; Edward was back for round two of 'You Are So Rude Carlie That I Want To Scream My Head Off' saga. Ah well, here we go again. As expected, he didn't wait for my answer and just barged straight in and came to a fluid stop in the middle of my room. How comes everyone else's Dads never entered their daughters' rooms? I always heard that they poked their heads round for two seconds, got frightened and then ran away. GAH. Edward and his nosy ways.

"One thing, before you start." I put a finger up as I swivelled around to face him on my computer chair.

"What?"

"_Why, _oh _why _do you always just barge in after knocking on my door? You're supposed to wait for me to answer! The gesture is so paradoxical!" I complained.

"Actually, I do it out of courtesy rather than anything else." Edward smirked.

His eyes zoned in on the picture currently splattered all over my screen. It was Jake and I cuddled together, looking cute as always, if I do say so myself, in school. Emily, Jared and Jake had a long comment conversation on the picture and since I was tagged in it, I was receiving them too.

The distaste in my father's voice was unmistakeable. "Well don't you two look cosy there."

I bit my lip from smiling. He was the male version of an Agony Aunt. "He _is _my boyfriend, you know."

There was a moment of silence. It was so quiet that I could hear some pathetic birds chirping outside like the annoying as feck things they were. Even the dishwasher, in the kitchen [yes, the kitchen!] could be heard. God, it was quiet.

"Areyoubeingsafe?" He blurted out suddenly.

"Say what?"

"Are. You. Being. Safe?" Edward bit out the words, his alabaster skin heating with chagrin. My own face was embarrassed as fuck. Someone take a gun and shoot me now. There way no way in hell that I was partaking in the sex talk. I wasn't that stupid or slutty; that title went to Nora Mallory and her army of skanks; the Transsexual Trio.

"I refuse to speak to you about this." I said in a shaky voice.

He sighed. Dammit, he sighed too much. He could have been a sigh machine. "Look...I know that I am not the best example...so I am going to try and be open minded about this...but if you've taken your relationship to the next level....please be....safe."

Why couldn't a hole open up in the floor and swallow me hole. I wasn't very big...so it would have no problem eating me! One thing was for sure: I. Was. Dying. Of. Embarrassment.

"Dad!" I protested. I needed to get this shit out there, "Me and Jake aren't doing...anything. For the record....ah shit. I'm a virgin, okay?!" I buried my face in my hands, and spun the chair so my back would face him.

The _huge _sigh of relief he breathed was slightly insulting. Was he expecting me to be _out there_? Oh my fucking God, why didn't he just let Alice or even Bella have this conversation with me? It would have been way less awkward.

"Thank you for telling me. Now moving on...you're right." He said, smiling awkwardly.

I risked a glance at him; he was past that little talk. "About what, exactly?"

"Me bullshitting. Me being a pussy. Me being really irritating." He grinned playfully.

I laughed; threw back my head and laughed. He _finally _admitted it. "I'm glad. But now you've got to go there and prove that you're not gay and love Bella."

"I am not gay!" Edward protested.

He sulked for a bit, his face morphing into a frown and his lower lip jutted out. He was playing the Cullen pout. "Nope. Might work on your fangirls, but not on me, buddy."

"Speaking of which...I have a premiere this weekend!" He shook his head in contempt.

I shoved him really hard after shooting out of my chair. He lost his balance and teetered dangerously on one foot, grabbing my arm in the process so we both wobbled about for a good thirty seconds.

"Go and ask her to be your date, you silly man!" I roared, still pushing him out of my room.

I was still army-marching him to his room when he asked, "Wouldn't that be too pushy, or straightforward?"

Dodging the basket of laundry in the corridor, I yelled, "Oh my God Dad! You've lived seventeen years without her, I think you can be a little straightforward now! Now after I dress you, I demand that you go over with a nice bottle of wine from the stack that you think I don't know about, and ask _my Mum _out!"

Carlie, and overbearing? Never!

"The only reason I put up with this atrocious behaviour is because you're my daughter!" He exclaimed as I thrust him into his walk in closet.

No, it must have been because I am just _that _cool. :]

--

Two hours later, after I had dressed Eddie in some dark blue denim jeans, nice black leather loafers and a V-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath, Jake had appeared on my doorstep smiling wonderfully as always. All woes and worries about my parents were soon forgotten, as I gazed into Jacob's eyes. So soulful, so insightful.

"You're sporting a happy aura." He noted, as he kissed my lips softly, caressing my cheek with his warm hand.

"Now that you're here." I explained briefly, smiling up at him.

Jake ambled into my kitchen and took a double take. At what? I didn't know. His brown eyes scanned the kitchen repeatedly, before setting them on my abashed face. "Err, Carlie?"

"...Yes?"

"Where's all the food?!" He asked, bewildered.

I sniggered; trust Jacob to worry about all the edible contents in my house. By the looks of the empty kitchen, there wasn't much. I opened the fridge door and a couple of the cupboards, only to find weird ready-to-make brownie mix or ginger nut biscuits. I turned to Jake and shrugged. Either Edward was really fucking hungry or the maid never got round to doing the shopping.

Jake was still astonished by the lack of food in my house, "But...but your house _always _has food!"

I shook my head somberly, "Not today, babe."

This wasn't enough to deter my happy-go-lucky boyfriend, "Let's go shopping then!"

So, that was exactly what we did. Jake and I took my VW and headed to the nearest mall, where there was a food court and supermarket all in one place. Jacob couldn't wait to get back and eat; he decided fast food was the way to go. We ate; shopped, hand in hand, and stole kisses off each other when the little kiddies weren't looking. It was bliss.

I had picked up a few magazines to see what the celebrity situation was. Flicking through the pages, I was surprised to see a picture of Bella exiting Sea-Tac airport in a hip long t-shirt and capris. Beside that image was one of us in Phoenix, trying to hail a cab, whilst laughing merrily. The caption read: _This mysterious beauty was last seen with Hollywood actor Edward Cullen's daughter, Carlie in Phoenix. Now she is seen here at Sea-Tac just a week later. Coincidence? We think not! This woman is Marie Charles, a freelance journalist who seems to be moving to Seattle with the amount of luggage with her. Is there a secretive romance building up in the Cullen family? _

I wish.

Jake leaned over to see what I was entranced by, before kissing up my neck and bringing me out of my daze. I flipped the page to see Megan Fox and Shia Lebouf.

"What're you looking at?" He murmured against my skin.

I was aflame in all right places each time Jake's lips touched my skin. If he were to keep it up, I wasn't going to be responsible for my actions.

"Just...some pictures." I panted.

"Mmm...do you like pictures of me?" He said, kissing me under my earlobe.

Oh God, I was going to combust any minute now, and we were in public! Jacob Black was going to be the death of me.

I moaned softly all the while trying to build up the self control to pull away from his inviting touch. I wasn't ready for anything further than this. Focus Carlie...you don't want to do this right now. Ah, but the devilish side of my brain also chimed in, 'but look at him! He puts models to shame! You want to do him, and you want to do him _now!'_

Holy shit, I was going to give in. Turning around, I grabbed his face off my neck and smashed my lips to his. We kissed fiercely, shuffling into the more...abandoned area of the mall, where there was some construction of a new shop going on. I moaned, he groaned and then...they came.

"_Eww! _My eyes, my poor, beautiful eyes!" A nasally voiced screeched.

And there went the sultry mood. Hello, Transsexual Trio.

"Gross! I need my eyes washed out with bleach!" Another voice yelled.

"Mank." A third person chimed in.

Jake and I relectantly disengaged from each other, to look at Natasha, Nora and Sana who stood in a typical 'Plastics' stance. Nora was in the centre, obviously the queen bee, whereas Sana and Natasha flanked her skanky ass. All three were dressed in next to nothing, leaving not much to the imagination. Sana's make-up was comical; her face was orange, no doubt the product of a fake tan or wrong foundation with thick, fake eyelashes, but her neck was sickly pale. Natasha had obviously had a bad hair day and decided to remedy the problem with hair extensions which didn't stick too well. Nora...was seemingly perfect. The evillest ones were always perfect.

Nora grimaced at me, but threw my boyfriend a sultry look, which clearly said 'come hither.' Fuck off skank, he's mine. "Heey, Jake! How are _you? _Obviously not looking too good, since you're with this _harpy._"

I scowled.

Jacob awkwardly cleared his throat, "Err, hello Nina. No, I am not good because you just called _my girlfriend _a harpy!"

Natasha, whose I.Q could be counted on one hand, piped in, "Her name is Nora! Well, it's true! Come on, you have to admit..."

Jake's muscles tensed as his fists balled up at his sides. He was abiding by the general rule that men do not raise their hands against a woman, but these three hoebags were making it difficult for his restraint. Who could blame him? I clasped his hand in mine and drew soothing circles on his palm.

"Excuse me, but if you are here to insult Carlie, then you can fuck off. And if you _ever _say anything against my girlfriend, I won't hesistate to rip off your fake extensions and feed them to you." Jake threatened in a low tone.

I smirked at the hussies. Take that, bitches.

"But she's just a clingy whore. You need someone like me." Sana pouted her lips at Jake.

"But...but you're so _ugly! _No offense." I blurted. The three of them simultaneously gasped, lifting thin hands to their not-so-thin chests.

Jake bit his lip from sniggering before adding, "Yeah. Your birth certificate should be an apology letter from the condom factory."

Okay, that was below the belt, but I couldn't believe he stole that from my joke book! Well, technically it was Edward's joke book, but I nicked it after I read it by accident when I was ten. Hopefully he is unaware of that fact since it contained content which isn't exactly suitable for ten-year-olds.

I belted out with laughter and watched the Transsexual Trio leave, swaying their hips. "Aww, Jake! That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" I hicupped with mirth.

He arm snaked around my waist, "You're laughing your ass off but complaining? _And _they called you a whore! I had to protect your dignity!"

I smiled at him lovingly, "Are you my knight in shining armour then?"

He nodded proudly.

"You're too sweet."

"You're too weird. But, hey, I love you." He beamed.

I loved Jacob too, more than he could ever imagine.

--

"Oh come on you silly man. Tell me what happened!" I demanded.

Edward just settled into the sofa, placing his hands behind his head and splaying his legs out with a poker face. He had been back since half an hour and had not said anything so far. My mind was going at a hundred miles thinking of all the disastrous scenarios that could have taken place. His visage betrayed no emotion. My father simply sat there and stared at the T.V. which, by the way, was tuned to _America's Next Top Model. _I know Edward was a bit of a feminine male, but he didn't push it that far. Or so I hoped...

I was up in his face now, my eyes bulging out and a freaky purplish hue permeated my face. If I wasn't so angry and eager, I would have had a stroke right there. Yanking at his collar, I shook him about a bit, like they do in cop dramas and glared at him; long and hard. Effortlessly, he pushed my arms away and shoved me to the side.

"Is this how you treat your father? What am I, a toy?" He asked, in a smooth utterance.

Actually, you stupid moronic ape, you're a mute. But, I won't say that out loud because I rather like not being grounded, you frigging assface.

Unwillingly, I said, "Okay sorry Dad, but _please _will you tell me what happened at Bella's?"

Cue the puppy-dog face - upturned mouth; wide, forlorn eyes; trembling lower lip; raised eyebrows. I held the epicly perfected look for a few seconds and saw his internal turmoil.

He sighed, sounding helpless and aggravated. "That's not fair! You know I can't resist your pouting look. This is unfair!"

I smiled angelically, "You love me really, don't you Daddy?" God I was buttering his pushover ass so bad.

He opened his arms and called me over for an embrace, "Of course I love you; you're my baby girl."

Yeah yeah, get to the good part where you spill the beans about your rendezvous with my mother!

I hugged him back. He spoke again, "God, you're growing up so fast. In a year you'll be running out of here and starting your own life. And I've missed all the important bits of your life. I didn't even get to see you grow up."

"That's not true. You were here for all the important events. And if it makes you feel better, I'm not applying for college further than Oregon." I comforted him. It was true; my skin couldn't handle the sun and New York was way too far for me. Washington State University was fine for me.

"Yes, yes but still! Your major role in the middle school production, your junior high graduation - I wasn't there!" He argued hopelessly.

I was a heavily bearded shepherd in the nativity and appeared on stage for no more than three minutes. And junior high graduation involved me stumbling on ths stage and crashing head first into my crush's crotch. After recovering from the trauma, I was forced to give a goodbye speech since my crush was 'valedictorian' but went home crying after my face was in his pelvis. Oh, and the goodbye speech was a forty second rendition of me stuttering, hyperventilating and then fainting. I am sure that was not something my father would have wished to witness.

"Why are you beating himself up over this? All this worrying will bring you frown lines and then you'll look old and film productions won't want you and then you'll be poor and all the ladies won't dig you!" I rushed out in one breath.

Edward's defined, angular face smoothened out, "I guess you are right. We can't have that. I rely on all those female fans of mine to get movie roles!"

I smiled hugely at him, "Okay, so _now _will you tell me what happened at Bella's?"

"That's mother or Mum to you, young lady."

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand as a gesture for him to get on with it. He grimaced at my bossy attitude but continued anyway. "I went to Bella's. She was shocked to see me but seemed pleased nevertheless. We made small chitchat, mainly revolving around you."

I nodded smugly to myself. It was good when a world famous Hollywood actor and a beautiful woman spoke only about you. Hopefully they said nice things about me.

"You are so full of yourself! It was uncomfortable for a few minutes before we carefully launched into the serious conversation. Things were spoken about, finer details were hashed out and now I am taking Bella out on a date. We're starting over; rushing into things will be no good."

"What sort of details? And did you profess your love to her?" I asked eagerly.

For the first time, in a long time, Edward looked at me as if I was a child. Like when your parent explains how babies are made using the stork analogy when you're the tender age of six. I didn't like the look; it intimidated me. I cowered in my skin and shrunk away from that stare.

"Carlie, baby. You may think you are old now but honey, you're still a child at heart. Some things you'll never know and that includes mine and Bella's conversation." He said with a grim smile.

I nodded shakily. They probably talked about the last time they had sex or something. I was pretty okay without knowing that. "Well, did you tell her that you love her?" I repeated.

"No, I didn't. We're taking this _slow. _I don't want to scare her."

"But, you both love each other! Why don't you just say it?" I pushed. I still didn't understand. When Jake realised he loved me, he told me! So what was their problem? Did age really change your perspective on relationships?

Again with the childlike stare. As if I didn't know any better. "Carlie. You won't understand. I am a grown man and a relationship is a completely different prospect to me than to you. I think about children, marriage whereas you relate relationships to...actually I'm not even going to suggest anything to you."

"Are you implying that I don't take my relationship with Jake seriously?" I snapped.

Edward's green eyes constricted in irritation. "No, I did not suggest anything like that. I know what horny teenage boys want and it's not the same as what teenage girls want."

Well most teenage girls, except the Transsexual Trio, of course. I disliked the way he uttered such hypocritical statements with ease.

"Oh, really? Is that how you ended up with me? I am a result of your raging hormones?" I said icily.

"Yes. But that in no way, means that I resent you. Apart from Bella, you are the best thing in my life." My father replied calmly.

I was taken aback by the truth in his statement; I expected him to lash out in denial. I didn't know how to reply to that.

"Dad, you're thinking about kids and marriage with your high-school sweetheart. So why are you suggesting that mine and Jake's relationship is so superficial. We could end up married too!"

Oh my God. The hypocritical wussbag actually flinched at the prospect of me getting married. Did he expect me to live to be a spinster, 'cause bitch that ain't happening.

"Sorry. I was judgemental and hypocritical. It was wrong of me." He apologised.

A smile tugged at my lips; I'm glad he was more accepting of his mistakes. "Forgiven, Dad. Always."

After a few moments of silence, he announced, "I'm taking her out tonight, and then Bella is accompanying me to the premiere. And so are you."

--

In the words of Mary-Kate and Ashley: So little time, so much to do. When Edward had sprung up the news that Bella and I were to go to the premiere of his new movie, I blinked and then hyperventilated. What the fuck I was I going to do there? According to Edward, I was _cordially _invited by the production company since I had been appearing in the media quite frequently and would provide the event good publicity. Sick, I tell you. I'm an advertising prop. Also, it would give him a chance to introduce me formally as his daughter to the celebrity world. Bella would also be presented as his girlfriend so all the annoying women like Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali could fuck off and try not to hit on Edward every two seconds. I sniggered; Bella wouldn't stop them from pulling their stunts - they were merciless.

When I asked about what had happened to 'taking it slow with Bella' Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me like I was a silly four-year-old suggesting us to go and eat sand. I am now ninety-eight percent sure that he is bipolar. There is no other explanation for his moodswings and change in opinion. Now, Aunt Alice was to come over and take our measurements _immediately _as well as Bella's so the tailor made outfits could be ready within two days.

My aunt was a mess, "Edward, I hate you so fucking much, my brain is going to explode. What am I supposed get you in _two _days?"

My father lifted an arm for her to stick pins into and glared at his older sister, "Please refrain from using profanities in my house. Carlie is already cussing like a sailor and I highly disapprove."

Alice mimicked him in exaggerated movements behind his back, winking at me while doing so. Alexx strolled in behind Uncle Jasper who was cool as a cucumber. He descended into a sofa, beer in hand and flipped the channels aimlessly. Alexx came and sat beside me, throwing an arm over my shoulder. Inconspicuously, I sniffed his body, to see if he still reeked like Jacob's socks after P.E. To my surprise, Alexx smelt...nice! Thank you God; I believe in you now after this small miracle.

"Impressed Alexx. You don't smell like a monkey's ass anymore." I smiled appreciatively.

He rolled his eyes and playfully shoved me, "Yeah, well. Mum told me that girls like caring guys who smell nice. That's why Dad was so popular back in the olden days."

Jasper's outburst was rather unexpected, but it was humorous, "_Olden days?! _How old do you think I am? I was not born in the bloody Victorian age!"

Edward's body shook violently with laughter and the fitting pins dug into his skin. He was hopping and yeeowing in pain, narrowly missing Alice's head with his flailing arms. Alice flitted in and out the gaps yelling and trying to get her brother to stop, but to no avail. My father was in some weird state of hysteria.

Jasper started chuckling at the scene but Alexx and I were downright crying with amusement. My cousin even pulled out his phone and started videoing the scene as Edward toppled around, wincing and generally screaming like an eleven-year-old while Alice swatted and manhandled her younger brother. I could picture it on YouTube already: _Edward Cullen dances like a constipated bird. _

"This will either be epic blackmail or result in a sixty percent increase in popularity for me." Alexx informed me.

Another, bell-like sound of giggling joined in; Bella stood at the door, clutching her sides as she watched the two siblings tackle each other. Behind her, Jacob towered over my mother also shaking with mirth. He waved to Alexx and I. Not that I wasn't happy to see him, but what was he doing at my house right now? Jake always called or texted me before coming over. Generally he didn't come when Edward was around.

"Get a good coverage of it all, Alexx!" Jake called to my cousin with a cheesy thumbs up.

"On it, bro!" Alexx grinned over at his friend. It was suprising to see how well they got along, despite the nearly three year gap they had. I _had _to get along with him, since we met so often and were also, related.

After Edward finally got the sharp pins out of his arms and buttocks, courtesy of Bella, who was the only one willing to venture near those areas, we all settled comfortably in living room. Well, apart from Aunt Alice who was pursing her lips and furrowing her brows in order to picture each of us in perfect outfits. There were catalogues, glossy images and manila envelopes strewn across the rug which displayed almost every style of dress, tux and accessories.

"I don't understand. Edward and I already bought him a suit two months ago!" I complained.

Alice looked up from her drawings and glared at Edward and I. It was the sort of look that would send you packing. "And you didn't tell me this earlier..._why?" _She sneered.

Edward shrugged repentantly, as he sat beside Bella. "We forgot?"

Alice growled inhumanely and pelted a thick catalogue at Edward's head. Bella, being the loving girlfriend [even though their first date was to be tonight] leaned forward and deflected the book with her arm. She smirked at Edward who looked impressed.

"Nice save." He said, pleased. Bella simply shrugged her shoulders and nestled into Edward's side. He pecked her lips chastely.

It pleased me so much. So, so much that I could finally sit here, surrounded by my family - a fraction of it - and feel so content. Everyone was laughing, joking and snuggled up close to their loved ones. Without thinking, I sunk deeper into Jake's warm, taut torso. His arms tightened around me as he smiled serenely at me. This blissful feeling was perfect. It was strange to refer my parents as boyfriend-girlfriend but I knew that they were taking things slowly. Although Edward's depiction of 'slow' and my version were two contrasting subjects. People change as they grow up and it will probably take some time for them to get to know each other so deeply again. And if fate wants them to, then they may just get married. I wasn't so naìve to think that such a possiblity was certain.

And to see my father so complacent! His eyes twinkled luminously and his skin was visibly smoother; free of any worry lines or God forbid, wrinkles! Each time he smiled at Bella or intertwined their hands together, Alice and I just about choked with satisfaction. It was glorious.

"So now that we know Edward's outfit is arranged for even though I spent the last _hour _taking his fittings, I'm going on to move onto Bella, then Carlie, then Jasz, Jake and finally Alexx. Following that, I shall prepare Bella for her date tonight." Alice announced and threw Edward and I a whithering look.

Alexx? Jake?

I turned to Jacob and murmured, "Are you invited too?"

He nuzzled his face into my hair and spoke while trying to hold back a laugh, "Carlie, why would I randomly turn up to your Aunt's dress fitting and watch your Dad get poked in the ass by some pins, if I wasn't going to get fitted myself?"

So, I did feel a little stupid but I had to ask!

I turned to his face and beamed up at him in exultation, "I can't believe you're going to be there!"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, Edward invited my father and I. We'll be there for sure."

I loved my Dad. Despite his own hesistancy against Jake, he invited him and his Dad to his own premiere.

--

Oh God. The fittings were horrendous. They were so painful. I would never go through such an experience ever again. Even feeling the pain of broken china was not as agonizing as feeling Aunt alice stick pins into my rear and up my chest. But, I am glad that the feeling has returned to my ass after four pins pushed into it for an extended period of time. Jake and Alexx hissed and winced at my Aunt jabbing pins into _their _backside and getting frisky around their groin area. However, she clearly stated that she did not want to feel their junk and was only doing her job. But I could have sworn I saw her grin in satisfaction when her hands roamed over Jacob...

Edward had insisted that I leave the room and perhaps speak to my mother. He just couldn't handle me ogling Jake in his semi-naked glory. Did I mention Jake was only standing there in his boxers and a wifebeater? Well he was. And the sight of his six pack was simply divine. I think I died and went to heaven just then. But no thanks to Edward, I had to make a U-turn back to Earth and converse with Uncle Jasper and Bella.

"Excited or nervous for tonight?" I asked Bella as we lounged in the kitchen.

She looked at me worriedly, "I am beyond nervous. I may just pass out."

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly, "No need to be. Edward is really nice and laid back. He has an amazing sense of humour and will treat you like a queen."

Bella stared me down increduloulsy, "You seriously don't believe that do you? You're only saying that to calm me down."

Dammit; she knew me well. Obviously I didn't think of Edward that way! And how the hell was I supposed to know what my father was like on a _date? _I shrugged helplessly.

"Thank you for trying, honey." Bella smiled timidly and reached over to kiss my forehead. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was strangely lovely.

"The truth is: just be yourself. Tell him about your life and ask about his. Don't judge his occupation and don't moan about the restaurant or whatever. _Do _smile, and maybe a little reminiscing about the old days?" I suggested honestly.

Bella grinned, "That's more like it! But tell me about _your _boyfriend, Jake."

Automatic response to blush. Flushing about six shades of red, I smiled meekly. I was obscenely flustered. "Jacob is the kindest, sweetest, funniest and the hottest person I have ever met. He made everything bearable when things at home were volatile."

My mother nodded sympathetically and squeezed my hand.

I continued, "We met at school, obviously. He had taken my seat in homeroom class because I had been late. I showed him around school and he already knew my friends from before so he settled in with us. We were great friends and then became something more. He came with me to Phoenix and supported me so well through all the emotional upheavals."

"He sounds wonderful!"

"He is. Then Edward made us break up because he saw us in an impolite position. But that was only because he just professed his love for me! But after we came back from our 'adventure' then Dad let us date again." I finished.

"That is the sweetest thing I have heard in a long time. And from my own daughter! Jacob is so lucky to have someone as beautiful, talented and enthralling as you." Bella whispered lovingly. I blushed, once again.

"How did Dad reveal his feelings to you?" I asked carefully.

My mother had a far away look in her deep brown orbs. That dreamy and swoony look you got when you thought about your one and only. "As inconventional as it sounds, Edward told me that he loved me while he was doing my homework."

My eyes widened in disbelief, "No way! That's how Jake told me!"

Bella's lips parted for a huge smile, light shining in her eyes, "Really! Oh my God!"

We shared a moment of mutual glee, squealing like twelve-year-olds until the door bell rang outside.

I glanced at the clock; it was ten pm.

I saw Uncle Jasper blur past to attend the door. It creaked open ominously.

The only words that I heard, were low but clear, "Oh. Hello Rosalie and Emmett."


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Hello! Wow, I should rant more often; it increases the reviews. :P**

**I'd like to say that I am not fishing for reviews. [Okay, well I am but not for you to tell me how good I am, but to offer criticisms, advice etc.] I am also pleasantly surprised that nobody flamed my ass for writing that. I guess you all sort of think like me. :] Thank you so much for your kind words I am humbled by them. But, please, do be honest with me about my fic. To a reviewer: _sahisdabest, _please don't depreciate yourself. I am sure you write awesome stuff and the fact that you are humble enough to acknowledge that is redeeming. :] **

**This story is coming to an end. There is one more chapter and an epilogue. But never fear! I have some other fics planned and currently, am sporting an obsession for one-shots. Keep me on author alert and you'll get all the random shit I'll post. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers: _ArdnaidOcirg, 3Emma, Ashu-94, cullenbaby94, Carol-r-p, TwilightObsessionx & everyone else. _**

**assonance-asphyxiation._  
_**

**Chapter Twenty**

Holy Hell. It was awkward. Carlisle, Esmè, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Alexx, Katrina, Ethan and I all uncomfortably sat in the large drawing room, occupying every inch of space that was offered to us. Nobody spoke - hell, nobody breathed! The silence was deafening; my ears hurt from its presence.

Jake had been sent home.

None of us wanted him involved in the strange event that may or may not take place tonight. It was already late in the day, and we all knew that the Swan family were not here on a purely social visit. Edward drummed his fingers on the arm of his sofa impatiently, looking down in a rather grim way. Bella just glared at her brother whilst sandwiched between her boyfriend [even though they hadn't been on their first date; I may have mentioned this before but I will not hesistate to say it again] and Alice Whitlock, who looked annoyed at the fact that the unexpected guests interrupted her designing time. Jasper looked pained. Carlisle and Esmè looked sleepy. They probably were wearing their PJ's under their clothes. I wouldn't bet against it.

Alexx, ah my cousin. He was lovesick. Utterly besotted by my other cousin, Katrina. She too looked pretty smitten in Alexx's deep blue eyes. Puppy love. Actually, maybe not, because my parents were pregnant with me at that age. In my mind, I confirmed that the two weren't actually related. Thank God, they weren't. They were both only related to _me. _And there was no way in the next fifty bazillion years that I would be doing anything un-cousinly with them two. I shuddered at the thought.

Ethan was as cute as a button. If I could, I would have eaten him; he was so adorable. He was squashed in between Alexx and I, looking at each of us with delight - ocean blue eyes shining, delicate lips twisted into a beautiful smile. He would be a heartbreaker.

Alice connected her eyes meaningfully with Alexx's and cocked her head towards the door infinitesimally. He nodded slightly and leaned over to whisper to Katrina, "Would you like to go outside?"

She giggled lightly and rose from her seat in agreement. They quietly stepped out. I was suprised that she didn't glue her eyes to my superstar father. Maybe she realised that he was a little too old for her. I was glad, if that was the case.

I pressed my lips to Ethan's light brown curls which shone brightly under the halogen lights of the room. He giggled in the most amazing way and my heart swelled with love for him. He was the true little brother I'd always wanted. Alexx was definitely special, but he wasn't a baby. Ethan, although a small three year old, was the sort of cousin I wanted around more.

Everyone's eyes were resting on Ethan and I. Instantly feeling self-sonscious, I picked up my baby cousin and stalked out of the room. They probably wanted me to leave to speak about 'grown up things.' I choked with disgust. Ethan locked his worried eyes with mine and lifting a small hand to my cheek. I involuntarily smiled.

"I'm okay sweetcheeks. You are just so cute, I want to eat you!" I cooed.

He burst into exquisite peals of laughter and squealed. Did he like me too? I sure hoped he did. Suddenly, he caught sight of his sister and my cousin in the box room sitting on a couch together and looking delightfully shy. That was more like it Alexx - no more dick piercings or ass tattoos. Not that he had any butt tattoos that I knew of...

Ethan stared at them wistfully; he wanted to be with the two lovebirds. I lead him to the other side to help him avoid temptation. If I were with Jake, I'd hate for a kid to barge into our little moment - brother or no brother.

"Carlie? Could you come and join us?" A soft voice called behind me. It was Granpah Carlisle.

I smiled defenselessly, "Ethan...?"

Carlisle simpered tenderly. He opened his arms and beckoned me over. I walked into his arms with Ethan. Circling us in his arms he murmured, "I know you've gone through much more pain than your years. Whatever Emmett wishes to say will not affect how all of us feel about you. The entire family loves you unconditionally honey - that includes your mother too. It may sound callous, but not everyone in the world will like you, and sometimes you may just have to come to terms with that. Alright? Bring Ethan with you."

I nodded into his crisp sky blue shirt which smelled of expensive perfume, glad for the preliminary words. Letting Ethan onto the floor, I walked with my grandfather to the room of doom.

"Are you wearing your nightsuit under that shirt?" I asked randomly.

Carlisle looked at me guiltily, before laughing quietly, "How did you know?"

I but my lip from guffawing; I only guessed. "I didn't."

The room hadn't changed much since I had left. It only had two members missing who were probably swooning over each other in the kitchen. Other than that, Emmett still looked constipated and Rosalie paid rapt attention to her hands. Her manicure _was _nice.

My uncle, who I had mentally disowned, cleared his throat distressfully and looked only at me. I cringed under his alien gaze. Why couldn't he stare at anyone else? And because of him, everyone else was staring too! It made me shift in my seat and I tried to look anywhere but at the eight pairs of eyes on me.

"Carlie." Emmett whispered.

I felt like saying 'yes I think we have established that that is my name' but refrained from letting the words slip. There was no need to encourage the abuse. At my lack of response, he continued.

"I owe you an apology. No, I owe you so much more."

I swear he stole that from a book. I was _certain _that those words were not his own. Maybe he rehearsed all this from before and was only reciting the words. Perhaps he googled 'how to apologise effectively'? These days there was no guarantee - you could google fucking anything!

I remained apathetic. Emmett did not need to hear all the retarded comebacks I was dying to spew.

"Over the past few weeks I comprehended how macabre my acts were. Thanks to Rosalie, I now know the shockingly repulsive way I behaved with you and your family. I realise that lying to Bella and keeping her away from you and Edward was the most abhorrent thing I have ever done."

My icy eyes shot to his; the set of my jaw was violent, "Oh so you are only here on your wife's orders?" I wanted to add a few more crude remarks about how their private life may be jeopardised but did not want to disappoint my family.

His mouth opened in shock and he shook his head vehemently, "No, no! Rosie only helped me see the error in my ways! I am here by my own will. I swear to it."

I watched Rosalie from my peripheral vision; her eyes were focussed on me and she even clasped her hand with her husband's. The moment of revulsion on her visage for me indicated that he was telling the truth. I smoothed my face into a blank expression.

Emmett took this as permission to keep going, "I am so very sorry to both Edward and you. I apologise for my heinous executions from the very bottom of my heart. I was judgemental against you. After seeing you with my eyes, I saw what a beautiful young woman you are. And I really want you to be a part of my family." His voice lowered and he looked down in shame. He actually looked repentant.

Reneè's words from long ago came back to me: _Life's too short to hold a grudge. Forgiveness is divine. _

Besides, I wasn't a cold-hearted bitch.

"I will only forgive you, if my father _and Aunt Alice_ do." I said quietly.

Edward's jade green eyes widened and he cast them on me. He was confused but also swirling in those deep orbs was pride, gratitude and love. Bella grabbed his hand in comfort.

"Emmett, I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did to Alice. You could have killed me and I would have let bygones be byones but to lay a hand on _my sister and unborn child, _I do not know."

Carlisle and Esmè gasped simultaneously.

I guess they didn't know that small part of history. Note my sarcasm. Jasper put a protective arm around his wife and growled at Emmett, his face tensing and pulsing with ire. My grandparents also shook with anger, clenching their jaws. Edward looked around gravely. Rosalie appeared stoic.

However, my mother was up in Emmett's face. She slapped him. Not once, not twice, but three times.

For the first time, I heard Bella use less that polite words, "You fucking _hit _Alice?! I cannot believe you Emmett, you fucking bastard! What would Charlie be thinking of you? And Reneè?! You let our entire family down, you filthy piece of scum. I am ashamed to call you my brother. I suggest you leave. Now."

At least my mother was sane.

There was a fleeting moment of silence. Then Emmett and Rosalie got up and walked towards the door. He turned around one final time and...there were tears glistening in his eyes. An agonizing sob tore through him and he whispered, "I am sorry Alice."

Alice stood erect and shouted in a halcyon voice, "Wait."

Rosalie stopped immediately and dragged Emmett back a few steps with a hopeful expression. The tall blonde did not want to part on such terms. I agreed with her to an extent - I wanted to remain cordial with them, but nothing more.

Esmè hissed, "Alice! After all that he has done to you, why would you prolong his visit?!"

My Aunt ignored her mother, sending her a desperate look. It was a shame that Esmè was always ignored.

"Emmett was provoked. Our argument was severely heated because the conversation veered off to the topic of Jasper."

I wasn't sure if I heard right, but I thought Uncle Jasper was mentioned. Where did he come from? As far as I remembered, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper met in college.

"What?" Bella stole my question.

Alice elaborated. "Jasper and Emmett knew each other since they were friends at college. But, back then we were in an affair - Jasper and I. We both had respective others and we were going to break up with them to get together. Emmett unfortunately found out that Jasper was cheating on one of _his _female friends and confronted me when we both returned home to Forks in the summer when Bella got pregnant with Edward's child. I saw that my younger brother was in hospital and Emmett told me that it was because of him. I sort of provoked him into hitting me because of being at fault for Jasper cheating on Maria or whatever her name was. I also made him do it so he wouldn't hit Edward anymore - I couldn't bear to see him such pain."

Everybody was stunned. Here I thought Uncle Jasper was the pinnacle of Southern Gentlemanism, yet he had been unfaithful to his own girlfriend! There were too many twists in this plot. Someone had to clear shit up before I combusted with stress.

"You...you made him inflict pain on you so he could stop hurting me?" Edward asked his sister in a small voice.

She nodded.

"Oh Ali!" My father sighed and crushed his sister to his chest. They sobbed together and he thanked her profusely. The moment was so touching and intimate, I looked away to Ethan. He was strangling his mother's leg and in his own oblivious world. He probably got the gist of what was going on but hopefully by the time he would _understand, _he would have forgotten this entire incident existed.

Emmett, whose large, burly appearance and dissonant disposition did not suit tears, also cried softly. Everytime we connected eyes, he would avert his own, as if he was ashamed to be seen crying. I didn't blame him.

My grandparents were frozen with shock at the revealing of new information. Esmè clutched onto her husband, as if for dear life and shook her head in disbelief.

The sobs gradually subsidised and I sought the comfort of my mother's embrace. Despite always claiming to be an adult, today I needed the guidance and love as a child. Bella stroked my hair and whispered soothing phrases that meant nothing to my burnt brain. Alice and Edward had had their share of emotional bonding and peeked up at us with sheepish, blotchy eyes.

Emmett susurrated, "I know that asking for all your forgiveness is a lot to ask. I didn't expect it but I had to try. I gave you seventeen years of pain and no amount of repentance is going to give those seventeen years back. But once again, I apologise from the depths of my sinful soul."

Edward's lips twitched and even Alice smiled a little. Jasper hung back with Bella and I and we shared a united hug of strength. Rosalie held on strong to Emmett while Carlisle and Esmè looked like they might topple over with exhaustion any minute now.

"We forgive you Emmett. Not fully, but as much as our broken hearts can manage. We will always resent you, but that is your own fault but we will let you apprehend your mistakes." My father said.

Emmett's face lit up like a child on Christmas day. He looked to Alice for confirmation.

"Yes, Emmett. It is true."

My privately disowned Uncle turned to me, with a raw face, "Do you forgive me?"

I tried to appear nonchalant about it, because I was in no way ready to be all chummy with him, "If my father has, then yes."

The Cullens, Swans and Whitlocks, all united together in a massive hug. There were tears, laughter and incredulousy. But most of all, there was love.

--

My head ached. And it ached badly. I wasn't sure if it was worse than my first hangover [unfortunately, I hadn't had another one after that] but I was quite certain they ranked at a similar calibre. My neck was stiff due to the unusual sleeping arrangements and something was digging into my pelvic bone. I groaned loudly and the thing that was obnoxiously poking my lower hip moved.

Oh my God. Someone was poking something near my virtuous place.

Holy fucking shit.

I jerked away as fast as possible and ended up crashing off the sofa and onto the floor. I squinted up to see what had invaded my private space so heartlessly only to see Alexx and Katrina lying horizontally on the sofa next to each other. Alexx's fugly feet which were covered in shit hideous shoes had been potruding into my pelvic bone! I had been sitting upright the entire night and so, my body killed like a bitch.

It was still dark in the dining room so I couldn't see well. I blindly felt my way around so I could get the fuck up and have a long, comfortable sleep on my own bloody bed. I felt something strange; not soft not hard. I pushed down on it to heave myself up, only to have that said thing moan!

It was a pleased moan. That was never good. Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I used it to see what I was currently grappling onto. What I saw shocked, disgusted and frightened me.

It was Jasper's crotch.

Beside him was Alice, snuggled up on the crook of his arm and they slept on some sort of mattress thing. I withdrew immediately and receded backwards, freaking out like the pedophilic, incestuous pervert I was. My heart panted loudly and I could literally feel the disgust on my hand that had come in contact with my _Uncle's _nether regions. Please God, forgive me for my dire sin! I didn't want to go feeling up my Uncle's junk!

As I crawled away and made my way towards the door, I saw a tall figure shaking slightly. Great, after some groping I now had to face a bizarre creep who would probably kill me anytime now. Everyone's snores revertebrated in the large room and this shaking peep made it all the more worse.

The man pulled out his own phone and waved it around. The light hit his soft feautures which contrasted with his rough body.

Ah, Emmett.

Finally, he burst into fitfuls of laughter, and wheezed with mirth. I squinted at his figure, running towards the kitchen trembling manically. It was then that I figured out that he was laughing _at me. _If I didn't already hate him, I would have now.

Careful not to grab anymore manly assets, I trudged behind him to get the low-down in what happened after I passed out. The last I remembered, Emmett was crying like a pussy and Bella had me in a near headlock. Or was that my mother hugging me...? Either way, I did not lose consciousness with my cousin's foot up the centre of my body.

Emmett sat on the breakfast island with a large cup of steaming coffee in hand. He closed his eyes and inhaled in ecstasy. Damn, he was serious about his coffee.

"So, why are you awake at...four in the morning?" I demanded.

He shrugged his large, wide shoulders, "I couldn't really sleep. I've got a lot on my mind."

I poured myself a tall tumbler of fresh orange juice from the fridge and slid into the chair opposite his; I wasn't going anywhere. Who would pass up an opportunity to antagonize Emmett?

"What happened after I fell asleep?" I asked sharply.

My Uncle's lips twitched and he bit from smiling fully. Looking at me, he whispered, "You remind me of Katrina. It's unsettling."

He obviously needed an eye check up; Katrina was tall, blonde and blue-eyed. I was tall green-eyed and brown haired. I saw no resembalance. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not physically. She behaves just like you. Sometimes I think that she is the better part of my conscience. Katrina played a key role in me coming here today." He explained.

Oh.

"You must hate her too then, right?" I said sardonically.

Emmett laughed helplessly and it wasn't a happy sound. "I love her actually. More than my life."

I wasn't understanding this. And I chose not to delve deeper. He irritated me. "Where is everyone? Granpah, Granmama and my parents?"

His face fell into a frown, "Edward's parents went home shortly. They needed time to process what happened with Alice and I. As for Edward and Bella...they went on a date."

God, I didn't know my Dad was so fucking determined. "Who goes on a date at three in the morning?"

"Your parents." He retorted.

"But, _why?" _I pressed.

"Ask them! Actually, ask Edward. He's so-" I cut him off.

"If you're going to insult my father then don't say anything." I said brusquely.

Emmett looked a little hurt, but I couldn't care less, "I was going to say that he's so strong-willed and headstrong. He really cares about Bella."

I was going to punch his face out any minute now. Fuck. "You don't say? It took you a hell of a long time figure it out, don't you think?"

"I said I was sorry Carlie! I am ashamed for everything I did but how many times will you make me say it?"

As many times as I fucking well feel like it! I didn't actually say that out loud.

"I'm going to bed. And if you tell anyone what happened with Uncle Jasper...you're good as gone." I threatened darkly.

His own mood became ominous, "Don't worry. I have to deal with that fool who is invading my daughter's personal space."

My sleepy senses picked up, "Hey, hey! Don't touch my cousin. He is not going to steal Katrina's virtue or anything. He is the nicest boy your daughter will ever meet."

Emmett just blinked. Obviously didn't understand a word I just said. "If he were so chaste, why the hell is he sleeping _right next to her?" _

"Oh, come on! He's in the same room as his _parents, _cousin, Rosalie and you! He would never do anything like that!" I said, outraged.

He had the decency to look a little flustered and ashamed. "Yeah...I suppose you're right. Sorry."

I waved him off. "I'm going to bed."

--

Alice, Jasper and Alexx had sped off back home just before the crack of dawn. In my sleepy stupor, I heard my Aunt yell about time constraints and how 'masterpieces weren't made in a day.' I sympathised with her; she had to make ten outfits, all original and of course outstanding on the red carpet in L.A.

We were to fly tonight, altogether on a chartered plane to Los Angeles and stay at luxury yet superfluous suites for one night, before returning home to Seattle. Our party of travellers included: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmè, Billy, Jacob, Alexx and I. Edward was about to invite Emmett and Co. too but Bella and Alice suggested that such actions were a little premature. Just because Emmett was in our good graces, it didn't mean that we had to go all out with public relations. I, to be honest, didn't give two shits - I just wanted Emmett nowhere near me on a red carpet for fear I might thwack him in a moment of wild anger. You never knew me.

Rosalie, Katrina and Ethan had hugged me in parting, and showered me in kisses of goodbyes before jumping into a sleek black limo and making their way back home to Phoenix. Emmett, however decided to become emotional and stroked my hair lovingly and kissed my forehead in a fatherly way. Admittedly, he was trying really hard to get my earnest forgiveness and at this rate, he was doing really well. Emmett was just the kind of man that you could love to hate - he was big, good-looking, confident, fun and lively [that was, when he wasn't giving me death glares and acting smug]. Maybe I was intimidated by his no-nonsense attitude?

Again, Reneè's words bounced back at me: _Life's too short to hold a grudge. Forgiveness is divine._

"Goodbye, sweet Carlie. Take care of yourself." Emmett whispered softly.

"Bye, Uncle Emmett. You take care of yourself too." I said quietly. It was quite possibly the sincerest words I had ever uttered to him. And just that term, 'Uncle' let him know that he was on his path to my forgiveness. He smiled a dimply smile and it made him look ten years younger and twice as handsome. He ruffled my hair slightly and made his way to the limo, where his family waited for him.

Now, I sat here with Edward who had the biggest shit-eating grin in the world. Not even the glass that I accidentally smashed deterred him from his happiness. Damn, that must have been _some _date! Bella had gone back to her apartment to get her things ready for tonight's journey to L.A. Also, she needed to hand Mike Newton [who was blonde...blonde! Bella informed me of this a while back.] her leaving documents. Gone were the days of my mother getting ripped off by a creepy landlord. Bella was happily living in a flat close to our house which was apparently much better than the last one. And cheaper too.

"When is Mum coming back?"

Edward scowled. That was the first one this morning! "Bella should be returning in the evening. But I really do hate her living in such a small place when we have more than enough room here."

I glanced at him wryly, "Uh-huh. You just want her to move in with us, don't you?"

My father looked a bit sheepish and this confirmed my prediction, "You do! Aww, come on Daddy, just ask her!"

His eyes widened and mouth dropped open in shock, "Carlie! I can't just take such a huge step. Remember; we're taking it slow."

This schizophrenic approach to his relationship was wearing on me, "To hell with your stupid slowness! One second, you were _boyfriend/girlfriend _even before the first date and revealing your relationship at the premiere and now moving in is too drastic for you?!"

Edward was not liking my outrage. Not that he likes much apart from my mother. "Please quit the dramatics - we're not on _The Bold And The Beautiful _here."

That was the most shit hideous programme American television ever aired. It was a disgrace to our entertainment industry. God knows how it was still running. And now Edward had made a reference to it! I must bow my head in shame.

"Ew! That is the worst programme ever! Have some shame, father."

"Carlie, please stop. You're scaring me."

"Actually, you scare me. In fact, please tell me, who in their right minds goes out on a date at three in the morning?" I rebuted.

Edward looked helpless. He ran a frenzied hand through his wild squirrel-nest hair and looked at everything but me. Caught you out Daddy. "I...I promised Bella a date and I didn't back down from it! Emmett or no Emmett, that date was meant to be."

"Yeah yeah okay. So what did you do? Did you kiss, or was that base covered when you spoke for the first time?" I asked with curiosity.

Edward threw me a wry look. "Usually, the children pay no interest in their parents' affairs. They tend to back off, but you, my munchkin, are quite the opposite."

I shrugged. What can I say? My brain runs on an entirely unique frequency.

"If you must know, darling. We went to a lovely little meadow I had known about from my college days where I used to go to think and reminisce about your mother. I made a little midnight snack for us to share and we spoke under the stars."

I couldn't help but 'Aww.' My father was pretty sweet. And fucking smug. Just the smirk on his face, argh!

"We did kiss. And not for the first time either. I'm going to give you a first hand description including all the tingles and flow of electricity I felt when we touched lips-" I cut him off. Edward sometimes took things to the extreme.

"Okay, Dad! You can shut up now. I get it." I said irritably.

Unexpectedly, he smiled openly and squeezed my hand, "See, now you know what I feel like with you and Jake? Just keep your P.D.A to minimum please."

"Oh yeah...about that. Err...thanks for inviting Billy and Jake. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness and willingness to get along with the Blacks." I said with gratitude.

Edward grinned lopsidedly and kissed my hair, "Anything for my princess."

--

Aunt Alice was worse than Godzilla on a bad day.

I cowered into Jake's body, burying my face into his chest. He chuckled lightly and I could feel his taut body vibrate underneath me. Meanwhile, Jasper and Carlisle were tackling Alexx to the ground, in order for him to get off the phone with Katrina and change his clothes. My poor cousin was positively heartbroken. He cried for two hours straight as we all came together at the private landing where the chartered plane stood.

The absence of Katrina had a huge impact on Alexx. In such a short period of time, he developed strong feelings for the blonde-haired blue-eyed girl whose pearl white smile caught anyone's breath. After she left, Alexx was constantly on the phone with her and from what Jacob and I had heard, all he ever muttered was 'I miss you so much' or 'Please come back.' His desparity was now bordering psychotic behaviour. I gasped when I saw the thick, angry tears cascade down his flushed cheeks as he lay on a sofa in a fetal position. To see the young, lively and carefree boy like this, truly broke my heart.

When Jasper told Alexx to get real and become a gentleman, he didn't expect his son to fall in love and even endanger himself for her. Yes, Alexx was even considering harming himself to get to Phoenix. Granpah Carlisle had injected him with sedatives so he could be more co-operative. Aunt Alice screeched and sobbed in Bella's arms, screaming for her child to 'see some sense.'

"Alice, honey. Give him some time; I know how the poor soul feels because I was once at that stage. The seperation from a loved one is the most staggering pain one can feel." Bella murmured.

"Is that how you were when you thought Dad and I were..." I trailed off uncertainly.

My mother included me in her hug and kissed my hair. "Yes...until one point I just entered a state of catatonia. The thought of you and Edward not existing in this world..." She left her sentence incomplete as a delicate shudder rippled through her.

"Can't we do something? I can't see my grandson like this!" Esmè asked desperately.

Jasper answered forlornly, "I don't know. He's never felt so strongly about anyone. Not even Ali and I. Carlisle, will this pass?"

My grandfather's eyes looked melancholic. "Jasper son, don't worry. Alexx will come around and although he may suffer some depression, he'll be alright."

"But Dad! I don't want my child to be depressed!" Alice wailed from my mother's arms.

Edward entered the lounge looking grim. He crossed over to where Alexx was lying limp on the sofa and ran a hand through his nephew's matted hair. "He hasn't even changed his clothes. He said that they smelt of Katrina."

"My baby!" My pixie-sized aunt cried.

Esmè's eyes flickered to the clock. Reluctantly, she said, "We must go now, if we are to make it to the premiere on time."

A group of attendants carried Alexx into the airplane whilst huffing and giving under his weight - he wasn't fat; he was muscled and bulky. Billy, who had been quiet through out the little conversation that took place, lightly stroked Alexx's hair as they heaved him past. He whispered in a subdued tone, "I was like that too - when Emma whispered her last words to me. Despite his young age, this boy has a heart made for loving."

I silently awwed at Billy's little statement right when Jake whispered his mother's real name, "Sarah." As if I needed any reminding.

The flight was a quiet affair. I sat in Jake's comforting arms who hummed soothingly, varying his tunes from classical compositions like Beethoven to the latest chart buster. His warmth was priceless. Alexx slept through the entire two hour flight, a result of the strong morphine dose Carlisle had given him. My parents sat towards the back, talking amongst theirselves in hushed voices as did Alice, Jasper and Esmè. My grandfather and Billy had sat together and were in deep conversation about something or the other. I was too worried about Alexx to even care.

Finally we landed at LAX at eleven at night. We decided to keep it late so most of the paparazzi could dissipate by that time. But, by the looks of all the flashing cameras, the paparazzi were nocturnal shits. The Cullens, Whitlocks, Blacks and lone Swan filed out, keeping eyes on the floor. Alexx was incredibly dazed and in the firm grasp of Jasper and I.

"Edward Cullen! Are you ready for your premiere tomorrow night?" One woman called out with a mic.

"Jasper Whitlock, it's nice to see you in public; you have been incognito for a while!"

"Senator Black, are you with the Cullen Clan?" Another man asked.

Usually, Edward taught me to use the evasive tactic: bow your head and walk away. But today, Billy and Edward stopped to exchange pleasantries with the reporters. I balked at the sight - Edward smiling at the hounding paparazzi. His hand was firmly clasped with Bella's and she smiled shyly at the cameras. Alice and Jasper were also nodding their heads while my Aunt took control of the conversation. Jake, Alexx and I hung back a little because we definitely did not want a sedated Alexx on camera. Unfortunately, people just couldn't get enough of us.

"Carlie Cullen and Jacob Black. How are you two?" A tall, red-haired woman asked slyly.

"We're great thanks." I smiled blandly.

"Is this a family trip or something else?" She probed.

"Actually, we're all going to attend Edward's premiere tomorrow night." Jake answered.

"I presume you're each other's dates?"

"Absolutely." I said shortly. I just wanted her to go away, because Alexx seemed to finally be making sense of his surroundings and in a public place, that could be lethal.

"So...who's the lovely lady with your father? You two were seen together in Phoenix a while back."

I shrugged casually, "That's..." I trailed off; who _was she? _Bella or Marie? Bella was supposed to be dead but Marie was pretty superficial, wasn't she? I panicked and tried to lock eyes with Edward, who was currently dazzling the reporter lady. Red Hair was waiting patiently for me to answer, hints of a smirk around her lips. Oh. Shit.

I was screwed.

Suddenly, Edward burst into a loud bark of laughter and turned to Bella/Marie and said extremely loudly, "Isn't that right Marie?"

God, I loved my Dad.

"-Marie Charles. She is my father's girlfriend." I finished.

"_Girlfriend? _Does this mean notorious Edward Cullen is planning to settle down?! And were you playing matchmaker?" She exclaimed with unadulterated surprise. My father wasn't notorious for anything. In fact, for the better part of my life I was convinced he was gay, so what women has this lady seen him rendezvous with? Geez.

"Oh come on, they've only just started dating, wait a few years for the wedding!" Jake blurted out.

"I don't matchmake either." I piped in.

Although a bad thing to say to a paparazzo, I was pretty pleased with my boyfriend's choice of words. Red Hair looked a little shocked and thanked us hastily before returning to her cult of privacy-invaders. I breathed a sigh of relief and ushered Alexx and Jake into the waiting limo on the side of the arrivals terminal.

My cousin glared at me through drug induced eyes. "What. The. Fuck?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "What do you last remember?"

He yawned loudly in my face and his breath smelt of...Katrina. Holy shit, he really must be in love; he hadn't even brushed his teeth since this morning. "Katrina....leaving. Me crying. Me dying. Oh my God, am I dead Carlie? But then how are you here? You were always such a goody two shoes!"

I cast a panicked glance at Jake who looked shaken up himself. Jacob clapped a hand on Alexx's shoulder and muttered, "Bro, you're not dead and neither are we. We're in LA for Edward's premiere. Katrina is in Phoenix."

Though Alexx was incredibly groggy, his anger came through loud and clear. "And why don't I remember anything in between? What did you do to me?"

Oh fuck. What were we supposed to say? If we told the old Alexx that we'd drugged him, he'd dance with glee and ask to inebriated again. This Alexx however...would probably punch me in the face. But it wasn't my fault - Grandpah Carlisle could take the credit. My boyfriend also remained silent.

"Jacob, Carlie. Answer me!" Alexx picked up his head from the leather headrest and pushed his hair back to release the full force of his irate stare. Blue eyes echoed emptiness and anger.

"Err...well. Alexx. Don't flip out on us okay?" I pleaded.

"Just tell me!" He whined helplessly. The stress of the day was finally getting to him.

"We gave you morphine." I said simply.

There was a moment of silence.

"You drugged me? You fucking drugged me?!" My cousin hissed incredulously.

"Bro, try to understand-" Jake started but Alexx interrupted him.

"Understand that you doped me Jacob? Sorry but I can't. You took away my right over my body! I wanted to be with Katrina and you couldn't understand that so why should I try to understand what you're trying to say?"

Alice, Jasper and the rest of the group slid into the limo and instantly sensed the palpable tension in the automobile.

"Alexx my baby!" Alice turned around to reach out to her child. Alexx flinched and moved away and straight into my arms so she couldn't reach him. I smiled wryly at him.

"I'd rather be squashed up beside you than _them." _He muttered.

I couldn't help but hear the undercurrent of betrayal and hurt laced in is tone. Was this really my little cousin, who I'd always thought of as childish and immature?

The ride to our elite hotel was silent. The glum mood was infectious and we were all rendered lethargic as we stumbled out of the long, tinted limousine. Jake had his arm rooted around my waist to steady me in my sleepy stupor and his other arm around Alexx's shoulders. As annoyed as he was, Alexx couldn't deny the stealth Jake's arms provided him in his post-drug haze. Carlisle often turned around to offer a repentant smile but my cousin was having none of it. After the fourth attempt of our grandfather's smiling, Alexx had resorted to keeping his eyes on the ground. Alice and Jasper tried to help their child, but his cold shove had them reeling.

As we entered the lobby, my body was alert as I saw all the famous moviestars that I only ever viewed on television. Megan Fox, Shia LaBeouf, Blake Lively, Kate Holmes, Justin Timberlake...you name it and that celebrity was there! The elaborate chandalier above began spinning as I hyperventilated at the scene. Edward flicked a few hands, smiled beautifully and within a few minutes, we were on our way up to our rooms. That was, until I saw him.

"Oh my God, Jake. Look." I gaped with my mouth unattractively open.

His eyes followed my gaze and laughed obnoxiously, "Is that the sparkly guy from that vampire movie?"

"Yes, it's Robert Pattinson!" I squealed. Even Alexx, who was full on bitch mode cracked a smile at my euphoria.

I disengaged myself from Jake's embrace and went up to my father, tugging on his sleeve like a five-year-old. At first he jerked away but once he saw that it was me, he pulled me closer and smiled kindly. "Hello Carlie."

"Hey Dad." I said excitedly.

"What's got you so riled up?" He teased.

"_Him." _I answered breathlessly. My eyes went back to Robert Pattinson who stood with a few bodyguards.

Edward belted out with laughter, causing everyone to stare at him. Bella shook her head but it wasn't in seriousness. I stepped away from his hysteric form and looked away uneasily. Great, even a Hollywood actor can embarrass his child. My father's bent head rose again and tears were threatening to spill from his liquid green eyes. He ran a hand through his agog hair and took deep breath to calm himself.

"Robert? But what happened to poor Jake back there, he'll be heartbroken!" Edward asked but started with that fuck-annoying laugh again. I ground my teeth and shoved my father.

"I want his autograph. I am not in love with him!" I hissed.

"She loves me!" Jake called from behind. I swivelled on my foot and nodded brightly. Of course I loved Jake. Stupid Edward, thinks he's so cool and shit.

"Oh." My father said, and it may just have been my groggy mind, but I thought he was disappointed.

"Well come on, introduce us or something!" I said impatiently. Edward sighed and put an arm around my shoulder, leading us to _him. _

"Hey, Rob!" Edward called jovially.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" Robert man-greeted my old man. The typical pat-on-the-back, stay-away-from-my-crotch hug.

"Good good. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Carlie Cullen; she's a huge fan of yours." My father said happily. Fuck him. He made me sound like the crazed stalkers who have shirts with his pictures on them.

"Hi." I said shyly.

Robert smiled and winked as Edward retreated back to our 'cult'. "Hello Carlie. Sorry, but I am not good with the whole meet-and-greet thing."

I giggled. Shit, I _giggled. _"It's okay, me neither. Even with a father like _that _I am still adverse to social gatherings."

"What's it like, having a father as a superstar?" He asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling. Ah, he was gorgeous in a I'm-actually-a-bum-but-I-can-clean-up-nicely sort of way.

"How's it like to _be _a superstar?" I retorted.

Robert nodded apreciatively, "Touchè."

"If you don't mind, may I have your autograph?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course." He said as if he'd been waiting for me to say that. Pulling out my wallet, I fished out a piece of paper and a pen. Rob caught the picture of Jake and I and grinned knowingly.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's the best." I sighed in contentment.

"He seems familiar..." He mumbled absently while signing the paper and standing straighter for the camera.

"Well he is Senator Black's son after all." I shrugged and snapped the photo.

"Ah, so you mingle with the upper classes I see." He teased.

I shook my head vehemently, "No, no! We're really normal people with normal issues. We fight over what movie to watch and we always go to McDonalds. My father and I constantly bicker because he is so annoying or because someone ate the last packet of prawn crackers. None of that high class stuff for us."

Robert smiled beautifully, "I think we could get along great."

My face could have torn into two, judging from my smile. "I'm glad to hear that. See you tomorrow."

--

Sleeping arrangements were ridiculous. Edward refused to let Jake and I sleep in the same room, and even Bella joined forces with him and disagreed sternly. It was the first time that she wasn't all smiles and motherly love. But, it meant that everyone would have to sleep in single-sex rooms and all that shebang. None of the couples were happy about that. So in the end, my parents relented and let Jake and I sleep in the same room; on one condition.

Alexx joined us too.

Hell it was the worst idea ever, but I couldn't decline the compromise because then I'd have to sleep in the middle of Edward and Bella. Or Carlisle and Esmè. I'd rather sleep on the floor, thank you. The three single beds were stuck together and everyone was too exhausted to move them, so we kept them like that and tossed ourselves on the plush, white beds. I was in the middle [not sure how that happened], Jake was on my right and Alexx on my left. I had requested Alexx to lie fully clothed and Jacob to remain in flannel pyjamas as the bare minimum. My cousin who was amongst Katrina withdrawals and intense fatigue moaned and groaned and threw a hissy fit so that Jake would cover up his glorious abs. Severely disappointed, I allowed the t-shirt and hmphed loudly, nuzzling my face into Jake's _clothed _chest.

"Goodnight Alexx. Hope you can live with Jake's abs being covered." I muttered spitefully.

"Sure can. Night."

Jake chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. It was quick and chaste - Alexx was just inches away.

"I wanted to ask you something." Jacob whispered mutely.

"Go on." I urged in groggily.

"Can I give you a nickname? You don't have to say yes but I was just wondering..." He asked hesitantly. I considered it. Jake probably wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and give me a private name, for just the two of us. I rather liked the idea of something that was close to just the two of us. It would be our personal little thing. Besides, he was my boyfriend, and if didn't get such liberties, who did?

"Yes, you can." I breathed silently.

"Thank you, Nessie." The smile evident in his voice.

This, I was not expecting. I understood that Nessie was derived from my middle name, Renesmeè, but it made me sound like the Lochness Monster. I didn't particularly like that, but, I was willing to put up with it. Love involved compromises, and this was mine. So, nodding my head in agreement, I leaned forward to touch my lips to Jake's once again.

The room floated in darkness for a few minutes while I listened to the steady thrum of Jake's heartbeat. It soothed and lulled me into borderline sleep and consciousness. The door knocked twice - two impatient, loud raps. My boyfriend untangled himself from me to attend it. It was probably Edward to check that we were fully clothed. Ugh.

Instead, he came back with a tall, slender figure behind him. Alexx smacked the bed-side lamp switch on and murmured sleepily.

"Katrina?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Sob, we have reached the end of the Smells Like Teen Spirit journey. Epilogue to go! **

**Okay, so there's a bit about clothes in this and yeah, okay, I'm sorta taking the mick out of it, but subtly. (:**

**The epilogue will wrap everything up so keep a look out for that. I didn't know what else to put to be honest. I didn't want to stretch it out with irrelevant stuff. Plus, Bella and Edward's relationship isn't any of Nessie's business so sorry if you were a bit disappointed on the ExB front but this is Nessie's story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, can you nominate me at the Two Sides of Twilight awards? This isn't the inital selection but now its the ACTUAL voting. Pleeeeeeeese, if you have any humanity, you'll vote for me! Apologies for the melodrama. And just put the other nominations underneath mine. -Snickers- **http://forum[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/topic/69076/21487633/1/ **THANK YOU.**

**Five reviews! :P**

**assonance-asphyxiation**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Without any further words last night, Katrina nodded profusely, confirming her presence and then slipped in beside Alexx. My eyes gave away just seconds later, and the next thing I knew, it was twelve-thirty in the afternoon. I had managed to sleep away nine hours so easily and it felt as if most of my day had wasted away. Which was actually true.

Breakfast with The Cult, as Jake had named our families, was a hustle and bustle of chatter. Since the next Swan family - Emmett, Rosalie and their kids - had flown out to L.A, Aunt Alice was freaking out over their outfits which she didn't have. They were unquestionably invited to the premiere. Spending three hours on the phone, she had finally managed to get someone to send in tailored clothing for everyone, including my adorable cousin Ethan. He giggled with delight once he saw me come into the breakfast hall and slobbered me in drooly kisses. I didn't mind - he was cute enough to get away with it.

Alexx was a new man, or more appropriately the old man he used to be with Katrina around. They were so intimate in the most chaste ways. It surprised me that Alexx was being such a gentleman and not glueing his lips to Katrina's. I concluded that their relationship was emotional at most but the proximities of their bodies indicated a physical desire too. Dammit; I was getting too philosophical.

"Emmett, how did Katrina manage to convince you to come to L.A?" Alice asked, while absent-mindedly squeezing Alexx's arm.

Uncle Emmett susurrated, "Her state. She was almost catatonic. I'd never seen her so withdrawn. And the tears!"

"Nothing scares a man like tears." Aunt Rosalie piped in. Aunt Alice and my Mum hmmned their assent.

"But most of all, it was Edward's desolate tone on the phone." Emmett finished.

"Edward?" A chorus of confused voices echoed.

My father looked sheepish and shrugged.

"Edward called me to explain Alexx's situation. He was just like Katrina - comatose. I'd do anything for my baby girl and if it meant flying out as soon as possible, I'd do it. And besides, how else did you think I got into this hotel?" Emmett explained.

Ah, good point. This place had more security than the President's house. Which was the Whitehouse, right...?

Bella kissed my father on the lips quickly and smiled lovingly, "You're so selfless. And so giving."

Edward murmured some sappy lovey shit back and I didn't care to listen in. Parent P.D.A was the worst kind of P.D.A.

But, I leaned into Jake anyway. His tawny eyes sparkled and even Billy seemed content. Although the eleventh wheel or something, he had found his companion in Ethan, who had now ditched me for Jake's dad. Who knew the little kid was already such a casanova? Billy cooed and snuggled up with the little heartbreaker.

"Thank you Carlie. You supported me when nobody else did. You kept me strong and you gave the facts to me straight." Alexx smiled with Katrina safely tucked under his arm. I knew Emmett was fuming inside at all the physical contact but he also knew that Alexx made his daughter happy. And he couldn't deny his daughter her happiness.

"I really do think of you as my older sister. You're my role model." Katrina said quietly. I beamed with euphoria and leaned over Jake to kiss her cheek.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Edward and Bella glowed with pride and it flushed my heart that they were proud of _me. _I'd take Alexx's shit a hundred times over to see my parents with such expressions.

"We're so proud of you Carlie. You're the most wonderful daughter anyone could ever have and we're going to cherish every minute with you." Bella proclaimed across the large table.

Carlisle added, "You're also the best granddaughter we could ever ask for. We love you, honey."

I flushed under all the praise, but it felt good to be acknowledged. At least I didn't suffer all the past shit for nothing. Jake also whispered his private words, "You're a pretty good girlfriend too. The best actually. My little Nessie."

I laughed breathlessly and smiled at the nickname, "Oh Jake! You're not a bad boyfriend either. Quite fabulous actually."

Alice just had to rain on my parade, but that's what she was best at. Apart from speaking a mile a minute. "Come one people, we have no time to waste! Everyone to the salons; there's a premiere tonight!"

--

Getting ready and going to the launch of a Hollywood movie that starred my father in it was a new experience for me. One, I had never been to a premiere. Two, I had never worn a Alice Whitlock/Versace dress worth four figures. Three, I had never actually seen any of my father's movies. Four, I'd never had three expert celebrity make-up artists fuss over me for over six hours. It was overwhelming.

I was sandwiched between my Mum and Katrina, who was giddy from all the high profile attention she was getting. Rosalie and Emmett were standard, albeit upper class members of the society and the closest they got to this sort of stuff was a large social ball in the city. Something like this was out of their league. And mine's too, to be honest. Not once had I gone to any award shows, charity balls or publicity stunts. Hell, I didn't even know what a fucking after party was until freshman year!

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. I can't believe this!" Katrina gasped.

" I know!" I nodded my head rapidly. Bella also saw the exchange and added am uncharacteristically girly squeal of her own. Aunt Rosalie, who sat on the other side of my mother screeched in turn, causing a sort of a domino effect.

"Ladies, ladies! We are trying to create masterpieces here and your squelching is not helping!" A French woman admonished with a strong accent. Aunt Alice bobbed her head seriously, in agreement. Her hair was perfect as always and her make-up was being applied painlessly. She had nothing to complain about.

We fell silent again and let the torture ensue.

Well, until about an hour later, my ass was hurting like it was slammed repeatedly against a brick wall. I realised the sexual connotation behind that and blushed into next week with all the inflamed colour in my skin. I kept bouncing up and down and jiggling the curler things in my hair which resulted in the make-up lady [Bitchzilla 1...there were two others] to dig her artificial nails into my arm as some sort of threat. Did celebrities get treated like this too? Because I certainly wouldn't see Oprah Winfrey putting up with this sort of bullshit.

Another half hour later and Bella was asleep. I just stared at my Mum. How could she sleep with strong hair-dye fumes in her head, mask on her face and foam between her fingers and toes? Bella astounded me. I got a kick out of her mumbling my father's name every so often. Her face would go all serene as if the greatest weight was lifted off her shoulders. A small part of my brain really wanted my parents to get married. My deepest desire would be fulfilled and the perfect family that I had always pictured would truly come to life. Obviously, I'd never say this out loud, for fear that they might get married under my pressure. Doing things under pressure is never good. I wanted them to tie the knot on their own will and stay together forever. I'd also become a legitimate child. It wasn't a big deal in the twenty-first century but it mattered to a tiny part of my brain. As if I was meant to be and not a mistake.

Katrina was wildly texting Alexx, smiling like a right fool whenever he texted back. The men were separated and under Rosalie's instructions, given the ugly, lesbian and over sixties women to prepare them. According to my blonde haired Aunt who was worthy of being a model, these ladies knew no boundaries and could do anything to get your men. I eyed each one dubiously and understood what Rosalie was going on about. They were bitchy and they could attack our men.

Jake was in a cleansing sauna, the last time I heard, courtesy of Alexx and Katrina. His pores were being open and washed thoroughly to give him a rejuvenated look. Alexx's words; not mine. Steamy hot rooms did not allow mobiles so our connection was nonexistent. Jasper, Carlisle and Billy were all getting a massage to soothe their muscles while Emmett got a facial scrub. Yes Emmett was wearing a mask. -_-

Edward had also joined Jake in the sauna room, to my utter horror. [Katrina informed me while the apple and cucumber mask dried on my face.] Although my father had accepted Jake as my boyfriend, I was still paranoid about leaving them alone. I was scared for Jake; Edward might just unleash information or Jake might say something bad causing my father to have a shit fit.

"Carlie, why is your face contorted into sheer panic?" My grandmother called from the other side. She could see me through her mirror.

"Dad and Jake are alone in a room without windows." I breathed out. The mask made my skin freeze so all facial expressions and movements were impossible.

Esmè laughed softly, "Don't worry. Edward won't say anything too bad - he loves you and he understands that you love Jake."

"I'm also nervous about tonight." I muttered.

"So am I, honey. I've never been to such a public event before. We're on the same boat." She replied.

"That's good I suppose. We can help each other out." I stated.

She nodded, "That's what family is for."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped. Five women, varying in age and height lined up in front of the mirror that spanned across the wall of the room. Each one wore a unique but equally classy dress for the evening. Soft sparkles of diamond resonated around us as we looked at our reflections incredulously. Such beauty and perfection was impossible, yet here we were, ready for the event. Those Bitchzillas were good at something after all.

Rosalie looked absolutely stunning in a floor length red dress that shimmered in the light. Alice's pale complexion contrasted greatly with her black silk dress that went just above her knees. Her chunky high heels finished her black-and-white theme. Esmè wore a timeless classic deep maroon dress with a golden shawl. Her caramel waves were straightened and bounched down below her shoulders. My mother looked magnificent; royal blue shimmering dress with real silver weaved into the fabric. Her slinky silver heels made her legs look amazing for a thirty-two-year-old. Katrina donned an off-the-shoulder cream dress with brown block heels. She was one sexy fifteen-year-old. I was wearing an emerald green strapless dress that ended just above my knees. Alice insisted on the colour as it brought out my eyes tremendously. My shoes were black as was my jewellery. My hair was curled into loose waves around my waist. I had to admit; I looked good. Aunt Alice had truly outdone herself.

When our dates came, my mouth hit the floor. Quite literally. Each and every male of our 'Cult' looked absolutely breathtaking. Emmett, who I'd once loathed with a passion, looked every bit worthy of being Rosalie's husband in a sleek charcoal suit and loose tie. Uncle Jasper was dashing in a black suit and white shirt with the top two buttons undone and no tie. Granpah Carlisle looked great for his age in a grey suit and sky blue shirt. Alexx - my cousin, Alexx! - looked gorgeous in a shimmery tux of his own. He didn't wear a tie but the black shirt underneath looked great on him without it. My father - Edward Cullen - honestly looked amazing. The orginal tuxedo we'd chosen from the boutique with a white shirt and black tie was donned by the superstar and although his hair was wild as always, it was just so _him. _Billy pretty much looked the way he did on television but Jacob put the rest to shame. I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

His black hair was gelled and spiked in a casual disarray and his skin glowed under the light. That sauna had worked after all. His black-grey suit clung to every line of his body and emphasised his broad shoulders and muscled legs. And the tie...it was giving me all the wrong images in a family area. I had to restrain myself from jumping him right there. For once, he wore formal shoes and they went perfectly with the theme that was created.

"Oh my God Jake, I want to take you right here." I muttered to him as he came forward to embrace me.

He laughed shakily, "Trust me, I've been wanting to do that ever since I caught you in this divine dress."

"Jake..." I mumbled desperately.

"Nessie, you're not making this any easier for me or my anatomy." Jacob whispered.

I kissed him feverishly and kept his hands in a vice-like grip, away from my hair. I didn't want him to disheaval my hair just before the red carpet moment of my life. I'd have enough problem trying to get Aunt Alice off my back for the smudged lipstick. Our lips molded together in an attempt to smother the raging desires within us, but it only made things worse. I was more hot and bothered and Jake's situation wasn't any better...

Bella shot me a reproving look and then eyed Edward's distracted form meaningfully. Instantly, I jerked away from my boyfriend in chagrin; if Billy and Edward saw us, we'd be lifelong virgins. Jake threw me an apologetic smile before sidling up to Alexx and Katrina, who also looked like they'd be getting rather cosy anytime now.

Aunt Alice rushed to me, armed with a lipgloss from a brand that I could not pronounce without sounding like a dweeb. A few quick swipes and I was ready to go. "Keep yourself in check, young lady." She warned and danced back to Jasper.

During the journey, the whole situation finally dawned on me and I began crapping like a diarrhea laden bird. Bella and Edward tried to soothe me by placing comforting hands on my arms but it just would not help. They didn't let me sit next to Jake either, claiming that we 'might give into the temptation.' What temptation? It wasn't as if we'd do the deed with a dozen other people, _in a car! _Adults, I tell you.

The moment of truth arrived and the limo stopped smoothly in front of the theatre. Despite the tinted windows, blinding flashes reached into the dark car causing my heart to gear into overdrive. I remembered that there were several others with me in the same situation. Edward exited first with more grace than anyone I'd seen, holding out a perfect hand for my mother, who also smiled timidly and took it without hesitance.

Jasper, who was an ex-model and now a psychologist-come-public-speaker also appeared without any problem, smiling widely with a confident Alice. Now came the amateurs: Carlisle, Esmè, Emmett and Rosalie all filed out. Emmett even waved to the wild crowd and winked at the teenage girls near the front. He wasn't even famous! Billy materialized and there was a low rumble of respect - senators weren't public images worth swooning over. What a shame for Billy.

But sweet Jesus, when Jake and I finally appeared, it was almost unreal. The throngs of people went absolutely _mental. _There was even more noise than when Edward came out. I was more famous than my father! I didn't hesitate to throw Edward a smug look. He just winked and linked hands with Bella. It was disappointing: I'd expected him to be a little put off by the fact.

The camera flashes went insane and every move of ours was documented. Jake intertwined our fingers and kept me close, mumbling random things. I think he was trying to calm himself down. "I like apple pie."

Offering the people a small wave, I muttered, "Do you now? Well I like tiramisu, beat that."

A clan of teenage girls, all dressed in shirts with pictures of _my boyfriend _on them, screamed wildly and tried to cross the fences to touch him. My eyes grew wide at the scene while Jake smirked and offered hello's and hi's to his rabid fans. It took every ounce of my control to not growl at these evil girls and tug Jake away from them, but I figured that if I _did _do that, the public wouldn't like me much. And I had to be liked - for my father's sake.

"I like you Nessie, very much so." Jacob finally murmured.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I like you too Jake, so I guess we're equal."

Moving along the notorious red carpet, we were met with more fans, reporters and cameras. They were mostly generic questions including 'how are you?' and 'what are you wearing?' I came up with my automated response of 'I'm great, thanks' and 'Alice Whitlock.' The same went for Jake, unless the reporter was too busy eyeing him up like a piece of meat. Only I could do that! Oh, these blonde barbies drove me mad.

Robert Pattinson met me halfway and smiled genuinely, clad in a fitting grey suit and erratic hair. I grinned back and introduced Jake to him. There was a few seconds of small talk before a horde of reporters attacked the poor guy and he was pulled away. In the background I heard a journalist ask how he knew me. Robert replied with a smooth "Through Edward Cullen." And that was the end of that. There would be a picture of us conversing in a magazine, for sure. But I didn't mind. He was hot. But, Jake was hotter, of course.

That was until the boys arrived. On the right hand side of the long passageway, hundreds and hundreds of boys yelled manically, vying for _my _attention. At first I thought it would be for Alice or some attractive female behind me but it was _me! _They whistled, wooped, thrust forward cameras and papers and shouted my name like some sort of salvation. It was amazing. My ego was riding high. Jake glared and muttered unintelligible words while gripping onto my hand tighter. I smiled openly and even scribbled on a few papers offered.

"Now you know how I felt with all those annoying girls?" I mumbled smugly.

Jake nodded vehemently and breathed in deeply to calm himself. The raging crowds took Jake's alleged indifference as permission to yell out embarrassing things loudly about me. I blushed seven shades of red as teenage boys tackled each other to get forward and touch me. I tried to not cringe and instead smiled and waved at the leering boys. Involuntarily, a shudder rippled through me. Bella had ended up sidling up to me and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. She smiled empathatically.

"They all remind me of Mike Newton." She chuckled.

I scowled, "Your ex landlord was a teenage scumbag?"

Bella laughed and simply agreed, "Yeah, you could say that. Except he's fat and balding now."

Great image.

We continued up the never-ending roll of carpet which wasn't as lush and luxurious as I'd expected to be honest. There were little fraying bits and on the side, the colour had worn out slightly. Even the Afghan rug in our living room was better than this! I sighed in minute disappointment. Jake laughed at my forlorn expression and kissed me quickly on the cheek. I was sure atleast ten photographers caught the gesture and now it would be splattered in all the rags. _Jacob Black and Carlie Cullen exhibit superfluous public displays of affection._

"Carlie, you sexy bitch! I want you baby!" A loud roar came from the right hand side. It was some tall, gangly boy with blonde hair windswept to the side. He was waving a camera and hooting unnecessarily. I cringed and flinched into Jake's side.

"I want to chop his head off for that, but I respect your father's reputation and won't do something that will wind me up in jail." My boyfriend bit out angrily.

Jacob didn't have to do anything because Edward himself appeared out of thin air and stood himself in front of the offending guy-with-the-windswept-hair. As I stood a few feet behind my father I could see that he was beyond livid. Just his tensed posture radiating from under the suit rolled off waves of antagonism. His pale fists were balled up in acrimony as he leaned forward.

"Excuse me young man, but if you _ever _refer to my daughter or any other respectable woman like that again, you will have to face dire consequences. Do you understand?" Edward hissed menacingly.

Jacob smiled smugly and wound an arm around my waist. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the threat. Edward and overreaction were best mates.

The boy cowered and nodded profusely, before backing away and making a mad dash away from my father. I was willing to bet all my money that this event would be in every magazine by tomorrow. And all the boys currently standing there would be witnesses and portray the mild skirmish ten times as badly. Ah well, my father brought this on himself.

"Do you think I was a little harsh?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" I retorted, shaking my head.

"Good. Then I'm doing my job; being a good father." He grinned devilishly.

"Touchè." Jasper agreed while also appearing out of nowhere.

Edward turned around and smiled angelically at me and ushered Jake and I into the theatre itself. We were greeted by a few famous faces before being seated in the extravangant seats and were offered more variety of cinematic food than an entire supermarket. There was a hum of quite chatter as Carlisle and Esmè and Emmett and Rosalie all muttered to celebrities in the theatre. I could tell that they were playing the nonchalant but after the movie ended, they'd go on a tirade about how amazing it was to meet so many famous people.

The film began and I got comfortable with Jake by my side. I honestly didn't know what was happening, but there was a lot of action and Edward was in the middle of all of it. Perhaps the planet needed saving and he was the only one able to rescue the jeopardised Earth? Yeah, something like that. The most strained moment came when Edward got hot and heavy with the female protagonist, Tanya Denali. There was some lip smackin', skin gropin' and a whole load of moanin'. My eyes widened and flitted to my Dad sitting in the row below. He kept casting furtive glances at Bella, who looked eerily stoic. But her hand was gripping Edward's. Tanya Denali must have been squirming; she was married! I looked over to her - sure enough, she was fiddling with her hair and avoiding her husband's gaze.

Jake started cracking up and sniggering beside me. Alexx, whose idol was my boyfriend also burst into poorly concealed laughter. Their guffawing rose in amplitude and some viewers behind us started to stare.

"Cut it out! Both of you!" I hissed.

Jacob stuffed a whole wad of popcorn into his mouth to stop and Alexx ducked his face into Katrina's hair. She looked at me and shook her head playfully. We shared a mutual understanding on the situation. _Boys. _Jake started barfing up the popcorn and I was pretty sure he'd slop it all on his brand new suit. Fucking dumbass. Alexx, I was quite confident, began using Katrina's perfectly coiffed hair as a handkerchief since I could have _sworn _he sniffled into her tresses. God help us.

I jabbed each boy sitting beside me with as much force as I could. Simultaneously, they let out a yelp and jerked back upright. The stupid scene had been over for more than five minutes and these asshats were still giggling over it like ten-year-olds. Edward looked highly chagrined, but that was his fault; _he _invited us. My face was also flaming like bright red beef patties. I was sure of it.

"You two are so immature! Wait 'til we get out of here, I'm going to pulversise both of you." I threatened darkly.

Surprisingly, the rest of the movie passed rather smoothly.

--

The night had finally wrapped up with Edward and Tanya giving interviews and autographs to eager journalists and fans. They posed together for about an hour too. However, my father kept Bella by his side through the entire event. After the publicity photos were taken, Edward posed with Bella, myself and then all three of us together. Carlisle and Esmè socialised with the upper class attendees but by their pained faces, they weren't really enjoying doing so. Emmett and Rosalie basked in the attention and posed for every bloody camera in sight. It was comical to see Emmett dip his wife and place a sloppy kiss on her lips. He winked at me a couple times before coming over and posing with me. Katrina also joined us halfway through and played along with every pose. We got photographed in pretty much every stance one could adopt. My uncle even wanted to carry us on his back but we drew the line there.

Alexx and Jake evaded me for the first half an hour but as the saying goes: _You can run but you can't hide. _So once I'd cornered them near the toilets or _restrooms _as the 'poshies' say they couldn't escape.

The two cowered with terror. Their fear was manifested by my ferocious expression. "We're sorry! We shouldn't have laughed!"

I glowered. "Do you know how uncomfortable you made me? My father? All the fucking producers behind us were glaring at you!"

They nodded profusely, "Sorry, sorry! We promise never to embarrass you again!"

I sighed with relaxation. "Okay. But beware. I am watching you."

Once Alexx realised my wave of rage had died he rolled his eyes and muttered, "God Carls. You sound like a pedo stalker."

Just peachy.

Now, everyone had gone back to their hotels for some sleep before our flight back to Seattle in the morning. I'd kissed Jacob sweetly and slowly despite my earlier fury. He'd sealed the forgiveness with another mind-blowing kiss and waltzed off, grinning like the smug fool he was. But I loved him anyway. Alexx and Katrina made goo-goo eyes until Emmett had had enough and sternly sent them both to bed. In _separate _rooms this time. Unfortunately, I still had to stay in the same room as Alexx and Jake. It sounded so wrong, but I'd be damned if I slept in the same room as my parents. That shit got old when I was three.

I rounded the corner where my parents stood closely together. They didn't hear me approach and so, continued to speak in a heated tone. I couldn't help myself, but I paused and listened in on their conversation.

"Bella, please understand, it was just a movie! It is my job." Edward pleaded.

Bella looked down in insecurity. "I know...it's just that Tanya's much more prettier and talented than me. I am nothing."

My father looked mad. Incredibly irate, "Isabella Swan. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and don't for one minute think that you are anything but amazing. Tanya is married and I have no feelings for her. If I did, wouldn't I have acted upon them earlier?"

My mother nodded unconvincingly. "But...but what if in the future...? You'll do more films and be intimate..."

Edward sighed with exasperation. "I'm not _actually _with her, Bella! And I need a job, I can't just sit at home and do nothing so of course I'll do more movies! You need to understand my point of view too!"

It was getting too volatile for my tastes so reluctantly, I stepped in. I was totally throwing away all rules and manners I was taught: Evesdropping _and _interrupting. Bella turned around and spotted me, plastering a fake smile on her obviously stressed face.

"Hey Carlie, sweetheart!"

Edward gave me a no-nonsense once over and turned to Bella. "She heard us speaking." My mother's face fell dramatically.

I smirked quickly at my father as an approval. He knew me and he knew me _well. _

"Yeah, about that. Sorry, couldn't help it, but I had to come and arbitrate and for once...support my Dad." I smiled sheepishly.

God, Edward looked so proud and smug I wanted to punch him. And why was I here? Oh yeah, I was _helping _the douche. They stood in silence and I comprehended that they were waiting for me to speak.

"Mum, trust Edward when he says that there are no feelings for Tanya, or Lauren or Jessica. My father is the biggest prude known to man." I smiled smugly. Bella's lips twitched and Edward looked annoyed...nothing new there.

"Honestly, I thought he was gay until the day he met you. _And, _he reads female romance novels-" I was rudely cut off by Edward.

"Thank you Carlie, you can shut up now." He said in a controlled voice. I waved him off.

Bella roared with laughter, "I _knew _those books were for him! He used to secretly read them in high-school too!" I think she was referring to the truck load of books I had bought off her a while ago.

Well you learn something new everyday.

"Yeah, so trust my Dad on this one. And we spoke about this before, anyway. Everytime you see Edward fake smooching a woman, just read the mantra: _He loves me, Prude, He loves me, Prude. _In the last bazillion years he hasn't dated once. Really, I would never lie." I smiled innocently.

Edward was ready ro rip my head off. I could see it in his eyes: all the ways he could kill me quickly and silently. I lifted my hands in surrender and backed away slowly. Then, he _growled. _Shit, this was goodbye to me.

"Mum, tell Jake I love him and tell everyone else that I'll miss them. Oh and I love you too." I squeaked as Edward stalked forward with a wild face.

Bella looked confused until she saw her boyfriend growl ferally at me. "Edward won't even touch you."

"You wanna bet? Actually no, if I win I won't be able to get my wager." I said in a high-pitched whine. Bella whispered something to Edward and stepped away, biting her lip in anticipation.

And then he pounced. Edward caged me in his arms and...hugged me. His torturous expressed morphed into one of mirth and he belted out with laughter. "You thought I was actually going to hurt you! Your face was priceless!"

I huffed in annoyance. That was the downside of having an Academy-award-winning actor for a father.

He gathered Bella and I in his arms and crushed us to his chest. He kissed my mother sweetly on the lips, keeping it chaste in front of me. I was glad. Then he leaned in to kiss my cheek but I backed off, "I don't your salivas on my hygienic cheek."

Edward pouted, jutting his lower lip out and raised his eyebrows in a mock heartbroken expression.

"Okay fine, I'll give you a smacker, old man!" I relented and kissed his cheek. His frown...turned upside down and my father was euphoric. Bella looked at me expectantly. Did she want one too? Yes. She did.

I kissed her on the cheek too and then rested my head peacefully against Edward's chest. He hmmned in contentment.

"At last, just me and my two girls." He whispered. My mother smiled in assent.

"This feels just like it should." She murmured.

There were a few distant flashes and I vaguely thought that this happy-family picture would be splattered on a few magazines.

But I was okay with that, because we _were _a happy family, and we were meant to be.


	22. Epilogue

**A.N: Final chapter! Please let me know how you feel about it and review! I live for those seldom reviews I get. (: If you have any questions or things needing to be cleared up, please review me and I'll get back to you.**

**For the last time, **

**assonance-asphyxiation  
**

**Epilogue**

Life had ceased to mean much to me. It was a monotonous reel of events which solely consisted of work and work only. I had spent so much time, feigning to be someone else that I had forgotten who _I _really was. My own character had faded away twenty years ago when the girl of my dreams left this world, taking my heart with her. I was now a fragment of my previous self only revealing my old disposition when reminiscing about my love.

However, as the meaning of my life departed, she gave me a present; more precious than all the world's jewels combined. More precious than all the money on this planet. She gave me a young life - half her, half me - to nurture. As one life perished, another prospered. It was the circle of life. As this angel-child opened her eyes, she envisioned her father, instead of her maternal parent. Her eyes reflected my own; wide and emerald-like. The small fuzz on her head resonated her mother's tresses which hung limp on my love's lifeless form.

Despite all the previous skepticism I held for this young child, I knew at once, that she was something extraordinary. Her innocent visage was a replica of her mother. _Everything _about her reminded me of her mother. Perhaps there was a reasoning behind God's creation after all. Holding my child to my chest, I left the hospital, mourning for a life that had been lost yet celebrating a new conception.

With somebody else to look after - someone who relied unconditionally on me - had matured me further than my years. By my seventeenth birthday, Carlie Renesmeè Cullen had nearly turned two years of age and wreaked havoc everywhere she went. In between feeding, burping and changing her diapers, I studied, socialised and attended school. My conversations were based around my daughter - everything I did was done with Carlie in mind. I had lost sense of direction in my life but I was certain about one thing - Carlie needed to come first.

I thank the lord above everyday that my parents were supportive of me in every way. Having Alice at only seventeen, my mother empathised greatly and aided in caring for Carlie while I went to school and worked a part-time shift at a local diner. Carlie needed toys, clothes and trips to the zoo but my pride could not allow me to let Carlisle pay for my child. He had provided me with a luxurious lifestyle for most of my life and he was not going to do the same for Carlie; that was my duty.

After Carlie came to the world, I developed very strong protective feelings for her. It made me uneasy when someone held her or gazed at her for extended periods of time. It was a sense of paranoia, but not for myself - for my daughter. She did not know how to protect herself and so I had to do that for her. She was my everything: Bella and I both combined into one beautiful creation.

Perhaps it was related to all the threats I faced. Reneè, Bella's mother was adamant to take full custody of my daughter and whisk her away to Phoenix - a thousand miles away from Forks. I could not even fathom a world where neither Carlie nor Bella existed. It would have meant the end of my life. In such a short time, I had fallen irrevocably in love with Isabella Swan, the clumsy yet endearing brown-haired girl in my high-school biology class. After her demise, there was no possible way for me to live without some reminder of her existence: Carlie. After battling with Reneè, I had finally gained the guardianship of Carlie until she reached eighteen years of age. After that, she was free to do as she pleased. But that bridge would be crossed when it came.

Next came the hurdle of Alice and Jasper. My sister and brother-in-law insisted that they adopt my child so I could live a fuller life without the hardships and still have my daughter in good hands. Admittedly, I had considered this option, but I could not forego with it. Having Carlie so close yet so far would have broken my already shattered heart into miniscule splinters. Knowing that she was my daughter and watch someone else dote on her while I gallivanted with other women and indulged in alcohol and the fast life was something my conscience could not agree upon. Carlie would be with me, until my very last breath.

College approached and I automatically enrolled in medical school knowing it was what my father wanted for me. It was interesting but not what my heart truly desired. Upon discovering the performing arts club, I realised that my heart was in acting. Even with no previous experience, I joined the club with aspirations of rising high. Soon, I was casted as the lead role of the annual college play that had scouts attending, seeking prospective students for show business. I had never paid interest in show business, but with a child in my arms, a future with a prosperous job was vital for me. Slowly, I lost interest in my medical studies and barely passed all the exams in the course. Following that fateful performance, the scouts praised my abilities and urged me to pursue my talent. The next week, I dropped out of medical school after two years and enrolled myself in the school of acting.

Simultaneously, I studied, took care of Carlie and auditioned for anything. Money was vital and I could not live off my parents for ever. At first, I received minor roles in advertisements or cameos in low budget movies. Across the span of several years, back breaking work and relentless auditions, I finally landed my first significant role as supporting actor. The movie was a success and I was recognised as an actor. Its victory entailed more offers for me with bigger and better roles. Within a short span of time, I had risen to fame and had enough money to allow Carlie and I to live comfortably. But, it was not without difficulty. There were several instances where I had to live off baked beans and buy Carlie low priced canned food just for us to be able to pay the rent of my less than mediocre apartment. It was a blessing that Esmè babysat Carlie free of cost.

As Carlie passed through elementary school, onto middle school and finally into high-school, I spent my days and nights in claustrophobic caravans or on sets where I was someone I was not. My cousin Beth, who is now married and is pregnant with her own child, had adopted the permanent job of Carlie's nanny. Beth had run away from her home due to her father's abusive tendencies. Although she claimed that he never laid a finger on her, the inconspicuous bruises on her arms contradicted her statements. Without any further questioning, I opened the doors of my home to her and allowed her to take care of Carlie when I could not.

Carlie became more mature and grew everytime I saw her. It was only a handful of times that I was permitted to go home and visit my child and each time I felt more guilty. But, if I had taken a break, my mind would only stray back to the emptiness in my heart and home. The void that only one person could fill and she was not here anymore. Finally, after several months' contemplating, I decided to accept a role in a movie that filmed near Seattle. It gave me a chance to live with my daughter for an extended period of time.

Living with Carlie was beyond what I expected. She had changed into someone I did not know. The lack of familiarity created a strained atmosphere and a tension which was almost palpable. Besides the few words we exchanged on the telephone, there was not much else I could say. As a result of living back at home, everyday drama ensued as well as the uncovering of my past and facts about Carlie's mother.

When my daughter was young, she could not speak. She satisfied her curiosity by physical means. Crawling into rooms, biting into objects and reaching out to the unattainable. However, as she grew, she learnt to voice her inquisitiveness. She wanted to know things I could not say - things that still hurt my core to the day. Most of all, I did not know how to raise a child her age. For so long, I had relied on nannies or my mother to parent her for me, but now I was alone. I had to do it myself. And it was about time.

I said things I should not have. I did not say things I should have. It seemed that my relationship with my daughter was on an exponential downfall. Fighting, arguing and conflicting with Carlie had become a regular occurence and I did not enjoy it. I had moved back to get to know my daughter, to learn about her psyche; not to skirmish over who her mother was.

Finally, I acknowledged that Carlie needed space to live laugh and learn. She needed to know everything that lead up to her arrival. She needed to know that she was loved and cherished by her father.

It was inevitable that as an adolescent Carlie would develop more than friendly feelings towards members of the opposite sex. It was the very day I had dreaded ever since Carlie began to speak. The first day that she brought him home to meet me, I was beyond terrified. I was entering a territory in which I had no control. Jacob Black held the air of confidence but surpisingly lacked arrogance. In theory, he was the perfect boyfriend any father would want his daughter to have - but I did want to lose my daughter just yet. She was growing up fast and I had not been able to accept that.

When she ran away, I was on the edge of insanity. If she didn't return, I would either exile myself to somewhere unknown, or commit suicide. There was no way I could live in a world where neither Bella _nor _Carlie existed. I would much rather be up there, with them. I soon found out that Jacob Black had gone with her. I regretted every word I had uttered to the couple, ordering them to break up their relationship for that must have been her reasoning to leave home. If she'd returned, I'd let her date anyone she wished! I just wanted my baby girl back. The day arrived, when Carlie returned home, alive and well. The relief within me was profound. I could not bear to come so close to losing my girl after this. It was all because of my reluctance.

We rekindled our fraying father-daughter relationship and because of her running away, we became closer and understood each other better. I didn't want Carlie to resent me when she grew up so I allowed her the freedom she craved. I rectified my mistakes and told her everything about Bella and her family.

Everything went smoothly until _she _arrived. Marie Charles. She was so different yet so familiar. I saw hints of someone I knew I had lost. My heart galloped like a horse and for the first time in so many years, I felt alive. I felt hope.

Her voice. It was unmistakeable. Her golden eyes, her caramel hair and her unrecognizable name could not sheath the familiar intimate voice that had echoed in my mind. It was then, that I realised that there was a deep tale behind Marie Charles. Carlie and I flew to Phoenix to acquaint once again with Bella's family. My mind flared with anger when Carlie had requested me to visit Rosalie with her. I'd sworn long ago that I would not go within a mile radius of anything related to Emmett. But Carlie had never once asked anything of me. And I couldn't deny my daughter in any way, so I'd acquiesced.

Marie Charles, hunched over a kitchen table in a city a thousand miles away from where I'd seen her did not surprise me as much as it did Carlie. The suspicion in my mind increased tenfold and I was eager to discover the story behind this mysterious woman. As she revealed her life, I was incredulous, angry and irritated but most of all, I was happy. Miracles occurred after all.

It was easier than I expected to allow Bella back in my life. It was her kind, caring and selfless disposition that made me so powerless in her hands. Apart from her age, nothing else of Bella's had changed. She was still the young girl I'd fallen in love with all those years ago. Any changes that _had _undergone, were in a positive light, such as maturity. I almost choked with satisfaction when Bella asked to be let in our lives. Bella's agreeable personality along with Carlie's persuasive albeit assertive arguments had pushed me forward to start over with the love of my life and we entered a slow but sure relationship.

Now, Bella has moved into the Cullen home and we live like any other family. It was high time that the three of us received some normalcy in our chaotic lives. Carlie had convinced me into asking Bella to move in with a relaxing movie night at our home. Bella had agreed wholeheartedly and moved in straight after her lease month was over. The first few months were slightly awkward and possibly strained between Carlie and Bella, but they found a good rhythm and got along tremendously. It was all I could ever ask for. I had gone back to acting but not with such a tight schedule. I had limited myself to two movies a year because I had enough money for us to live comfortably for the rest of our lives. But also because I wanted to live _with _my family and experience the conventional dynamics of living with loved ones. Bella's own job with the mainstream newpaper of Seattle also required someone to be present when Carlie came home - I was not going to alienate my child again.

"Dad?" A soft voice snapped me out of my reverie. It was Carlie.

"Yes, honey?" I asked with a wavering voice. I had not spoken out loud in a while.

Her green eyes danced with mirth and she smiled lopsidedly. The Cullen smile Carlisle referred to it as. "Getting cold feet?"

"Of course not. I've waited my entire life for this moment." I retorted. I had absolutely no doubt that this was what I wanted.

Carlie walked towards me looking beautiful as always. Her cream dress highlighted her innocence and her mother's brown tresses fell around her face in soft curls. My daughter's face had acquired more sharp features and the soft curves of her youth had gone. She looked a little older and I couldn't believe she was my daughter. She was so lovely.

I rose from my seat and watched Emmett leave the room, muttering about Katrina and Alexx. Bella's brother had moved to Seattle two years ago in order to be closer to his friends and family. Reneè often came to visit us in the summer to meet Bella and Emmett and their families. As of now, she was probably giving Bella some much needed company along with a jolly Phil who had a knack for

getting along with anyone and everyone. Rosalie, Bella and Alice had become close friends to nobody's surprise. Emmett and the rest of us had decided to put the past to rest and now we all lived in the present. Forgiveness is divine.

"You look really handsome Dad." Carlie grinned before straightening my tie.

"Thanks, but you're just saying that to please your old man." I replied breathlessly.

She carried out the familiar act of rolling her eyes. It was her small, unconscious mannerisms that made her so endearing. When she began college last year, I almost had a nervous breakdown. As promised she went to Washington State University to do a degree in Maths. Bella and I eyed her dubiously to make sure she wasn't playing a joke on us, but it was the truth - maths was her calling. Jake and her have stayed strong and have even mentioned getting married in the future. The first time she informed us, I was nearing a heart-attack. My baby couldn't get married so young; I was only just getting married myself! But Carlie was an intelligent young woman and I could only hope that she made the right decisions in her life. She stayed in the dorms of the university and visited us every weekend. I thanked God that she was so caring - most of her friends had escaped to the east coast to get away from their parents. Emily and her partner, Sam were raising their daughter in New York while juggling college and work. If they had stuck around closer, perhaps their parents could have helped them out.

"You know I would never say anything just to placate you. You really do look amazing." Carlie mumbled shyly.

That was certainly true - nobody could be as blunt as Carlie. I smiled and gathered her in my arms. "Don't mess the hair." She muttered sharply. I chuckled and patted her head just to spite her.

"Is Jake being good to you?" I asked lightly.

"Yes, he's a darling. We're looking for apartments soon."

I stiffened with shock. "What? Why?!"

"Because we want to live together." My daughter replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. I was coming to terms with the fact that I couldn't reign my control over her forever. It was her life life to lead. I sighed in resignation.

"Okay, let me know if you need any help." I replied as a sign of acceptance.

Carlie squeezed me tighter and shot me a blinding smile. "Thank you, Dad. Your opinion really matters to me. It always will. Oh, and what perfume are you wearing? It smells good."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Your mother bought it, ask her."

"Great, I'll have to wait three weeks! I mean, come on Dad; honeymoon in Switzerland? For three weeks?" Carlie grumbled.

"Bella always had a thing with Switzerland." I offered as a means of explanation.

"And you proposed to her at an awards ceremony. Care to explain _that _one?" She persisted.

"I'm a man of dramatics. It was only appropriate." I grinned impishly. To be honest, I was so afraid of making the proposal, that I almost chickened out and decided to do it in a private place, such as my meadow. However, I wanted the entire world to know that I was completely, and hopelessly in love with Bella. I wanted everyone to know that she would be mine. I believed strongly enough in our eternal connection, to ask her hand in marriage at a public event where I received my award for the movie whose premiere my entire family attended. My intuition was correct- Bella had yelped with glee and ran down the long aisle to kiss me her acceptance of my proposal.

Carlie shook her head before tiptoeing in her heels and kissing me swiftly on the cheek. "Go get my Mum!" But, she blushed six shades of red and reached into my tuxedo pocket to pull out a small folded piece of tissue and dabbed my cheek, where she had just kissed me.

"Lipstick, sorry." She whispered apologetically, "_Now, _go get my Mum!"

There was a small pause before my daughter extracted herself from me and ushered me to the altar where Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob and Alexx waited patiently. Alexx, although finished with high-school had still retained some of his boyish charm. But, after that frenulum piercing fiasco he had sobered up quite a bit in addition to frequently showering and watching his coarse language. When Katrina entered the picture, Alexx had reformed into a new man. He was courteous, hygienic, and respected everyone including his grilfriend, who he was planning to move into an apartment with. Emmett almost had a coronary at the news, but he was glad that Alexx was someone he could trust. Emmett and I even bonded over the topic of beautiful daughters. Perhaps our familes had a knack for teenage love affairs. The type that lasted forever. Whatever it was, I was glad that my family and I could live in peace and harmony.

As I stood at the altar with the priest I saw Beth and her husband, Seth sitting at the front. Beth had a bloated stomach due to the forthcoming of her first child. Her wedding had been a few months after Bella and I announced our relationship. It was not a huge nuptial and was held at a tradional church of Seth's choice. She waved eagerly and I smiled back.

Esmè and Reneè, who had overcome their differences to organise the wedding sat together looking elated - their children were finally tying the knot after a lifetime of separation. Some of Carlie's friends and their boyfriends sat calmly on the other side focussing on Carlie who we had appointed as the ring bearer. She had admitted that she was closer to me than her mother but did not want to be my 'Best Woman' in fear of being partial to one parent. Alice had already employed herself as Maid of Honour, so it was only right for Jasper to be Best Man.

Since Charlie wasn't here to witness the nuptial, Emmett had stepped in to give away his sister. My eyes stayed glued to the path that my bride would walk upon as Rosalie began playing a soft classic melody on the piano on the far side of the meadow. Finally, I saw Emmett materialise with the Earth's most breathtaking woman on his arm. I smiled in anticipation.

Bella looked straight at me, determined as ever. Just the light in her eyes was evidence that she wanted this just as much as I yearned for it. Her white dress shaped around her curves in the most gracious way as she carefully walked down the aisle, gripping onto her brother. Her brown hair curled delicately around her heartbreakingly beautiful face which was partially sheathed by a thin veil. They arrived at the altar and Bella stood opposite me eagerly.

"I don't think this is necessary, but I'll say it anyway: take care of my sister." Emmett murmured as he placed Bella's hand in mine.

I nodded but kept my gaze locked with Bella's. She was the only one in my world right now. "You look magnificent, love."

Bella flashed me a watery smile.

"We are gathered here today to witness the auspicious wedding of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan..." The priest began.

I did not hear anything else. I was lost in the bottomless orbs that I fell in love with twenty years ago. They reflected the exuberance I felt deep within my soul.

"...Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan as your wife?"

"Yes." I answered immediately.

"...Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen as your husband?"

"Yes." Bella whispered, choked with emotion.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I bent forward and pressed my lips to Bella's, sharing the victory of the moment. Her shaking hands flew to my hair and ran burning trails through my scalp. _The honeymoon, _the logical side of my brain thought. Our lips moved against each other, soft as feathers until I pulled away and smiled triumphantly at the crowd. Vaguely, I heard wolf whistles and hooting and deduced that it must be Alexx and Jacob. Those two had the most unlikely friendship.

"Congratulations Mrs. Cullen. I love you." I smiled.

"Same to you, Mr. Cullen. I love you too." Bella replied.

Our eyes strayed to Carlie who had at one point handed us the rings, but I was too far gone in Bella's eyes to notice. Her exultance was by far, the most prominent as the serene smile plastered across her face relayed sincere happiness.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, along with their baby Cullen." Bella whispered.

I liked the sound of that. Carlie would oppose to her reference as 'baby' but it wouldn't change the way how Bella and I felt about our family.

Carlie scowled deeply because she had heard. She glared at us and leaned into Jake's side, muttering something. But after a few seconds she winked at us and grinned.

"Carlie smells of teen spirit." Alexx laughed from Katrina's side.

I couldn't have said it better myself.

THE END.


	23. Playlist

**Smells Like Teen Spirit Playlist**

Some of these aren't directly related to the fanfic; rather, they are my writing muse.

_1. Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana._

_2. Satellite Heart - Anya Marina_

_3. Someone To Save You - One Republic._

_4. Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Bublè._

_5. Teenage Love Affair - Alicia Keys._

_6. Secrets - One Republic._

_7. Getting Over You - Esmeè Denters._

_8. Come Home - One Republic._

_9. Everbody Loves Me - One Republic._

_10. Just Say Yes - Snow Patrol._

_11. Cry Me Out - Pixie Lott._

_12. I Belong To You - Muse. _

_13. God Put A Smile Upon Your Face - Coldplay._

_14. Clocks - Coldplay. _

_15. The Only Exception - Paramore._

_16. My Little Girl - Tim McGraw._

_17. Butterfly Kisses - Bob Carlisle._

_18. Daddy's Little Girl - Michael Buble.  
_


End file.
